As Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Uma história nunca antes contada é revelada do pior jeito possível. em um mundo onde as guerras são constantes e há pelo que se lutar, dez jovens escolhidas ao acaso enfrentam seu destino...
1. Traições e Lembranças

**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

As músicas aqui citadas também não me pertencem. Seus nomes e o de seus respectivos autores estarão ao final de cada capítulo.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

Capítulo Um

**Traições & Lembranças**

.:.. Vale do Rio Doce ..:.

A última coisa que se pôde ver foi uma forte luz, seguida de uma explosão. Ao longe, podia-se ver um ser de asas que pairava no céu. Uma longa espada de bronze era empunhada por ele, que mais parecia um anjo. Malakian desceu calmamente cerca de 200 metros até o chão, ajoelhou-se, segurou firmemente a espada com as duas mão, cada uma em uma ponta, e com muita força dividiu a espada em duas partes distintas. Um trovão desceu do céu, na direção da espada, provocando um choque fortíssimo no anjo, que desmaiou. Seu semblante foi desaparecendo aos poucos, até se transformar em algo que mais parecia uma miragem, e assim seu corpo dividiu-se em dois. Duas, aliás.

Duas garotas de belezas cativantes, idênticas, não fosse pelos cabelos de cores diferentes. Caroline despertou paulatinamente, olhando ao redor com seus singelos olhos castanhos. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, sabia exatamente por que estava ali. Sacudiu levemente sua amada irmã Vanessa, que piscou constantemente até acordar por completo. Abraçou a irmã, e assim seguiram, rumo à sede principal da R.S.H.

.:.. Sede Principal R.S.H. ..:.

-Não façam mais isso.

Tamanha foi a bronca que as gêmeas levaram ao chegarem na sala da Mestra Íris. Haviam saído para destruirem alguns espectros por diversão, sem ao menos avisarem ninguém. E o pior: haviam se utilizado de seus poderes sagrados.

Íris: -Serão punidas. As duas são muito inteligentes e poderosas, mas não é por isso que ficarão de fora de um bom castigo.

Caroline: -Mas Mestra--

Íris: -Nada de mais, queridinhas. Dirijam-se já aos seus respectivos aposentos!

Vanessa ficou emburrada, e chutou uma pedra que por ali havia. Caroline balbuciou palavrões inaudíveis, mas as duas contentaram-se. Uma de suas companheiras de treinamento, Hay Lin, passava por ali e escutou a bronca. Fitou as gêmeas, que ambas lhe devolveram um olhar congelante. Mas depois caiu na risada da desgraça das bravas guerreirinhas. Eis que sente um belo tapa na sua nuca.

Íris: -Hay Lin...

Hay Lin: -Hehe, perdão Mestra, perdão.

Íris: -Já lhe disse para perder essa pertubadora mania de rir da desgraça alheia, principalmente de uma de suas irmãs de treino.

Hay Lin: -Pô, mestra. Já disse perdão!

Íris: -Humpf...espero melhoras na próxima semana.

Hay Lin: -Sim senhora, senhora!-disse a engraçadinha, batendo continência.

A Mestra pediu para que Hay Lin se retirasse da porta de seu escritório, e assim ela obedeceu. Continuou em frente pelo extenso corredor da fundação. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Ela chegou lá aos exatos 6 anos, e fazia poucos meses que fizera 18...nossa! 12 anos é muito tempo! Não imaginou que fosse sobreviver a tanto devido aos duríssimos treinamentos da Mestra. Estava se esforçando para ser uma grande Representante dos Sentimentos Humanos (R.S.H.), um grau de defesa a mais criado para servir e proteger os deuses da antiga Grécia. Parou em frente á porta do seu quarto, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, ainda mergulhada numa filosofia sem fim. Abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si, sem perceber que acabara de faze-lo na cara de uma outra amiga sua, Kurayko.

Kurayko: -Hein?? Mas que abuso é esse, hein Dona Hay Lin?!

A chinesinha ainda escutou fortes batidas na porta e sua amiga se esgoelando do lado de fora, mas sabia exatamente porque havia feito aquilo. Abriu-a lentamente, lançando um olhar sonolento para a companheira.

Kurayko: -Aiii, porque que você fechou a porta na minha cara??

Hay Lin: -Putz, que frescura Kuray. Nem tinha te visto, tava de costas, dã!

Kurayko: -Tá, vou fingir que acredito. Mas e ai como foi o treino de ontem??

Hay Lin: -Então não te contei?

Kurayko: -Contou o que??-um sorriso malicioso nasceu no canto dos lábios da morena.

Hay Lin: -Atingi a segunda fase!!-ela começou a pular de alegria!

Kurayko: -Que demais!! Parabéns querida!-ela abraça com muita felicidade a amazona da Amizade.

Hay Lin: -Obrigada. Hm, e você? Num teve treino ontem porque?

Kurayko: -Ai, parece que não olha pela janela.

Hay Lin: -??

Kurayko: -Tava chovendo bem na hora que eu ia treinar.

Hay Lin: -Ahn...

Kurayko: -E a mestra disse que, dependendo de como estiver o tempo hoje, eu vou treinar dobrado, para atingir amanhã a segunda fase! E...-ela nota que Hay Lin não está prestando atenção na conversa.-Aloooou! Cê tá me escutando??-ela sacode uma das mãos em frente do rosto da amiga, como querendo libertá-la de um transe.

Ela dirige seu olhar para onde se fixa o de sua amiga, então percebe que ela está fitando uma reação muito estranha da Agatha.

Agatha: -Putaquemepariu, cadê aquele viado??

Kurayko: -Vem!

Kurayko puxa Hay Lin pela mão, fazendo com que elas duas se dirijam à mais velha e experiente das guerreiras. Agatha estava para atingir a terceira fase dali a uma semana.

.:.. Jardim Principal R.S.H. ..:.

Kurayko: -Quê que tá pegando hein 'Agatinha'?

Agatha: -Você acha que eu tô preocupada por causa de que Kuray-chan?? Não imagina que é por causa daquele bicha do Tales?

Hay Lin: -Hein?? Mas o que que aconteceu?

Agatha: -Aconteceu não, TÁ acontecendo! Ele me deu o maior furo! A gente marcou de se encontrar hoje, aqui mesmo, no Jardim Principal da sede, depois do período de trabalho dele. Já faz mais de uma hora e ele ainda NÃO VEIO!!

Kurayko: -E porque que você não vai procurá-lo?

Agatha: Aiiii...pior que eu já pensei nisso, amiga.-ela pega carinhosamente nas mãos da Amor e fica balançando-as -Mas eu fico pensando, e se houver um desencontro?

Kurayko: -Fica fria! Hay Lin, vai procurar o viadin...ops, o Tales lá com a Agatha que eu fico aqui esperando caso ele apareça. Ok?

Agatha: -Ótima idéia, obrigada Kura. Vamos?

Hay Lin: -Tá!

As duas seguiram por um corredor ao ar livre, cercado de colunas gregas. Dirigiam-se à cozinha principal da sede. Tales dissera a Agatha no dia anterior que seu último horário do expediente seria ficar fazendo um pouco da faxina mensal da cozinha.

Aproximaram-se da porta de vai-vem do aposento, da onde já se podia sentir o cheiro delicioso do jantar e...ouvir-se murmúrios??

Agatha: -Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui dentro??

As duas empurram com uma certa força a rígida porta de madeira, e infelizmente, Agatha presencia uma cena que mudará radicalmente sua vida!

Agatha & Hay Lin: -!!

Tales: -AGATHA?!

.:.. Sala da Mestra Íris ..:.

-Eu quero ir embora daqui!!

Íris retirou seu ocupado olhar dos papéis importantes, para desviá-los e passar a fitar a chorosa Agatha. Ela havia entrado violentamente no escritório da Mestra, e sentado numa cadeira qualquer. Hay Lin retirou-se, já que havia acompanhado a amiga até a sala.

Íris: -Aiai...-um longo suspiro fez-se ouvir pelo escritório -O que aconteceu dessa vez, meu amor?

Agatha: -Acabou...acabou tudo!!-e caiu novamente em lágrimas. -O mundo acabou para mim Mestra.

Íris: -O que o Tales fez dessa vez?

Agatha: -Algo...algo im-imperdoável!!-ela gaguejava e soluçava. -Ele...me traiu...-suas últimas palavras foram acompanhadas de um beicinho infantil.

Íris: -Ah, minha querida. Venha aqui.-ela encostou carinhosamente a cabeça da jovem em seu peito macio, afagando seus cabelos. -Mas, traindo com quem? Como aconteceu isso?

Agatha: -Sabe, snif...aquela vadia da Alexia? Aquela cozinheira dos infernos?? Eles estavam se pegando lá na cozinha.

Íris: -E você os pegou no flagra?

Agatha: -Foi no ato, Mestra! No ato!!-pronunciou suas palavras com ódio, já bufando.

Íris: -Mas como?

E assim, enquanto Agatha contava sua melancólica estória para a Mestra, Hay Lin andava até Kurayko, que olhou confusa, vendo que sua amiga chegara pela direção oposta da onde saira.

Kurayko: -C-como você fez isso??

Hay Lin: -Calma, Kuray...eu e a Agatha pegamos o Tales no maior flagra, dando uns amassos com a Alexia.

Kurayko: -Hum?? Nããããããão...e eu perdi essa!!

Hay Lin: -Deixa de ser cruel Kurayko! Você sabe MUITO BEM como é se sentir assim!

Kurayko: -...

O olhar da morena pairou no espaço infinito. Não queria, mas inconscientemente, seu cérebro vasculhou lembranças de seus 12 anos. Seus sofridos 12 anos...

_FlashBack_

.:.. Quarto de Kurayko ..:.

-Então, você vai vir aqui mesmo?

Ouviu-se uma voz masculina e sedutora do outro lado da linha.

-Mesmo, mesmo!

Os olhos da aspirante a amazona brilharam. Era seu primeiro amor. Como poderia um dia esquecer-se dele?

Kurayko: -Hihihi! Bom...você me liga quando chegar tá Lars?

Lars: -Sem falta, amor. Beijo.

Kurayko: -Beijo, tchau...

Desligou delicadamente o celular. Agora sim, podia sair do seu 'esconderijo'. Estava numa pequena saleta, que se escondia por detrás de uma porta secreta, localizada no quarto de Kurayko, que ela mesma achou. Estava tendo um romance secreto com um dos estudantes de uma escola ali por perto. Iriam se encontrar à tarde, num lago que havia ali perto da sede.

Alexia: -Kurayko??

A cozinheira acabara de bater no quarto da garota. Escondeu rapidamente o celular e empurrou a discreta estante de livros para a direita, afim de esconder sua 'passagem secreta'.

Kurayko: -Er...pode entra, Ale!

.:.. Lago Fallen Stars ..:.

Kurayko vestia um lindo vestido de seda azul, com um laço enorme nos cabelos. Segurava uma caixinha, onde continha um singelo anel de presente para o amado. Esperava pacientemente fazia uns 30 minutos, quando viu algumas crianças correndo na direção oposta do lago.

Kurayko: -Ué...o que que será que aconteceu??-perguntou ela, com toda a inocência do mundo.

A jovem retirou seu laço e deixou-o em cima da pedra onde sentara. Era um 'sinal' para mostrar a Lars que ela estivera ali, mas que ele chegara tarde. Correu atrás das crianças, que apenas corriam atrás de um cachorro.

Kurayko: -Ahn?? Mas que droga. Espero que ele não tenha chegado ainda para o nosso encontro!-ela passou a mão nos macios cabelos, como que quisesse penteá-los com os dedos. -Aii, meu cabelo tá todo encrespado!!

Andou silenciosamente até uma poça d'água límpida que havia ali por perto. Agachou-se para ver seu reflexo na água, foi quando viu o reflexo de duas pessoas mais adiante. Reconheceu o semblante de uma delas.

Kurayko: -Lars!!

Correu desembestadamente na direção do amado, que acabara de sentar-se numa pedra...na MESMA PEDRA onde ela deixara o laço. E ao lado dele, sentara-se uma garota muito bonita, a quem a própria julgou mais bonita que ela. E o jovem casal começou a se beijar, ali, na frente da agora triste Kurayko.

Kurayko: -Lars...-balbuciou.

_Fim do Flashback_

Hay Lin: -Heeeeyyy!! Tá viva??

Kurayko escutou o estalo de dois dedos, provocado pela Hay Lin.

Kurayko: -Er, me desculpe. Eu tava viajando.

Hay Lin: -Kuray, desculpe se eu te fiz lembrar do Lars...

Kurayko: -O que? Não! Você não me fez lembrar dele, amiga!

Hay Lin: -E no que que você tava pensando agora, então?

Kurayko: -...

Hay Lin avistou de longe uma sombra. Certamente, sabia quem era.

Kurayko: -Hay Lin, não comenta nada sobre o chifre que a Agatha levou hein?

Hay Lin: -Pode deixar, hehe.

Sabrina: -Oieee!!

Kurayko & Hay Lin: -Olá Bina!

Sabrina: -Tenho uma novidade ma-ra-vilho-sa pra contar pra vocês!!

Hay Lin: -E que que é??

Sabrina: -Eu, Isadora e Gabriela passamos pra segunda fase!!

Kurayko: -Uia!! Parabéns meu anjo!!

Sabrina: -Nhaaaaaa, valeu meninas!

Hay Lin: -Parabéns Bina! Pra você, pra Dora e pra Gabi.

Sabrina: -Vamos lá dar os parabéns pessoalmente pra elas.

Kurayko & Hay Lin: -Boa idéia!!

.:.. Sala da Mestra Íris ..:.

-Então é isso, Mestra.

Mais uma vez, Íris suspirou longamente. A estória era triste, mas não tanto quanto a que Kurayko contara há alguns anos atrás.

Agatha: -Eu sei. Essa minha estória fez lembrar-se exatamente a de Kurayko. Bah! Mas ela não tinha nem 12 anos! Isso comprova o quanto era inocente.

Íris: -Pois sim. Mas fácil ainda de ser enganada. Você já tem 20 e foi equivocada livremente.

Agatha: -...

Ouviu-se batidas na porta. Era Tales.

Íris: -Entre.

Tales: -Sinto muito incomodá-la senhora, mas...-ele percebeu de imediato a presença de sua ex-namorada na sala.-Er...eu volto outra hora.

Íris: -Nada disso. Entre agora.

Agatha: -!!

Tales: -Já que insiste...gostaria de avisá-la que as aspirantes a amazonas Isadora da Paixão, Gabriela da Felicidade e Sabrina da Inveja atingiram a segunda fase em seus treinamentos há poucas horas.

Íris: -Obrigada Tales. Pode se retirar agora.

Tales: -Claro. Com sua licença.-disse ele, olhando Agatha de costas.

Agatha: -Humpf! Mas que audácia da senhora Mestra!

Íris: -Vá imediatamente parabenizar suas amigas de treino.

Agtaha: -Sim, senhora.-e retirou-se da sala.

.:.. Salão de Festas R.S.H. ..:.

Agatha encontrou a caminho do salão Sabrina, Hay Lin e Kurayko. Ao entrarem no enorme aposento em festa, encontraram Isadora e Gabriela brindando com uma taça de vinho cada uma a passagem de fase. Estavam muito alegres, bobas até.

Hay Lin: -Oiii!!

Isadora & Gabriela: -Oláááá!!

As duas pareciam...bêbadas. Agatha desconfiou do modo de como as duas cumprimentaram elas. Kurayko e Hay Lin deram abraço grupal junto com as "promovidas".

Isadora: -Então...já souberam!! Hic.

Agatha: -Er...é! Parabéns amigas!!

Gabriela: -V-você que merece os nossos...nossos parabéns, linda!!-Gabriela 'jogou-se' em cima da representante dos Ciúmes.

Agatha: -Imagine, hehe...não preciso de tanto. A propósito, quanto de vinho vocês já beberam, queridas??

Isadora: -Ich! Poquinhu...tá vendo aquelas duas garrafas vazias ali?-apontou.

Todas: -!!

Íris adentrou o salão, cumprimentou e parabenizou gentilmente suas alunas.

Íris: -Muito bem garotas! Estou orgulhosa de vocês.

Gabriela: -B-bondade sua, 'meshtra'!

Íris: -?

.:.. Sala da Mestra Íris ..:.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Íris chamou Isadora e Gabriela para se dirigirem à sala da Mestra. O que elas havia feito na noite passada não fora nada agradável. Escutou leves batidas na porta.

Íris: -Humpf. Podem entrar.

Isadora: -Licença...-pronunciou a jovem, com a voz embargada.

Íris: -Muito bem...não é só porque vocês passaram para a segunda fase que podem fazer o que fizeram ontem à noite, garotas.

As duas culpadas estavam sentadas em cadeiras de frente à uma escrivaninha, onde estava sentada do outro lado a Mestra. Elas estavam de cabeças baixas, porém olhavam com os olhos levantados para o semblante aborrecido de Íris de Arco-Íris.

Íris: -Portanto...terão de ser punidas.

Se entreolharam as jovens. O que será que ela queria dizer com aquilo??

Íris: -Vocês estão rebaixadas.-as amazonas levantaram-se bruscamente de suas respectivas cadeiras. -Não pertencem mais á segunda fase.

Isadora: -Mas o que??

Gabriela: -A senhora não pode fazer isso conosco. Tivemos o maior trabalho para conseguirmos passar para essa fase!

Íris: -Eu posso SIM-levantou-se também, elevando sua voz gradualmente, fazendo-as sentar-se conforme aumentava o volume de sua voz. -E não serão vocês que impedirão disso!!

Mestra Íris estava mesmo enraivecida. Elas precisavam fazer algo antes que perdessem de vez aquela fase. Mas não tiveram tempo de pensar em nada.

Íris: -A não ser...

Isadora & Gabriela: -!!

Íris: -...o que vocês fazem para readquirirem rapidamente suas novas fases?

Gabriela: -Qualquer coisa!

Isadora: -TUDO!

Sorriu maliciosamente.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.:** Taí, primeiro capítulo do meu épico. Espero que gostem. Comentem, pessoas! :D


	2. Destruído

2

Capítulo Dois

**Destruído...**

.:.. Sibéria - Rússia ..:.

-Eu tenho que fazer isso MESMO??

Isadora estava tremendo, mas não de medo, de frio mesmo. Íris resolveu dar uma nova chance ás suas alunas quase reprovadas. Então, pegou suas 10 aspirantes a R.S.H.'s, e foram todas treinar na Sibéria. Iria impôr a Isadora uma prova, e a Gabriela outra. Enquanto isso, deixaria suas outras guerreiras treinando num campo próximo, para se acostumarem a lutarem em outras temperaturas.

Íris: -Mas é claro! Entendeu as regras ou quer que eu as repita?

Isadora: -Er...repete, por favor?

Íris: -Tá...bom, você já percebeu que está em cima de uma frágil ponte de madeira suspensa por cordas, certo?

Isadora: -Sim.

Íris: -Você terá apenas que atravessar essa ponte!-disse a mestra, com um sorriso feliz estampado na face.

Gabriela: -Só isso??-a amazona era a única que se encontrava ali, junto com a mestra e com a desafiada.

Íris: -Só isso...

Cerca de um minuto de silêncio estabeleceu-se no local. Isadora deu seu primeiro e tremido passo em direção ao outro lado do 'canyon'. Ouviu um ranger de cordas que fez seu sangue gelar. Olhou para trás. Íris apenas meneou a cabeça. Gabriela fez um sinal de 'ok' com o dedão. Estaria pronta? Oras...é lógico!

Isadora: -Não olhe para baixo. Não olhe...-a jovem assim atravessou a ponte, repetindo essas palavras.

Em menos de cinco minutos, já estava do outro lado. Pisou com segurança na neve fofa e pulou de alegria!

Gabriela: -Aeeeeeeee!!

Íris: -Muito bem. Agora volte.

Isadora & Gabriela: -Quê??

Íris: -...

Isadora viu que Íris não se arrependera do que haviam imposto à corajosa amazona da Paixão. Resolveu fazer com que sua mestra confiasse ainda mais nela. Mais do que já confiava.

Isadora: -Não olhe para baixo. Não olhe para...-um ranger forte e um estalo seco de madeira ecoou por toda a fenda na terra gelada que havia debaixo de seus pés. -Aiiii!!

Gabriela: -Mestra, não acha melhor parar por aquii?

Íris: -Não. -disse a mestra, em tom seco.

Isadora: -Mestraaaa...acho que não vou conseguir!

Íris: -Se não conseguir, não é a Isadora que eu conheço.

Isadora: -!!

Sentiu uma enorme confiança invadir-lhe o coração. Deu mais um passo firme, mas infelizmente foi em falso, fazendo com que as cordas onde estavam suas mãos se rompessem, e as madeiras que estavam sob seus pés cedessem. Segurou-se numa das cordas, e ficou suspensa nela. Pode ver as tábuas caindo num buraco sem fim. Quanto tempo aquela corda abençoada a seguraria??

Gabriela: -Isadora!! Mestra, por favor pare! -implorou a amazona da Felicidade.

Íris: -...ela sabe o que fazer. Não sabe?? -dirigiu sua voz um tanto preocupada para Isadora.

Isadora: -SOCORROOOOOO!!

Íris: -Pense que você está sozinha aqui. Nós não estamos aqui. Gabriela, retire-se.

Gabriela: -O que?? Não posso fazer isso!!

Íris: -Mas irá fazer. Retire-se JÁ!!

Gabriela: -... -foi em direção ao campo de treinamento.

Íris: -O que você faria exatamente agora se eu não estivesse aqui?

Isadora: -Gritaria por SOCORROOOOOOOO!!

Íris: -Lembre-se: você não é uma humana qualquer. Você foi escolhida por Zeus para representar um dos sentimentos mais nobres da vida! A Paixão!! Lembre-se da Paixão!!

Isadora espremeu os olhos. Ali poderia ser seu fim. Aquela fenda aberta no gelo poderia ser seu sepulcro, seu túmulo. Não queria aquilo. Forçou a mente. Lembrar-se da Paixão. O que significara aquilo?? Vasculhou ferozmente suas lembranças. Abriu os olhos.

_Flashback_

-Muito bem, meninas!!

Isadora, Gabriela e Sabrina abraçaram-se felizes. Estava lembrando-se do dia em que foi consagrada com a segunda fase.

Treinador: -Agora, cada uma de vocês vai saber sobre o novo poder que lhes foi atribuído.

O rapaz aproximou-se de Sabrina. Entregou-lhe uma espécie de diploma. Ela abriu com alegria e leu com atenção sobre seu novo golpe: Lich. Os olhos da jovem brilharam. Gabriela também recebeu um golpe novinho em folha: Tempestade da Alegria.

Treinador: -E para você, minha linda. Aqui está.

Isadora estendeu a mão trêmula de nervosismo para pegar o 'diploma'. Abriu-o cuidadosamente, onde estava escrito o seguinte:

**.:.. CERTIFICADO ..:.**

Parabéns, amazona _Isadora da Paixão_!

Você conseguiu avançar para a _Segunda Fase_!

Portanto, você agora poderá se utilizar dos artifícios de um novo golpe:

Golpe: _Cupido Guerreiro_

Descrição: _É invocado um anjo de três metros de altura, asas brancas e túnica vermelha, para lutar pela guerreira por 5hs._

_Fim do Flashback_

O anjo...é claro!! Como não havia pensado nisso antes?? Estendeu sua mão esquerda para o céu, e gritou a plenos pulmões:

Isadora: -CUPIDO GUERREIRO!

Uma esfera de energia vermelha surgiu na palma da mão da jovem, prolongando-se dela uma forte rajada, seguindo-se ao céu. Um semblante angelical desceu paulatinamente alguns metros. Era o Cupido. Como era lindo! Seus olhos brilharam. O anjo olhou friamente para Isadora. Parecia não ter emoções!

Íris: -Isso!

Isadora: -...

O anjo a carregou confortavelmente em seus fortes braços, deixando-a com segurança em terra firme, na neve fofa, ao lado da Mestra. Após isso, ficou ao lado da guerreira. Parecia um segurança.

Isadora: -Oh! Obrigada!

Ela abraçou emocionada o guerreiro. Este demonstrou uma expressão de suspresa. Jamais havia sentido tal contato com uma humana! Sorriu. Mas a amazona estranhou que este não lhe retribuiu o agradecimento.

Isadora: -Er...mestra, ele não fala não?

Íris: -Não.

.:.. Campo de Treinamento - Sibéria ..:.

Isadora chegara toda esfarrapada no campo. Havia sofrido um bocado para se salvar, mas estava sendo levada pelo anjo, mas não como um bebê em seu colo, e sim como uma criança que brinca tranquilamente nas costas do pai. Estava de 'cavalinho' no enorme anjo.

Sophie: -Quê que é isso, Isadora??

Isadora: -MEU anjo!! -disse ela, em tom possessivo.

Sophie: -Ah...

Todas as amazonas pararam seus treinos para correrem na direção do belíssimo anjo. Ele se assustou, parecia um elefante, como atração de circo, rodeado por 'crianças'.

Cilena: -Uou! Onde é que tu arranjou um desses? Também quero!

Isadora: -Er...eu o invoquei com o meu novo golpe: Cupido Guerreiro.

Cilena: -Huuuumm. -meneou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal de 'entendi'.

Íris: -Uma pena que ele vai durar apenas por cinco horas.

Todas: -Aaaaaaaahhhh. -um longo suspiro em uníssono foi proferido pelas amazonas decepcionadas.

Mais tarde após o anjo ter de se despedir de suas novas admiradoras, Isadora puxou Gabriela num canto.

Isadora: -Então. Qual vai ser teu treinamento??

Gabriela: -A mestra disse que vai ser amanhã. Mas não me contou como vai ser.

Isadora: -Ahn...

.:.. Lago WereWolf ..:.

No dia seguinte, Isadora, Gabriela e mestra Íris dirigiram-se para uma espécie de 'campo de patinação', um extenso lago congelado. Gabriela olhou aquilo, estranhando.

Íris: -Atravesse esse lago.

Isadora: -Nuuuuuuss, mais fácil que a minha! Vai lá, Gabi.

Gabriela: -Sei não, tá MUITO fácil. Tô até desconfiando...

Íris: -Vamos. Não perca tempo, não sabe o quanto ele pode ser importante.

Gabriela: -Ok.

Íris: -Só mais uma coisa, evite fazer barulho.

A garota preferiu não perguntar o por quê. Resolveu tentar seguir o conselho da mestra. E assim, iniciou sua caminhada, pé ante pé, até chegar ao outro lado, mas saberia também que teria de voltar. Quase escorregou. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer de sua testa. Limpou com as costas da mão direita. Voltou a caminhar. Chegou do outro lado. Suspirou e voltou para terminar de atravessar por completo o lago. Desta vez, não teve como impedir seu doloroso tombo, há alguns metros do outro lado. Viu que o lago trincou, e o barulho ecoou por toda a floresta. Olhou para o lado. Viu um par de olhos amarelos

Isadora: -Lobos...-balbuciou.

Gabriela: -!!

Mais lobos surgiram de todos os lados. Estava cercada por uns 15 lobos. Desespero, aflição. O que fazer?? Por Zeus!! Tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas logo sentiu um par de garras lhe fincarem em suas costas. Rugiu de dor. Jogou-se para trás, afim de esmagar o atacante. Este foi dolorosamente machucado, contudo um outro pulou em cima da representante da Felicidade. Gemeu. Jogou o segundo lobo para cima, pulou para trás, dando um 'mortal' no ar. Pairou no gelo escorregadio, ergueu suas mãos.

Gabriela: -PÁSSAROS FERIDOS!!

.:.. Hotel Mrs. Saint-Claire ..:.

No hotel onde estavam hospedadas as amazonas, logo ouviu-se um telefone tocando. Era o celular de uma das guerreiras. Sophie correu para atender seu telefone.

Sophie: -Pronto? -parou de falar, tentou prestar atenção no que poderia ouvir do outro lado da linha.-Alooooo!!

Tales: -Sophie...?

Sophie: -Tales??

Tales: -A..juda...!

O telefone foi desligado do outro lado da linha. Tristeza parou para pensar, estava preocupada.

Sophie: -Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa na sede. Vou ligar para lá.

Pegou o telefone do hotel e digitou alguns números. Esperou. O telefone estava mudo.

Sophie: -!!

.:.. Lago WereWolf ..:.

Ouviu-se um cantar feroz de pássaros que vinham do leste. Os lobos pararam de rosnar para prestarem atenção. Logo, um deles foi pego de certeira por 15 pássaros. Rugiu. Os outros ficaram alerta, o que estava mais próximo de Gabriela correu para salvar o companheiro de caçadas. A amazona, na primeira chance, sacou seu Fu Tao Ngau. Golpeou fortemente um dos lobos, que caiu quase morto. Mas ainda veio os outros 35 pássaros para atacarem os lobos. A batalha estava quase ganha, mas...

Isadora: -CUIDADO!!

Gabriela foi atingida por um lobo que veio à sua direita, fazendo-a derrubar longe seu gancho cabeça-de-tigre. Gritou ensurdecidamente. Sangrava muito. Olhou para o lado. Mais 10 lobos terminavam de matar seus preciosos pássaros. Penas verdes caiam tristemente do céu, junto com a neve. Nevava. Sim, para piorar as coisas, os céus derramavam uma verdadeira chuva de graciosos flocos de neve. Tentou se levantar.

Íris: -Faça força, Gabriela! Revire sua mente, você certamente sabe como matá-los da forma mais eficiente!

Não conseguia se levantar. Dor. Muita dor. Piscou os olhos constantemente. Desmaiou.

_Flashback_

**.:.. CERTIFICADO ..:.**

Parabéns, amazona _Gabriela da Felicidade_!

Você conseguiu avançar para a _Segunda Fase_!

Portanto, você agora poderá se utilizar dos artifícios de um novo golpe:

Golpe: _Tempestade da Alegria_

Descrição: _Nuvens escuras cobrem o céu da área determinada, derramando sobre a vítima uma verdadeira chuva de trovões, raios e relâmpagos._

Fim do Flashback

Despertou. Estava quase morta. Olhou para a esquerda e viu seu lindo gancho. Com muito esforço, pegou-o e mais uma vez golpeou outro lobo. Os outros, que distraiam-se comendo os restos de pássaros, viraram sua atenção diretamente para a amazona, que agora reunia nuvens e mais nuvens negras encima do lago. A matilha olhou para o céu. Eis que escuta-se um grito:

Gabriela: -TEMPESTADE DA ALEGRIA!!

Um trovão atingiu um lobo que acabara de saltar para matar Gabriela. E logo, ouviu-se muitos ganidos. Isadora tampou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos. Não suportava ver animais sofrendo. Correu para o campo de treinamento.

Em menos de 15 minutos, Gabriela conseguiu levantar-se por completo, com a ajuda de Íris. Olhou para o lago. Estavam todos mortos. Os pássaros, a matilha de lobos enfurecida. Parecia mais um lago de sangue. Íris a amparou, levando-a também para o campo. Lágrimas foram jorradas de seus lindos olhos azuis. Não queria ter matado, não queria!! Mas...matou...

.:.. Campo de Treinamento - Sibéria ..:.

-Vamos voltar amanhã.

Íris pediu ajuda as gêmeas, que passavam pela entrada do hotel. Precisava de alguém para levar Gabriela para a enfermaria.

Caroline: -O que que aconteceu mestra??

Íris: -Logo contarei pra vocês. Vanessa, avisa as outras que iremos embora amanhã. Arrumem suas malas.

Vanessa: -Sim, mestra.

Yang correu desembestada pelo campo. Chegou no salão principal, arfando. Todas desviaram seus respectivos olhares para ela.

Sabrina: -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Vanessa: -Arf...a mestra mandou dizer que...iremos embora...amanhã.

Todas: -!!

Agatha: -Ai, já tava na hora. Odeio frio.

Hay Lin: -Nhaaaaaaa, mas já?? Não estamos aqui nem há tres dias!!

Vanessa: -Ordens da mestra.-e voltou a correr, na direção da Enfermaria. Iria ajudar Gabriela.

Isadora: -Er..volto já. -a amazona foi atrás da amiga. Sentiu que algo havia acontecido com Felicidade.

Na Enfermaria, Gabriela estava num processo de transfusão de sangue. Caroline e Vanessa estavam sentadas num banco ao lado da ferida. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pela bochecha.

Isadora: -Gabi... -foi andando na direção da amiga. Abraçou-a, apesar dela estar desacordada. -Vamos...voltar! -sorriu.

.:.. Aeroporto da Ilha de Creta - Grécia ..:.

Todas já haviam desembarcado. Iriam pegar uma _van _alugada para voltarem todas juntas e em segurança para a sede. Sophie lembrou-se do telefonema misterioso e resolveu contá-lo para a mestra.

Sophie: -Mestra...

Íris: -Sim?

Sophie: -Bem...aconteceu algo lá no hotel que eu vou contar pra senhora agora. Foi estranho.

Íris: -É? E o que exatamente aconteceu?

Sophie contou do telefonema. Que ouvira a voz de Tales. Íris sentiu seu coração parar na boca. Pediu para o motorista ir o mais rápido que pudesse de volta para a sede. Algo dizia para Íris, lá no fundo de sua mente, que ela deveria ter ido viajar alguns dias depois...

.:.. Jardim Principal R.S.H. ..:.

Destruído. Tudo destruído. Acabado.

Íris: -...

Íris de Arco-Íris sentiu lágrimas frias lhe brotarem dos misteriosos olhos acizentados. O que teria acontecido ali?? A sede havia sido destruída. Sim. Completamente demolida. Não havia uma coluna sequer de pé. Havia sangue e corpos espalhadaos. Seus criados de confiança também estavam mortos. Caiu de joelhos no asfalto. Foi amparada por Isadora e Kurayko.

Agatha: -Zeus... -também derramou lágrimas.

Kurayko: -Oh! Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui??-a amazona continha-se para não chorar.

Isadora: -Destruído...

Íris: -Nossa casa...nossa linda casa.

Hay Lin: -Ai Meu Deus! -encostou a testa no ombro de Cilena, para chorar livremente, escondendo sua vergonha.

Cilena: -Mestra...o-o que aconteceu?

Sophie: -Eu sabia...sabia que havia acontecido algo. -desabou no chão, para também cair em prantos.

Todas: -!!

Sophie contou a respeito do misterioso telefonema. Agora, sentia-se culpada. Mas não tanto quanto Íris. Bem que seu Oráculo Interior avisou: não abandone sua casa pelos próximos 15 dias. Não ouviu. Achou besteira. Muitas vezes, deixara de ouvir seu Oráculo, e nunca acontecia nada de grave. Dessa vez, aconteceu...

Caroline: -O que iremos fazer, mestra??

Íris ergueu a face avermelhada. Fitou todas as suas jovens. O que iriam fazer? Onde iriam morar, comer, dormir, VIVER?? Entrou em desespero por mais alguns minutos.

Sabrina: -Não...não temos mais para onde ir??

Íris: -!!

Arco-Íris ergueu a cabeça abruptamente. Havia tido uma idéia. Sim! Uma valorosa idéia! Sorriu. Isadora e Kurayko estranharam. O que significaria aquele misterioso, mas aparentemente feliz, sorriso?

Íris: -Temos sim, querida. Temos sim...

Isadora: -!!

Paixão já talvez imaginasse para onde iriam.

Isadora: -Vamos para...

Íris: -...o Santuário.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.:** Nham-nham-nham-nhaaam... agora já sabemos que rumo a história toma! O que poderá acontecer no Santuário?! Comentemm


	3. O Santuário: Nosso Novo Destino!

3

Capítulo Três

**O Santuário: Nosso Novo Destino!**

.:.. Aeroporto de Atenas - Grécia ..:.

Desembarcaram todas. Íris havia pego algum dinheiro de sua conta bancária, para pagar todas as passagens, menos a de Isadora. A amazona, espertinha como sempre, invocou seu anjo para levá-la de carona até o Santuário. Estavam animadas!

Agatha: -Mestra, como é exatamente este Santuário??

Íris: -São 12 casas, dispostas paralelamente ao longo de uma montanha. No topo, é onde fica o Santuário de Athena. Em cada uma dessas casas, vive um guerreiro.

Cilena: -Tudo isso para quê? -perguntou a morena, como uma criança querendo saber como se fazem bebês.

Íris: -Para protegerem a reencarnação da deusa Athena.

Todas: -Aaaaaaaahhh...

Hospedaram-se numa pousada ali próximo. No dia seguinte, estariam no 'famoso' Santuário.

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Nove horas da manhã. Escorpião despertou aos poucos. Escutou barulhos de conversas animadas. O que estaria acontecendo? Olhou pela janela, lá embaixo, viu um grupo extenso de pessoas subindo calmamente as escadas. Eis que ouve um grito irritante.

Saori: -CAVALEIROS!!

Milo salta, estupefato. Não suportava quando Saori gritava com eles pelo alto-falante, instalado na porta das casas de cada um.

Saori: -QUERO QUE VOCÊS VENHAM JÁ Á MINHA SALA, ENTENDIDO?!

Pegou uma espécie de walkie-talkie e apertou um botão vermelho.

Milo: -Sim, srta. Saori... –dizendo num tom desanimado.

.:..Entrada Principal - Santuário ..:.

Íris e suas amazonas olhavam maravilhadas para a estrutura magnífica do Santuário. Agatha logo viu alguém subir rapidamente as escadas. Havia saído da primeira casa. Seria ele um dos guerreiros do qual mestra Íris havia falado?

Arco-Íris havia ligado ontem à noite para Saori, avisando sua chegada. O que estariam fazendo? Esperava pacientemente na entrada. Nunca havia ido ao Santuário. Apenas uma vez, mas era muito pequena para se lembrar, além do que, naquela época, as coisas eram diferentes. Avistou, ao longe, um homem careca vestido de terno, parecia um pinguim! Tatsume aproximou-se delas.

Tatsume: -Bem-vindas ao Santuário. Queiram me acompanhar por favor.

As amazonas entreolharam-se. Algumas soltaram risadinhas e piadinhas a respeito do mordomo de srta. Saori.

.:.. Sala de Athena ..:.

-Até agora não entendi porque fomos convocados tão cedo!

Shaka coçava a cabeça, tentando entender a situação. Estava num sono tão gostoso, num sonho tão bom...escutou Saori gritando no alto-falante. Sentiu vontade de mandá-la ir à merda (N.A.: isso porque ele é o mais próximo de Deus!), mas conteu-se.

Saori: -Vocês devem estar se perguntando: o que estamos fazendo aqui à esta hora??

Mephisto: -Por Hades! Só agora ela nota isso!

Saori: -QUIETOS! Caham...bem, ontem à noite, recebi o telefonema de uma antiga amiga minha, Íris de Arco-Íris, responsável pela sede principal da R.S.H.

Ela notou que Camus havia levantado a mão direita.

Saori: -Pois não, Aquário.

Camus: -O que vêm a significar a sigla 'R.S.H.'?

Saori: -Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos. É um novo grau de defesa, criado para dar mais uma camada de proteção à mim e aos outros deuses que necessitarem de proteção.

Aiolia: -E como funciona esse sistema?

Saori: -Bem, é formado por 10 garotas...-sentiu que seus cavaleiros ficaram um pouco 'acesos' quando pronunciou a palavra _garotas_. -...que são dividas em dois tipos de classificações: Paraíso e Limbo. A cada classificação, pertencem 5 guerreiras, que em breve Tatsume irá traze-las até aqui.

Shura: -Mas por que elas estão vindo para cá?

Saori suspirou. Rememoriou-se da melancólica estória que Íris contara-lhe ontem á noite.

Saori: -A sede principal das R.S.H.'s foi vítima de um ataque terrorista, sendo destruída bem no período em que Íris e suas guerreiras estavam treinando na Sibéria.

Camus sentiu um calafrio. Sibéria. Quantas lembrança este nome lhe trazia. Suspirou.

Saori: -Elas irão se hospedar aqui durante um certo período, até descobrirem quem fez essa crueldade e conseguirem um outro lugar para montarem outra sede.

Saori transferiu seu olhar para sua esquerda, por onde subiam as escadas as lindíssimas Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos e sua mestra. Os cavaleiros tentavam ver para onde Saori olhava, foi quando cada um deles avistou, uma por uma, as jovens, que se posicionaram frente à frente dos cavaleiros, há alguns metros deles. Íris cumprimentou alegremente Saori, e fitou um por um cada cavaleiro.

Íris: -Zeus...como cresceram!! -sorriu, juntamente com Saori.

Cumprimentou igualmente cada cavaleiro, afastando-se depois, ficando lado a lado com Saori. Os cavaleiros olhavam embasbacados as amazonas, que também fitavam com um certo desejo os cavaleiros. Eles eram muito bonitos!

Isadora: -Nuuuuuuuss!! Quem aqui são as reencarnações de Deuses: esses caras ou essa franguinha da Saori?

Risadas. Calaram-se, pois Saori e Íris queriam falar algo.

Saori: -Muito bem, garotas. Estes são os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Queiram se apresentar rapazes!

Mu: -Mu de Áries, às suas ordens.

Saga: -Saga de Gêmeos, pronto para servi-las.

Kanon: -Kanon de Gêmeos, sempre à disposição.

Mephisto: -Mephisto, mas podem me chamar de Máscara da Morte.

Aiolia: -Aiolia de Leão, seu criado.

Shaka: -Shaka de Virgem, o mais próximo das srtas.

Milo: -Milo de Escorpião, servo a todo tempo.

Shura: -Shura de Capricórnio, _para las chicas_.

Camus: -Camus de Aquário, para qualquer coisa.

Afrodite: -Afrodite de Peixes, aquele com quem sempre podem contar.

Todas: -...!

Íris, ainda boquiaberta com a apresentação formal (N.A.: oferecida, mas formal!), pede para que suas amazonas façam o mesmo.

Isadora: -Isadora da Paixão, Dora para os íntimos.

Kurayko: -Kurayko do Amor, vulgo Kuray-chan.

Hay Lin: -Hay Lin da Amizade, mas pode me chamar de Hay.

Gabriela: -Gabriela da Felicidade, Gabi para os srs.

Caroline: -Caroline do Ying, Carol _for you_.

Cilena: -Cilena do Ódio, Cissa é meu codinome!

Agatha: -Agatha dos Ciúmes, Agatinha para quem o achar.

Sabrina: -Sabrina da Inveja, Bina.

Sophie: -Sophie da Tristeza, o mesmo para quem quer me fazer feliz.

Vanessa: -Vanessa do Yang, Vani _for my lords_.

Todos: -...

Saori achou que a apresentação das garotas fora mais agradável, porém, havia algo mais importante a ser decidido.

Saori: -Bem, e onde as garotas vão ficar??

Todas: -...

Íris: -Realmente, ainda não haviamos pensado nisso. Tem algum hotel aqui por perto?

Saori: -Hotel?? Imagine! Vocês ficarão aqui no Santuário!!

Íris: -Ah, eu não sei se deveríamos...

Saori: -Se os rapazes permitirem, cada uma pode se hospedar em uma casa. Temos quartos vagos.

Íris: -Er...vocês se incomodariam??

Saga estava de queixo caído. Que sorte!! Resolveu se adiantar.

Cavaleiros: -CLARO QUE NÃO!!

Garotas:-!!

Saori: -Mu, pode hospedar Isadora??

Mu: -Ahn?? -o cavaleiro estava distraído, não cansava de olhar para Agatha. –Sim, claro...

Ele pegou a amazona da Paixão pelo braço e, juntos, encaminharam-se diretamente para a casa de Áries.

Kurayko: -Onde eu posso ficar, srta. Saori?

Saori: -Hm...você pode ir para a casa de Gêmeos.

Saga: -_Of course_!

Saori: -...mas, teria de ir mais uma amazona com você. Porque não a chinesinha, Hay Lin?

Hay Lin: -Bem, se tem de ser assim, sim.

Kanon: -Porque não?

Os quatro também foram até a casa de Gêmeos. Ainda sobraram alguns cavaleiros e amazonas.

Gabriela: -Posso ir com o...o...

Mephisto: -Mephisto, seria isso?

Gabriela: -Er... -na verdade, não, mas. -Sim.

Juntos foram para a seguinte casa, Câncer.

Aiolia: -Se for continuar nessa ordem, acho que a jovem representante do Ying deve seguir comigo.

Caroline: -É, né.

E assim, retiraram-se para que Caroline se acomodasse na 5ª casa do Santuário.

Shaka: -...

Cilena: -...

Saori: -Ok, Shaka. Cilena, acompanhe-o por favor.

O casal mais silencioso do local foi seguindo calmamente até Virgem.

Agatha: -Ai, até que enfim chegou a minha vez!

Milo: -!!

Ela agarrou o braço de Escorpião, e juntos foram para sua respectiva casa.

Shura: -Sabrina, por favor. -estendeu o braço para Inveja, que retribuiu com um sorriso, e foram para a 10ª casa.

Sophie: -Com qual dos dois eu vou?-perguntou, com um sorriso.

Camus: -Comigo.

Foram...

Afrodite & Vanessa: -Agora eu...-iniciaram uma conversa os dois, em uníssono. Ambos ficaram vermelhos, mas sairam de mãos dadas rumo a casa mais próxima da Sala de Athena.

.:.. Casa de Leão ..:.

Aiolia: -Este aqui será seu quarto. O que acha?

Caroline olhou atenciosamente em volta de si, o pequeno quarto. Aconchegante. Pensou quantos anos talvez que aquele quarto estivera ali, desocupado.

Aiolia: -Não é nenhuma Suíte Presidencial, o que acho que você merecia, mas...-Leão corou.

Caroline: -Não. Está ótimo! Obrigada, er...

Aiolia: -Aiolia!

Caroline: -Sim. Era exatamente isso que eu iria dizer. -deixou suas malas em um canto e dirigiu-se para fora.

Aiolia: -Onde vai?

Caroline: -Tomar um pouco de ar fresco. -sorriu.

Recostou-se numa coluna. Pairou seus pensamentos em um alguém cuja beleza a cativara. Um olhar misterioso, cabelos azuis. Suspirou e logo olhou para trás. Leão percebera o quanto ela estava distraída, e triste.

Aiolia: -O que te aflige, querida?-esfregou suas mãos nos braços da jovem. Ela desviou-se, e procurou sentar-se na escada. Mais uma vez suspirou.

Caroline: -É que...

Aiolia: -Você não gostaria de estar nessa casa. É isso?

Caroline: -...eu não queria te dizer nada, mas já que 'adivinhou'.

Aiolia: -Gostaria de estar aonde, neste momento?

Caroline: -Gêmeos...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Saga e Kanon não estavam muito à vontade com a presença das já instaladas amazonas do Amor e da Amizade. Desejavam com mais fervor as duas graciosas representantes do Ying e Yang. Saga estava deitado no sofá da sala, enquanto Kanon ajudava a ajeitar as malas das garotas nos seus respectivos quartos.

Kanon: -Arf...num vai me ajuda não?? -já estava arfando, de tanto cansaço. Bateu brincando na mão do irmão, que pendia no sofá.

Saga: -Hã?! -despertou de seu sono. Estava pensando naquela garota dos cabelos vermelho-preto. Kanon já entendia o porque estava assim. -Er...não. Pode fazer idéia de onde ela está?

Kanon: -Sim. Casa de Leão.

Saga deu um pulo do sofá, e fixou-se exatamente no chão. Não confiara muito em Aiolia.

Kanon: -E a Vani??

Saga: -Bom, ela eu não sei, mas já sei de uma coisa: em breve, as duas estarão aqui, conosco.

Kanon: -É!!

Kurayko: -Er, queridinhuuuus!! Não vão nos ajudar? –os cavaleiros entreolham-se. A noite ia ser longa...

Depois do quarto arrumado, Hay Lin resolve desabafar com Kurayko.

Hay Lin: -E ai...gostou mais de qual?

Kurayko: -Aiai.-suspirou. -Aquário. Hihihi...e você?

Hay Lin: -Shaka, o de Virgem. Mas meu Zeus! Aquela Cilena é 'rabuda' prá daná!

Kurayko: -Hehehe...e a Sophie então?!

Podia-se ver que, pelas suas expressões, Hay Lin e Kurayko não estavam muito afim de continuarem em Gêmeos. Precisavam armar alguma situação para que trocassem de casas.

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Sabrina ficou alegre, quando sentiu o delicioso cheiro do jantar invadir-lhe as narinas. Parecia que Capricórnio era um bom cozinheiro! Aproximou-se da cozinha, e recebeu um convite de Shura para sentar-se na mesa. Lambeu os beiços.

Sabrina: -O que está fazendo?

Shura: -Lasanha. -estendeu a forma metálica a Sabrina, de forma que ela pode ver o que exatamente ele está preparando. -Sou espanhol, mas adoro comidas italianas.

Sabrina: -Espanhol?

Shura: -Sim.

Sabrina: -Que bonito! Sou angolana. -Shura pode perceber um certo orgulho no tom de voz da amazona, que sentiu-se feliz.

Sabrina olhou à sua volta, e percebeu uma estátua de mármore muito interessante. Parecia-lhe que era Deusa Athena, estendendo uma espada para um cavaleiro o qual ela não pode designar. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente na direção da peça. Shura notou seu comportamento, tratou logo de falar-lhe a respeito daquele artefato.

Shura: -Esta é uma estatua de mármore. Representa a confiança de Athena em mim. Esta é a espada Excalibur, nome dado ao meu ataque essencial.

Sabrina: -Mesmo? Que lindo!

A aula de história não acabou por aí, e Shura ainda contou muitas outras, sobre outros artefatos presentes em sua casa. Tamanha foi a distração que esqueceu a Lasanha no forno! Mas Sabrina o ajudou e logo fizeram um delicioso _spaguetti_. As coisas estavam indo bem, mas não o suficiente para Sabrina, que gostaria de estar ao lado do leonino Aiolia. E Shura também, não conseguia parar de pensar na sedutora Gabriela.

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:.

Gabriela já havia arrumado por completo seu quarto. E junto com Máscara da Morte, ambos já estavam caminhando por dentre as estruturas gregas do Santuário.

Gabriela: -...e onde está agora o cavaleiro de Touro?

Mephisto: -Aldebaran foi tirar umas férias no Brasil, país de origem dele.

Gabriela: -Huuuummm...Isadora da Paixão é brasileira!

Mephisto: -É mesmo? E qual a sua nacionalidade?

Gabriela: -Francesa!

Mephisto: -O único francesinho aqui da 'parada' é o Camus de Aquário. Eu sou italiano.

Gabriela: -Ahn sei. Minhas amigas também são de várias outras nacionalidade. Cilena, por exemplo, é indiana. -sorriu.

Câncer parou. Cilena...da onde conhecia anteriormente este nome? Não sabia. Pensou profundamente e relembrou da aparência da amazona do Ódio. Gabriela notou sua distração.

Gabriela: -Er...algo de errado, Máscara?

Mephisto: -Hum? Oh, não. Estava apenas...viajando!

Gabriela: -Ah ta. É que eu estranhei a sua reação quando eu disse o nome da minha amiga, Cilena. Há algo que te irrita a respeito dela?

Mephisto: -Qué é isso! Muito pelo contrário! Eu a achei impressionante.

Gabriela: -...!

Mephisto: -Oops...-corou.

Gabriela: -Nuuuuuss! Que paixão. Amor à primeira vista, hehe. E o que pretende fazer a respeito disso??

Mephisto: -C-como assim? -assustou-se.

Gabriela: -Quer que eu fale com ela?-piscou maliciosamente para ele.

Mephisto: -Bom...

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

-VERDADE??

Ódio estava boquiaberta. Shaka também era indiano. Mas que mundo pequeno aquele, hein! Estavam tomando uma deliciosa xícara de chá.

Shaka: -Realmente, muita coincidência. Incrível...mas em que parte da Índia você nasceu?

Cilena: -Bangalore. E você?

Shaka: -Nova Delhi. -sorriu.

Cilena: -Aaaaaaaahh...-menou a cabeça. Levantou-se e foi andando na direção da janela. O chá estava quente, porém adocicado. -Está muito acostumado com o clima aqui na Grécia?

Shaka: -É. -tomou um gole. -Vivo aqui desde meus 6 anos. Além do que, o clima entre os dois países não é muito diferente.

Cilena: -Então... é isso.

Shaka: -O que disse? –perguntou ele, levantando os olhos azuis distraídos.

Cilena: -Er...nada.

Shaka: -Ah, sim...

...um silêncio pertubador se abateu pelo lugar. Até que Cilena resolveu abrir o jogo.

Cilena: -Se Gabriela não tivesse ido para Câncer primeiro, eu estaria lá agora.

Shaka: -...?

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Isadora se encantara facilmente com os cabelos e o jeito gracioso de Mu. Parecia que ambos foram feitos um para o outro, mas... quem disse que Mu pensava assim? Paixão pegou uma escova de cerdas fortes e passou a penter o cabelo de Áries, ao ar livre. Pensava, pensava e pensava...mas em quem? No que? Não tinha certeza...mas gostaria de voltar para São Paulo. Ah, se queria...gostaria de rever a família, que a esperou por todos esses anos. Suspirou e logo Mu percebeu. Puxou conversa.

Mu: -Porque suspiras, Paixão?

Isadora: -Dora, por favor.

Mu: -Sim...perdão Dora. Então, no que pensas?

Isadora: -Ai, Mu. Gostaria muito de voltar para minha terra natal...

Mu: -E porque não voltas, querida?

Isadora: -Bah, é fácil pensar assim quando não se depende dos outros.

Mu: -Está querendo dizer que não pode viajar ainda porque não é completamente independente?

Isadora: -...é.

Áries suspirou. Pensava que talvez algo a prendia naquela terra. Mas, sinceramente, ele não pensava muito nessas coisas. Não no problema alheio, e sim no seu. Bom, não era exatamente um problema, mas uma 'atração fora de hora'. E se...pedisse ajuda à Isadora? Ela poderia ser uma grande arma na hora de conquistar Ciúmes.

Isadora: -Mu...quem é Milo?

Mu: -Milo é o cavaleiro de Escorpião, uai.

Isadora: -Dã, isso eu sei. Mas, me conte mais sobre ele.

Mu: -Posso saber para que se interessa nisso?

Isadora: -Eu na verdade, queria estar passeando ao lado dele. Me atraí por ele, sabe? Não sei, quando eu pus meus olhos em seu semblante, senti um conforto e uma alegria enorme.

Mu: -Mal chegas e já estas apaixonada, amazona??

Isadora: -Nhaaaaaaaa! -empurra-o de leve. -Quem sabe? E se ele não for um 'príncipe encantado' como eu penso ser?

Mu: -É né...realmente. Decepcionar-se é algo doloroso. Mas...hey! Vamos fazer uma troca de favores.

Isadora: -Ah, sabia que você já tava interessado em alguma das minhas amigas. Vai, desembucha! Quem é??

Mu: -Agatha...Agatinha, hehe.

Isadora: -Pois saiba que é exatamente ela que está em Escorpião!

Mu: -Puxa! Então é realmente uma troca.

Os dois caíram em uma gostosa gargalhada. Divertiam-se muito juntos. Quem sabe, se não desse certo com Milo...

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

-Delicioso sorvete, Camus!

Não é à toa que Aquário tinha 'mãos de fada' no preparo de sorvetes. Sophie deliciava-se interiamente com uma sedutora casquinha de flocos, enquanto Camus já era mais fã de um sorvete de morango.

Camus: -Ah, obrigada.

Sophie: -Não, pô. É sério. Jamais provei um sorvete tão gostoso.

Camus: -Vai querer mais? -estendeu à ela um pote enorme repleto de sorvete de flocos.

Sophie: -Putz. Não obrigada, tô de regime.

Camus: -Mentira né??

Sophie: -Não...porque?

Camus: -Por que você não precisa, _mon cherie_! Veja como seu corpinho é dos Deuses. -ele pega a mão de Sophie e a gira, para mostrar a ela mesma toda sua beleza.

Sophie: -Nhaaaaaaaaa! Bondade sua, Camus. Me passa a calda de chocolate.

Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos em Sophie, mas pensava na beleza da morena que chegara juntamente com ela. Se soubesse de algo entre Saga e Kurayko...ah! Seu amigo estaria ferrado!

Sophie: -Camus...como é viver aqui no Santuário? Afinal, este lugar é muito isolado do mundo inteiro. Vocês não se sentem sozinhos não, sem nenhuma mulher por perto?

Camus: -Não me sinto tão sozinho. Já estava acostumado a esse tipo de vida na França.

Sophie: -Você é francês?

Camus: -Sim, porque?

Sophie: -_So cool_! Gabi que é francesa. Sou britânica! -enfiou na boca mais uma colher cheia de flocos e chocolate.

Camus: -E...a Kurayko? -corou.

Sophie: -Japonesa.-limpou os cantos da boca com um guardanapo.

Camus: -Com aquele tom de pele?

Sophie: -Estranho né?Então, é porque ela nasceu no Japão, mas sua mãe era indiana legítima, e seu pai mestiço. Aí já viu né. Porque pergunta?

Camus: -Hã? Nada não...

.:.. Casa de Peixes ..:.

Sutil e gentil. Vanessa percebeu de cara essas características de Peixes. Beleza também era seu potencial. Muito charmoso. Seu quarto já estava montado, e já estava brincando com os gatinhos de Afrodite, Réia e Artémis, porém parou quando começou a espirrar constantemente. Afrodite lhe trouxe uma caixa de lenços novinha, acompanhado de um comprimido para ajudar a parar essa alergia.

Afrodite: -Irritante, não?

Vanessa: -Muito. Atchim!

Afrodite: -Então...você é de onde?

Vanessa: -Atchim! Los Angeles, Estados Unidos. Atchim! -assoou fortemente o nariz, e logo engoliu o comprimido, sem água mesmo. -E você, Dite? Posso te chamar assim?

Afrodite: -Hãn? Oh sim, claro...sou da Suíça.

Vanessa: -Aiii, que chic!

Afrodite: -É...

Afrodite logo pediu licença para se retirar. Fora tomar um banho. Vanessa pegou correndo seu celular e digitou alguns números. Aguardou e, depois de cinco toques, alguém atendeu.

Caroline: -Alô.

Vanessa: -Nhaaaaa, a coisa tá boa aí dentro né? Demorou pra atender.

Caroline: -Palhaça...não é isso. Você deve ter percebido que eu não quero ele.

Vanessa: -Anhé? -fez-se de desentendida. -E quem você quer, _enton_?

Caroline: -Chega, Vanessa. Você sabe!

Vanessa: -Sei nãããããoo...

Desligou. Vanessa ficou puta da vida com Caroline. Ah, mas logo, logo iriam acertar as contas. Mas que droga! Não queria nem ferrando estar ali naquele fim de mundo. E não estava falando da Casa de Peixes, e sim do Santuário. Ô ilhazinha chata! Queria ir pra balada, se divertir! Mas também...não queria estar em Peixes.

Afrodite acabara de se secar totalmente com a toalha felpuda. Olhou-se no espelho, mas não ligava para o que via, e sim para o que pensava. Quem era Sophie? Estranho...não sabia quem era a garota, e já sentia-se extremamente atraído por ela. Lembrou-se de suas palavras.

"...o mesmo para quem quer me fazer feliz."

Despertou. Sonhara acordado profundamente. Vestiu-se e saiu para a sala. Esperava encontrar Vanessa, mas... onde estava aquela guria??

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Agatha: -Vem aqui, danadinho!!

Milo pulava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. O que aquela louca pretendia?? Iria ser estrupado, se nada fizesse! Agatha estava munida de algo comprido, grosso, que tinha um botão. Não identificou primeiramente o que era. Porém...

Agatha: -Pô! Não vai doer nada!!

Arregalou os olhos. Era um vibrador. SIM!! Um vibrador novinho! Agora sim, tinha certeza de que aquela garota era uma maníaca sexual compulsiva!!

Milo: -O que quer fazer comigo??

Agatha: -Nhaaaaa, isso aqui é 'apenas' um brinquedinho que vai te ajudar a ficar mais afim de 'brincar' comigo.

Milo não viu outra alternativa, senão correr para fora de sua própria casa. Mas que abuso!! Saiu desembestado em direção à primeira casa. Tinha certeza de que lá, sim, ele gostaria de ficar.

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Isadora já estava pronta para dormir, vestindo um finíssimo baby-doll lavanda. Olhou pela janela e viu um semblante familiar a ela, descer pela escada, até que ele tropeça na casa de Câncer, e assim vai rolando rapidamente até a casa onde ela estava. Vestiu-se com um roupão e foi em direção às escadas de Áries. Mu acordou assustado, escutara gritos irritantes e fortes vindo do lado de fora. Que diabos estava acontecendo??

Milo: -Aaaaaaaiiii!!-gemia de dor. Logo avistou Isadora, e tentou se mostrar melhor.

Isadora: -Zeus! O que houve, Miro??

Milo: -Nuuuuss! Você nem imagina!! Aquela sua amiga doida lá...

Isadora: -Agatha??

Milo: -Ela mesma!! Acredita que ela tentou enfiar um vibrador no meu...

Mu: -MILO?!

Áries correu enfurecido na direção de Milo. Deu-lhe um merecido tapa na cabeça. Ele devia ter acordado pelo menos boa parte do Santuário. Logo notou que Milo estava todo roxo e um pouco ensanguentado. Desesperou-se, e correu para dentro de sua casa buscar uma caixa de primeiros-socorros ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Isadora: -Por Zeus!! O que aquela garota tem na cabeça? Perdoe-a Milo. Ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento muito conturbado.

Milo: -E queria descontar toda a 'seca' em mim?? Taqueoapariu...

Escutou passos. Isadora virou-se bruscamente na direção da casa e logo avistou Mu com uma caixinha branca com uma cruz vermelha (N.A.: mais clichê, impossível!). Retirou rapidamente algumas coisas da caixa, mas antes de usá-las, foi interrompida por Milo.

Milo: -Não, obrigada. Já estou melhor. -tentou levantar-se, porém tombou fortemente contra o chão. Isadora o amparou.

Isadora: -Aham...e eu sou a Britney Spears! Qualé, deixa de machismo! Ou você prefere que Mu cuide de você? -olhou para Áries, que logo voltou para sua cama.

Milo: -Não, obrigada. Já disse.

Isadora: -Bom, você veio para cá apenas para fugir de Agatha?

Milo: -É né. Não queria ser estuprado vivo.

Isadora: -Hihihi...

E logo, pode-se ouvir por todo o Santuário a escandalosa risada dos dois apaixonados. Milo ainda sentiu uma intensa dor de cabeça, após perceber que Mu jogara um vaso tibetano em sua direção, e acertara-lhe na testa. Isadora continuou a rir constantemente. Milo sorriu.

Milo: -Há-há-há...muito engraçado, srta. -pegou Paixão no colo e a girou livremente em seus braços.

Isadora: -Aiiiiii!! Me solta, safado!

Milo: -Seu desejo é uma ordem! -e a largou.

Um delicioso cheiro de chuva Isadora sentiu. Olhou para o leste e viu algumas nuvens. Sentiu gotas frágeis pingarem-lhe no rosto.

Isadora: -Vai chover. Vamos entrar. -sentiu algo a puxando, forçando-a a ficar onde estava.

Milo: -Na-na-ni-na-não. -balançou o dedo indicador levemente, em sinal negativo. -Nós não somos de açúcar.

Isadora: -E nem de ferro.Vamos pegar um resfriado.

Milo: -Besteira! -e a pegou novamente no colo, girando-a ao sabor das brisas gélidas.

Isadora: -Me solta Mirooooooo!! Daqui a pouco, Mu vai te jogar outro vaso! -sorriu.

Sentiu muito próximo de suas bochechas o rosto levemente corado de Escorpião. Ele a olhava muito atentamente. Aproximou seus lábios. A chuva deixou-os molhados em questão de minutos. Paixão não se importou, e logo sentiu. Um beijo de paixão rolou ali, na chuva. Trovões soavam aos fundos daquela cena. Olhou-o fixamente.

Isadora: -Milo...

Num impulso, Milo deixou que Isadora se estatelasse doloridamente no chão. Fitou com os olhos saltados. Balbuciou mil perdões. Levantou-se e se virou abruptamente, sem olhar para trás. Entrou em Áries, olhando-o pela última vez através da janela.

Escorpião deixou que seus olhos passeassem nela aquela noite. Sorriu. Correu alegremente por todo o campo mais próximo. Saiu correndo e gritante, que se danasse a vizinhança, que se danasse Mu e seu vaso irritante. Estava feliz. Conseguiu o que queria. Mas agora...onde iria dormir? Olhou para Touro, que estava vazia, e lá se abrigou. Adormeceu em seguida, sonhando com um momento feliz, cheio de sensações.

Entrou emburrada em seu quarto temporário. Apertou com força os cabelos molhados, para que o excesso de água da chuva escorresse de suas madeixas. Fora seu primeiro beijo. Um delicioso e primeiro beijo. Tentou descrever o que sentira naquele momento, mas era impossível. Estaria apaixonada? Atraída, talvez. Lembrou-se raivosamente quando Milo a soltara no chão. Que insensível! Ah, mas amanhã iria dizer umas poucas e boas a ele. Mas...não conseguia sentir ódio de Escorpião. Gostava dele. Queria algo mais que um simples beijo. E sabia que talvez iria tê-lo. Talvez não, IRIA! Custe o que custar.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.:** Huhuhu, agora que a diversão começa! Não percam as confusões dessas capetinhas na terra santa! Comentem


	4. O Verdadeiro Propósito das RSH’s

4

Capítulo Quatro

**O Verdadeiro Propósito das R.S.H.'s**

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Agatha levantou-se lentamente. Olhou para os lados e não viu Milo. Onde teria dormido aquele fujão?? Pegou um pente que estava ao seu lado e se dirigiu à sala penteando os curtinhos fios do cabelo vermelho. Olhou pela janela e viu alguém subi-la como um bêbado sai após uma boa balada num boteco. Gargalhou do jeito estabanado de Escorpião, que quase tropeçou ao tentar subir as escadas de sua casa. Logo avistou Agatha, tirando sarro da sua cara de bobo. Não sentiu raiva, muito menos quis rir junto. Estava com dor de cabeça e espirrava a todo minuto. Porém parecia que não mais sentia isso, quando lembrava-se do ocorrido da noite passada.

Entrou em casa e logo foi ao banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira e sentou-se no vaso, ainda mergulhado em pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois, caiu dentro da pequena hidromassagem de roupa mesmo, nem sequer havia trancado a porta. Tanto é que, ao deitar na banheira, embaixo da suave corrente d'água, viu Ciúmes adentrar o cômodo. Queria satisfações.

Agatha: -Onde foi parar depois que correu ontem??

Fitou-a com um jeito de 'e isso te interessa?'. Meteu a cara debaixo da água, mostrando a Agatha que estava pouco ligando para ela. A amazona saiu bufando do banheiro. Porém, Milo teve forças o suficiente para levantar-se e trancar a porta. Finalmente, poderia tomar seu banho tão almejado banho em paz.

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Saga sempre divertia-se quando era sua vez de preparar o café da manhã. Kanon ainda roncava em seu quarto, coincidentemente ao lado da cozinha. Fritava alguns ovos e bacons. Pegou muitas laranjas e logo foi fazendo uma laranjada caprichada. Separou dois pratos e uma bandeja. Preparou os lanches das respectivas hóspedes e, ao aproximar-se da porta, não se conteu e escutou um pouco da conversa.

Kurayko: -...mas não podemos mais pô-los em risco. Precisamos nos retirar desse lugar.

Hay Lin: -Fica fria, Kuray! Acha mesmo que eles vão nos encontrar aqui?

Kurayko: -Acho!

Kanon: -Tá fazendo o que aí na porta??

O cozinheiro espantou-se com a presença súbita do irmão, que escorregou e deixou a bandeja cair, espalhando comida por toda a sala. Hay Lin abriu a porta furiosa com Saga. Olhou para baixo e o viu caído, praticamente aos seus pés. Chutou a cabeça dele, e logo indagou:

Hay Lin: -O que fazia aí, meu DOCE AMIGO Saga?! -pegou-o pela orelha direita, como um pai pega a criança quando esta apronta algo irritante.

Saga: -Aiiii, er...nada, amiguinha! -sorriu amarelamente.

Hay Lin: -Humpf, ok...vou fingir que acredito. -avistou os ovos e bacons espalhados pelo lugar, e adiantou-se. -A propósito, não queremos café da manhã. Tchau!

Bateu a porta abruptamente na cara de Gêmeos. Kanon apenas riu. Saga fitou-o com raiva, e este logo parou de gargalhar.

Kanon: -Tava escutando a conversa delas por quê?

Saga: -Porque esta me interessava, oras!

Kanon: -E elas falavam do quê? Qual a cor do esmalte que iriam usar no Natal? -sentiu sua canela arder. Saga havia revidado a piada sem-graça de Kanon com um chute desferido no lugar que doía. -Aiiii...

Saga: -Imbecil... -agachou-se para recolher o que havia deixado cair. -Elas estava falando algo importante. Kurayko dizia que era melhor nos deixar fora de risco.

Kanon: -Mas do quê que tu tá falando, cara??

Saga: -Se você não tivesse atrapalhado a minha 'espionagem', certamente saberia do que se tratava.

Kanon: -Será que elas são fugitivas da polícia??

Desta vez, Saga quase ficou sem ar, de tanto de sacaneou a idéia impossível de seu companheiro.

Kanon: -Tá, gênio! Então, me dá uma idéia melhor.

Saga: -E eu tenho mesmo.

Kanon:-Ah, é? Qual?

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:..

Coçou o nariz. Gabriela e Mephisto haviam ficado a noite inteira rondando o Santuário, que a amazona acabou pegando uma chuva e ficando gripada. Escutou batidas na porta. Era ele, que gentilmente trazia um chá de mel com alho para ajudá-la.

Gabriela: -Nhaaaaaaaaaa! Obrigada amigo. Não precisava.

Mephisto: -Claro que sim. E nem ouse sair dessa cama hoje!

Gabriela: -O que? Mas não! Eu tenho que falar com a Cissa.

Câncer corou. Gabriela sorriu do jeito encabulado dele. Tomou um gole do chá e fez uma careta. Não era muito agradável.

Mephisto: -Toma.

Gabriela: -Tenho mesmo??

Mephisto: -Se quer ficar boa para ir falar com Cilena...

Engoliu quase o chá inteiro de uma vez. Tossiu sem parar. Sua língua ardia irritantemente. Máscara da Morte deu-lhe uma bronca.

Mephisto: -Mas eu devia ter avisado mesmo. Está muito quente para tomá-lo de vez, garota!

Esboçou um sorriso em seus lábios. Ficara envergonhada depois de ter levado uma bronca dele. Tomou o pouco que restava do chá e já se descobriu, para levanter-se e colocar uma roupa decente.

Mephisto: -Eu lhe disse que não é pra levantar, menina!

Gabriela: -Deixa de ser chato. -mostrou a língua para ele, que ficou enraivecido e logo ameaçou dar outra bronca nela.

Por fim, Felicidade desistiu, e resolveu deixar para falar com Cilena mais tarde, ou no dia seguinte. Não soube porque, mas de repente, alguém assaltou-lhe as lembranças. Seu sotaque espanhol a havia encantado docemente. Tentava arranjar um jeito de ir para a décima casa. E iria conseguir.

.:.. Casa de Peixes ..:.

Afrodite nem dormira direito, pois Vanessa não passara a noite na casa onde estava hospedada. Iria procurá-la, mas a chuva o pegou de surpresa, caindo fortemente sobre sua cabeça, a caminho da procura de sua hóspede. Resolveu voltar. Não queria ficar doente por causa dela.

Afrodite: _Ai, cacete! Tô frito se essa pirralha não voltar logo_...

O telefone tocou. Escutou a incansável musiquinha da chamada a cobrar e logo se ligou que talvez pudesse ser a guria perdida. Ouviu uma voz pouco conhecida dar sinal de vida do outro lado da linha.

Vanessa: -Dite!

Afrodite: -SUA FELADAPUTA!! ONDE TÁ?!

Vanessa: -Êita, mas que estresse chato hein 'tio'! Eu tô aqui em Leão. Vim prestar umas continhas com a minha mana quando aquele temporal desabou legal. Não tive como voltar!

Peixes quase torceu o pescoço da jovem via telefone (N.A.: mas hein?!). Além de tê-lo feito ficar preocupado à toa, não suportava aquele modo como os jovens falavam.

Afrodite: -E por quê que você só liga agora??

Vanessa: -Ih, já tá cheio de cabelo branco né véio?

Irritou-se denovo. Quase cuspiu uns belos palavrões no ouvido daquela... grrrrr... 'goblin'! Respirou fundo e tentou amaciar sua voz.

Afrodite: -Me responde, queridinha. Por quê que tu só me avisa agora?

Vanessa: -Ai cara! Só porque foi agora que deu vontade!

Bufou. Tentou, mas não conseguiu. Ficou a noite inteira sem pregar os olhos por causa dela! Encheu a boca e gritou.

Afrodite: -PUTAQUEMEPARIU!! VAI PRO INFERNO ENTÃO!!

Vanessa: -!!

.:.. Casa de Leão ..:.

O celular emudeceu. Escutou o 'tu-tu-tu' conhecido de quando alguém desligava o telefone do outro lado. Xingou para o alto aquele cavaleiro viadinho mal-criado. Que ele fosse ao inferno também! Não voltaria para Peixes, mas sabia um modo eficaz de ferrar 'bonito' com a vida de Afrodite, vulgo Dite. Sorriu maliciosamente. Foi andando com passos pesados até o Salão de Athena.

Enquanto isso, Caroline entrara no seu quarto, onde Vanessa estava ao telefone com seu hospedeiro. Estranhou ao não ver a irmã, porém pouco se importava. Voltou para a cozinha, onde terminava de fazer seu café da manhã.

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

-Aaahh!! Então é isso.

Saga acabara de explicar seu plano 'genial' para descobrir sobre o que as garotas falavam, no momento exato em que ele fora entregar o café da manhã a elas. Kanon meneava a cabeça, como que demonstrando que havia entendido.

Saga: -Vai ser amanhã logo cedo, tá? Te prepara.

Kanon: -Ok, deixa ver se eu entendi MESMO...

Saga: -...

Kanon: -...amanhã, logo cedo, todas as R.S.H.'s vão sair juntas com a Íris para fazerem compras. Aí, nesse meio tempo, a gente finge que vai faxinar o quarto delas e tenta achar algo que nos dê o significado total sobre o que exatamente elas estavam falando ontem. É isso?

Saga: -Sim, sim, sim, meu caro irmão gêmeo.

Kanon: -Ah, bom! Então assim, sim.

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Shura já estava cansado de clamar por Sabrina, então resolveu ir atrás da neguinha. Chegando em seu quarto, percebeu que havia muitas roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo: vestidos, camisetas, saias, calças, blusas, casacos e até alguns sapatos. Tentou encontrar naquele amontoado de objetos a amazona. Enfim a achou. Estava tentando se decidir se ia com um vestido de alcinha azul-turquesa, ou com um top rosa-bebê e uma saia _jeans _branca para...onde??

Shura: -Mas o que é isso, Bina?

A garota tomou um pequeno susto, ao finalmente se dar conta da presença de Capricórnio. Deixou as roupas de lado e correu ao seu encontro.

Sabrina: -Aiii, é que eu preciso de ajuda. -puxou seu braço para mais perto do amontoado de roupas. -Você acha que fica bem eu ir como? Com aquele vestido azul-turquesa ou com aquele top rosa-bebê e a saia _jeans_ branca??

Shura: -Como assim?? Ir aonde?

Sabrina: -Putz, como sou esquecida! É que amanhã logo cedo vou ao shopping com as outras R.S.H.'s e com a minha mestra. Preciso de uma roupa. Me ajudaaaa!!

O espanhol olhou confuso para aquele amontoado de roupas. Por que que mulher se preocupa tanto com isso? Analizou bem os dois, por fim decidiu.

Shura: -Pra falar a verdade, acho que aquela saia e aquele top não combinam não...

Sabrina: -Não?!

Shura: -É! Você não percebeu que fica melhor com essa blusa aqui? -agachou-se e pegou uma peça de roupa preta com um gato feito de strass na frente.

Sabrina ficou boquiaberta. E né que aquela combinação era perfeita??

Sabrina: -Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso...

Shura: -Pois vá lá no banheiro e vista-se com isso. -estendeu o conjunto à ela. -Enquanto isso, eu procuro um sapato que fique bonito. -virou-se atencioso na procura de alguma sandália ou de uma bota cano curto.

Sabrina entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Nunca vira um homem tão atencioso com roupas! E pensar que, ao ver Shura pela primeira vez, pensou que ele fosse um homem tipo 'machão' que não sabia nem a diferença entre sandália e chinelo. Vestiu-se e saiu na direção de Shura. Este desviou sua atenção dos calçados e a olhou. Estava encantadora!

Sabrina: -Er...o que acha?

Shura: -Per-fei-to!! Agora vai e calça este par de sandálias pretas aqui. E veja como ficará linda.

Assim que as calçou, Sabrina sentiu um aperto dolorido no dedinho direito.

Sabrina: -Iiiiih, vai dá não...

Shura: -Por que _niña_?

Sabrina: -Tá apertado.

Shura: -Hum, que infortúnia... já sei. Tenta com essa bota.

Calçou e caminhou confortavelmente. Estava perfeito. Olhou carinhosamente para Shura, este retribuiu o sorriso.

Shura: -Vem que eu te ajudo com as jóias. -puxou sua mão.

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Mesmo ainda no exterior, na frente da casa, Isadora ainda podia ouvir os longos gemidos de Mu, devido à uma boa dor de cabeça a quem Milo lhe atribuíra. Balbuciava palavras de vingança. Paixão apenas ria baixinho. Olhou para o horizonte. Sentiu um calafrio ao enxergar um avião atravessando o céu. Suspirou, mas logo relembrou-se do que aconteceu com Milo na noite passada. Uma tranqüilidade enorme invadiu seu peito, tomando conta de sua alma. Precisava vê-lo. Entrou e já avistou Mu, ainda deitado no sofá, com uma espécie de venda nos olhos.

Isadora: -Er...Mu, vou até Escorpião conversar com Agatha. Preciso de uma presença feminina.

Mu: -Ah, sim. Vá.

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:..

Shaka admirava de longe o vasto mar que os cercava. Os jardins do Twin Sala lhe dava uma vista privilegiada de todo o Santuário. Avistou a Casa de Gêmeos, e logo um lindo semblante lhe invadiu a mente. Como aquela pequena Hay Lin conseguia ser tão encantadora? Lembrava-se de como agia aquela doce garota. Seus movimentos suaves, sua voz baixa e um pouco infantil. Seus olhos misteriosos, porém claros como o mel. Escutou um trovão rugir ao longe. Desviou sua atenção para oeste, onde avistou mais uma grossa camada de nuvens negras. Ah, não! Não poderia chover novamente. Virgem não gostava de chuva, muito menos do cheiro que ela proporciona. Suspirou. Chuva poderia atrapalhar sua ida a Gêmeos. Escutou um baque vindo do quarto de Cilena, porém nem se importou.

Cilena: -Aiii, que droga.

Ódio abaixou-se para recolher a estatueta de um gato que havia caído no chão. Adora gatos. Deitou-se na cama que agora poderia dizer que é sua. Sentiu uma certa inveja de Gabriela. Ah! Ela estava em Câncer. Queria estar lá e conhecer o misterioso e charmoso cavaleiro de Câncer. Quem seria Máscara da Morte? Por que haveriam de lhe dar este apelido? Pensou em mil e uma possiblidades. Seria ele um _serial killer_ no passado? Ou agora mesmo, no presente? Gabriela poderia estar em perigo.

Cilena: -Vixx, besteira.

Sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão morena de unhas bem feitas nos cabelos, como que querendo retirar tais pensamentos absurdos de sua mente. Virou-se e, por ironia do destino, adormeceu.

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

Camus a olhou pela última vez. Fitou Sophie dormindo por alguns segundos. Ela o fazia lembrar-se de Amor. Por quê? Elas nada têm em comum. A não ser o fato de ambas serem R.S.H.'s. Sim, deveria ser isto. Aproximou-se de uma enorme porta branca instalada ao lado da porta de seu quarto. Sentiu um frio delicioso assaltar-lhe. Adora aquele cômodo. Era uma espécia de 'congelador'. Uma sala onde ele gostava de ficar, de fazer suas esculturas de gelo. Estava terminando uma que recentemente havia começado. Tinha a forma de uma graciosa águia. Faltava apenas esculpir os detalhes das asas. Pegou uma estaca e um pequeno martelo, então começou seu trabalho artesanal. Passou-se alguns minutos, e logo pegou-se pensando em Kurayko. Ah! Isso já estava dando-lhe raiva! Acabou martelando o próprio dedo e, por reflexo próprio, o levou à boca, como se esta reação pudesse curar o ferimento. Decidiu para de pensar em bobeiras. Tinha de terminar aquele trabalho, pois queria começar outro ainda mais difícil em breve.

"_Abriu uma porta azul. Viu-se num cômodo mergulhado em águas. Vários cardumes lhe atravessavam a todo instante. Um coração. Um coração negro lhe surgiu no meio do peito. Desesperou-se, pois aquilo doía. Ardia dolorosamente. Olhou ao fundo dos cardumes. Um ser humano. Um homem vestido elegantemente com um terno preto de gravata vermelha, utilizando óculos. Parecia reconhecê-lo. Seus olhos escarlates brilharam. Não agüentava olhar aquilo. Piscou constantemente. Viu-se perdendo a consciência. Desmaiou."_

A cama tremeu. Sophie levantara-se abruptamente. Havia tido um pesadelo. Sim! Era apenas um pesadelo. As imagens do homem de terno vieram-lhe à mente. Mas quem diabos era aquele homem?? Não preocupou-se muito. Era apenas um sonho. O que isto poderia significar? Virou o travesseiro, afofou-o e voltou a cochilar.

.:.. Salão de Athena - Quarto de Íris ..:.

Íris saiu desembestada do banheiro, completamente molhada. Havia esquecido a toalha em cima da cama. Voltou ao banheiro e se enxugou adequadamente. Vestiu-se com uma extensa camisola violeta. Calçou um par de pantufas lilases e andou delicadamente até a pequena sacada. O Santuário era um lugar tranqüilíssimo. Seria impossível que fossem atacadas ali. Pelo menos...era isso que ela pensava...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos - Dia Seguinte ..:.

Kurayko abriu a porta e se deparou com os gêmeos, ambos com um lindo sorriso. Estavam de avental, Saga segurava uma vassoura e um rodo e Kanon estava empunhado de um balde repleto d'água e um saco de lixo.

Kurayko: -O que significa isso, rapazes? Principalmente você, Kanon...

Saga e Kanon, ambos dirigiram seus olhares para o avental branco bordado com flores de Kanon. Este ficou vermelho, e tratou de se desculpar.

Kanon: -Hehe. Avental errado.

Saga: -Zeus... Onde eu arranjei essa coisa?! -levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo-o.

O ex-cavaleiro de Dragão Marinho recorreu ao avental branco simples que estava disposto em cima da mesa. Voltou à sua posição incial.

Kurayko: -Vou repetir...o que significa isso, rapazes?

Saga: -Hoje é dia de faxina, querida!

Hay Lin: -Mesmo?? -estava saindo do quarto, acompanhada de Kurayko. Vestia uma camiseta com números estilo 'líder de torcida' branca e azul, uma saia rodada também azul e um par de sapatos de fivela pretos, com meias brancas, acompanhados de um delicado laço branco com detalhes azuis nos cabelos. -Então aproveitem pra tirarem todas as minhas coisas das minhas malas e dar uma boa limpeza nelas.

Kurayko: -Idem na minha. -os gêmeos se entreolharam maliciosamente.

Saga & Kanon: -Com prazer...

Ficaram parados, esperando o barulho provocado pelos sapatos delas desaparecerem.

Kurayko & Hay Lin: -Tchau!

Saga: -'Xauxau'.

Kanon: -_Adios_...!

Não podiam esperar mais um segundo. Tinham de saber algo a respeito da conversa das amazonas. Kanon vasculhou ferozmente as mochilas de Kurayko, enquanto Saga procurava alguma pista nas malas de Hay Lin.

Saga: -Merda, não estou achando nada.

Kanon: -Eu também não...

Saga abriu uma caixinha de metal rosada pertencente à Amizade. Avistou um monte de papéis coloridos. Imaginou que tivesse algo ali. Em vão. Kanon encontrou uma caixa de sapatos repleta de várias lembranças, jóias e alguns papéis. Achou uma carta. O rapaz se interessou por ela. Violou-a e começou a ler em voz alta.

"_Hay Lin,_

_Não sei se você concorda comigo, mas acho eu que estamos pondo em risco a vida desses jovens. E se os Exércitos Japoneses vierem atrás de nós novamente? Lembre-se do que aconteceu à nossa sede. Em apenas três dias, foi completamente demolida. Estou preocupada. Não quero vê-los lutando ou sofrendo por nossa causa. Você sabe com quem está a Safira Escarlate este mês? Se eu não me engano, está com a Vanessa, não é? Hoje é mês dela...Bom, de qualquer forma, precisamos falar a respeito disso na quinta-feira, quando saírmos todas juntas, inclusive a Mestra. Uma boa parte do futuro terrestre está em nossas mão, lembre-se. Vou ficando por aqui. Espero uma carta resposta._

_Um Beijo,_

_Kurayko."_

Saga fixou seus olhos em seu irmão, boquiaberto com a descoberta dele. De certa forma, ele estivera certo. Quem diria que o Exército Japonês estava na cola das inocentes R.S.H.'s!! E o que seria essa tal de _Safira Escarlate_? Estavam curiosos demais para esperarem o 'tempo certo' de todos saberem a resposta. Era só esperar as garotas chegarem...

.:.. Casa de Peixes ..:.

Afrodite tentava cochilar um pouco mais, pois sua noite de sono pesado não foi o bastante para recuperar o tempo de descanso perdido quando estava preocupado com aquela pirralha. Aliás, onde estaria ela agora? Não importa. Estava pouco se fudendo para aquela fedelha mal-criada. Mais uma vez, seu telefone tocou.

Afrodite: _Aiai, acho que essa é a casa onde mais o telefone toca. Espero que seja algo de importante_. -Alô.

Ficou alguns segundos calado, apenas escutando o que a voz do outro lado dizia. Seu sangue gelou e sua voz empacou. Conseguiu finalmente responder.

Afrodite: -S-sim, Tatsume. Estou indo... -desligou roboticamente o telefone. Olhou pela janela o Salão de Athena. O que Saori queria falar com ele?

.:.. Salão de Athena..:.

Peixes adentrou o salão, e viu alguns guardas ao seu redor, escoltando-o. Saori estava sentada em seu trono principal, no meio do salão. Fitou-o com uma certa ira, até que, depois de poucos segundos de silêncio, logo indagou.

Saori: -O quê que você disse mesmo para Vanessa ao telefone, Afrodite? -interrogou-o também com os olhos.

Afrodite quis explodir. Então aquela feladaputa foi reclamar pra 'mamãe', né? Ah, mas ela tava fudida! Bom, era melhor não pensar nisso...tinha que dar um jeito de escapar de um castigo.

Afrodite: Hãããããããããããnn?? O que disse? -pôs a mão em sua orelha, como que querendo escutar melhor o que ela dizia.

Saori: -Não se faça de bobo, Dite. O que foi exatamente que você disse para Vanessa do Yang no telefone ontem à tarde?

Afrodite: -Bom, eu tenho que dizer 'exatamente' ou eu tenho que falar o que eu disse pra ela?

Saori: -O que você disse pra ela!

Afrodite: -Quando?

Saori: -Ontem à tarde...-bufava.

Afrodite: -Mas ontem eu não falei com ela.

Saori: -Como assim?

Afrodite: -Ela nem sequer dormiu comigo em Peixes.

Saori inclinou a cabeça. Não lembrava-se de Vanessa ter dito que não havia dormido na casa de Afrodite. Ah, aí tinha!

Saoir: -Ela não me disse isso...

Afrodite: -E a senhora ainda acredita que eu a xinguei no telefone?? Ah, faça-me o favor... -deu as costas e saiu andando. Definitivamente, havia se livrado da bronca e também incriminado Vanessa de ter mentido para Saori. Hehe, a pirralha estava 'ferradinha da silva'...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Já estava tarde, quase anoitecendo. Saga havia cochilado na poltrona reclinável e Kanon estava deitado lendo um livro no sofá da sala. Escutaram altas gargalhadas, acompanhadas de alguns passos. Reconheceram as vozes das amazonas, e trataram logo de pegar a carta. Assim que adentraram a casa, Kurayko e Hay Lin fitaram interrogatoriamente os irmãos. Avistaram a carta, e logo Kurayko saltou na direção dela, tentado pegá-la, porém Saga a desviou de seu campo de visão, fazendo com que Amor se estatelasse duramente contra o chão.

Hay Lin: -O que estão fazendo com essa carta da Kuray na mão?

Kurayko: -Vocês por acaso não...

Saga abriu a carta lentamente, dando ainda mais suspense a cena. Hay Lin engoliu em seco e Kurayko tentou mais uma vez arrancá-la de Gêmeos. Em vão. Logo, ouviu em alto e bom som a voz de Saga chegando aos seus ouvidos. Ele estava lendo a carta. Alguns minutos depois, abaixou a carta e deixou que ela caísse no chão. Kurayko escorregou por conta própria e caiu de joelhos no chão branco da sala da casa de Gêmeos. Permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos escuros. O que eles haviam feito não era certo, não era...por que haviam feito tamanha crueldade??

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

Saori acabara de sair de mais um banho em sua banheira-piscina (N.A.: Até hoje, naõ sei se aquilo é uma banheira ou uma piscina!), enxugava-se confortavelmente, quando escutou o telefone tocar. Vestiu-se rapidamente com um roupão e alcançou seu celular. Escutou a voz de Kanon. Um pouco preocupado ele parecia estar. Colocou um vestido azul e logo dirigiu-se à cozinha. Pediu para prepararem um jantar caprichado. As R.S.H.'s iriam jantar especialmente no Salão de Athena aquela noite.

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Jogou-se na cama. O passeio com as amigas haviam deixado seus pés doloridos. Como andou pelo shopping! Descalçou as botas de cano longo e retirou o resto da roupa, jazendo apenas com suas roupas íntimas em seu quarto. Deitou mais uma vez na cama. Ainda lamentava por não ter conseguido falar com Milo ontem. Ao chegar em Escorpião, Agatha lançou-lhe um olhar ciumento e inventou uma desculpa, dizendo que ele estava dormindo. Iria colocar seu baby-doll, quando escutou a voz de Mu do outro lado da porta.

Mu: -Iremos jantar especialmente no Salão de Athena. Apronte-se.

Isadora obedeceu, e logo abriu suas gavetas, para pegar uma roupa elegante e ir tomar mais um banho.

.:.. Salão de Athena - Sala de Jantar ..:.

Estavam quase todos reunidos no salão. Assim que Milo avistou Isadora, sorriu, e para sua surpresa, ela lhe retribuiu um sorriso ainda mais lindo e radiante que qualquer outro. Tentou sentar-se ao lado de Paixão, infelizmente não conseguiu. Acomodou-se ao lado de Agatha e esperou Saori anunciar o início do jantar. Ele logo percebeu um movimento adiantado dos gêmeos, que se levantaram, ambos batendo delicadamente com suas colherzinhas nas suas devidas taças.

Kanon: -Antes de tudo...

Saga: -...queremos fazer um brinde.

Todos se surpreenderam, porém cada um pegou sua respectiva taça de vinho, e levantaram-se. Saori dirigiu-se ao seu assento e nem fez questão de se sentar. Pegou sua taça e já a deixou estendida, preparada para o brinde.

Saga: -Gostaria de brindar a este maravilhoso jantar proporcionado pela nossa amada Saori. E...

Kanon: -...eu! Kanon...gostaria de brindar Íris de Arco-Íris e suas alunas, as R.S.H.'s, porque elas são muito boas na hora de mentir pra gente. Aplausos!

Um silêncio se estabeleceu no local. Íris sentiu seu sangue gelar e seu coração cessar a pulsação. Haviam eles descoberto?

Saori: -Do que está falando, cavaleiro? -olhou indignada para Gêmeos.

Saga: -Srta, apenas olhe a cara de 'putz, fudeu tudo' dessas jovens. -fitou demoradamente Íris. -Podem parar com seu planinho, queridas. Sabemos de tudo.

Saori: -Tudo o quê, Saga?!

Íris: -...

Saori: -Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que está havendo??

Íris deixou sua mão enfraquecer-se totalmente, fazendo com que a taça quebrasse em mil pedaços sobre a mesa.

Íris: -E-eu...

Todos: -!!

Respirou fundo. Estava se preparando para contar uma extensa história.

Íris: -Saori...pode me responder uma coisa?

Saori: -C-claro.

Íris: -Qual acha que é o verdadeiro motivo da existência das Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos?

Saori: -...Não é para me proteger? Juntamente com outros Deuses, caso eles precisem de ajuda?

Arco-Íris meneou a cabeça negativamente. Saori engoliu em seco.

Íris: -Bom, vocês vão saber de tudo, desde o começo. Sentem-se.

E assim todos fizeram. Acomodaram-se. Milo olhou friamente para Isadora. Ela entendeu o porquê de tanto ódio por parte de Escorpião.

Íris: -Há alguns séculos atrás, um garimpeiro cretense estava à procura de alguma jóia para vender e tornar-se milionário. Assim que tomou conhecimento por parte de seus amigos de uma mina de ouro que se encontrava numa vila no Japão, ele pegou suas coisas e partiu para lá. Euclides estava sozinho. Seus amigos acreditavam que aquela mina de ouro era mal-assombrada. Ele achou aquilo tudo besteira e resolveu tentar achar algo de valioso naquele lugar.

Suspirou. Em seguida, engoliu em seco. Todos olhavam para ela. Eles nem sabiam que estava no início da história. Apenas suas amazonas conheciam de cor e salteado aquela narrativa.

Íris: -No seu quinto dia destinado à mineração desta caverna, estava crente de que era completamente normal, sem fantasmas ou anões, como seus colegas imaginavam. Nesse mesmo dia, Euclides encontrou uma coisa interessantíssima: um fragmento enorme de Safira. Este tinha um formato muito parecido com um _ankh_, símbolo egípcio da vida eterna. Alguns dias depois, encontrou um Rubi de forma elipsar. Pensou que pudesse ficar rico com aquelas lindíssimas pedras em suas mãos. Voltou para sua casa, na Ilha de Creta. Ele era também ourives, por isso, estava predestinado a fazer uma jóia fascinante com aquelas preciosidades. Até que teve uma brilhante idéia. Conseguiu encaixar o Rubi no buraco que tinha a Safira.

Retomou o fôlego e bebeu um copo d'água. Ninguém ainda havia entendido o porquê dela estar contando a respeito de um grego que havia feito uma jóia caríssima.

Íris: -Dentre seus 'amigos', Euclides tinha um que se chamava Hêrcule, que era descendente de Celtas e dizia ter poderes de um mago. Certa noite, Hêrcule conseguiu roubar a jóia de Euclides, batizada pelo mesmo de _Safira Escarlate_. Contava Hêrcule que ele precisava de algum objeto para lançar nele uma maldição que há muito vinha praticando e, por infortúnia, ele conseguiu. Depois de participar de um feitiço, a _Safira Escarlate _agora podia transferir ao seu dono poderes para controlar algumas coisas importantes: o Tempo; os cinco elemento que formam o planeta – Água, Terra, Fogo, Ar e Éter; e os sentimentos das pessoas. Hêrcule, durante toda a sua existência, sabia que havia criado algo demoníaco, portanto, aprisionou-o numa caverna, idêntica onde fora encontrada. Meu avô, há algumas décadas atrás, também era garimpeiro, e encontrou a jóia, juntamente com o pergaminho, que contava todos os maus a respeito desse artefato. Ele e Mitsumasa Kido eram muito amigos, e com a ajuda dele, ambos fundaram o grau de defesa criado especialmente para proteger aquela jóia. A jóia.

Todos olhavam boquiabertos para Íris, que parecia ter terminado sua narrativa.

Íris: -Poucos meses depois, o governo do Japão ficou sabendo de toda essa história. Achando que têm direito sobre a jóia, - vale ressaltar que as pedras que compõem essa jóia foram encontradas no Japão - querem retirá-la de nós, e utilizarem seus efeitos para conseguirem obter vingança contra os Estados Unidos, que há muito vêm sido secretamente desejada. E foi pelos japoneses que nossa sede oficial foi destruída.

Saori: -Eu nunca imaginei...

Íris: -Por isso que temos de ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível. Vocês correm perigo.

Saori: -Não deixarei que vocês morram sem que antes eu possa fazer alguma coisa. -bateu a mão fechada na mesa. -Vocês ficam.

Isadora: -Srta, sei que lhe parece difícil acreditar nessa história, porém podemos provar.

Íris: -Vanessa...

Yang meneou a cabeça. Retirou de dentro da blusa um colar em forma de chave. Com as mãos em forma de concha ao redor da chave, esta levitou e emanou um cosmo diferente, inanimado, porém suave e poderoso. E com cada amazona também estava um colar, porém cada um com uma fechadura. Todos brilharam da mesma forma da chave. Nas mãos de Yang, surgiu subitamente uma caixa metálica. Com a chave, que pendia em seu pescoço, abriu paulatinamente a caixa. Uma luz fortíssima invadiu a sala. Saori levou as mãos aos olhos, como que tentando bloquear a luz de irritá-los. De dentro da caixa, retirou a jóia comentada. _Safira Escarlate_. Todos olhavam encantados para aquele lindo ornamento. Alguns ergueram as mãos, para tentar tocá-lo, porém em vão. Assim como abriu, Vanessa rapidamente fechou a caixa, cessando o brilho e o cosmo. Saori piscou constantemente. Fitou Íris, e logo mandou-lhe um sorriso. Arco-Íris surpreendeu-se, porém sorriu também. Retirou-se da sala.

Saori: -Ok, rapazes, o show acabou. Podem atacar! -sorriu largamente, e foi atrás de Íris.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.:** Agora que todos sabem a verdade, como serão as coisas daqui pra frente? Só lendo o próximo capítulo pra ver! Espero que estejam gostando..


	5. O Primeiro Ataque

5

Capítulo Cinco

**O Primeiro Ataque**

.:.. Salão de Athena - Banheiro ..:.

Deixou que uma límpida água cristalina molhasse suas mãos. Íris umedeceu a face. Havia derramado algumas lágrimas. Não pensava que tivesse de um dia, declarar aquele valioso segredo daquela forma. Ouviu um vai-vém da porta. Saori adentrou o cômodo e andou um pouco em direção à Arco-Íris. Se entreolharam.

Saori: -Por que escondiam aquilo de mim? Não havia nescessidade!

Íris: -Sim. O pior é que havia.

Saori: -!!

Íris: -Meu avô e Mitsumasa deixaram bem claro que não deviamos contar este segredo a NINGUÉM. Nem mesmo a srta, ou a qualquer outro cavaleiro ou amazona. Apenas as R.S.H.'s.

Saori: -Ah, entendo... Podemos voltar para a sala?

Íris meneou a cabeça e esboçou mais uma vez um sorriso. Ambas andaram com certa pressa até o salão.

.:.. Salão de Athena - Sala de Jantar ..:.

Depois de um certo tempo, Paixão ainda não tivera estômago para tocar na comida. Parecia deliciosa, óbvio. Uma receita preparada com carne de carneiro, arroz, entre outras delícias. Pensava em Escorpião. O que ele estava pensando dela naquele exato momento? Gostava muito dele, mas havia mentido. É raro alguém perdoar uma mentira assim, tão valiosa em todos os sentidos. Não agüentou. Pediu licença e se retirou. Pensava em andar até sua casa e desabar na cama, porém, a caminho desta, avistou algo interessante no horizonte: a lua. Ah...estava encantadora! Cheia e com uma luz dourada fascinante. Deixou-se cair em um dos degraus da casa de Aquário.

Isadora: _Lindíssima como sempre. A imponente Lua..._

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Não ousou virar o pescoço pois sabia exatamente quem era.

Milo: -Que noite linda...

Sentiu que ele havia sentado a menos de um metro da onde ela estava. Podia também sentir que seu olhar estava na sua direção.

Isadora: -Sim. Belíssima.

Milo: -...mas isso não retira o fato de ter mentido para mim.

Engoliu em seco. Achava que ele não devesse levar aquilo tão a sério. Tinha que cumprir ordens, por mais que gostasse de Milo. Talvez, um dia, secretamente contaria algo a ele, mas desejava do fundo de seu coração que tivesse sido ela que teria dito aquela história a ele, e não sua Mestra.

Isadora: -Entenda, Milo. Eu tinha de cumprir ordens.

Milo: -Posso até entender, mas não vejo motivo para ter escondido isso de nós. Nós temos objetivos parecidos.

Isadora: -Sabe que não temos.

Milo: -Só porque vocês têm que proteger uma jóia idiota de uns japoneses imbecis que querem 'dominar o mundo'??

Sentiu raiva no tom de voz de Escorpião. Este se levantou e dirigiu-se de volta ao salão. Isadora suspirou e sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer de seus olhos e morrer em sua boca vermelha. Fitou o céu, mas por pouco tempo. Algo chamou sua atenção.

Na sala de jantar, Miro puxou com raiva e força sua respectiva cadeira para sentar-se e terminar o jantar interrompido.

Aiolia: -O que aconteceu, cara?

Milo: -Bah, isso não é da sua conta! -virou-se bruscamente da direção de Leão e bebeu um gole do vinho que jazia em sua taça. Sentia que não deveria ter deixado Isadora sozinha lá na fora. Besteira. Porque não? Estão todos seguros ali, que mal poderia acontecer?

Agatha: -ABAIXEM-SE!!

A última coisa que se ouviu foi o grito da amazona dos Ciúmes ecoar pelo salão. Havia visto uma luz forte, seguida de uma explosão, mas ao longe, porém esta teve força o suficiente para quebrar as janelas do aposento. Cilena levantou os olhos. Viu vidro espalhado por todos os lados. Aos poucos, todos se levantaram e já estavam se perguntando o que acontecera. Mu, Afrodite e Camus estavam ajudando Saori a se recompor do susto, enquanto alguns criados já chegavam com produtos de limpeza. Saga correu para o lado de fora e viu Isadora caída num canto.

Saga: -DORA! DORAAAAA!!

Gritou desesperadamente o nome da jovem caída. Correu ao seu encontro e tentou, a qualquer custo, reerguê-la. Paixão apoiou-se apenas num dos ombros de Gêmeos, que com sua exuberante força, arrastou-a até perto dos demais. Escorpião, sem nada a perder, empurrou todos que estavam em seu caminho e ajoelhou-se perto da amazona.

Milo: -Se...se eu não tivesse deixado-a sozinha aqui, nada disso teria acontecido. -bufou e bateu com força o punho fechado no chão. Isadora abriu os olhos e contemplou com paixão o jovem.

Íris: -Primeiro, precisamos saber o que houve! -correu para perto de Milo e ajoelhou-se também ao seu lado. -Conte-me, querida. -pegou as mãos dela e as acariciou amigavelmente. Sorriu e sentiu que isto lhe fora retribuído.

Paixão suspirou. Percebeu que nem todos estavam à sua volta, inclusive Saori e alguns cavaleiros.

Isadora: -Mu...onde...onde está Mu?

Escorpião ardeu de ciúmes. Sua bochechas avermelharam instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome de Áries ser proferido pela sua amada.

Milo: -Por que está se preocupando mais com ele do que comigo?

Todos fitaram-no, surpresos. Óbvio que notaram o ciúmes de Milo, mas pouco ligavam para isso. Hay Lin gritou por Mu, que logo chegou perto da amiga.

Mu: -Zeus! O que aconteceu contigo?

Isadora: -... -antes de tudo, sorriu para ele. -Eu...estava aqui sentada, num dos degraus da casa de Aquário... -fez uma pequena pausa e cuspiu algumas gotas de sangue. -...quando vi uma luz forte chegar aos poucos perto do Santuário. Não fazia idéia do que era...fi-fiquei desesperada! Vesti-me para a batalha e não perdi tempo:...Fogo da Paixão!

Todos notaram sua incrível e rápida recuperação. Começaram a se afastar para que ela tentasse levantar-se. Apoiou-se sobre seus próprios joelhos e alisou os cabelos, como que querendo tirar aquela terrível lembrança de sua mente. As palavras de seu golpe foram proferidas com emoção, como se estivesse pronta para dispará-lo novamente. Afrodite e Camus aproximaram-se.

Isadora: -...mas eu não sabia que aquilo era algo inflamável. O resultado foi este...este..._BUM_! -bufou. Sentia culpa pelo acontecido. Íris a abraçou, porém, logo foi empurrada delicadamente por Milo, que a beijou demoradamente e aninhou-a em seus braços. Ninguém deixou de ficar de queixo caído.

Milo: -Vamos, querida. Não tem culpa de nada. Não sabia que aquilo poderia explodir...

Aquela tranqülidade...sim! Aquela mesma tranqüilidade de antes voltou a tomar conta de seu coração, que agora pulsava forte. Sentia o de Escorpião também bater incessantemente perto do seu. Sorriu.

Kurayko: -Amazonas...

Parou. Todas as sensações boas que estava sentindo parou. Isadora levantou-se com força e afastou Milo. As R.S.H.'s, todas, olhavam para apenas uma direção...sim, a direção da casa de Áries. Podiam ver e sentir que havia alguma pessoa no telhado, ou melhor, _algumas_ pessoas. Clamaram pela ajuda de suas armaduras e correram na direção das sombras.

Enquanto isso, Shaka e Kanon ajudavam a trazer Saori, que insistia em dizer que não precisava de ajuda. Milo teve o ímpeto de seguir as amazonas, porém, fora impedido por Íris e Saori. A mestra das representantes correu atrás de suas pupilas. Mais uma vez, Escorpião, juntamente com Áries e os demais, fizeram menção de segui-las, mas foram cortados por Saori.

Saori: -Por favor..preciso de..._proteção._

.:.. Casa de Áries - Telhado ..:.

Passos. O som aumentava a cada segundo passado. Sabrina acabara de pousar como uma pluma em cima do telhado, seguida pelas gêmeas do Ying e Yang e por Gabriela. Kurayko virou seus olhos ao redor das órbitas, e todas pressentiam o perigo. Ouviu um zunido de facas passar por sua cabeça. Hay Lin ficou o mais alerta possível, ameaçando sacar a qualquer minuto seu Kan Van Tou.

Caroline: -Vocês acham que sejam os...

Todas: -Chhh!! -colocaram seus indicadores na frentes de seus respectivos lábios.

Com seu chicote já à mão e armado com suas Granadas Melancólicas, Sophie deu alguns passos à sua esquerda. Estava praticamente na borda do telhado da casa de Mu. Até que se assustou, pois uma das granadas explodiu!

Sophie: -Eles estão aqui!!

Ouviu-se um barulho característico de algo cortando o ar.

Agatha: -NEVE CORTANTE!!

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Sabrina. Estava muito escuro, nenhuma delas estavam enxergando bem. Porém Gabriela pode ver uma sombra cair pesadamente á sua frente. Imaginou que fosse um cadáver de algum soldado do Exército Japonês. Fez questão de pular o cadáver e continuou a caminhar, até que parou e indagou.

Gabriela: -Não acham que era para nossa mestra já ter chegado? Afinal, ela já vinha atrás de nós.

Calafrio. Isadora voltou em disparada na direção do Salão de Athena, seguida pelas outras. Uma emboscada. É claro! Sabia que planejavam acabar com a valiosa vida da amada Mestra Íris de Arco-Íris. Tentaram distraí-las por tempo suficiente para conseguirem o feito.

.:.. Casa de Leão - Escadaria ..:.

Outro calafrio. Paixão fez um sinal para que elas parassem a corrida. Olhou à sua direita e viu Íris, paralizada, congelada. Olhava incansavelmente para o horizonte sem vida, para o norte. Íris jazia ao lado da casa de Leão, com um dos punhos fechado no meio dos seios, e a outra mão, inerte, balançava conforme o vento.

Isadora: -Mestra...

Íris: -CUIDADO!!

Arremessou-se na direção de Isadora. Sentiu o peito arder, um fio de sangue esvair-se pelo buraco aberto em cima do coração. Um sangue quente, que esfriava rapidamente. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no primeiro degrau da escadaria. Paixão virou-se lentamente, afim de ver o que havia acontecido com ela. Uma lágrima rolou. Desabou no chão.

Kurayko: -MESTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!...

Seu grito, ao mesmo tempo que ecoava no espaço perdido do Santuário, também morreu nele, junto com mestra Íris de Arco-Íris. Caroline e Vanessa ainda tiveram o ímpeto de correrem na direção do corpo da mestra, segurando-o antes que este caísse completamente inerte no chão. Escutavam seu fraquíssimo batimento cardíaco. Ying encostou seus cabelos junto com os da quase morta. Chorava. Vanessa ainda segurava com coragem aquele choro que nascia pouco a pouco, de lá de dentro da alma. Tinha esperança de que ela voltasse. Tinha...esperança...

Gabriela: -Íris!!

Mais uma delas que correu na direção de sua mestra...ou talvez...ex-mestra??

Sabrina: -Por favor, digam que não...por favor... -suas pernas bambeavam e se amoleciam rapidamente, ameaçou cair, porém foi amparada por Sophie, que já estava com os olhos quase inchados e vermelhos.

Sophie: -Ca-calma, amiga...e-ela vai ficar bem...

Não acreditava nas suas próprias palavras. Nem ela, nem Kurayko, que ainda estava de queixo caído, lágrimas secas, coração partido. Somente após escutar o baque surdo do corpo de Íris caindo no chão que Ciúmes acordou de seu sonho...melhor dizendo, pesadelo...Hay Lin foi ajudar Isadora, mas também lamentava muito pela morte de sua tutora, sua...

Kurayko: -..._sensei..._

Cilena, em sua primeira reação à tudo aquilo, mordeu os lábios e virou bruscamente sua cabeça na direção do disparo. Viu três homens, encapuzados, ambos de preto, apenas com os olhos claros saltando para fora, revirando em suas órbitas, porém, podia sentir o sorriso de cada um.

...: -Missão cumprida! O chefe vai ficar muito satisfeito.

...: -Com certeza! Vamos comemorar!!

...: -Não se precipitem. Será que ela morreu mesmo??

Contemplou-os até que desaparecessem na escuridão daquela noite. Percebeu que até a noite estava de luto. O mundo estava de luto. Sua...alma estava de luto...

.:.. Casa de Virgem - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Virgem não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite inteira. Pensava em Hay Lin e suas amigas. Muita preocupação incomodava seu coração. Viu uma sombra passar com certa pressa pela janela. Levantou-se e esfregou os olhos. Olhou para cima e viu que Sabrina descia suavemente as escadarias. Estava toda...de...preto. Não entendeu porque, e fez questão de perguntar à ela mesma. Assim que viu Inveja passar na sua frente, segurou delicadamente seu pulso.

Sabrina: -Bo-bom dia, Shaka... -conteu seus soluços.

Shaka: -Querida, mas o que houve?? Porque está chorando?? E porque está toda...de preto??

Aos poucos, a expressão melancólica na face de Sabrina foi ficando cada vez mais triste. Tentou sorrir. Em vão. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e abaixou os olhos. Soluçou por alguns segundos, antes que voltasse a cair em prantos. Desvencilhou-se de Shaka e correu na direção da Casa de Áries.

Shaka: -??

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

-Kuray-chan...

Isadora abraçou a amiga fortemente, afim de aliviar aquele excesso de dor. E que dor...ouviu ela balbuciar algumas palavras de conforto, as quais não compreendeu bem. Desde a morte de sua mestra que estava assim. Chorara a noite inteira, juntamente com todas as outras Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos.

Sabrina: -De-desculpem a demora, queridas...mas...é que o Shaka...ele me parou pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Hay Lin levantou o olhar na direção de Inveja. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas logo passou, dando lugar à tristeza. Mordeu a língua com força. Queria segurar o pranto, já havia chorado demais. Pensava que sua mestra não gostaria de vê-la assim. Imagens de momentos felizes ao lado dela vieram-lhe a mente. Não sabia porque, mas...toda vez que olhava para Gabriela, lembrava-se de Íris...estranho. Coincidência, talvez.

Felicidade era, estranhamente, a mais triste de todas as R.S.H.'s que estavam em volta de uma mesa alojada no centro da Casa de Áries. Isadora achou que fora uma ótima idéia reunir todas. Pois...após a morte da mestra, precisavam escolher uma 'substituta'. Pelo menos uma delas se tornaria mais superior que as outras.

Isadora: -Sentem-se, por favor.

E assim fizeram. Cilena tomou um gole da água que jazia em uma taça á sua frente. Caroline ainda derramou mais uma lágrima, que foi secada por Vanessa, com um lenço. Sorriram.

Isadora: -Precisamos escolher uma nova líder, uma substituta para ocupar o lugar agora vago da mestra Íris.

.:.. Casa de Escorpião - Escadarias ..:.

-Preciso...chegar..._logo..._

Tatsume: -Por favor, srta. Não se esforce!

.:.. De volta à Casa de Áries ..:.

Paixão pediu para que todas fizessem um minuto de silêncio, em homenagem à ente querida. Seu velório iria ocorrer no dia seguinte. Abriu a boca para falar novamente, porém a fechou. Dirigiu seu olhar para a entrada da casa, seguida pelo olhar de todas as outras.

Sophie: -Mas o que...?

Parou. Todas pararam. Ouviram os passos se aproximarem. Saori parou na frente de seus olhos. Fitaram-na com surpresa, depois sorriram, porém ela não o retribuiu. Arfava e respirava com dificuldade. Mostrava-se esgotada.

Agatha: -Srta. Saori!! -ao levantar-se para acudir a reencarnação da Deusa, tropeçou, mas logo se recompôs e voltou a andar. Viu que Tatsume vinha logo atrás, para ajudá-la.

Saori: -Tatsume...

Fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se retirasse, e assim o fez. As garotas ajudaram-na a sentar-se numa cadeira que Hay Lin acabara de trazer. Respirou fundo e logo anunciou.

Saori: -Antes...que possam decidir...qualquer coisa... -tomou um gole da água cristalina que Kurayko havia trazido. -Eu tenho uma notícia importantíssima a declarar.

Caroline apertou os punhos, apreensiva, enquanto Vanessa trazia um leque para a srta.

Saori: -Antes de tudo...Gabriela, aproxime-se. -e assim Felicidade o fez. -Quero que me responda uma pergunta.

Sentiu que Gabriela acariciava suas mãos, muito nervosa.

Gabriela: -À vontade, srta.

Saori: -Quem são seus pais? Você sabe?

Hay Lin olhou instintivamente para Felicidade. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, ela e Íris estavam muito parecidas. Parecia-lhe que elas eram

_(mãe e filha)_

parentes.

Gabriela: -Oh, srta, eu os conheci sim. Mas já faz tanto tempo... -passou a mão sobre a cabeça, alisando os cabelos, como que querendo retirar pensamentos pertubadores de sua mente. -...por que pergunta?

Saori: -O que sentia a respeito de Íris?

Gabriela: -Mu-muito respeito e amor...fidelidade e...amizade, óbvio.

Saori: -Pois então...saiba agora que ela era sua...mãe.

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:.

-Posso entrar, Gabi?

Mephisto deu leves batidas na porta do quarto provisório de Gabriela. Ouviu uma voz embargada responder do outro lado.

Gabriela: -Claro...

Entrou. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos azuis de Gabriela inchados, muito inchados. Bochechas vermelhas. Cabelo bagunçado. Estava deitada na cama. Esticou os braços, afim de que pudesse abraçar a amiga 'ferida'.

Mephisto: -Aiai... Eu sinto tanto por você... -abraçou-a intensamente. Queria mostrar a ela que não estava sozinha.

Gabriela: -Obrigada...

Mephisto: -Até esta manhã, eu não sabia o por que de você estar assim, agora compreeendo tudo. -limpou uma lágrima dela com o dedão. -Agora que eu posso notar e crer a semelhança imensa entre vocês duas. Ambas...tão lindas!

Gabriela: -Sim... -desta vez, ela que o abraçou. -...gostaria tanto, de ter tido a chance de chamá-la de..._mamãe._ -e caiu novamente em prantos.

Câncer deu-lhe um copo d'água. Ela o bebeu e deixou-o cair no chão. Ele não se importou, e continuou disposto a ouvi-la.

Gabriela: -É triste você saber...que passou quase sua vida inteira...do lado de sua mãe sem saber...que ela era sua mãe, sabe? -enxugava as lágrimas com um lenço salmão com flores de lótus bordadas por toda a borda.

Mephisto: -Mas, sabe qual é o bom de tudo isso??

Gabriela: -... -mostrou-se pronta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Mephisto: -O que importa é que você passou uma boa parte de sua vida ao lado de quem você ama! Não acha isso extremamente importante?

Apenas meneou a cabeça. Lembrou-se da reunião com as amigas, e pediu licença á Máscara da Morte, porém este a interviu.

Mephisto: -Elas já decidiram: você será a substituta de sua mãe.

Gabriela: -Ah...

Mephisto: -Nada mais justo do que isso.

Ambos sorriram. Felicidade deixou-se adormecer nos braços de Máscara, que após um tempo, a aninhou e encobriu na sua cama.

"Olhou para sua direita e viu Íris, sentada, em um encantador campo de margaridas. Tentou correr até ela, mas...por mais que botasse força em suas pernas, sua velocidade diminuía, diminuía, diminuía...abaixou os olhos e, embaixo de si, viu de relance o rosto de Shura, mas por pouco tempo, pois este se desintegrou. Voltou a olhar a mestra (porque não dizer mãe?), que não estava mais lá. Correu, correu, correu...sem sair do lugar. Tentou gritar, porém percebeu que sua boca estava costurada. Tentou morrer, mas viu que já estava morta. Tentou acordar..."

...e percebeu que era apenas um pesadelo. Passou a mão na boca e depois sobre o peito. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviada ao notar que estava perfeitamente bem. Viu-se em seu quarto na casa de Câncer. Afofou seu travesseiro e logo voltou a dormir, porém um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

.:.. Cemitério da Boa Vista - No Dia Seguinte..:.

-...em nome de Pai, do Filho, e do Espírito-Santo.

Todos: -Amém.

Fizeram o sinal-da-cruz. Sophie dirigiu um último olhar de melancolia - pelo menos pretendia que fosse seu último - para o túmulo da mestra e lançou uma rosa negra, que caiu como uma pluma sobre todas as outras flores que estavam sobre o caixão de mogno com detalhes prateados. Olhou para o lado e viu que Cilena e as gêmeas já estavam se retirando. Fez menção de acompanhá-las, porém notou um comportamento estranho por parte de Sabrina.

Sabrina: -NÃO!! ELA ESTÁ SE MEXENDO!! NÃO PODEM VER?? ELA ESTÁ VIVA!! VIVA!!

Estava tendo um ataque de surto. Fora isto que pensou. Viu que a amiga estava sendo segurada por ambos os braços, amparada por Shura e Aiolia.

Sophie: -Sabrina! O que está fazendo??

Sabrina: -VEJA, SOPHIE!! COM SEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS!! ELA ESTÁ REVIVENDO! TIREM-NA DAÍ!! ELA FOI QUASE UMA MÃE PARA MIM...

Gabriela estava completamente aterrorizada, a ponto de quase acreditar nas palavras da amiga. Fixou seus olhos claros no caixão da mãe, na esperança de ver seus olhos piscarem ou seus dedos tremerem.

Sabrina: -EU PRECISO QUE ELA CUIDE DE MIM!! EU PRECISOOOOOOO!!

Gabriela: -CALA A BOCA, SABRINA!

Ouviu-se um estalo de um tapa, desferido por Felicidade na face de Sabrina. Shura e Aiolia finalmente soltaram-na. Esta caiu em prantos, sem capacidade de se levantar sozinha. Todos haviam parado para ver o que estava acontecendo. Gabriela correu aterrorizada para a limusine dos Kido. Saori a estava levando de carona para o Santuário.

Isadora: -Zeus...

Kurayko: -Gabiii!!

Enquanto Amor saiu em disparada na direção da 'agressora', Isadora aproximou-se quase que correndo para amparar novamente Sabrina, ainda chorando, ajoelhada no chão enlamaçado de uma tarde chuvosa de sábado.

Aiolia: -Hey, é melhor irmos embora, Bina.

Estendeu a mão para a jovem caída, que felizmente, teve força o suficiente para agarrá-la e ser reerguida por Leão. Apoiou-se em seu ombro, e novamente, todos estavam a caminho do Santuário.

.:.. Salão de Athena - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Caroline e Vanessa sentaram-se num sofá que jazia no salão. Perceberam que não faltava nenhuma das R.S.H.'s. Após os últimos dias, que foram bem conturbados, Gabriela, a mais nova 'mestra' das R.S.H.'s, marcou uma reunião no Salão de Athena. Precisava dar um comunicado importante. Pelo menos, era o que havia dito.

Desde o ocorrido da tarde anterior, Sabrina e Gabriela estavam de cara fechada, uma com a outra, porém Felicidade não pretendia estender aquilo por muito tempo. Assim que viu por uma fresta na porta que todas haviam chegado, adentrou o salão.

Gabriela: -Boa tarde, amigas. -ouviu um sonoro 'boa tarde' proferido em uníssono por elas. -Estou aqui, hoje, porque tenho que fazer algo para me sentir uma pessoa melhor.

Com passos lentos, foi até Inveja, que estava de cabeça abaixada, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Felicidade.

Gabriela: -Sabrina... -ajoelhou-se perante a amiga, que olhou profundamente surpresa para os olhos cristalinos de Gabriela. -Me perdoa. Eu quero muito mesmo que você me perdoe pela idiotice que eu fiz ontem. Eu não...queria...

Sabrina: -... -viu que uma lágrima repleta de dor rolou na face da amiga, e não conteu-se, chorando um pouco também. -Querida... -inspirou profundamente. -É _claro _que eu te perdoo! Eu que banquei a idiota ontem.

Gabriela sorriu de uma orelha à outra. Sabrina levantou-se, encabulada, mas ambas abraçaram-se com toda a força que continham até aquele momento. Todas aplaudiram, até Saori, que estava ali, encostada no batente, observando de perto tudo aquilo. Deixou que uma lágrima brotasse em seus olhos azuis.

Sabrina: -Este...é o valor de uma verdadeira amizade. -sorriu.

Gabriela: -Mas, não é só isso que eu vim lhes avisar não! -meneou o indicador direito negativamente, esboçando um sorriso malicioso e afastando-se de Sabrina, indo até o centro do salão. -Eu sei como que todas nós estamos 'insatisfeitas' com nossos respectivos hospedeiros. Portanto... -arregalou os olhos de felicidade. -Vocês podem trocar de casas.

Todas: -AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Correram na direção de Gabriela, e juntas deram um abraço grupal. A felicidade não cabia no peito de cada uma. Infelizmente, ninguém percebeu que, ali, no canto da sala, estava lá o espírito de Íris, que sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Estava feliz, e rezava muito pela alegria de suas meninas...e de sua filha.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **O que serão de nossas amazonas sem a Mestra Íris para guiá-las? Será que Gabriela se sairá bem em sua nova tarefa? Comentem!


	6. Mudanças!

6

Capítulo Seis

**Mudanças!**

.:.. Casa de Leão - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Aiolia soltou um longo e sonolento bocejo. Que horas eram? Olhou no relógio digital da cabeceira. 9:30hs?? Tinha a leve sensação de que alguma coisa havia mudado. Bem ali, perto dele. Outro barulho fez-se ouvir. Sua barriga estava roncando de fome. Levantou-se e abriu a porta que dava para a sala. Espantou-se ao sentir um delicioso cheiro de panquecas e suco de laranja no ar. Dirigiu seu olhar para a cozinha e quase caiu para trás ao ver uma pessoa ali, na frente do fogão, de avental e tudo!

Sabrina: -Panquecas ou omelete??

Ah! Tinha de ser outra pessoa! Caroline não poderia ser nem ferrando! Mas...o aroma de café da manhã estava impregnado no ar, brincando em suas narinas. Sorriu e Sabrina o retribuiu.

Aiolia: -Bina. O que faz aqui? -puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Sabrina: -Gabriela pediu para que trocássemos de casas.

Aiolia: -Mas porquê?

Sabrina: -Hum... -sorriu maliciosamente. -Digamos que cada uma de nós não estava satisfeita com suas casas anteriores.

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

-ACOOOOOOOOORDA PRA CUSPIR!!

Mu saltou da cama. Rolou e acabou batendo o bumbum no chão. Isadora estava ficando louca ou o quê? Olhou para a porta e viu que não se tratava de Isadora...

Agatha: -Vâmo, cabra!! Quié que ocê tá esperando??

Mu: -Agatha?! O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Isadora?

Ciúmes fez um beicinho.

Agatha: -Nhaaaa! Porque é que você tá mais preocupado com ela do que comigo? Agora, eu sou a sua mais nova hóspede! Vai, vai, vai! Levanta e me ajuda a fazer uma faxina nessa casa.

Mu: -NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -e assim, Áries foi sendo arrastado pelo pé esquerdo até a sala, com seu agoniante grito ecoando por toda a casa.

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Yang virou bruscamente o pescoço na direção da Casa de Áries. Jurava que poderia ter escutado um grito vindo daquela direção...não ligou muito e foi para a sala. Tinha acabado de ajeitar seu novo quarto. Hummm, agora sim! Estava a metros e metros de distância longe daquele viadinho do Afrodite e perto dos gêmeos mais sexys do Santuário. Ao pensar nisso, abanou-se com a mão direita. Escutou alguns gritos de comemoração e tratou de ir mais rápido para a sala.

Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com Saga e Kanon, 'munidos' de uma garrafa de champagne, e bem nesse momento, eles conseguem finalmente abrir a garrafa, mas a rolha voa alto e bate com força e agilidade na testa de Caroline.

Vanessa: -Huauauauahauahauhauahaauhaua!! Valeu, Kanon!!

Kanon: -Realmente! Essa foi fodástica!!

Saga: -Caracas! Tu tá bem? -tentou levantar Caroline, mas esta recusou a ajuda.

Caroline: -E-eu tô beeeeeeemm melhor, 'carash'! -agia como uma bêbada, sendo que ainda não tinha posto uma gota de álcool na boca.

Vanessa: -Se liga. Vamos aproveitar esse 'estado frágil' dela.

Kanon: -Como??

Saga: -Hey, hey!! Perae! O que que vocês pretendem??

Vanessa começou a cochichar um plano de zueira, enquanto isso, um sorriso malicioso nascia pouco a pouco na face dos gêmeos.

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Milo e Isadora já estavam 'de bem', sentados no sofá da sala curtindo um filme, quando toca o celular da amazona.

Milo: -Bah. Que hora pra essa coisa tocar...

Isadora: -Alô.

Uma voz conhecida e desesperada começa a gemer de dor do outro lado da linha.

Mu: -ISADORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Isadora: -MU!? -aperta o celular com uma força evidente. -Quê que tá acontecendo aí??

Mu: -E-essa DOIDA da AGATHA quer me FAZER de EMPREGADO!!

Isadora mostra-se apreensiva a Miro, que não liga muito e apertar um botão para que o filme dê uma pausa.

Isadora: -Quer que eu vá para aí??

Agatha: -Veeeeeem, seu folgadinho!

Mu: -NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO... -Paixão não pôde ouvir o resto do grito, pois ele foi sendo arrastado pouco a pouco para longe do telefone.

Isadora recorreu ao cabide de casacos e pegou uma jaqueta preta, deu um selinho em Milo e partiu em disparada para Áries.

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

Kurayko e Camus estavam se dando muito bem, apesar da amazona ainda ter um pouco de vergonha da 'cara de mau' de Aquário. Ele acabara de abrir a porta de seu 'refrigerador particular imenso', o qual ele mesmo apelidou de _Asgard_. Kurayko soltou um risinho abafado ao saber disso, mas entrou acompanhada de Camus, que mostrou a ela, uma por uma, todas as estátuas de gelo que ele havia esculpido até aquele momento. Adorou a escultura de um mini-templo japonês e da águia, que fora sua última.

Kurayko: -Camus! O que...

Aproximou-se do seu mais novo início de trabalho, que estava coberto por um pano branco. Antes que ela pudesse ver qualquer coisa por debaixo daquele lençol, Aquário a impediu.

Camus: -Er...não é nada! -sorriso amarelo. -Eu ainda estou começando essa daqui.

Kurayko: -Aaaaaaahhh... -soltou um suspiro de decepção.

Camus: -Mas...quando estiver pronta, você vai ser a primeira a ver.

Kurayko: -Tá!

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Felicidade estava deitada na sua nova cama, mas de olhos abertos. Que saudade da mãe. Era incrível como sentia um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se dela...escutou leves batidas na porta.

Gabriela: -Pode entrar. -recompôs-se, levantando-se e se sentando na cama de cobertas rosadas felpudas.

Shura: -Eu te acordei?

Gabriela: -Não, não. De jeito nenhum. -ele ainda estava encostado no batente, com a porta entreaberta. -Nhaaa, entra!

Shura: -Tá... -corou. -Bom, eu só vim ver se estava bem.

Gabriela: -Mesmo?

Shura: -Mesmo, mesmo! Quer dizer... -obedeceu a Gabriela, que o convidou a sentar-se do seu lado.

Ambos olharam, ao mesmo tempo, o brilho lunar que esvaia-se pela janela.

Gabriela: -Você pode ver o Coelho na Lua?

Shura: -Hãn?

Gabriela: -Eu perguntei se você consegue ver o desenho de um coelho na Lua! Feito naturalmente pela crateras causadas por meteoritos que caem a todo instante...

Capricórnio fitou o satélite com a cabeça inclinada por alguns minutos.

Shura: -Sim. Eu vejo sim! Que bonito.

Gabriela: -Diz uma lenda... -virou-se de frente para ele e aproximou-se. -Que quem vê esse coelho na lua está apaixonado.

Shura: -... -corou mais uma vez. Gabriela soltou um risinho abafado com as mãos pelo jeito dele. -Mas...você vê também?

Gabriela: -Sim! -meneou a cabeça, alegre. -Que coincidência!

Shura: -Muita. -fixou seus olhos na face de Felicidade, que ficava ainda mais encantadora sob a luz do luar. Seus olhos lembravam...a própria lua, porém ainda mais fascinante. Sentiu vontade de dizer isso a ela.

Gabriela: -Você está apaixonado?

Shura: -Muito...hãn! Quer dizer... -sem-graça. -Bem, quem sabe?

Gabriela: -É? Pois eu estou! Que coisa. Você também deve estar apaixonado, porque vê coelhos na lua. Ou então esta louco!

Shura sorriu timidamente e Gabriela soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada, que para ele, soou como música. Agora, ela que ficara sem-graça, pelo jeito 'bobo' que Shura olhava para ela.

Gabriela: -Há algum problema?

Shura: -Sim...

Gabriela: -Nossa. Me diga qual é! Eu posso te ajudar?

Shura: -Pode sim. -com a mão direita, tentou acariciar as mechas loiras que lhe caíam na face. Afastou-as de seus lábios e se aproximou deles. Carinhosamente, a beijou. Gabriela pensou que aqueles poucos segundos se tornaram uma eternidade. Mas foram segundos muito felizes. Sorriu para ele, que sem dizer nada, saiu em disparada para fora do quarto.

Riu baixinho e jogou-se para trás na cama macia. Sorria boba, porém alegremente! Certamente, estava gostando de Shura. Ah, o amor é realmente uma delicía!, pensou ela consigo mesma. E adormeceu.

.:.. Casa de Peixes - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Sophie despertou paulatinamente com o rock alto que Afrodite colocara na sala. Levantou-se e logo viu sua face na fresta da porta.

Afrodite: -Bom dia, srta. Dorminhoca!

Sophie: -Nhaaaaaa! -espreguiçou-se à vontade. -Bom dia...hey! Isso não é Slipknot, é?

Afrodite: -Sim, sim! Eu sei que você gosta!

Tristeza acompanhou o ritmo da música e notou que estava realmente tocando _Before I Forget_ da banda de Nu Metal Slipknot. Foi andando até a cozinha e tomou um gole do _capuccino_ que jazia numa xícara de porcelana em cima do balcão.

Sophie: -É! E eu pensei que você gostasse de _I Will Survive_ e essas coisas...

Afrodite: -Tá insinuando que pensava que eu era gay??

Sophie: -Hahahahahaha! -riu da frase de Afrodite. -É! Eu pensava sim, e daí? -desafiou-o com os olhos. Com passos pesados, Peixes foi até o som de alta potência da estante e colocou outro CD. -O que você... -antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um som muito familiar invadiu-lhe os ouvidos.

Afrodite: -_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you  
By my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From other space  
I just walked in to find you  
Here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me  
Well now go,  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around  
Now, cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I,  
I will survive_

_Yeah  
As Long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive,  
I will survive  
Yeah, yeah  
It took all the strength I had  
Just not to fall apart  
I'm trying hard to mend the pieces  
Of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry,  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me  
With somebody new  
I'm not that stupid little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like just dropping in  
And you expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone whose lovin' me  
Well now go,  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I,  
I will survive  
Yeah  
As long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive,  
I will survive  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh no_

Sophie permaneceu boquaiberta diante da coreografia _gay_ que Peixes fizera. Mas depois disso, caiu em boas gargalhadas ao lado dele. Aproximou-se do seu ouvido e disse.

Sophie: -Foi por causa _disso_ que eu me apaixonei por você.

Afrodite fitou-a surpreso.

Afrodite: -P-porque você achava que eu era gay?

Sophie: -Mais ou menos... -enrolou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. -É porque...eu te achei..._fofo._ Por causa do seu jeitinho gay.

Não perdendo mais tempo, Tristeza abraçou-o com muito carinho e depois fez questão de beijá-lo. As coisas estavam indo perfeitamente bem para todas as amazonas. E...porque não dizer, para os cavaleiros também?

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Caroline acordou exausta. A parte da testa que fora atingida pela rolha no dia anterior estava roxa. Olhou em volta de si e quase desmaiou: estava na cama de Kanon, apenas de roupas íntimas!! Olhou para o lado, rezando para que estivesse sozinha, infelizmente...Kanon de Gêmeos estava lá, apenas de samba-canção.

Caroline: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Pulou correndo da cama, com as mãos na cabeça. Zeus!! Não se lembrava de nada! NADA! Só daquela 'rolhada' na cabeça! Foi até o quarto da irmã e viu que esta estava tranqüilamente dormindo de camisola na cama dela. Vasculhou a sala e viu que tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Não tinha garrafas de bebidas alcóolicas espalhadas por todos os lados e nem vestígios de que houve uma 'festinha' durante a madrugada.

Caroline: -Zeus, Zeus! Por Athenaaa!! -pensava que não era uma boa hora para meter Deus e qualquer outro santo nessa estória, mas não tinha outra exclamação para soltar. Na verdade tinha...

Fitou Saga dormindo em sua cama por uma fração de segundos, e logo começou a pensar um monte de merda.

Caroline: _Taqueopariu...! Será que eu perdi o BV e nem notei?? Pior...será que eu não sou mais VIRGEM??_

Até que o pior aconteceu...Kanon acordou! Sim!! Ela estava praticamente sozinha ali, na sala, de sutiã e calcinha, enquanto o possível pai de seus futuros filhos (N.A.: viram como ela viaja né?) estava vindo do quarto onde passara a noite. Não viu outra alternativa, senão pular atrás do sofá e depois engatinhar até seu quarto. E assim o fez.

Antes que Gêmeos adentrasse a sala, ficou de quatro atrás do sofá sem que ele pudesse vê-la. Mas..que diabos era aquilo? Ela estava...de regata e calça de moleton...podia jurar que ele estava de samba-canção...Putz! Bebeu demais! Beliscou seu traseiro e soltou um gritinho de dor, que fez com que Kanon caminhasse até o sofá.

Kanon: -Carol! Que fazes aí pequena?? -estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse.

Caroline: -AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -saltou e praticamente voou até seu quarto. Trancou a porta atrás de si e arfava. Procurava com os olhos alguma roupa decente.

Vanessa levantou num pulo e correu até Saga, que também havia acordado.

Vanessa & Saga: -Yeah!

Kanon: -Tsc, tsc, tsc... -meneava a cabeça negativamente.

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

Hay Lin levantou-se e piscou constantemente. Olhou á sua volta e logo bocejou. Que fome! Colocou um roupão que estava em seu armário. Uma bela peça de roupa amarela com detalhes vermelhos. Calçou um par de pantufas de tigre e andou pé ante pé até a cozinha. Onde estaria Shaka??

Hay Lin: -Virgem? Cadê você? -olhava para todos os lados, até que...

Finalmente, Amizade notou a presença dos jardins do Twin Sala. Shaka poderia estar ali.

Hay Lin: -Shaaaakaaaaa! -adentrou no jardim e ficou fascinada com a beleza natural do lugar por alguns minutos.

Olhou à sua direita e viu que Shaka estava ali, a meditar. Porém, inocente como ela só, nem percebera por completo que ele estava concentrado demais para notar o que estava acontecendo á sua volta.

Hay Lin: -Nhaaaa! Até que enfim te achei! Ow, não vai ter café da manhã aqui não?

Shaka: -...

Hay Lin: -...Shaaaka... -sacudiu uma das mãos na frente dos olhos fechados de Virgem.

Shaka: -Hm... -contorceu-se por um segundo.

Hay Lin: -Shaka!! -já estava perdendo a paciência.

Shaka: -...

Hay Lin: -SHAKA!!

Shaka: -Ai, socorro!! É o Bin Laden!!

Hay Lin: -Quê Bin Laden nada! Sou eu, cara!

Shaka: -Tu?? Não percebeste que eu tava dormindo??Er...quer dizer, meditando??

Hay Lin: -Hãn?? Fala português, por favor!

Shaka: -Bah, esquece. O que tu tinha perguntado?

Hay Lin: -Se num ia ter café da manhã.

Shaka: -Tu não viste o chá de ervas no balcão?

Hay Lin: -Primeiro: para de falar 'tu' e qualquer coisa que termine com 'este' que isso já ta me irritando, por favor. Segundo: você chama aquela água suja com capim dentro de café da manhã?

Shaka: -É!

Hay Lin: -Humpf... -suspirou. -Já vi que não sabe viver. Quer tomar um café da manhã de verdade?

Shaka: ??

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:.

-Que maaaaaaaassa!!

Cilena estava fascinada e ao mesmo tempo enojada com a decoração da casa de Câncer.

Mephisto: -Se você quiser, eu posso retirar tudo isso. É só pedir... -suas bochechas avermelharam-se.

Cilena: -Imagine! Não se incomode com isso. É tão interessante! Estou adorando.

Mephisto: -Isso é ótimo. Er..eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... -apontou o sofá de estampa preta para que ela se acomodasse.

Cilena: -À vontade!

Mephisto: -Gabi falou...alguma coisa de mim a você?

Cilena: -Não...porquê?

Mephisto: -Por nada não...nada mesmo.

Cilena: -Hum, seeeeeeei.

Mephisto: -...

Cilena: -Nhaaaaaa! Não fica assim não. O que ela deveria ter me dito, hein? -olhou-o interrogatoriamente.

Máscara levantou-se e foi até a entrada da casa. Sentiu uma brisa gélida, porém com um aroma que indicava que já estava entardecendo. Devia ser por volta das duas horas da tarde.

Cilena: -Hãn? Me responde!

Mephisto: -Ela...me disse que...iria falar bem de mim pra você.

Cilena: -Err... -ficou um pouco sem-graça, pois notava uma certa paixão no olhar de Câncer sobre ela. -Falar exatamente o que?

Mephisto: -Que...eu gostei de você. Parece ser uma garota tão simpática.

Cilena: -...assim você me deixa sem-graça. -corou e foi indo para dentro.

Mephisto: -Me desculpe. -segurou um dos pulsos dela. -Não foi...a minha intenção.

Cilena: -É? E o que vale é a intenção, certo?

Mephisto: -... -apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Cilena: -É o que eu sempre digo!

E assim, um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre os dois, que ficaram ali, parados, no meio da sala da Casa de Câncer. Máscara da Morte soltou o pulso dela e fez menção de se virar novamente para o exterior da casa, porém sentiu uma leve impedição por parte de Ódio, ao ver que ela segurava seu pulso agora.

Cilena: -Onde...vai? -engoliu em seco.

Mephisto: -Dar uma volta por aí.

Cilena: -... -sentiu que aquele era o momento oportuno para tudo. Aproximou-se rápida como um relâmpago e o abraçou. -Não! Não vá. Não me abandone.

Mephisto: -??

Cilena: -Fique aqui...comigo! -e o beijou.

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Milo já estava cansado de esperar Isadora. Ele acabou cochilando na frente da TV. Ajeitou-se e fez menção de ir até Áries, porém viu uma sombra carregando um corpo, subindo paulatinamente as escadas.

Milo: -Isadora?? -perguntou a si mesmo.

Notou que era uma mulher carregando um homem, apesar de ambos terem um cabelo um tanto longo e de aparência feminina. Isadora vinha carregando Mu em seus braços.

Milo: -ISADORA!!

Correu destrambelhado até ela, que passou Áries desmaiado para os braços de Escorpião.

Isadora: -Arf, arf...

Milo: -Querida! -sem nenhuma cerimônia, largou o corpo de Mu com tudo no chão e foi carregar Paixão nos braços. Áries acordou com o impacto de sua cabeça no chão das escadarias de Escorpião. Gemeu. Olhou para os lados e viu Milo subir as escadas com Isadora no colo.

Mu: -Heeeeeeey! -falava como um embriagado. -'Vôsheis' não vão me 'ashudar' não??

Ao perceber que tudo estava em perfeita ordem, Milo resolveu desembuchar.

Milo: -O que aconteceu para você estar aqui tanto tempo depois, Dora?

Isadora: -Aiiiii... -com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, ela começou a explicar o que havia ocorrido em Áries.

_Flashback_

Paixão entrou correndo em Áries e logo viu Mu estirado no chão da sala, quase desmaiado, e Agatha obrigando-o a se levantar.

Isadora: -VOCÊ TEM O QUE NA CABEÇA AGATHA??

Mu: -Nada...esse é o problema...Isadora!! Me salvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Agatha: -Nã-nã-ni-nã-não! Ele é MEU!! -mostrou a língua a Isadora, como uma criança emburrada com os pais. Ela não gostou nem um pouco daquela demonstração de má-criação.

Isadora: -Ah! -bufou e revidou com uma língua maior ainda. Mu olhou aquilo e lembrou-se de _Gene Simmons_, antes que recebesse uma 'baldada' na cabeça e desmaiasse.

Agatha: -Você já roubou o Milo de mim!! Agora, quer roubar o Mu também?

Isadora: -Eu apenas vim salvá-lo! Iáááááááááá!! -pegou um esfregão que estava ao seu lado, empunhou-o como uma espada e saiu em disparada na direção de Ciúmes.

Agatha: -Ú-tererê!! Ú-tererê! -saiu para atacá-la, porém empunhando uma pá de ferro.

As duas, agindo como vesgas, acabaram uma acertando a cabeça da outra, e ambas perdendo a consciência. Até antes disso, uma bateu com a cabeça na outra, ajudando a desmaiar mais rápido.

_Fim do Flashback_

Enquanto Milo rolava no tapete de tanto gargalhar, Isadora percebia que Mu estava 'voltando'.

Mu: -Hãn? Alguém aí anotou a placa?

Isadora: -Você está bem?

Mu: -Hein?? -sacudiu a cabeça, recuperando um pouco mais da consciência. -Ah, sim. Estou. O que aconteceu, hein??

Paixão voltou a explicar a situação, contando novamente o _flashback_ que acabaram de ter.

Mu: -Ah, que droga! E eu perdi essa...

Milo: -Agora chega de papo e vamos, Mu. Eu te levo até Áries.

Mu: -Hein?? Vocês vão me deixar lá sozinho com aquela ninfomaníaca?? Nem fudendo!! Eu não quero!! -fez um beicinho infantil e recolheu-se numa posição fetal no canto da sala.

Isadora: -Se você ficar assim, iremos levá-lo á força!

Mu: -Não! Não, não...tudo bem. Vamos logo então.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **Agora a coisa despirocou de vez! Parece que nossas amazonas estão no comando! Será que elas vão aprontar muito? Seráá? Comentem!


	7. Algo de Estranho

7

Capítulo Sete

**Algo de Estranho**

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

Enquanto Hay Lin colocava outra roupa em seu quarto, Shaka fora até a cozinha separar algumas coisas que ela havia pedido. Ao adentrar o cômodo, Amizade olhou o balcão e viu que lá estava tudo que havia pedido.

Hay Lin: -Obrigada.

Shaka: -Que mal lhe pergunte...o que pretende fazer?

Hay Lin: -Um almoço para nós dois, além de algo para a sobremesa e lanche da tarde.

Shaka: -Nossa, que versatilidade. Vai fazer tudo agora?

Hay Lin: -Sim. -ela pegou o macarrão, óleo, alguns legumes e pedaços de frango.

Jogou tudo numa grande frigideira que ela mesma trouxera. Shaka observava tudo por cima do ombro da jovem, mas recusava-se a mostrar curiosidade.

Shaka: -Fritura? Pelo amor de Buda! Sabe quantas calorias isso tem? Isso não faz bem nenhum à nossa saúde.

Hay Lin: -Há quanto tempo você não come fritura? -misturou um pouco do macarrão, frango e legumes na frigideira e jogou um pouco de óleo sobre a mistura. Mexia delicadamente com uma espátula.

Shaka: -Hum...eu nunca comi fritura.

Hay Lin: -Nossa...bom, então hoje vai ser o primeiro dia na sua vida a comer fritura.

Shaka: -E quem disse que _eu_ vou comer? -ela pega um pano de prato e limpa com rapidez e eficiência as mãos de unhas pintadas de amarelo dourado.

Hay Lin: -Ah! Vai sim! Ou... -olhou profundamente nos olhos de Virgem. -Você vai fazer essa desfeita comigo? -beicinho.

Shaka: -...e se eu não gostar?

Hay Lin: -Bom... -pegou a batedeira e separou dos demais eletrodomésticos, posicionando-a perto de uma tomada. -Você experimenta. Se não gostar, eu como tudo sozinha. -pegou também um pacote de farinha e um pote de fermento. -Te garanto que isso não vai ser nenhum sacrifício!

Shaka percebeu que ela deixara a mistura anterior no fogo, e já estava preparando-se para fazer outra.

Hay Lin: -Na frigideira, eu estou fazendo nosso almoço. Comida chinesa. _Yakisoba._ Já ouviu falar?

Shaka: -... -inclinou a cabeça, com o olhar perdido. –Sim, sim.

Hay Lin: -E agora, nessa batedeira aqui, eu vou fazer nosso lanche da tarde. Um bolo de chocolate. -Virgem lambeu os beiços. Ela percebeu que o cavaleiro gosta de chocolate.

Separou a gema da clara de cerca de três ovos. Bateu as claras e guardou as gemas. Depois bateu farinha de trigo, fermento, entre outros ingredientes. A tarde iria 'render' para a amazona!

.:.. Casa de Touro ..:.

Silêncio. A casa se tornara inútil naquela vastidão do Santuário, graças à falta do cavaleiro de Touro. Mu sentia falta do velho amigo. Das noites zuadas, das festas badaladas, das bebidas inusitadas...enfim, do toque exótico que aquele grandalhão deixava impregnado no ar nas redondezas. Esboçou um longo sorriso ao lembrar-se que faltava pouco para o retorno do grande cavaleiro. Uma pena que sua paz não iria durar muito.

Parou. Volveu-se rapidamente para a esquerda. Nada. Jurava a si mesmo que podia ter escutado algo. Voltou a admirar a estrutura da segunda casa do zodíaco. Piscou constamente. Uma dor imensa lhe assolou a nuca. Caiu inconsciente.

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:.

Cilena finalmente se soltou dos braços de Câncer. Suas bochechas arderam. Correu para o exterior da casa. Pensou que ele iria atrás dela, porém, virou seu pescoço para trás e percebeu que Máscara da Morte não estava mais lá. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para o telhado da casa de Gêmeos. Viu uma sombra lá. Uma não, três. Assemelhou-as as mesmas pessoas que mataram Íris. Espiou por cima de seu ombro e certificou-se de que Mephisto tinha mesmo se ido. Clamou baixinho por sua armadura e voltou a olhar para o telhado de Gêmeos. Nada.

Cilena: -Estranho...eu tinha certeza de que tinha algo ali.

Um zunido de uma faca. Encaixou entre os dedos uma Am Rei. Pé ante pé, foi andando até a retaguarda de Câncer. Sussurou algo.

Cilena: -Coração Odiado... -umas características faíscas negras se dispersaram da suriken. Sem perder tempo, disparou-a atrás da casa de Câncer.

Um grunhido. Armou-se com mais uma Dark Am Rei. Deu uma cambalhota no chão e mirou-a no que poderia encontrar à sua frente. Um corpo caído. Era uma das sombras que, certamente, matou sua mestra.

Cilena: -Desgraçado!! -desferiu um potente chute na boca do estômago do homem caído. Gemeu. Sentiu que a mão dele agarrara seu pé. Lançou uma suriken na mão que a prendera. Outro grito. -Foi você... -outro chute, porém na face direita. -Foi você que a matou, não é? Hãn?! DIGA!!

Com cada vez mais raiva, Cilena maltratava o ser que ali estava caído. Ele tentava revidar. Em vão.

...: -Argh! I-rei dizer..somente se você...argh! -cuspiu algumas gotas de sangue. -Parar de me agredir...AH!

Hesitou. Não por causa do pedido daquele desgraçado. Pensou em sua mestra. Será que ela gostaria de vê-la maltratando um 'inocente'?

Cilena: -... -pousou seu pé esquerdo sobre o tórax do ferido, apoiou um de seus braços no joelho dobrado. -Pois então, diga quem foi! -cuspiu na cara dele, que, assustado, limpou a gosma que escorria pela sua maçã do rosto.

...: -Arf, arf... -Cilena percebeu que ele arfava e respirava com dificuldade, devido ao seu pé estar estrategicamente posicionado num local do peito que lhe dificulta a respiração. -Não..fui eu! -tentou sentar, posicionar-se melhor. Ela não permitiu. -Foi...meu ex-companheiro.

Cilena: -Ex?? -arqueou as sombrancelhas e franziu o nariz. –Por que? Não está mais trabalhando com ele?

...: -Ele...foi morto...pelo meu chefe. -Ódio retirou o pé de seu peito. -Arf! Na verdade...meu chefe não queria que matássemos sua...mestra. -sentou-se e se preparou para correr. A morena segurou-o pela gola da camisa. Certamente, ele não possuia muito tempo de sua vida desgranhenta, pois a suriken o feriu quase que mortalmente.

Cilena: -Por que??

...: -Eu não ia fugir...não ia! -sorriu amarelamente a ela, que o pousou novamente no chão empoeirado.

Cilena: -Humpf. Por que ele não queria que seu amigo a matasse? -prensionou a gola contra a traquéia do ser.

...: -Aiii! Porque ele queria...matá-la pessoalmente. Arf!

Cilena: -E quem é seu chefe? -aproximou seu rosto do dele, que estava suado e repleto de cortes e sangue.

...: -Certa...certamente sabe quem é ele... -sorriu, porém não por muito tempo. Uma careta de dor estampou-se em seu rosto. Levou as duas mãos ao peito, e Cilena deixou que ele sofresse, ali, caído. Retirou-se.

Após estar sem sua armadura, largou-se no sofá da sala e pegou seu celular e digitou alguns números. Esperou. Logo, uma voz respondia um pouco preguiçosa do outro lado da linha.

Kurayko: -Alôôô?? -espreguiçou-se.

Cilena: -Apronte-se. Temos visita.

Kurayko: -Hein?! Do que é que tu tá falando?

Cilena: -Acorda, Kuray! Estamos sendo atacadas!

Kurayko: -Dã! Eu sei...percebi que a gente não está salva em qualquer parte desse planeta.

Cilena: -Acabei de matar um dos ninjas.

Kurayko: -O quêêêê?? -saltou da cama com entusiasmo. Fazia tempo que já não metia umas boas porradas na fuça de algum japonês enxerido. (N.A.: Isso porque ela é japonesa!)

Cilena: -Descobri que um deles que assassinou nossa mestra já está morto. Quem o fez foi seu próprio mestre. Disse o cara que eu matei que ele fez isso porque o chefe deles queria ter pessoalmente matado nossa mestra. -sentiu os olhos castanhos marejarem.

Kurayko: -Desgraçados... -mordeu o lábio inferior com força, chegando a abrir um corte. -Acha que ainda tem mais?

Cilena: -Óbvio. Uma abelha quando vem para o ataque, não vem sozinha... -sorriu vitoriosa. Teve uma vaga lembrança de sua tortura para com aquele maldito soldado. Seus gemidos soavam prazeirosos aos ouvidos de Ódio.

Kurayko: -Beleeeeeza! -esfregou as mãos até senti-las arder. -Vamos avisar as outras. Nada de contar aos cavaleiros.

Cilena: -Eu tenho uma idéia. Pediremos ajuda a Athena. Ela poderá ocupa-los. Falando neles...como andam as coisas com o Camus, se é que me entende! -piscou, mesmo sabendo que infelizmente Kurayko não podia ver a malícia em seu olhar.

Kurayko: -Ahn... -corou. -Tá tudo ótimo. Nada de mais.

Cilena: -Ahn?! Nada ainda?? Mas você é lerda mesmo!!

Kurayko: -E você queria que eu fizesse o quê?? Abusasse dele?! Não sou assim, e você sabe.

Cilena: -É claro.

Kurayko: -Já tu...percebi que 'entrou em ação'. -gargalhou deliciosamente.

Cilena: -Hehe... -sentiu as bochechas arderem. -Depois eu te conto tudo. -lembrou-se mais uma vez do que fizera com Máscara... -Temos que ligar para a Gabi.

Kurayko: -Que tal nos reunirmos na casa dela?? Nesse momento, precisamor nos reunir e pedir a ajuda de Zeus... -disse, num certo tom de deboche, ao mesmo tempo que fazia a posição de lótus na cama e formava uma careta engraçada na face.

Cilena: -Haha! Palhacinha...vamos logo. Liga pra Gabi,está bem? Estou preocupada com Máscara da Morte, ele não apareceu até agora aqui na sala... -desviou o olhar da agenda de telefone e deixou que seus olhos girassem em suas órbitas, percorrendo a sala. Sentiu que uma gota de suor frio brotou de sua testa.

Kurayko: -Ok. Te vejo mais tarde.

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

Amor jogou-se pra trás na cama de lençóis azuis felpudos. Mordeu um pouco da antena de seu celular (N.A.: Parece bem típica essa mania de Kuray-chan, não?). Meditava sobre tudo aquilo. Aqueles filhos da mãe iriam pagar pela morte de sua mestra que, de certa forma, fora em vão. Apertou com mais força ainda os dentes. Por fim, digitou alguns números e correspondeu-se com Felicidade, que solicitou uma comunicação rápida e precisa com toda as amazonas. Kurayko levantou-se da cama num pulo e foi correndo em direção ao Salão de Athena.

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

-Para quê precisa de meu comunicador, querida?

Saori logo levantou-se do trono e chamou Tatsume. Enquanto elas o esperavam, Kurayko foi logo se explicando.

Kurayko: -Preciso solicitar uma reunião urgente na casa de Capricórnio com a nossa Mestra. -avistou Tatsume, e logo acenou para ele, que apressou o passo na direção das srtas.

Saori: -Ah, que bom que veio rápido, Tatsume. -deu poucos passos na direção dele e parou numa posição majestosa. -Prepare o comunicador das casas para a srta. Kurayko, sim?

Tatsume: -Pois não. -virou-se na direção de Amor, e a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela o retribuiu, juntamente com um sorriso.

Saori: -E... -voltou a seu trono, e sentou-se confortavelmente, porém, ainda com aquela posição majestosa. –Por quê precisam de uma reunião urgente?? Não seria melhor fazerem isso aqui no meu salão?

Kurayko: -Imagine, srta. Não queremos incomodar... -sentou-se numa cadeira, a qual Saori havia indicado. -É que tem alguns japonêses 'duma figa' nos atacando.

Saori: -Zeus!! -levou a mão ao peito, com uma cara de espanto, como se estivesse sofrendo de taquicardia.

Kurayko: -Por favor! Queremos resolver isso sozinhas! -levantou-se e inclinou a cabeça numa típica reverência japonesa. -Não deixe que vossos cavaleiros interfiram no nosso plano de vingança!!

Saori: -... -olhou à sua direita e logo viu Tatsume voltando, então, cochichou à amazona. -Ok...mas não vá contar a ninguém que eu deixei! -piscou e sorriu largamente. Amor fez o mesmo para agradecer.

Tatsume solicitou que as srtas. o acompanhassem, e assim o fizeram. Chegaram à uma saleta onde tinha um comunicador idênticos aos usados por policiais, e alguns controladores de volume, além de uma cadeira. Kurayko acomodou-se e olhou para Saori, que estava atrás dela. Com um aceno de cabeça de Athena, Amor voltou-se para o comunicador, e assim avisou.

Kurayko: -AMAZONAS!! PERIGO! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADAS!! CLAMEM POR SUAS ARMADURAS E SE DIRIJAM À CASA DE CAPRICÓRNIO!! EU REPITO...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Enquanto Caroline e Vanessa estavam jogando 'Banco Imobiliário' e os gêmeos estavam tirando uma soneca, ouviu-se o aviso saindo diretamente das caixas de som das portas das casas chegarem aos seus ouvidos.

Kurayko: -...VISTAM-SE COM SUAS RESPECTIVAS ARMADURAS E CORRAM ATÉ A CASA DE CAPRICÓRNIO!! É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!! É UM ATAQUE!!

Ying e Yang se entreolharam com os olhos esbugalhados, porém assim o fizeram. Assim que estavam protegidas pelas forças de seus elementos, sem hesitar, foram à Capricórnio, deixando que as notas do jogo voassem ao sabor da brisa gélida daquela noite.

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Já fazia alguns minutos que Sophie e Hay Lin haviam chegado. Ambas estavam acomodadas no sofá, bebendo um copo d'água cada uma. Olhavam preocupadas para Gabriela, como que perguntando com o olhar onde estavam as outras.

Isadora: -Desculpem o atraso! -correu para abraçar Felicidade e cumprimentar suas amigas.

Aos poucos chegaram Caroline, Vanessa, Cilena, Sabrina, Agatha, e por último, Kurayko. Todas estavam tentando chegar a uma conclusão, além de esperarem o ataque, já preparadas. Cansada daquele ar pesado de preocupação presente na casa de Capricórnio, Isadora resolve sentar-se nos degrais do topo da casa. Ao acomodar-se na escadaria da décima casa daquela construção grega imensa, ela retira um pirulito de uva do bolso e desembala-o. Ao sentir o sabor envolvente da fruta em sua língua, ela fecha os olhos e sorri levemente. Parecia ter entrado num estado de puro êxtase. Sentiu que alguém mais vinha de perto das outras para ficar ao seu lado.

Sophie: -Nossa...quanta energia negativa nessa casa, né? -olha interrogatoriamente para Paixão, porém diminui o tom de sua voz ao perceber que a amazona estava bem relaxada. -Não é? -ela repete.

Isadora: -Ah... -retira o pirulito da boca, para poder gesticular mais claramente. -Sim, tem razão. Não gostei desse ar pesado... -lambe delicadamente o pirulito e o oferece a Tristeza, que recusa com uma risada abafada acompanhada com um balanço negativo de cabeça. -Sophie...

Sophie: -O quê? -levanta o olhar na direção dos misteriosos olhos mel de Isadora, deixando a pedra que fitava rolar rapidamente escadas abaixo, após chutá-la.

Isadora: -Você percebeu...que estranho? -introduz novamente o doce por dentre os lábios.

Sophie: -Hãn? Estranho? O que, exatamente? -remexe-se, virando o corpo um pouco robusto para a direção de onde se encontrava a guerreira amiga.

Ela sorriu misteriosamente. Parecia um homicida maníaco prestes a esfaquear sua vítima, o qual iria se divertir muito com aquele feito. De tanta ansiosidade, Sophie percebeu que ela mordera o pirulito. Paixão fez uma careta hilária, porém alegre, e retirou o doce da boca. Contemplou-o antes que uma parte do pirulito de uva desprender-se do palito, rolando para perto de Tristeza, que olhou com uma cara de nojo e deu um peteleco no pedaço solto do doce, fazendo com que este voasse para longe das amazonas. Isadora gargalhou pelo jeito de Sophie, e, ao meio daquela 'criancice', ela atirou ao longe o que restara do saboroso pirulito. Continuou com seu olhar na direção onde o pirulito provavelmente deveria caído, mas logo voltou sua cabeça com precisão e velocidade na direção de Sophie, que ficou séria ao perceber que Paixão ficara da mesma forma.

Isadora: -Assim que chegamos aqui, provavelmente, cada uma de nós sentiu-se atraída por um cavaleiro. Estou certa?

Sophie: -Provavelmente... -inclinou a cabeça, ficando com um olhar perdido.

Isadora: -E, o mais intrigante, é que... cada caveleiro ficou atraído pela sua respectiva admiradora, né?

Tristeza soltou um gemido imperceptível aos ouvidos de Isadora, ao surpreender-se com a revelação.

Sophie: -Sim! -apontou com ansiosidade para Isadora, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o nome de um poderoso ladrão.

Isadora: -E olhe que cada um de nós tivemos chance de nos apaixonarmos por outra pessoa, pois ficamos em outras casas num bom período!

Sophie: -...

Fez menção de entreabrir o lábios para proferir algo, porém estacou. Estava fitando as escadarias. Duas sombras estavam subindo elas. Quase as reconhecia, portanto, pensou que pudesse ser algum cavaleiro. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que não viu um reluzir sequer das armaduras quando estes passaram por debaixo de um facho de luz forte da lua. Levantou-se e voltou seu olhar para Paixão, que a fitava também com o semblante aborrecido. Ao voltar novamente a fitar as escadarias...onde estavam eles?? Virou sua cabeça um pouco a sua esquerda e pulou para trás.

...: -Morra!!

Isadora: -!!

Paixão fora pega de surpresa por uma adaga de ouro desferida por um maldito ninja. Este correu, porém logo Sophie o perseguiu.

No interior da casa...

Agatha: -DORA!!

Já fazia alguns minutos que Ciúmes havia posicionado-se estrategicamente para poder ver o que as duas tanto faziam no lado de fora de Capricórnio. Percebeu quando Isadora soltou um grunhido de dor e tombou para trás. Notou também que Tristeza havia saído em disparada para descer a escadaria. Seu grito de desespero e zelo pela vida da amiga despertou a atenção das outras.

Caroline: -Deus! -Ying estava mais próxima de Isadora, apesar de não estar percebendo o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar. Aproximou-se de Paixão e logo se ajoelhou, para apoiá-la em seu corpo.

Gabriela: -Mas o que aconteceu aqui??

Isadora, agora deitada sobre o colo de Caroline, tentava balbuciar o nome de Sophie, avisando-as de que ela corria risco de morte, porém logo desabou inconsciente no chão branco e empoeirado da décima casa.

.:.. Casa de Virgem - Escadarias ..:.

Sophie corria atrás de...de...quem ou o quê estava perseguindo? Apressou o passo ao perceber que os dois ninjas estavam afastando-se dela. Logo, foi supreendida pelo arranhão da adaga de um dos guerreiros, que havia parado, virado-se e desferido o golpe na face de Tristeza, que soltou um longo grito de dor, porém logo recompôs-se e voltou a persegui-los. Malditos!, pensou.

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

-Ponham-na aí!! Zeus...

Esta foram as ordens da mestra das R.S.H.'s. Caroline e Hay Lin, que amparavam Isadora em seus ombros, logo a fizeram deitar-se na cama de Gabriela. Ela ainda teve uns espamos de dor enquanto estava estirada no colchão macio. Cilena fitou-a com pesar e passou as costas da mão na testa, para retirar o excesso de suor, que brotou devido a tamanha preocupação. Olhou para Gabriela, que tomava um copo d'água com açúcar e sentava-se numa poltrona na sala da casa. Ajoelhou-se no chão, de frente para a guerreira líder. Sentia que ela queria falar algo.

Gabriela: -Vocês precisam ir atrás de Sophie. Ela corre muito perigo.

Cilena: -Mas e a Dora-chan?! Estamos muito preocupadas com ela!

Gabriela: -Eu cuido dela, e assim que estiver recuperada, iremos as duas ajudá-las a combater o inimigo.

Cilena sorriu com um sabor de vingança adocicado em seus lábios. Chamou as outras amazonas e pediu que a acompanhassem. Gabriela explicou que elas tinham de obedecer Ódio, e também ordenou que elas salvassem Tristeza. Todas menearam a cabeça positivamente e saíram em disparada, para descerem as escadarias. Ao ver que estava sozinha, Felicidade levantou-se e foi para perto da cama onde estava Isadora, que parecia dormir profundamente. Enquanto olhava para um pequeno vaso de líros que se encontrava no parapeito da janela, ela havia mergulhado seus pensamentos em outra pessoa.

Gabriela: -Shura...onde você está? -balbuciou.

.:.. Entrada do Santuário - Escadarias ..:.

Sophie: -Granada Melancólica!!

Enquanto ainda terminava de descer as imensas escadarias, ela já preparava seu Fu Mei Pin, afim de surrar alguns malditos japoneses. Ao sentir a areia sob seus pés, parou. Olhava ao seu redor e se viu na praia que envolvia o Santuário. Correu para as ondas, e assim que pôde sentir que os calçados de sua armadura estavam sendo molhados pela salgada, porém límpida água do mar, voltou seu olhar para o Santuário, e logo sentiu uma dor aguda invadir-lhe as costelas. Olhou para sua direita e viu que o mesmo ninja estava armado com aquela conhecida adaga de ouro, mas esta se encontrava repleta de sangue. Do seu sangue. Antes que pudesse cair no chão, viu que haviam mais uns trinta atrás do seu oponente, semelhantes a ele mesmo.

Sophie: -Desgraçado!! -lançou seu chicote na direção do japonês, e logo ouviu aquela explosão. Ah, sim. O ruído de suas amadas granadas funcionavam como calmantes aos nervos de Tristeza, que após isso, pôde ver que seu inimigo ajoelhou-se, com a adaga erguida aos céus, como se a oferecesse aos deuses da antiga Grécia.

Retirou seu orgulhoso e vitorioso olhar de cima do corpo já estabanado no chão do ninja, e assim percebeu que mais outro avançava nela com fome de matar. Apenas tentou proteger-se do próximo impacto, porém nada aconteceu. Entreabriu suas pálpebras e viu que suas amigas haviam chegado. Sim! A cavalaria!!

Kurayko: -Tardamos a chegar ou será que você ainda sobrevive? -sorriu sarcasticamente para Tristeza, que o retribuiu. Gemeu. Amor apressou-se para ampará-la.

Hay Lin: -Parece que temos uns três ninjas pra cada uma. -já armada com sua arma preferida, Kan Van Tou, seu facão de nove argolas prateado.

Agatha: -Isso se a mestra e a Dorinha chegarem a tempo de nós deixarmos alguns pra elas. -gargalhou rapidamente e erguia imponentemente aquele Pa-Sin que mais parecia inocente, porém seu leque preto com delicadas violetas pintadas nele o deixavam com um ar gótico e poético.

Vanessa não perdeu seu precioso tempo e golpeou novamente com seu machado aquele mesmo ninja antes mesmo derrubado. Acabou por abrir uma rachadura visível em seu crânio. Gargalhou, e logo preparou-se para atacar. Com certeza, Ying fora a primeira a perceber que Yang havia usado seu primeiro golpe, Lenhadora Perversa. Juntou-se a irmã, e assim começou a pancadaria...

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Piscou constantemente. Felicidade percebeu que havia caído no sono, na beirada da cama onde repousava Isadora. Esfregou os olhos e viu que Paixão já não estava mais ali. Olhou para sua esquerda e quase caiu da cadeira. Lá estava Isadora, erguida vitoriosamente, sorrindo à toa, ainda mais quando Gabriela percebeu que aquela adaga de ouro entalhada à mão ainda estava enterrada no ombro direito da amiga.

Gabriela: -Sua doida!! Porque não a retira?? -ergueu sua mão direção do ferimento, porém teve seu pulso amparado pela guerreira.

Isadora: -Não estou sentindo nada. Seria pior se eu a retirasse.

Gabriela: -Mas pode infeccionar!! -se levantou e fez menção de tocar o ferimento, porém conseguiu finalmente notar a tranquilidade no cenho de Paixão, então deixou que sua mão pendesse inerte ao lado do corpo.

Isadora: -Vamos... -olhou para a janela, onde se podia ver a entrada do Santuário, e um pequeno movimento de pessoas. -...ajudá-las!! -sorriu.

.:.. Entrada do Santuário ..:.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!

Um grito de dor estendeu-se pela praia de areia branca e águas azuis, com reflexos lunares. Sabrina logo apoiou seu pé no abdômen do ninja, para poder ter eficiência no momento de retirar o Pa do peito dele, que estava enterrado. Assim que o fez, enterrou-o novamente no corpo estirado do inimigo, porém em sua cabeça, fazendo com que duas pontas do tridente acertassem corretamente seus olhos claros. Os últimos espasmos antes da morte do ninja foram acompanhados de perto pela amazona, um pouco traumatizada já. Retirou o tridente e logo avançou em outro oponente.

Cilena estava repleta de ódio. Certamente, agora estou combinando com meu respectivo sentimento!, pensou. Logo que lançou uma inusitada Aura Profana sobre aquele ninja que já se erguia pronto para matá-la, este sentiu-se mais lerdo e mais incapacitado. Sentia-se intimidado pela presença de Ódio à sua frente. Tentou correr, porém logo pode sentir algumas pontas afiadas rasgarem suas costas. Caiu morto aos pés de Sophie, que fitava assustada toda aquela batalha, sem se sentir boa para guerrear ainda. Cilena logo viu que o rastro de sua Dark Am Rei estava ferindo de certa forma a amiga, então, ajudou-a a sair da direção das trevas até que elas se dissipassem. Suspirou aliviada ao ver a amiga bem, longe do que estava fazendo mal a ela. Tristeza agradeceu e depois deixou que seus olhos percorressem a morena que logo voltou para terminar a batalha com um dos ninjas.

Enquanto Vanessa atacava com fúria os três ninjas que lhe foram designados, Caroline apenas usava o golpe de sua primeira fase, Aura Equilibrada, sobre a irmã amada, ao mesmo tempo que armava uma Chuva de Flechas. Quando finalmente cobriu Yang com aquele brilho característico em volta de seu corpo esguio, Ying dirigiu seus olhos brilhantes como esmeraldas para os inimigos que obtinham espadas longas, e assim, logo se pôde ver que uma única flecha branca se multiplicou ao ser lançada naquela direção. Os japoneses desabaram, um a um, feridos em lugares diferentes, porém com a mesma arma: as flechas de marfim desferidas do Kun Tin de Caroline do Ying.

Uma das coisas que se podia ver naquele campo de batalha é que alguns ninjas insistiam em 'voar' pela praia, caindo nas águas, com a ajuda do Vôo Nada Amigável de Hay Lin, que simplesmente adorava usar aquele golpe! Logo, um brilho platinado, acompanhado de um grito de guerra, aconteceu na região. Ao se utilizar da Brisa Platinada para ter um facão com maior poder de corte, porém mais pesado, Amizade ergue-o no ar, para que ferisse um ninja que havia sido lançado em sua direção. Logo viu que o facão havia sido corretamente enterrado na boca de seu estômago. Riu sarcasticamente e logo balançou a arma, fazendo com que o corpo caísse sem vida naquelas areias que já não eram mais brancas, e sim vermelhas...

Aquela característica armadura rosa parecia mais dançar e deslizar por entre os inimigos, ferindo mortalmente todos que eram atingidos por seu Gi Nga Tchan, aquela imponente lança meia-lua. Kurayko perfurou dolorosamente o coração de um dos oponentes. Depois, lançou seu corpo com um certo cuidado para perto das águas, fazendo com que este boiasse encantadoramente, e em sua volta, pudesse ver uma mancha escarlate impressionante. Mas isto era pouco, comparado ao que sua arma podia fazer. Ainda! Gritou a plenos pulmões:

Kurayko: -O ESPINHO DA ILUSÃO!! -no exato momento em que levantava o Gi Nga Tchan.

Sentiu um perigo avassalar seu coração, ao lembrar-se que aqueles espinhos poderiam atingir uma de suas adoradas amigas, mas logo percebeu que isto não acontecera.

-HEY!!

Olhou rapidamente para as escadarias e viu Gabriela e Isadora, ambas com suas respectivas armas erguidas na direção de Amor, que sorriu largamente e assim levantou-se rispidamente, feliz pelas amigas estarem bem.

Agatha soltou um risinho abafado ao ver que um dos ninjas estava tonto, pois acabara de sentir um ventinho refrescante e perigoso feito com aquele leque. Seja Ciumento é um golpe um tanto peculiar!, meditou Ciúmes. Enquanto este encontrava-se quase inconsciente, ela aproveitou a deixa e logo lançou uma rajada de Neve Cortante na direção do rosto disfarçado do ninja, que parecia estar com um semblante hilário. Quando viu que aquele corpo congelado desabou, ela abaixou-se por um minuto e retirou a máscara de linho preta que cobria um rosto dotado de olhos brilhantes e mel, que agora estavam quase apagados. Pôs a mão sobre uma das bochechas há pouco rosadas do inimigo, e notou que elas estavam intensamente frias. Ao levantar-se, quase foi golpeada nas costas por outro ninja, mas foi salva milagrosamente por Isadora, que acabara de chegar e estava ali por perto. Ambas sorriram e ficaram de costas uma para a outra. Deixaram que seus respectivos olhos girassem em suas órbitas, verificando ao redor, e assim, menearam a cabeça positivamente, para voltarem ao massacre.

Tristeza já sentia-se melhor do que no ínicio de tudo aquilo. Porém, antes mesmo que fosse atacar alguém, parou para pensar...no objetivo daquele ataque. Olhou para muitos dos corpos estirados que tiveram suas vidas roubadas. Mas por que, Zeus...por quê?? Naquele momento, percebeu o quanto o ser humano é egoísta, a ponto de sacrificar seus semelhantes para cumprir um ideal seu. Logo viu que nenhuma delas estavam com seus colares para a libertação da _Safira Escarlate_. Então, notou duas possibilidades: ou eles ainda não haviam percebido, ou eles estavam apenas..._distraindo-as_...

Quando viu o último ninja tombar por cima de um morto, ela ergueu-se e logo iniciou:

Sophie: -MAS POR QUÊ TUDO ISSO?! -respirava ofegante, e ainda apoiava-se num de seus joelhos dobrados.

Cilena: -O quê?! Você ainda pergunta?! -aproximou-se de Tristeza, ainda com aquele característico ódio em seu coração, mas que de pouco em pouco se dissipava.

Sophie: -Por que eles estão nos atacando agora?

Gabriela: -Porque são retardados... -ainda lamentava por não ter tido chance de ter enchido alguns de porradas até a morte.

Sophie: -Nós estamos _sem nossos colares_!! -gritou ela, apontando para seu pescoço.

Um silêncio súbito cresceu naquela praia vermelha e azul, devido ao sangue e ao banho de luz lunar. Cada uma meditava a respeito da tremenda verdade que Tristeza revelara.

Vanessa: -Se estamos sem nossos colares para a libertação da _Safira Escarlate_, então...

Caroline: -...por quê nos atacariam!?

Isadora: -Porque este não é o real objetivo deles!!

Fitaram-na boquiabertas. Era verdade.

Hay Lin: -Isto é apenas uma distração. Desgraçados!! -chutou fortemente um dos corpo caídos, onde abriu-se um rombo, no caso, no peito de um deles, e dali jorrou-se mais sangue, embebedando os calçados verdes de Amizade.

Agatha: -Eles devem ter feito isso para atacarem livremente Athena! -olhou rispidamente para o Salão de Athena, que se encontrava no topo de tudo aquilo.

Sabrina: -Alguma de vocês viu o Aiolia ou qualquer um dos cavaleiros a tarde inteira?

Kurayko: -Eu me lembro de ter pedido para que ela os distraísse.

Isadora: -Mas acontece que as únicas pessoas distraídas aqui fomos nós!!

Gabriela: -Será que eles fizeram algum mal aos cavaleiros de ouro? -mordeu o lábio inferior e a língua também.

Sophie: -Apenas saberemos se subirmos até lá. Vamos... -parou.

Olhou para uma moita que se mexia incessantemente e a apontou silenciosamente. As amazonas compreeenderam e se aproximaram lentamente do pequeno matagal presente perto da montanha onde estava instalado o Santuário. Logo, uns dez ninjas saltaram de trás das árvores mais ao fundo de onde se encontravam as guerreiras. Todas deram um pulo para trás, menos Vanessa, que avançou selvagemente. O efeito da Lenhadora Perversa ainda não passara.

Caroline: -IRMÃ!!

Ela saltou na direção de Yang, e conseguiu agarrá-la pelo Fu, que ela sempre o deixava atrás de si quando corria para o ataque. Vanessa retulou, porém restaram poucos segundos para que o efeito do golpe passasse completamente. Os ninjas fizeram menção de lutar, mas foram interrompidos pelo movimento da mão de um guerreiro encapuzado que saíra detrás da moita. Era um homem de olhos verdes alaranjados, (N.A.: Olhos iguais aos da minha mãe!) e utilizava uma roupa azul-_royal_ bem escura. Parecia ser diferente de todos. Deixava que seus longos e cabelos louros caissem encantadoramente por seus ombros. Num movimento rápido, retirou o capuz e mostrou seu belo rosto. Logo anunciou.

...: -Sou Lucas e lidero esta tropa de ninjas.

Agatha: -Lucas... -abanou-se com o leque. Gabriela e Isadora olharam para ela com um certo desprezo marcado no cenho de cada uma e logo depois se entreolharam, soltando um riso, que fora abafado com as mãos.

Lucas: -Vocês são as R.S.H.'s, hum? -olhou para Isadora, porém de uma forma dominadora. Paixão corou levemente.

Cilena: -Sim. -deu um passo à sua frente, determinada. -O que pretende? -desafiou-o com um tom de voz diferente.

Lucas: -Oras, e ainda me pergunta, guerreira? Quero acabar com a vida de todas vocês, recuperar a jóia _Safira Escarlate_ que pertence ao Japão e ser devidamente gratificado pelo meu mestre.

Sophie: -E quem é ele? -mostrava-se melhor recuperada do ferimento anterior.

Lucas: -Haha! Acham mesmo que irei revelar, assim? Sem mais nem menos? Antes irei matá-las...óbvio que após acabar com a vida de Athena.

Kurayko: -SAORI!! -bufou raivosamente e fez menção de avançar nele, porém se tocou que não deveria faze-lo. -Vão matá-la também?

Lucas: -Já estamos matando-a...

Gabriela não aguentou a última frase de Lucas e saiu em disparada na direção do Salão de Athena, porem foi quase impedida por um ninja, não fosse o poderoso lança-chamas do Cerberus de Tristeza.

...: -Arrrrrrrrrrgh!! -caiu morto.

Isadora olhou para Sophie, ainda numa posição discreta, porém que demonstrava que havia se concentrado, e fez algo parecido.

Isadora: -CUPIDO GUERREIRO!!

Pôde-se ver aquela sombra descendo calmamente dos céus, dotada de asas, pronta para atacar. Pousou delicadamente, posicionando-se de forma que pudesse proteger Paixão e quem fosse que estivesse perto dela.

Sabrina: -LICH!!

Um cristal começou a brotar misteriosamente no chão, à frente da guerreira, e assim foi crescendo, até que ficasse quase duas vezes maior que ela. Este se quebrou em milhões de pedaços, e no lugar do cristal, encontrava-se uma majestosa caveira, vestida como um mago, munida de um cajado de madeira envolto por uma Naja viva. A pedra incrustada no objeto brilhou fortemente e, atravéz deste brilho, iniciou-se uma tempestade de neve avassaladora.

Sabrina: -Isto deve distraí-los por um tempo. Vamos salvar Athena!

Todas meneram a cabeça positivamente e, dotadas de determinação, deixaram que aqueles três guerreiros invocados tomassem conta dos malditos japoneses. O Cerberus, o Cupido e o Lich. Elas confiavam cegamente naquelas criaturas, portanto, já não mais se importavam com aquilo, e sim com a vida de Saori...

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

-MORRA, ATHENA!!

Tatsume: -Não!!

Quando um ninja de uniforme azul-_royal_ assim como o de Lucas tentou acabar com a vida de Saori, Tatsume jogou-se na direção do ataque, porém este estava protegido por um imenso pedaço de madeira, que fora colocado à frente da espada longa daquele homem, que, furioso, retirou com raiva a arma incrustada na madeira, e preparou-se para acabar com a existência do mordomo enxerido.

...: -Maldito...

Já não havia mais tempo para salvar sua vida.

Gabriela foi a primeira amazona a botar o seu pé dentro do Salão de Athena, e, a primeira coisa que viu foi um ninja idêntico a Lucas caído. Ao seu lado, posicionava-se Tatsume, aquele empregado exemplar, empunhando uma espada longa banhada em ouro na direção do corpo já inerte e sem vida do oponente. Felicidade esfregou os olhos. Verdade ou ilusão? Simplesmente não acreditava em tamanha eficiência de Tatsume. Impossível!, pensou ela. Porém, achou mais realista quando ele ajoelhou-se, ferido, apoiando-se na espada fincada no carpete branco, agora de cor escarlate. Agatha logo adentrou o cômodo, e não ligou muito para Tatsume. Correu para amparar Saori, que estava caída, perto de seu trono, assim como Caroline e Sophie.

Gabriela: -TATSUME! O que houve, cara? -enrolou um dos braços do empregado em seu pescoço e levantou-o. Sentiu-se a única preocupada com ele, mas não ligou pra isso. Logo notou que ele havia ficado inconsciente. Clamou por ajuda a Kurayko e Isadora, que haviam acabado de chegar.

Quando Saori já fora colocada em sua cama por Ying e Tristeza e Tatsume já estava quase acordando, Vanessa notou que alguém vinha vindo. Chamou a atenção de Hay Lin e Cilena, para que as três ficassem atentas. Fixaram seus olhares na entrada, porém, uma luz azul que havia nascido como que instantaneamente num canto do salão fez com que elas se aproximassem daquele brilho. Perceberam que era a luz que o teletransporte do Lich emanava quando era usado. Logo, à frente delas, em uma posição majestosa, estava aquele mago, aquela... caveira. Este balançou a cabeça positivamente, como se estivesse dizendo que haviam vencido a batalha. Ouviram uns passos fortes vindo das escadarias e logo voltaram à entrada. Assim, logo veio correndo euforicamente um Cerberus. Ele vinha balançando aquele rabo flamejante com uma cabeça de dragão na ponta, sorrindo, e a cabeça do meio trazia algo entre os dentes. Ambas as cabeças fizeram algum tipo de reverências às guerreiras e assim, a cabeça do meio logo soltou o que havia guardado na boca tremendamente assustadora: um pedaço extenso de pano cor azul-_royal_. Cilena apanhou-o e logo sorriu largamente. Cerberus apenas abanava a cauda e, com aquelas enormes línguas para fora, pingando ácido puro, eles esperavam alguma recompensa. Elas não sabiam o que fazer, portanto, jogaram a 'bomba' na mão da invocadora da criatura.

Vanessa: -Er...Sophiiiee!! Tem alguém aqui te esperando...!

Aqueles olhos azuis logo abriram-se por completo. Athena, ou melhor, Saori, viu-se rodeada de amazonas. E assim lembrou-se do ataque feito por aquele ninja misterioso. Resolveu contar tudo às amazonas.

Saori: -Eu...estava em meu trono, e logo comecei a desconfiar que, durante o dia inteiro, nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro vieram falar comigo. -bebeu um copo d'água e respirou fundo, para assim prosseguir. -Resolvi utilizar o comunicador para tentar estabelecer algum contato com qualquer um deles... o microfone estava mudo, não funcionava. Quando voltei ao meu trono, lá estava, sentado nele, aquele japonês de roupa azul. Indaguei quem era ele e o que queria. Ele respondeu...

_Flashback_

...: -Meu nome é Angeli. Sou um dos ninjas oficiais do meu mestre, aquele que quer recuperar a jóia que pertence ao Japão, _Safira Escarlate_.

Saori, subitamente, lembrou-se da história contada por Íris, quando a falecida ainda estava completamente saudável. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e assim fizera discretamente um sinal-da-cruz sobre seu peito para honrar a memória de Arco-Íris.

Saori: -A jóia não pertence ao Japão!

Angeli: -Talvez... -aproximou-se sensualmente de Saori, que recuou intimidada com a presença do ninja. -...você possa me dizer onde consigo encontrá-la.

Saori: -Jamais!! -bateu seu punho cerrado no peito. -Apenas passando por cima de meu cadáver.

Angeli: -Com prazer. -com as costas da mão direita, ele tapeou uma das bochechas rosadas de Saori, porém não fora um tapa qualquer. Ele estava munido de um anel estranhamente dotado de uma lâmina de platina, e com isso acabou arranhando doloridamente a face de Athena, que caiu quase que sem sentidos no chão.

Saori: -Argh...você...

Angeli: -Eu o quê? Viu o quanto eu sou belo e forte, hãn? -balançou propositalmente aquele cabelos longos e rubros ao sabor de um vento abafado que invadira o salão naquele exato momento. A última coisa que Saori viu foi o brilho dos olhos verde alaranjados daquele homem cruel...

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando Paixão terminou de ouvir a narrativa da reencarnação de Athena, ela virou-se bruscamente na direção de Tatsume.

Isadora: -Como...como ele pôde deter aquele homem??

Saori fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pelas amazonas. Imploraram para que ela descansasse mais. Apenas conseguiu sentar-se naquela cama coberta de _edredons_ floridos. Olhava carinhosamente para Tatsume.

Saori: _Obrigada...meu bom e velho amigo...Tatsume... _ -e sorriu mais uma vez.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **O perigo está mais próximo de nossas amazonas do que elas imaginam. E sim, eu adoro o Tatsume! P Comentem!


	8. Um Bom Descanso

8

Capítulo Oito

**Um Bom Descanso!**

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

Já fazia pouco mais de duas semanas depois do misterioso ataque de ninjas. E também já fazia mais ou menos este tempo que Shaka insistia que Hay Lin fizesse novamente aquele saboroso bolo de chocolate. Todos os dias, ele dava um jeito de tentar convencê-la, mas ela sempre dizia que estava sem vontade. Ela, na verdade, queria outra coisa...

Naquela manhã de terça-feira, Hay Lin levantou-se, com aquele roupão amarelo lhe envolvendo todo o corpo de tom amarelado. Ao abrir a porta, ainda estava esfregando os olhos devido à quantidade de sono ainda presente, mas quase caiu para trás ao ver que Shaka estava ajoelhado à sua frente, com um buquê de violetas e rosas vermelhas. Ela arregalou os olhos e perguntou com os mesmos o por quê de tudo aquilo.

Shaka: -Eu...quero te dizer uma coisa... -levantou-se e pegou uma das mãos delas. Acariciava-a com muito amor. Ela pensou que era aquele o momento que tanto sonhava...

Hay Lin: -Sim? -seus olhos castanhos brilhavam tal qual duas gotas do mais puro mel.

Shaka: -É que...nossa! Eu não pensei que fosse tão dificil pedir isso pra você. Mas, eu preciso...

Hay Lin: -...sim? -sua mente formava uma coisa, enquanto a de Shaka estava decidida em outra.

Shaka: -Eu...não quero mais aquele bolo de chocolate... -mordeu o lábio inferior. -Eu quero outra coisa. -sorriu maliciosamente, porém de forma que era imperceptível.

Hay Lin: -Eu também! -enquanto ela já preparava um encantador beicinho para o beijo, ele logo 'explodiu'.

Shaka: -Verdade?? Então você faz mais daquele _yakisoba_ pra mim??

...

Amizade simplesmente não conseguiu acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar.

Hay Lin:- V-você O QUÊ?! -afastou-se de Virgem, dando alguns passos pesados para trás. Ele não entendia o por quê de tamanha suspresa!

Shaka: -Ué? Porque o espanto? Você pensou que eu fosse pedir o quê??

Hay Lin: -O quê acha??

Shaka: -... -ele inclinou a cabeça, enquanto meditava com aquele olhos verdes perdidos no infinito. -Aaaah! Você tava achando que eu ia pedir mais do bolo né? Mas eu disse...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase. A chinesa bateu aquela porta branca com toda a sua força na cara de um cavaleiro de ouro embasbacado. Sua mente estava confusa, Virgem simplesmente não entendia nada. Apenas avistou uma longa fenda que quase rachou a porta ao meio. Suspirou.

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

-...então ela disse: 'Seu delegado, pára sua filha da mãe, você quer me matar??'

Kanon quase caiu da cadeira. Realmente, Vanessa era muito boa na arte de contar as piadas mais infames e conhecidas. Qualquer coisa que ela falava já virava algo para se soltar uma deliciosa gargalhada. Quando conseguiu tomar um pouco de ar, após uma sessão de cerca de três ou cinco piadas seguidas, ele fixou-se nela, ao invés no jogo de tabuleiro que estava sobre a sua mesa. Ela nota, porém não se importa muito, mas estranha.

Vanessa: -Er...Kanon...KANON!! -estala os dedos na frente dos olhos dele, que finalmente conseguiu retirá-los dos cabelos e das curvas encantadoras daquela linda menina. Olhou para seus olhos, e novamente perdeu a atenção.

Kanon: -Hãn... -não se importava com o que dizia. Com nada. Seu mundo estava ali, na sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo...tão longe dele...

Vanessa: -É a tua vez, moleque! -deu-lhe um tapinha no seu ombro e sorriu.

O ex-Dragão Marinho olhou para aquelas peças azuis e vermelhas, para um pedaço de papelão colorido e outras coisas que se posicionavam em cima da mesa de madeira. Somente assim voltou definitivamente para a realidade. Era a sua vez de mexer seus pauzinhos. Estavam jogando 'War'.

Kanon: -Ok... -olhou maliciosamente para Yang, que não entendeu o porque daquele olhar. Então ele notou que ela ainda não sacara a jogada dele. Mexeu algumas peças e voltou a fitar Vanessa, que estava de olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

Vanessa: -NÃO!! Eu preciso da Índia, seu chato!! -pegou uma almofada e batia brincando nele, que fingia se proteger. -Me dááá!! Eu preciso!! -fez um beicinho.

Kanon: -Hummmm... -inclinando a cabeça, Yang percebeu finalmente uma malicia natural naquele homem. -Tá.

Vanessa: -Yupiii!! -cantarolou a amazona.

Kanon: -Mas!! -ela parou e olhou para ele com certo espanto. -Tenho apenas uma condição. -ela quase que colou seu rosto no dele.

Vanessa: -E qual é??

Kanon: -Isso.

E aproximou-se dela, rapidamente, supreendendo ainda mais a amazona. Kanon beijou-a calorosamente. Ela caiu em cima da mesa e espalhou todas as peças. Assim que conseguiu desviar do objeto, abraçou-o com vontade. Ele sentiu aquele aroma envolvente de camomila em seus cabelos coloridos. Sorriu largamente. Ah! Isso sim era o que queria!!

.:.. Santuário - Campo de Treinamento ..:.

Enquanto Vanessa e Kanon se entendiam, Caroline estava um pouco envergonhada ao andar pelo Campo de Treinamento ao lado de Gêmeos. Viu um banco de mármore por aquelas bandas e pediu para que sentassem. Saga notou que ela não estava tão bem quanto ele pensava.

Saga: -Algum problema, querida? -olhou para ela com o semblante preocupado.

Caroline: _Querida...ai, que fofo! Ele tá se preocupando comigo... _-N-não é nada... -fez menção de que ia desmaiar, mas se segurou.

Se qualquer uma das guerreiras a vissem assim, com certeza achariam que aquilo tudo era um plano para que ela conseguisse fisgar Saga na certa. Até ela mesma pensou que estivesse fazendo isto, porém estava enganada.

Saga: -Mentir é feio. O nariz cresce. -advertiu ele, com um ar divertido, para quebrar aquele gelo. -Você não está se sentindo legal. Quer que eu te leve para a Enfermaria?? -chegou mais perto dela, que sentiu o peito arder de vontade de agarrá-lo.

Caroline: -Não sei...estou me sentindo...estranha. -tombou a cabeça para o ombro de Gêmeos, que afagou seus cabelos, pensando numa forma de ajudá-la.

Saga: -Está com febre. Irei levá-la para a Doutora Evelyn vê-la imediatamente. -pegou-a no colo, com uma das mãos nas costas dela e a outra embaixo de seus joelhos. -Está bem?

Caroline: -... -sentiu as bochechas queimarem em chamas. -Se você insiste...

Saga: -Então tá!

Gêmeos deu os primeiros passos pela grama fofa, porém logo foi para o caminho de concreto cinza que ia dar na direção do Salão de Athena. Ying sentia-se extremamente relaxada e protegida.

Saga: -Encoste a cabeça no meu peito. Fique á vontade. -piscou para ela.

Caroline estava sem reação. Gêmeos estaria mesmo a fim dela? Pensou a respeito do assunto, enquanto acomodava-se mais próxima do tórax de Saga e envolvia suas mãos no pescoço dele. Parecia uma criança sendo levada pelo pai após ter ralado o joelho. Sua garganta coçava. Tinha uma vontade intensa de beijá-lo...

.:.. Casa de Leão ..:.

Naquela tarde, Leão vira que não tinha muito o que fazer. Resolveu, então, encerar sua armadura. Dar um lustre iria ser saudável a beleza de seu item de batalha. Pegou uma cera que mais parecia um graxa emprestada com Mu, e assim iniciou seu trabalho.

Sabrina ainda não tivera coragem de fazer qualquer coisa a mais com Aiolia. Tinham uma amizade admirável. Adorava cozinhar para ele, que sempre ficava fascinado com os pratos que ela fazia. Resolveu fazer diferente aquele dia. Na noite passada, ela havia comprado um vestido florido que caíra como uma luva em seu corpo enegrecido. Havia alisado os cabelos aquela manhã. (N.A.: Chapinha?? Siiiim!)

Aiolia: -Ah! Estou quase terminando... -anunciou ele enquanto se espreguiçava. -...falta só encerar o elmo e dar um lustre básico com uma flanela. -agachou-se novamente para continuar seu trabalho.

Inveja dirigiu-se até a entrada de Leão, onde estava Aiolia. Usava aquele vestido que comprara ontem. Decididamente, ela estava encantadora. Ela estava empunhando uma bandeja de prata com duas xícaras de café com creme e alguns biscoitos. Sentia-se feliz, e viu que Leão esforçara-se a tarde inteira. Queria oferecer-lhe algo para que assim pudesse descansar.

Sabrina: -Aiolia, eu... -avistou-o, ainda de costas. Leão logo virou-se e ela corou. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas com uma bermuda de estampa lisa e um par de chinelos. Viu como seu corpo era muito bem trabalhado e ele, um pouco envergonhado, percebeu o olhar dela.

Aiolia: -Sim?? -limpou um pouco as mãos sujas na bermuda, e logo avistou a bandeja. Estava com uma fome avassaladora. -Oh, muito obrigado!!

Desastrado desde que nasceu, Aiolia, ao tentar pegar a xícara, acabou derrubando tudo. O café morno caiu sobre o vestido de Inveja, que sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

Aioria: -Ah, essa não!! Eu sinto muito... -ele pegou um pano que estava ao seu lado, porém não percebeu que era o pano que estava apinhado de cera...

Sabrina: -Aiolia!! -ela logo viu-se repleta de cera, com o vestido imundo, e uma raiva intensa brotou logo em seu coração. Levantou a face na direção do rosto preocupado de Leão. Franziu o cenho. -IDIOTA!!

Correu para o sofá da casa de Leão, enquanto Aiolia deixou-se cair num dos degraus da casa. Droga!!, pensou ele.

Inveja desatou a chorar. Aquele cara era um insensível mesmo. Jamais notara Sabrina da forma que ele devia. A amazona sentia-se desvalorizada. Não notou quando Aiolia passou rapidamente pelo cômodo e trancou-se no banheiro. Seus olhos negros não paravam de derramar lágrimas de desprezo. Sim. Também sentia-se desprezada. Amava-o. Mas ele não a percebia!! Raiva. Ah, quanta raiva podia caber naquele corpo jovem de beleza africana exuberante...

Algumas horas depois, Sabrina, depois de tanto molhar sua face com aquelas gotas salgadas, acabou adormecendo. Piscou os olhos constantemente, antes mesmo de despertar por completo. Viu-se em seu quarto. Aiolia teria levado-a até lá? Sentiu-se envergonhada na possibilidade dele tê-la carregado-a até lá. Logo ouviu uma música envolvente encher o ar da casa de romantismo. O que estava acontecendo na sala? Andou até o espelho e notou que ainda estava com aquele vestido. Num acesso de raiva, ela acabou rasgando aquele vestido, sem antes mesmo tentar tirá-lo delicadamente. Abriu a gaveta e encontrou uma bata lilás e uma calça _jeans_ azul com boca-de-sino. Estava pouco se ferrando para sua aparência. Aiolia nunca iria notá-la...

Ao ter esse pensamento, uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela bochecha, porém não por muito tempo. Limpou-a bruscamente. Nunca mais vou derramar uma maldita gota de meus olhos por causa daquele imaturo!!, meditou ela. Ao encaixar a roupa escolhida pelo acaso no seu tronco, logo viu-se novamente no espelho. Não adiantava o quanto fosse desleixada, jamais deixaria de ser bonita. Ajeitou os cabelos com uma escova que estava por ali no criado-mudo, e somente assim voltou a escutar uma música que ela já conhecia.

Sabrina: -Aiolia...o que você fez... -admirou-se no espelho. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e abriu bruscamente a porta. Quase caiu para trás. -Mas...o quê?!

Deixou que aquele olhos castanho-escuros percorressem a sala pelas órbitas. Não acreditava. Ah, é pegadinha, só pode ser!, pensou. Tudo estava mergulhado numa luz avermelhada, que vinha de um abajur dotado de uma lâmpada fluorescente vermelha. Na mesa, taças de vinho e champagne, pratos de porcelana finos e um candelabro dourado com três velas. Um pouco mais para a direita, viu um mini-system ligado. Reconheceu imediatamente aquela música. _Total Eclipse of the Heart._ Sabia exatamente o nome pois, na antiga sede das R.S.H.'s, quando cada uma tinha seus quartos, o seu ficava exatamente em frente ao quanto de Isadora, que era fascinada por músicas românticas antigas, e ouvia aquele som pelo menos uma vez por dia, todas as noites.

Sabrina: -Aiolia... -clamou pelo cavaleiro num tom evergonhado e baixo.

Aiolia: -..._Once upon a time I was falling in love. But now I'm only falling apart..._

Inveja corou ao notar que Leão havia acabado de entrar na casa com uma garrafa de vinho, usando um impecável terno preto, acompanhado de uma gravata vinho. Como ele sabia que ela não resistia a um homem de terno?? Notou que ele cantava a música que rolava no ambiente.

Sabrina: -..._There's nothing I can do. __A total eclipse of the heart._ -ele tentava abrir aquela garrafa repleta de uma bebida que impregnava um aroma delicioso no ar.

Aiolia: -_Once upon a time there was light in my life. But now there's only love in the dark._ -encarou-a.

Sabrina: -_Nothing I can say. __A total eclipse of the... -_hesitou por um momento. -_...heart._

Leão sorriu instantaneamente. Conseguiu finalmente abrir o vinho branco. Olhou para ela, que não conseguia dirigir seu olhar para ele. Com a cabeça baixa, ela logo indagou.

Sabrina: -Aiolia...como você... -voltou a rolar o olhar pelos preparativos na sala da casa de Leão, continuando a não acreditar naquilo.

Aiolia: -Eu fiz para você, meu amor.

Sabrina: -!! -seu coração disparou. -Para...para mim??

Aiolia: -Sim. O que acha? -estendeu a mão à mesa, para mostrar-lhe tudo que uma paixão verdadeira poderia encorajar um homem a fazer.

Sabrina: Está... -lacrimejou. Sentiu-se arrependida por tudo que pensara de Aiolia. Sua paixão, seu homem, sua vida. -...tão lindo. -finalmente conseguiu fitá-lo. Como ele é lindo!, pensou ela. Sem que percebesse, sua mão afagou as mechas morenas daquele cabelo cheiroso. Desta vez, ele que abaixou o olhar, passando a fixa-lo no chão.

Aiolia: -Eu queria tanto..._tanto_... -ele enfatizou a palavra, fazendo com que ela deixasse uma lágrima de felicidade fizesse cócegas naquelas bochechas negras tão perfeitas. -Que você me perdoasse. Eu te quero muito! Você não imagina...

Leão tentou, mas não conseguiu terminar de declarar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Sabrina colocou o indicador na frente de seus lábios, que agora pertenciam à ela. Somente à ela. Sem perder mais tempo, ela beijou-o delicadamente, aumentando a intensidade daquele momento a cada segundo que se passava. Aiolia deixou que a garrafa apinhada de vinho espatifasse-se num chão branco. Não se importou. Ninguém se importou. Por mais que Inveja sentisse algumas gotas de vinhos escorrerem por suas pernas. Ela não sentia mais nada. Era como se tivesse aplicado em si mesma uma anestesia no corpo inteiro, menos na boca e no que mais estivesse concentrado no amor de sua vida. No que estivesse concentrado em Aiolia...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Enquanto Vanessa preparava-se para dormir, ela pensava em sua tarde deliciosa ao lado de Kanon. Como gostava dele!! Suspirou, enquanto esticava um lençol fino porém confortável para que se cobrisse durante a noite. Estava uma noite abafada! Assim que fez menção de despir-se para colocar sua camisola prateada finíssima de seda, hesitou. Olhou para a porta branca daquele quarto e logo viu Caroline entrando.

Vanessa: -Hãn?! Por que apenas chegou aqui há essa hora?? -olhou para o pulso batendo o pé incessantemente no chão, como se estivesse conferindo as horas num relógio digital.

Caroline: -Nha! -ela fechou os olhos, ali mesmo, encostada na porta. -Você não imagina o que aconteceu, irmã!

Yang notou a excitação de Caroline. Seu semblante tornou-se curioso em um minuto. Sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Logo indagou o que acontecera,

Caroline: -Hoje à tarde, eu e Saga fomos dar uma voltinha pelo Campo de Treinamento do Santuário, já que era a única coisa que eu não conhecia. Caracas, depois eu percebi que eu tava passando mal, pô!

Vanessa: -Há, há, há... -debochou a amazona. -Vai querer me enganar??

Caroline: -Eu também pensei isso quando eu comecei a me sentir quente e com as pernas bambas. Sentamos num banco para que descansássemos e admirássemos a paisagem. Ele viu que eu não tava bem e me levou no colo até a enfermaria! Aiiii!

Vanessa: -O quê?! No colo?! Huuuum... -tapeou a irmã de leve no ombro. -Safadinha! E ai, o que que aconteceu depois?

Caroline: Então, é isso que eu quero te falar! Aí...

_Flashback_

Saga tinha de dar passos altos para subir as escadas dois degraus por vez, para ajudar Ying. Adorava aquela linda! Ah, se gostava muito dela. Sentia-se um pouco sozinho quando pensava que ele não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Será? Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo e concentrar-se em socorrer a amiga.

Ao chegarem na porta do consultório da Doutora Evelyn, que ficava em um corredor do lado esquerdo do Salão de Athena, ele hesitou. Caroline puxara sua camiseta, para que assim ele pudesse ver o que ela queria falar-lhe.

Caroline: -Pode me soltar. Eu não preciso mais de consulta nenhuma.

Saga: -É claro que precisa! Veja como suas pernas estão moles. Vamos entrar.

Caroline: -Por favor, não!

Saga: -Ok! -ele a largou no chão, sem se importar se ela iria se machucar ou não. -Já que você está bem, então não precisa mais da minha ajuda!- deu de ombros e saiu do corredor a passos pesados.

Caroline: Saga! Ai...espera! -enquanto levantava-se, ela esfregava o bumbum com ambas as mãos. -Eu...

Ao tentar sair do corredor, deparou-se com Gêmeos de costas para ela, cabeça baixa, hesitando mais uma vez.

Saga: -Por que eu deveria acreditar que você está mal, porém não quer a minha ajuda? -ele virou-se para ela com um olhar piedoso, porém com uma certa raiva.

Caroline: -Acredite em mim! Eu estou ótima. Quer ver? -ela aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o com uma força intensa, todavia ele não sentiu dor com aquele abraço. Apenas paixão. Retribuiu o abraço de forma carinhosa, com as mãos na cintura dela, sorrindo largamente. Ela soltou um risinho abafado ao ver a felicidade dele ao finalmente perceber que ela estava saudável, realmente. Gêmeos não se conteu e a agarrou. É! Mas não foi ele quem tomou a inciativa, e sim ela, que o beijou no meio daquele abraço.

Saga: -Ah, minha linda! -e a beijou, com toda o desejo que guardara até aquele presente momento. Arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver que a Doutora Evelyn posicionava-se atrás de Caroline, vindo do corredor, e parara para admirar aquele belíssimo amor...

Evelyn: -Boa tarde, sr. Saga. -sua voz despertou Ying daqueles deliciosos segundos. -E...boa tarde para você também, srta. Caroline.

Caroline: -Do-doutora?? -gaguejava um pouco em sinal de sua sem-vergonhice. (N.A.: Huhuhu...)

Evelyn: -Em carne e osso. Eu não sabia que a Ala Leste do Salão de Athena agora era um lugar propício para demonstrações de amor... -o casal corou. Ela tinha razão.

Saga: -Desculpe, doutora. Não tínhamos a intenção. -piscou para Caroline, que o retribiu discretamente.

Evelyn: -Tá. Vou fingir que acredito...

_Fim do Flashback_

Vanessa: -E depois que vocês saíram de lá?

Caroline: -Fomos até o shopping e lá ficamos até esse horário. -olhou por um segundo para o relógio da cabeceira. -Nossa!! Onze e meia da noite. Acho que abusamos... -colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, enquanto esboçava uma cara de sapeca com a língua de fora. Yang gargalhou do jeito da irmã, e resolveu contar-lhe como fora sua tarde produtivíssima...

.:.. Casa de Escorpião - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Pé ante pé, pegou o celular Motorola preto com detalhes prateados em cima da escrivaninha. Digitou alguns botões e procurou um número da agenda do telefone. Esperou. Depois de três toques, ouviu uma voz um pouco ativa responder do outro lado da linha.

Sophie: -Alô? -bebeu mais um gole do café preto da xícara que jazia em sua mão.

Isadora: -Booom diaaaa!! Como dormiu esta noite, amiga?

Sophie: -Bem, tirando o fato de eu ter bebido um pouco ontem à noite e isto ter dificultado minha fase de cair no sono, huhu! E você?

Isadora: -Apronte-se. Vamos à praia!

Sophie: -Hããããn?! -tentou falar algo mais, porém aquele incessante 'tu-tu-tu' já lhe tirara a chance. Praia. Que ótima idéia!! Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

.:.. Praia do Tridente ..:.

-Que sol escaldante!

Cilena logo jogara a cadeira de praia na areia, de forma que ela se montasse instantaneamente. Olhou ao seu redor. Ninguém. Parecia uma praia deserta.

Cilena: _Ah, como eu quero passar a tarde inteira assim, sozinha..._

Infelizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas. Logo, sentiu um punhado de areia ser jogado em cima de seu cabelo preso com um laço. Olhou para à sua direita. Agatha e Kurayko vinham correndo na direção da amazona. Sentiu mais areia em seu cabelo e logo olhou atrás de si. Caroline e Vanessa importunavam-na insistindo para que deixasse que elas a enterrassem na areia.

Agatha: -Nha! Vocês também resolveram vir à praia? Que coincidência feliz! -jogou uma toalha no chão, enquanto Kurayko armava um guarda-sol perto de onde Agatha estava.

Cilena: -MUITO feliz... gêmeas, parem!!

Todas riram da situação de Ódio, que chacoalhava as madeixas castanhas ao sabor daquele vento carregado de areia, que também lambia delicadamente os cabelos de Sabrina e Isadora que logo vinham.

Alguns minutos depois, todas as amazonas estavam reunidas naquela região de praia da ilha do Santuário. Não havia nenhum cavaleiro por ali, sinal de que as amazonas deram um jeito de 'sumir' com eles. Hay Lin protegia-se com um protetor solar fator 50. Sophie surpreendeu-se ao saber como ela conseguia aquele branco impecável e pediu emprestado um pouco do produto. As outras guerreiras utilizavam fatores 25 ou um pouco mais. Agatha queria mais era pegar um bronze, pois admirava a beleza da pele morena de Amor. Cilena e as gêmeas divertiam-se bastante, pois Ódio deixou-se convencer de que elas a enterrassem na areia.

Kurayko e Isadora organizaram um grupo de mergulho e exploração das águas mais próximas do local, conseguindo cinco aparelhos de mergulhadores profissionais com a ajuda de Saori. Gabriela, Sophie e Hay Lin acompanharam-nas.

Gabriela: -É seguro?? -olhou com um certo receio para aquele tanque de oxigênio perto de tantas outras coisas, como máscaras e pés de pato.

Sophie: -Não precisa temer, Gabi. Creio que estas roupas para mergulho são extremamente resistentes e de confiança.

Hay Lin: -Espero que você esteja certa, Sophie. Não quero morrer afogada. -com aflição, Amizade passou ambas as mãos em volta do pescoço, enquanto proferia. -Dizem que é muito doloroso.

Kurayko: -Qualquer tipo de morte é dolorosa, Hay.

Isadora: -E você, srta Kuray-chan, já experimentou todas as mortes para saber se realmente todas são sofredoras?

Todas gargalharam, enquanto Kurayko fazia uma cara de sabichona. Passaram um bom tempo sob aquele lençol de águas cristalinas e azuladas pelo céu repleto de luz solar. Infelizmente, durante a aventura, um polvo cismou com Gabriela, e este grudou na perna da amazona, que agitou-se desesperada ainda perto dos corais. De volta às praias, Isadora utilizou de seu conhecimento biológico para ajudá-la, pois ela deu prioridade à Biologia em seus estudos, pois desejava muito fazer uma faculdade da matéria assim que se formasse como R.S.H..

Assim que se livraram do polvo que até ganhou um apelido das amazonas(N.A. Chicletinho. Huhu!), elas resolveram passar um tempo na superfície, ainda mais quando Hay Lin e Kurayko notaram que Sabrina, Agatha e Vanessa planejavam um jogo de vôlei de praia. Sophie entrou nessa, então, resolveram jogar: Sabrina, Kurayko e Vanessa .X. Agatha, Sophie e Hay Lin. Isadora e Gabriela, já melhor da perna, foram ajudar Caroline à meter Cilena mais ainda nas brancas areias do lugar.

Cilena: -AH! Vocês vão acabar de matando asfixiada aqui. Meu cabelo tá horriiiiiivel!!

Gabriela: -Nha! Não chora, amiga! Huhu. É pura diversão.

Cilena: -Pra vocês, né? Só se for...

Caroline: -Imagine! Você vai adorar a última parte da brincadeira.

Isadora: -E qual é?

Caroline: -Iremos deixá-la aqui, a sós, para que ela mesma se desenterre.

Cilena mexeu bruscamente um dos braços, fazendo com que tudo se desmanchasse. As guerreiras vaiaram ela por estragarem o passatempo. Caroline resolveu acompanhar Ódio num mergulho por ali, enquanto Gabriela se utilizava do protetor solar de Hay Lin, fator 50. Ela admirava muito aquela sua pele pálida. Após isso, ela resolveu seguir Isadora até perto do jogo de vôlei das amigas. Paixão torcia por Sabrina, Kurayko e Vanessa, enquanto Gabriela aplaudia Agatha, Sophie e Hay Lin quando elas marcavam um ponto.

A tarde fora muito animada para elas. Tanto que era três horas da tarde quando Agatha mencionou que queria ir embora, porém resolveu ir mergulhar com Vanessa e todas as outras meninas do vôlei. Aliás..._todas_ as amazonas resolveram mergulhar de uma só vez. Kurayko teve uma idéia de certa forma cruel, e a compartilhou com Isadora.

Agatha: -Ah! Que água deliciosa...

Kurayko: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Isadora.

Isadora: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Sabrina.

Sabrina: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Cilena.

Cilena: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochicou para Sophie.

Sophie: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Hay Lin.

Hay Lin: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Gabriela.

Gabriela: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Caroline.

Caroline: -Montinho na Agatha. -cochichou para Vanessa. Yang meneou positivamente a cabeça.

Agatha: -Hãn? O quê que vocês tão falando aí? -ela vira-se para as gêmeas, que se organizam.

Vanessa: -OLHAAAAAA!! Vejam que siri louco!! -ela faz um sinal para que todas se amontoem numa área mais para perto das cadeiras, porém ainda tocada pelas ondas.

Agatha: -Quê?! Deixa eu ver??

Kurayko: -MONTINHO NA AGATHA!!

Agatha: -Mer...

Não se pôde mais ver a amazona. Amor pulou com entusiasmo em cima do corpo de Agatha, agora moreno pelo sol, seguida por Vanessa, Gabriela, Sophie, Cilena, Hay Lin, Caroline, Sabrina, e por último, Dorinha!

Isadora: -Aeeeee!!

Agatha: -Tem...arf!! Areia na minha boca!!

Gabriela: -Sai!! Sai!! Saii!!

Todas saem daquele amontoado de garotas. Ciúmes faz um esforço para se levantar. Em vão. Felicidade e Inveja oferecem ambas suas mãos para que ela se erguesse com mais facilidade.

Agatha: -Vocês são foda, viu!

Sabrina: -Nem reclama! Podia ter sido pior... -de repente, ela olha para trás de si, e vê três pessoas, inclusive uma delas estava munida de uma câmera...

Saga: -Filmou, Milo??

Milo: -Tá tudo aqui!!

Kanon: -Corre! Corre!!

...

Sem palavras, Isadora, Vanessa e Caroline vão atrás deles, sem hesitar. Como todas as outras guerreiras estão exaustas, elas decidem pegar as suas coisas e darem um fim àquele excitante dia na praia. Iriam acertar as contas com Milo e os outros no dia seguinte.

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Jogou-se completamente sonolenta em cima do sofá azul de estampa lisa. Ciúmes agarrou uma almofada e fechou os olhos. Pensou que fosse dormir ali mesmo. Não conseguiu...o que será que aqueles caras filmaram? Sentou-se bruscamente quando levantou a hipótese dela ter saído horrível na filmagem!! Com entusiasmo, ela se ergueu e fez menção de andar até Escorpião e destruir aquela fita. Hesitou.

Mu: -Agatha? Onde esteve esta tarde?? -olhava para ela com curiosidade, principalmente pelo fato dela estar usando um biquini.

Agatha: -Oi! Eu estive na Praia do Tridente com as garotas. -deixou que seus olhos azul-piscina percorressem pelo corpo de Áries. Estava usando uma calça verde-escura. Com os cabelos bagunçados, ele a fitava. -Estava dormindo até agora?

Mu: -Er...- ele corou. -Sabe como é...eu não tinha nada pra fazer. Aí...

Agatha: -Tá. Eu já entendi... -uma idéia assaltou-lhe os pensamentos. -Nossa! Olhe, eu tomei sol demais. Veja como minha pele está vermelha e descascando. -mostrou a ele o ombro que mais parecia ter sido ferido pela baforada de um Dragão do que pela inofensiva luz do sol.

Mu: -É mesmo. Devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Com o sol de tarde não se brinca. -deu um passo na direção do banheiro, mas parou. Áries também tivera uma idéia. -O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?

Agatha: -Ah... -sorriu. -Pode me ajudar a passar um creme hidratante aqui nas minhas costas? Estou parecendo um camarão! -abafou uma gargalhada com a costas da mão direita.

Mu: -Se insiste...

Ela se acomodou em uma poltrona, enquanto ele pegava algum creme para ajudá-la. É hoje!, pensou Agatha...

.:.. Casa de Virgem - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Oito e meia da manhã. Amizade despertou paulatinamente. Ainda de pijamas, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Abriu a porta branca ainda rachada pela pancada de alguns dias atrás e fez menção de entrar no banheiro. Hesitou por um segundo. Esticou o pescoço, de forma que pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo nos jardins do Twin Sala. Ninguém.

Hay Lin: _Nossa! __O sr. Meditação ainda não acordou? Milagre!_

Escovou delicadamente os dentes com uma pasta de aroma refrescante. Pentou os cabelos com um pente de madeira de dentes largos, enquanto procurava Virgem pela casa.

Hay Lin: _Ele deve ter ido comprar pão, apesar disso não ser de seu hábito..._ -Mas o que é isso!?

Esfregou os olhos. Não acreditava no que via. O que Shaka de Virgem estava fazendo de avental na frente do fogão?

Shaka: -Bom dia, srta. Soninho.

Hay Lin: -O que está fazendo, Shaka??

Shaka: -Ah, nada! Eu fiquei com fome e resolvi fazer minha própria comida. Algum problema?

Hay Lin: -Sim. Muitos! Pra começar, você não cozinha.

Shaka: -Mas o que é isso, docinho? Eu aprendi, ué! Assim como os pássaros aprendem a voar e os humanos a amar, eu também posso saber como fritar um simples ovo.

Hay Lin: -HÃÃÃÃÃN?! Comendo fritura?? Ah, aí já é demais. Você exagerou na brincadeira, garoto.

Shaka: -É apenas um exemplo. Não vê que estou cozinhando outra coisa? -Amizade estirou os olhos para cima do que Virgem tentava esconder.

Hay Lin: -O quê está fazendo? Deixe-me ver! -tentou empurrá-lo, mas não obteve sucesso.

Shaka: -Você vai saber. Agora, porquê não volta a dormir? Mais tarde saberá o que é isso.

Hay Lin: -Ok... -volveu-se, porém espiou por cima do ombro e viu Virgem enviando-lhe um sorriso misterioso.

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

-Camus...o quê você está pretendendo fazer?

Aquário vendou Kurayko até onde pudesse, de forma que a impossibilitasse de ver onde que ele a estava levando. Amor sentiu um frio invadir-lhe a espinha.

Camus: -Logo, logo irá saber...

Kurayko: -Porque estamos em _Asgard_??

(N.A.: Lembrem-se que Asgard é o nome do congelador ambulante do Camus!)

Camus: -Eu já lhe falei que estamos chegando.

Aproximou-se daquela misteriosa figura coberta por um pano branco. Aquário retirou com velocidade e precisão a venda. Kurayko parou e passou a fitar Camus.

Kurayko: -Tá. É um pedaço de gelo coberto com um pano branco. E daí?

Camus: -Não fale assim do meu novo projeto...

Aquele pedaço de seda deslizou delicadamente pela estátua de gelo que ele terminara de esculpir noite passada.

Kurayko: -...

Sem palavras, Amor apenas ergueu os dedos na direção da escultura. Na direção de sua escultura. Sim. Ele havia esculpido a amazona sentada sobre suas próprias pernas, vestindo um encantador vestido florido, com um dedo estendido e um bem-te-vi empoleirado naquele dedo. Estava...estava...

Kurayko: -...lindo. -lacrimejou. Jamais recebera uma homenagem tão perfeita assim.

Camus: -O...o que achou? -ele gaguejou um pouco. Tinha receio de que ela não tivesse admirado a estátua.

Kurayko: -Perfeito...Camus. Está perfeita! -derramou algumas lágrimas, de tanta felicidade que não cabia mais em seu peito. Naquele peito antes oprimido. Agora completamente livre.

Camus: -Obrigado. Eu fiz...pra você. -ele dirigiu seu olhar para aqueles olhos que mais parecias dois cubos de gelo. Não sentia mais frieza naquele homem.

Kurayko: -Como...

Camus: -...

_Flashback_

Há uns cinco dias atrás, Aquário caminhava pelas redondezas do belíssimo lugar em que vivia. Precisava de inspiração para seu novo trabalho.

Camus: -Kuray... -antes mesmo de terminar de pronunciar aquele nome, hesitou. Olhou para mais em baixo de onde estava, que eram os degrais de Capricórnio. Ali, em frente à Escorpião, conversando com Isadora, estava seu amor...Kurayko estava idêntica áquela figura de estatueta. Aquário gravou aquela imagem para sempre em sua mente e saiu em disparada para que conseguisse declarar toda sua paixão aquela linda...mulher...

_Fim do Flashback_

Kurayko estava pálida. Como sentia-se honrada, feliz, completa...valorizada. Camus a amparou e ela logo anunciou.

Kurayko: -O quê estamos esperando?! -afastou-se um pouco de Aquário. -Vamos...comemorar!! -sorriu largamente, acompanhada daquele esboço do que seria um tímido sorriso na face de Camus.

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

-Pronto.

Já acomodada em uma das cadeiras da mesa da sala, Hay Lin apenas esperava pelo término das atividades de Virgem. Quando ele colocou à sua frente, sob aquela mesa, um cheiroso bolo de chocolate, ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa. Aquele bolo confeitado com granulado e doce de leite era de dar água na boca.

Hay Lin: -Onde?? Onde você aprendeu a fazer... -apontou euforicamente para o bolo. -...isso?!

Shaka: -Segredo... -fez um gesto com a mão de como se estivesse passando um zíper à frente de seus lábios. -Não vou te revelar.

Hay Lin: -Ai! -esbravejou ela. -Então é assim? Pois fique sabendo que não vou comer nenhum pedacinho sequer deste bolo sem que antes você me conte como conseguiu a receita. -lambeu os beiços. Virgem sorriu maliciosamente.

Shaka: -Ok. -ele avistou-a se afastar da mesa. -Vou comer tudo _sozinho_. Te garanto que isso não será nenhum sacrifício! -por um segundo, ela hesitou e bufou de raiva.

Hay lin: -E ainda por cima você plagia a minha frase! Agora que eu não como mesmo.

Shaka: -Tá bem... -ele estendeu a espátula na direção do bolo e cortou um pedaço enorme, suculento... -Veja que delíííícia você está perdendo por causa dessa sua curiosidade boba... hum! -lambeu os beiços e encaixou o garfo com um pedaço do doce por entre os lábios. -E não é que ficou bom mesmo??

Amizade sentia que não se seguraria por muito tempo. Á merda essa curiosidade!, esbravejou ela em seus pensamentos. Avançou na cristaleira, pegou um prato para sobremesas e cortou um pedaço gigantesco do bolo.

Shaka: -Nooooossa! Pra que não queria comer nada, até que você pegou bastante.

Hay Lin: -Não enche!! -e enfiou com raiva uma colherada do bolo na boca, agora recoberta de doce de leite e granulado.

.:.. -- ..:.

Fora uma ótima idéia de Kurayko ter ido dar um passeio refrescante no shopping daquela região. Era espaçoso e repleto de lojas. Logo, Amor puxou Camus pela mão até uma sorveteria. A única do lugar.

Kurayko: -E ai, vai querer do quê?! -dirigiu sua frase à Aquário, que olhou-a com dúvida.

Camus: -Eu...eu não sei. Pede você!

Kurayko: -Ai! Tá bom... hey, moça! -balançou a mão na direção da atendente, que sorriu à ela. -Traz ae pra mim uma casquinha de morango e outra de chocolate.

Atendente: -Sinto muito, temos apenas uma casquinha no nosso estoque... a companhia de entregas disse que chegaria hoje, mas até agora nada. Quer esperar?

Kurayko: -Não. Então, me dá só uma de chocolate.

Atendente: -Como quiser.

Assim, depois do pedido, Aquário estava ao lado de Amor, ambos sentados numa mesa na praça de alimentação do shopping. Conversavam animadamente, até que Kurayko, sem perceber, acabou entusiasmando-se demais e quebrou a colher que utilizava para tomar o sorvete.

Kurayko: -Ai! Droga. Vou lá pegar outra. -ela ergue-se, porém fora impedida por Camus.

Camus: -Imagine. Não se incomode com isso.

Kurayko: -Tá bom! O sorvete já tá acabando mesmo. -ela lambeu delicadamente o doce, enquanto os olhos de Aquário acompanhavam cada momento dela.

Alguns minutos depois de um papo agitado, Kurayko resolveu contar o que houve na praia, até que ela resolveu contar o incidente do 'montinho'. Aquário acompanhou ela em uma gargalhada alta e satisfeita. Tão satisfeita e distraída fora a situação que eles nem perceberam quando ambos foram lamber o sorvete naquele exato minuto.Camus corou e fez menção de afastar-se do doce. Kurayko impediu-o, aproximando-se cada vez mais de seus lábios, até que, daquele momento, brotou um inesperado beijo apinhado de desejo e paixão. Kurayko afastou-se, assustada. Ela mesma impressionara-se com seu abuso para com Aquário.

Kurayko: -Eu...oh! Desculpa! Eu não tinha a... -temendo qualquer coisa, ela acabou esbarrando no que restava do sorvete de chocolate e acabou derrubando tudo em si mesma, balbuciando ainda mais desculpas. - Eu...droga!!

Camus: -Calma... -sorriu, fazendo-a ter mais vergonha ainda.

Sem hesitar, ela acabou correndo para longe. Talvez de volta para a casa de Aquário. Camus abaixou a cabeça e sorriu largamente. Gargalhava num tom baixo, agradecendo a Zeus por aquele momento que tanto esperava. Certamente, ele amava Kurayko. Ah, amava...

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **Depois desse dia bem divertido, será que as amazonas terão uma vida mais tranqüila? Ou o demônio da incerteza e do ódio aparecerá em seus corações? Como já é de praxe, comentem!


	9. Os Samurais

9

Capítulo Nove

**Os Samurais**

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

Estabanada que só ela, Kurayko, ao correr na direção da cama, bate fortemente com o joelho na quina do objeto. Ela tomba no chão e começa a esfregar o local dolorido, blefando palavras ininteligíveis. Mas a lembrança do semblante de Camus surtira como um anestésico na dor. Nossa, que homem é aquele!, suspirou ela. Ao finalmente conseguir se recompor, ela dirige-se à cozinha e apanha alguma pomada e um analgésico em comprimido, que engole sem nem ao menos beber água. Tomando mais cuidado da próxima vez, ela deita-se calmamente e massageia onde dói mais. É naquele momento que ela mais desejava uma massagem de Aquário...

.:.. Salão de Athena - No Dia Seguinte ..:.

Saori: -Prepare tudo bem rápido, Tatsume.

Ao escutar as ordens da reencarnação de Athena, o mordomo de extraordinário poder oculto retirou-se a passos apressados. Acomodou-se novamente em seu trono e voltou a fitar aqueles misteriosos olhos amarelos de brilho escarlate. O homem apenas sorriu para a jovem srta. Saori. Sentiu uma chama de ódio crescer em si, porém se controlou. Era uma Deusa! Por que sentir ódio em um coração tão puro?

...: -Vejo que esse seu empregado é muito eficiente, Saori.

Saori: -... -ela não tinha palavras para combater aquele ser humano. Mas por quê?

Meia hora depois, Isadora adentrou o salão com aquele passo pesado e oco provocar irritantes sons. Olhou interrogatoriamente para o homem, e este estava de costas. Logo veio Gabriela, Kurayko, e assim vieram todas as outras amazonas. Ambas cochicharam entre si sobre todas as possibilidades de quem ser o cara vestido de terno que se posicionava no meio do salão, acomodado em uma majestosa cadeira de mogno com estampa lisa azul-turquesa. Assim que o burburinho se cessou, Saori logo começou.

Saori: -Amazonas, este é Alisson Kinomoto. -levantou-se. -Sr. Kinomoto, deve lembrar-se exatamente de quem são elas.

Ele também se ergueu, e então, uma a uma, ele foi fitando com aquele olhar simplesmente excitante e anormal. Ao olhar para Sophie, notou que aqueles olhos escuros estavam bem arregalados, como ovos de galinhas. Uma dor em seu coração brotou imediatamente, fazendo com que, em breve, tomasse uma atitude explícita.

Alisson: -Realmente. Eu me lembro. Como estão lindíssimas e crescidas.

Sophie: -FOI VOCÊ!!- apontou bruscamente para o homem, que se dirigiu completamente à ela, e, com aquela voz enjoativa e esganiçada, logo indagou.

Alisson: -O quê disse? -ela aproximou seu rosto ao dele, que apenas sorriu ironicamente.

Sophie: -... -ela tentou falar, mas achou ridiculo o que iria dizer.

Alisson: -Tudo bem. É melhor esquecer mesmo o que ia dizer. -virou-se de costas a ela e deu alguns passos, porém virou-se abruptamente para cuspir algumas poucas sílabas. -Melhor para você.

Sentiu a garganta coçar intensamente, somente pela simples vontade de dizer o que queria. Mas se conteu. Ele não podia ser o mesmo homem que atormentara seu sono nas últimas semanas. Não podia... mesmo porque, ele não parecia ter más intenções para com elas.

Saori: -Diga logo o que quer.

Alisson: -Ótimo. Desejo muito chegar logo ao ponto... -volveu-se inteiramente na direção das guerreiras, dando de ombros para srta. Saori, porém nem ao menos se importando com isso.

Gabriela: -Eu sou a mestra das R.S.H.'s. -fez uma típica reverência e deu um passo na direção dele. -Pode começar.

Alisson: -Eu sou Alisson Kinomoto, um dos secretários do presidente do Japão. -Felicidade cerrou os punhos. -E sou mestre do Clã _Royal Sky_. Acho que vocês devem conhecer pelo menos boa parte dos integrantes deste grupo.

Gabriela: -Creio que não. -engoliu em seco. Poderia ser ele o mestre daqueles malditos ninjas que as atacaram há pouco tempo atrás?

Alisson: -Oras, é claro que sim. Ou por acaso vocês nunca viram alguém como... -apontou misteriosamente para a entrada do salão, situada atrás delas, que viraram curiosamente. -...ele?

Ao terminar aquela pergunta, um homem encapuzado utilizando um uniforme ninja azul-_royal_ adentrou o cômodo. Por um momento, pensaram que poderia ser Lucas ou Angeli. Mas logo a indagação de desfez, dando lugar a outra: quem era aquele homem de cabelos longos, encaracolado e negros que acabara de retirar o capuz de linho da face?

...: -Mestre... -ajoelhou-se perante ao sr. Kinomoto. -Gregory se apresentando. -sorriu maliciosamente, com aqueles olhos escuros contornados por um risco negro brilhando por detrás das mechas suaves que caíam em seu rosto.

Alisson: -Perfeitamente, Gregory. Queira cumprimentar as amazonas, por obséquio.

Gregory: -Como quiser... -e fitou uma por uma, com grande desejo de ter por um momentos seus corpos jovens e suas mentes insanas pelo ódio da morte da mestra amada. -_Mucho placer, señoritas._

Agatha sentiu as pernas cederem por um segundo. Ah, que homem!, meditou ela, olhando de cima a baixo aquele inimigo completamente sedutor.

Alisson: -Muito bom, guerreiro. Aproxime-se.

Ainda fitando-as quando caminhava na direção do mestre, ele piscou por uma fração de segundos para Kurayko, que teve o olhar tomado por uma mistura de raiva e... excitação. Umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar dele, que apenas esboçou um leve sorriso nos lábios finos e graciosos.

Alisson: -Não é por isso que eu vim aqui. -despertou-as de seu devaneio quando voltou a deixar que sua voz irritante passeasse pelo Santuário. -Eu vim lhes propor um desafio. -Isadora levantou aquelas gotas de mel no lugar dos naturais olhos. Estralou discretamente os dedos. A última vez que tivera chance de lutar chegara tarde demais. Dessa vez, o pau cantaria na sua mão!

Gabriela: -Que tipo de desafio?

Alisson: -Lutas, lutas, e mais lutas. Vocês farão o que sabem de melhor. Porém... -ergueu-se e ajeitou o impecável terno, que parecia custar bilhões de dólares. -...permitam-me que eu explique as regras.

Gabriela: -Ninguém o está impedindo. -disse friamente.

Alisson: -Eu espalhei pela ilha do Santuário cinco guerreiros. Samurais, para ser mais exato. Por obséquio, gostaria que as srtas. dividissem-se em cinco duplas, e fizessem uma busca pelo local, e cada dupla deverá _matar_ um samurai, e lhe trazer um objeto pertencente ao guerreiro abatido.

Gabriela: -Apenas isso?

Alisson: -É claro que, tudo isso, em... -checou por um instante o relógio de pulso prateado. -...três horas.

Gabriela: -E se não aceitarmos?

Alisson: -Pois bem. Gregory. -o ninja apenas reverenciou-o e aproximou-se de Saori, imprensando-a com seus braços e ameaçando sua jugular pálida com uma Kunai dourada. Athena apenas sentiu a fria lâmina do objeto acariar-lhe o pescoço. -Se não aceitarem, ela morre.

Gabriela: -Droga...- murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Alisson: -E antes que perguntem... -voltou a se acomodar na cadeira. -...o mesmo acontecerá se vocês não voltarem no tempo determinado.

Um longo silêncio estabeleceu-se no local, e nesse meio tempo, sr. Kinomoto apanhou um charuto cubano e o acendeu com um fósforo do hotel Waterloo. Espetou o fumo no sulco labial e retornou a falar.

Alisson: -O que me diz, queridinha?

Gabrielas: -Nós aceitamos. -ergueu a cabeça, triunfante.

Alisson: -Perfeito! -esfregou as mãos até senti-las arder. -Terão cinco minutos para se organizarem.

Passado o tempo estabelecido, as R.S.H.'s dividiram-se da seguinte forma: Caroline e Vanessa, Sophie e Hay Lin, Agatha e Cilena, Sabrina e Gabriela, Isadora e Kurayko. Todas dispersaram-se em duplas pelo Salão de Athena, com os corpos volvidos para a entrada. Apenas esperavam pacientemente pelo apito final.

Alisson: -Prontas? -ambas menearam positiva e orgulhosamente a cabeça. -Gregory, tenha as honras.

Gregory: -Com todo o prazer, mestre. -deu um passo à frente de Alisson, e logo anunciou. -Comecem!

A última coisa que elas ouviram foi o sonoro 'clic' pressionado pelo ninja, avisando que já era hora de salvar Athena... e suas próprias vidas.

.:.. Ilha do Santuário - Oeste ..:.

Alguns minutos depois, Ying e Yang, a dupla número um, já estava se embrenhando nas moitas da ilha.

Caroline: -Como você acha que é esse samurai, mana? -perguntou a ela, enquanto utilizava uma de suas flechas de marfim para retirar com eficiência as ervas daninhas que bloqueavam seu caminho.

Vanessa: -Hum... -parou por um instante e coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os fios negros. -Penso que seja como aqueles samurais dos _animes._ Utilizam armaduras e panos pesados, dotados de uma katana de poder destrutivo incomparável.

Caroline: -Deve ser isso...

Por uma fração de segundos, a irmã gêmea de Vanessa não conseguiu sair do lugar onde estava. Mexeu com força um dos pés. Nada. Logo, percebeu que aquela lama subia cada vez mais e mais... a lama subia, ou ela descia?

Vanessa: -Vem logo, garota.-já impaciente, Yang posicionava o machado à sua frente, caso algo aparecesse.

Caroline: -Não dá!! -seus olhos esbugalharam-se.

Vanessa: -Porque não??

Caroline: -Porque eu to atolada em _areia movediça._

Num impulso só, Vanessa arremessou seu Fu para o alto, pegando-o em seguida, para que este cortasse um cipó que se encontrava sob ela. Com a corda feita pela Natureza, ela amarrou-a no busto da irmã, que se agarrou no objeto, sendo puxada em seguida.

Caroline: -Zeus!! Eu pensei que fosse morrer! -abafou uma risada, porém logo a interrompeu, ao perceber que Yang tentava frustradamente segurar-se em algo.

Uma força sobrenatural puxava o pé esquerdo da amazona. Caroline conseguiu verificar o que era: uma raiz imensa de uma árvore secular agarrara o tornozelo de Vanessa, que se esperneava tentando livrar-se daquilo. Ying olhou ao seu lado e viu o machado da irmã. Sem pensar muito, agarrou a arma, fechou os olhos, e seria o que Zeus quisesse... ergueu o cabo de madeira e cortou em cheio a raíz viva.

Vanessa: -QUE DIABOS É ISSO?! -abraçou a irmã, fixando o olhar no resto da raíz, que mexia-se rapidamente, tentando sobreviver. Logo, ela parou de mover-se.

Por um momento, apenas podia escutar-se o som do ganido dos pássaros que por ali sobrevoavam. Por puro instinto, Vanessa olhou sorrateiramente para o topo das árvores e assim avistou uma sombra. Caroline seguiu seu olhar e discretamente, conseguiu preparar-se para atirar uma flecha. Acertou o que poderia ser o ombro da criatura. Esta tombou para trás, rolando de dor pelas folhas secas. Yang aproximou-se, ameaçando-o com o Fu, e Ying com aquele imponente Kun Tin.

...: -Argh! Como se livraram de tudo?

Vanessa: -Fácil. Somos fortes. Quem é você?

...: -Sou um dos guerreiros de Alisson. Yama, o Samurai da Terra.

Caroline: -Mas porquê diabos Samurai da Terra? -indagou ela, encostando a ponta da flecha em sua testa.

Yama: -Porque eu posso controlá-la.

Para as gêmeas, agora tudo fazia sentido. Num impulso, o guerreiro, conseguiu afastar aquele objeto de marfim pontiagudo para longe de sua face. Sorriu e logo fez um movimento estranho com a espada de lâmina fria que tinha na bainha até o presente momento. Yang espiou por cima de seu ombro e logo empurrou a irmã para que ambas abaixassem-se. Alguns cipós estavam a caminho de seus pescoços com as ordens de dele.

Yama: -Não podem me derrotar, jovenzinhas!!

Uma árvore fez um movimento brusco com um de seus galhos mais grossos, fazendo com quem este colidisse brutalmente com a boca do estômago de Caroline, que ajoelhou-se e depois caiu de bruços. O samurai apertou os dedos no cabo da espada, erguendo-a ameaçadoramente na direção da amazona caída. Vanessa logo proferiu em alto e bom som aquelas palavras. Um som metálico fez-se ouvir e logo Yama sentiu um frio na espinha, sendo arremessado para longe segundos depois. Olhou para Vanessa, que estava mudada. Um par de asas nasceram de suas costas, que estavam cinzas, com um brilho misterioso. Yama levantou-se e movimentou a mão na direção da amazona, fazendo com que esta ficasse presa ao chão, graças às raízes grossas que prendiam suas asas extremamente próximas ao chão. O guerreiro gargalhou escadalosamente.

Yama: -Huhuhuhu!! Idiotas, jovens tão...inocentes! -piscou e assim voltou a olhar para Ying, contudo ela não jazia mais lá. Volveu-se para trás e a encontrou há alguns metros dele.

Caroline estava numa posição de ataque, com uma flecha branca com aura poderosa envolta da mesma, fazendo com que, em breve, esta se multiplicasse. Yama teve tempo apenas de cobrir o olhar com um de seus braços, como um pássaro acuado faz quando vai repousar.

Caroline: -A LUZ!! -apenas naquele momento, as gêmeas do Ying e Yang perceberam um fato incrível: a amazona Caroline atingira a terceira fase!!

Um verdadeiro rio de flechas desceu dos céus, com velocidade e imponência. Atingiu um braço, uma coxa, um tendão do pé e uma orelha do samurai, que ganiu ensudercidamente.

Caroline: -Vanessa!! -aproximou-se desembestadamente da irmã, que tentava alcançar o Fu caído. Mais uma vez, Ying agarrou a arma de Yang e cortou as raízes. Vanessa livrou-se das asas e abraçou a irmã, foi quando notaram novamente a presença do inimigo ali, incapacitado de lutar. Se entreolharam, e por fim, decidiram acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

De um compartimento secreto existente em cada armadura, Caroline e Vanessa apanharam fragmentos de uma espada de bronze. Ergueram-se e assim, com orgulho, encaixaram ambas as partes da arma. Um trovão atingiu certeiramente a espada e ambas as irmãs, fazendo com estas tomassem um choque insuportável de milhares de _volts._ Logo, seus corpos desapareceram. Yama olhou confuso para onde deveriam estar as guerreiras, porém logo notou a presença de outra pessoa ali. Um ser alto, dotado de asas negras, uma estranha cauda longa com uma ponta afiada, cabelos longos até os joelhos, ruivos. Em uma das mãos, adormecia profundamente uma espada de bronze com cabo de marfim. Assim que Malakian abriu bruscamente os olhos, Yama recuou. Logo notou que seus olhos eram cinzas.

Malakian: -Samurai da Terra. -sua voz saía dupla e rouca daquela boca carnuda e rosada. -Seus dias estão contados. -ergueu a espada.

Yama: -N-não! Eu sou praticamente...imortal. -sangrava incessantemente todos os seus ferimentos.

Malakian: -Deixá-lo-ei que minhas asas abençoem tua alma, e que Deus perdoe tua existência maligna. Com esta lâmina bendita, irei distinguir teu corpo de toda a face terrestre e entregarei-o ao Deus Supremo, que haverá de amá-lo assim como a todos nós.

Num único movimento, o anjo fincou a arma no peito de Yama, que caiu de bruços na grama da pequena floresta da Ilha do Santuário. Retirou-a tão rápido quanto a enfiou, e assim a guardou em sua bainha branca de marfim, localizada na cintura do guerreiro alado.

Malakian: -Em nome do Pai, do Filho, do Espírito Santo... -enquanto benzia-se, ele proferia as palavras para a salvação de Yama. -...Amém. -beijou a testa do ser morto, tendo pura pena do Samurai da Terra.

.:..Ilha do Santuário - Leste ..:.

Enquanto as gêmeas se livravam do perigo, Agatha e Cilena já se encontravam nele.

Cilena: -Iááááááá´!! -tentou mais uma vez disferir um potente golpe na armadura vermelha do Samurai do Fogo. Em vão.

Tayoo: -Há! Acham mesmo que irão me derrotar? -Bah... -o guerreiro apanhou com facilidade a Am Rei de Ódio, que quis revidar.

Agatha: -Maldito! -murmurou ela, já correndo velozmente na direção dele, que apenas lhe direcionou uma rajada de fogo inigualável. Ciúmes rolava de dor no chão arenoso de uma região da ilha, onde haviam muitas pedras e vegetação rasteira.

Tayoo: -E para tu, amazona desprezível... -com passos lentos, posicionou-se ao lado de Cilena, já ajoelhada devido aos ferimentos anteriores causados em seu abdômen.

Com uma das mãos no ferimento e outra apoiada no chão, ela apenas ergueu os olhos amendoados até que enfim pudesse fitar a _katana_ do homem de cabelos loiros e curtos, porém lisos.

Cilena: -O que pretende? És fraco... -antes que pudesse demonstrar tamanha raiva possessa pelo inimigo, aquela lâmina invadiu sorrateiramente o braço direito de Cilena, que grunhiu.

Tayoo: -Quero apenas causar-lhe uma morte dolorosa e inesquecível. -ainda empunhando a espada, encostou a ponta da arma no queixo dela, para que assim pudesse levantar e ver o quanto seus olhos estavam repletos de fogo, de ódio. -E esta arma aqui irá ajudar...

Até que, o aço da espada avermelhou-se repentinamente, esquentando o corte de modo que este pudesse derreter o objeto mais resistente ao calor. Preparou a _katana._ Parou. Onde está a outra guerreira?, pensou ele. Com cuidado, remexeu o pescoço até que pudesse olhar na direção de Agatha, que estava inconsciente.

Tayoo: -Morta. Como eu pensei, huhu... -assim que fez menção de voltar a fitar Cilena, desabou pateticamente no chão. Sentia-se pesado. Mas como?

Cilena: -Pare... -ergueu a mão até conseguisse encostar no ombro esquerdo do Samurai do Fogo. Tayoo sentiu que a gravidade ao seu redor tinha aumentado um milhão de vezes.

Tayoo: -Mas o quê? -e percebeu. Um leve contorno brilhante alaranjado envolvia uma das mãos de Cilena. Justamente a que se apoiava no seu ombro. -Argh!

Cilena: -E que tal agora seu peso, hãn? -indagou ironicamente ao guerreiro, até que este enfim tornou a erguer a espada, porém todo o esforço fora em vão. A arma escorregou de seus dedos entreabertos e adormeceu aos pés de Ódio.

Tayoo: -Não...não vai me impedir com tal...truque. -balbuciou ele, antes que fizesse com que um súbito líquido vermelho brotasse sob os calçados da armadura de Cilena. A amazona deu um pulo e afastou-se.

Cilena: -Lava...

O Samurai do Fogo sentiu-se mais disposto assim que se livrara da impertinente mão de Cilena. Mas esqueceu a espada, que ainda repousava há uma pouca distância dele. Até que notou...

Tayoo: -Minha espada... -Ódio olhou interrogatoriamente para ele, que, com seus olhos pretos esbugalhados como duas opalas negras, apenas olhava a _katana_ derreter-se por dentre a lava borbulhante que já estava demolindo tudo que houvesse de admirável no lugar. Menos Agatha.

Agatha: -NEVE CORTANTE!!- aquela característica ventania de certo poder avassalou o pouco da lava que ainda restava. O gelo do seu golpe não aguentaria por muito tempo todo o calor do líquido. -Cilena, me ajude!

Aproveitando a distração do samurai, que apenas olhava a arma desaparecendo e a lava nascendo cada vez mais rápido e mais grossa, Ciúmes propôs um plano, todavia teriam de ser ágeis. Juntamente com Cilena, ambas apanharam algumas pedras largas e assim, fizeram um imenso círculo em volta do guerreiro quase que desacordado e do local onde a lava jorrava incessantemente.

Tayoo: -Não é possível!! -e assim logo pôde perceber que estava quase sendo distinguido do lugar graças ao líquido borbulhante que chegava aos seus pés. -Como puderam armar esta cilada para mim?! -enormes paredes de pedra envolviam tudo ao seu perímetro. Aproximou-se de uma e socou-a. Inútil.

Do lado exterior da pequena prisão petrificada, Agatha concentrava-se por um bom tempo, até que um imenso bloco de gelo despencou do céu alaranjado repleto de nuvens. O _iceberg_ encaixou-se perfeitamente dentro do que se podia chamar de cela. Cilena orgulhou-se imensamente da amiga. Ela acabara de utilizar-se do _Iceberg_ em Chamas, um golpe da terceira fase.

Assim que terminou, desabou no monte de areia que ali residia. Cilena utilizou-se do rastro de trevas das Dark Am Rei e circulou a cela do Samurai do Fogo com aqueles miúdos trovões negros. Logo, puderam ouvir os gritos agonizantes de Tayoo se cessarem sob o infinito silêncio da natureza. Ganidos de lobos substituiram os grunhidos do guerreiro. Estava anoitecendo.

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

Olhou para o pescoço de Athena, ainda sendo segurado pelo criado, e logo devolveu o olhar penetrante ao relógio de pulso de ouro, 24 quilates. Passara-se uma hora desde que as amazonas partiram. Sorriu minuciosamente.

.:.. Ilha do Santuário - Sul ..:.

Acompanhado do barulho das ondas do mar da praia, estavam os passos na branca e fofa areia causados pelas amazonas incubidas da região sul da ilha. Até aquele presente momento, nada encontraram. Sabrina suspirou preguiçosamente e assim ajeitou-se perto das ondas que lambiam sua armadura.

Gabriela: -Precisamos... -arfava, afinal estava andando já faz uma hora. -...encontrar aquele maldito samurai, guerreiro, ou seja lá o que for. Não é hora de... -olhou para a praia, e não terminou a frase, posto que sentia água em seus pés. Suava muito, pois a armadura era uma vestimenta que causava extenso calor.

Felicidade mergulhou deliciosamente nas límpidas águas e pouco se importava com o homem que tinham de encontrar. Alisson por acaso tinha dito que era um homem?, meditou ela.

Sabrina: -GABI!

Gabriela submergiu imediatamente quando escutara o chamado de Inveja, e logo viu. Uma mulher. Sim, uma encantadora samurai, dotada de uma armadura azul-marinho, envolta de pesados panos azuis-escuros. Uma _katana_ repousava delicadamente na bainha preta da cintura. A moça de bochechas rosadas e cabelos misteriosamente negros logo sorriu magneticamente.

...: -O que fazem por estas regiões, amabilíssimas amazonas? -fez menção de agarrar com força evidente o cabo negro da espada, porém logo renunciou.

Gabriela: -Procurávamos por você. -anunciou, enquanto espremia os cabelos loiros para retirar a água salgada retida nos fios.

Sabrina: -Preparada para a luta? -empunhou furiosamente o tridente da cor da terra com detalhes pretos.

...: -Pois não. Com todo o prazer. Contudo, apresentar-me-ei às srtas. -disse ela cortejadamente. -Sou Kawa, Samurai da Água.

Gabriela: -Perfeitamente, guerreira. Tome isso! -e avançou nela com o Fu Tao Ngau, quase que encaixando-o no estômago da oponente, não fosse sua agilidade que fizera-a desviar do que poderia ter sido uma ferida mortal.

Gabriela sentiu uma pontada de dor brutal nas costelas, quando percebera que Kawa havia fincado-lhe a _katana_ no seu corpo de cor pálida. Desabou de bruços, um pouco inconsciente. Inveja logo golpeou as pernas da samurai com o Pa, fazendo com que ela caísse desesperadamente com o traseiro no chão.

Kawa: -Hum...essa doeu! -esfregava o traseiro, porém não conseguia mover corretamente as pernas, decidindo, por fim, utilizar as mãos para acabar com a existência da amazona que trajava uma armadura brilhante de cor amarronzada.

Quando Sabrina sentiu uma presença misteriosa nascer por detrás de si, logo volveu-se completamente na direção da praia. Um ser feito de água pairava perto das ondas. Obtinha a forma de um ser humano. Uma alma de água. Não sabia. Possuía mãos, cabeça, e longos cabelos. Além de olhos eternamente azuis, assim como todo seu corpo. A criatura não possuía pés, apenas uma corrente de água que a ligava ao mar salgado.

Sabrina: -Zeus! Que criatura...- e assim ergueu a mão vazia na direção do novo inimigo e pronunciou. -ESCURIDÃO NO CORAÇÃO!! -trevas e mais trevas brotaram da palma da sua mão.

Assim que os relâmpagos negros aproximaram-se do que se podia chamar de corpo aquático, o ser apenas sentiu-se mais poderoso e teve a capacidade de lançar uma cachoeira no corpo de Sabrina, que foi lançada para trás, batendo fortemente com a cabeça numa das pedras e se postando desacordada.

Kawa: -Inúteis vocês, não? -andava em círculos no perímetro que envolvia os corpos caídos de Felicidade e Inveja, porém não por muito tempo.

Ela agarrou raivosamente o cabo da espada e retirou-a da bainha, porém foi pouco a pouco enchendo-se de medo. Ela fitava o céu que estava sobre o mar. Nuvens de chuva uniam-se cada vez mais naquela região, e vinham rapidamente até ela. Olhou para Gabriela e viu a amazona ajoelhada, com ambas as mãos erguidas.

Gabriela: -TEMPESTADE DA ALEGRIA!! -um trovão azulado logo eletrificou a água da praia., acabando com a existência da alma de água no mesmo instante. Um grunhido de ódio prendeu-se na gargante de Kawa, que logo voou longe com a força do raio que caíra perto de si. Gemeu.

A tempestada rolava solta por aquelas bandas, porém ela não atingia de forma alguma o corpo estirado de Sabrina, que já piscava, perto da vigília. Gabriela voltou a desmaiar tamanho o esforço que utilizara para desferir o golpe. A Samurai da Água gargalhou escandalosamente.

Sabrina: -Q-qual a piada? -com o auxílio do Pa, erguia-se até poder se fincar com firmeza na areia. -Eu quero rir...também... -sorriu minuciosamente, com a cabeça baixada.

Kawa: -Sua desgraçada! Por que não morre logo? -deu uns dois passos na direção dela.

Sabrina: -Há... porque... eu morro somente com ataques poderosos. -debochou Inveja, atiçando ainda mais a raiva em Kawa, que tentou avançar.

A guerreira inimiga caiu inútilmente sob a terra. Seu coração cessava o batimento paulatinamente. Estava morrendo. Mas como?, pensou ela.

Sabrina: -É o seu fim...há, isso sim é engraçado, não é? -gargalhou, enquanto trevas e mais trevas iam de sua mão até Kawa, que tentava gemer. -CAOS VITAL!! -o terceiro golpe...

Seu grito ecoou no infinito, juntamente com o último grito de dor de Kawa. Seu corpo tombou novamente, sem vida. Inveja sorriu vitoriosa, e procurou ajudar Gabriela de alguma forma. Mais uma batalha havia sido ganha.

.:.. Ilha do Santuário - Norte ..:.

Quando sentiu o vento das montanhas lamber seus cabelos negros, Hay Lin simplesmente não sentia mais vontade de lutar. Mas tinha de fazê-lo. Um dos homens de Alisson ali estava, pronto para matá-la e acabar com a vida de Sophie também. Isso se não fizesse alguma coisa.

Sophie: -Acredita que aqui está bom? -ela se posicionava à mais alguns passos longe de Kaze, o Samurai do Vento.

O guerreiro respirou profundamente, até que seu peito se enchesse do mais puro ar. Aquela montanha era perfeita para a batalha que iria acontecer a seguir. Sorriu e assim anunciou.

Kaze: -Aqui está perfeito. Obrigado por terem tido a paciência de permitirem que me encontrasse em um local mais propício para a batalha. -agarrou o cabo da espada até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos.

Hay Lin: -Por nada... -ainda fascinada com a beleza dele. Cabelos curtos e encaracolados, da cor do caramelo. Pele negra, olhos tão escuros quanto as mechas que lhe caíam nas maçãs-do-rosto. Tinha um ar angelical, mas sabia que aquilo ele não era.

Sophie: -Perfeitamente. -estalou ensudercidamente o chicote de sete caudas nas pedras e pouca grama que a pequena montanha obtinha. As granadas nasceram subitamente, fazendo com que o Samurai do Vento desse um salto para trás.

Kaze: -Há! -com aquele grito curto, uma rajada de vento arrastou algumas granadas para longe do poder de Tristeza.

Amizade pegou o facão de nove argolas e não perdeu tempo em banhá-lo com uma camada de uma platina brilhante e encantadora. Tentou ferir Kaze com um corte profundo, mas causou apenas alguns arranhões na face do guerreiro, o que aumentou seu desejo por sangue. O homem apanhou a _katana_ e arrancou aquele precioso líquido vermelho da pele de Hay Lin, que tombou, com as pernas feridas. A amazona balbuciava gemidos de dor e lástima, enquanto Sophie fitava raivosamente o guerreiro que antes tinha uma expressão inocente estampada no semblante.

Kaze: -Agora que começaram a se mexer, meu sangue ferve de vingança. -e olhou para Tristeza, que ainda lamentava-se por um ser tão bonito utilizar-se para o mal.

Sophie: -O quê? Mas não te fizemos nada!! -tentava compreender tamanha raiva que não cabia naquele olhar negro.

Hay Lin: -Imagine se tivéssemos feito algo... -e rolava pelo chão de pedras pontiagudas da montanha, ainda com os membros inferiores jorrando sangue sem cessar por um segundo.

Kaze: -Não importa! Não sabem há quanto tempo espero por uma chance de luta. -umedeceu os lábios.

Sophie: -O que está querendo dizer?

Repentinamente, Sophie sentia-se levemente arrastada para algum lugar, foi então que notou. Estava sendo levada para o olho de um tornado que se formava numa área da montanha. Tentava não permitir. Ela lançou a ponta do Fu Mei Pin até que esta se agarrou em uma pedra avantajada, segurando-a próxima ao solo, até que conseguisse dissipar o tornado recém-formado, com a ajuda de algumas explosões das granadas. Amizade fez um esforço enorme até que se pusesse novamente de pé.

Kaze: -Por que?! Bah... esta é a minha primeira batalha. -engoliu em seco. -Eu...não tenho experiência... -começou a gaguejar. -Mas, creio que isto não lhe importa, amazona. Né? -sorriu nervosamente.

Sophie percebeu o quanto ele estava abatido e distraído, então, de repente, uma idéia avassalou-lhe os pensamentos. Como?, pensou ela. Todavia isto não era de máxima importância. Infelizmente, Kaze estava mais atento que uma águia quanto a proteção de seus filhotes, e logo viu.

Kaze: -Mas como é imprudente... -e fincou-lhe a _katana_ no cabo do chicote , fazendo com que este se prendesse à espada, dando ao samurai a capacidade de puxá-lo para perto de si. Sophie engoliu em seco. Estava desarmada. Por enquanto.

Hay Lin: -Vôo Nada Amigável! -prosseguiu ela, provocando brisas poderosas. O guerreiro nem sequer saiu do lugar onde permanecia. Porém, não notara que não era aquela a intenção de Amizade.

Kaze: -Eu controlo o vento. Acha que o próprio me derrotaria? -foi então que percebeu. O chicote já não estava mais em seu poder. Bufando, virou-se bruscamente e viu Tristeza correr na direção da arma.

O Samurai do Vento não havia cogitado aquela hipótese, contudo, pouco dando atenção à isso, lançou mais uma rajada de vento na direção de Sophie, tentando impedi-la de apanhar a arma. Em vão. Tristeza agarrara o Fu Mei Pin a tempo, e antes que caísse num barranco que havia por ali, ela fez com que o chicote a salvasse mais uma vez.

Outrora de volta ao chão, abriu um compartimento no cabo do Fu Mei Pin e dali, brotou um explosivo altamente potente, azul com detalhes vermelhos, com o pino da cor do vinho. Com o coração apinhado de sede de vingança, Sophie arremessou a bomba na direção do samurai, que infelizmente, não obteve tempo necessário para conseguir desviar do que acabou com sua existência.

Hay Lin: -Sophie!! -uma espessa fumaça encobriu seu olhar há um palmo de distância de sua visão. Avistou uma sombra em meio à tudo aquilo. Era ela.

Sophie: -Ah... -acabou desabando na vegetação rasteira daquela região.

Hay Lin: -Querida! -segurou suas mãos. -Você atingiu a terceira fase! -e a abraçou, fazendo com que ambas sorrissem largamente e sentissem seus corações macios e puros novamente.

.:.. Ilha do Santuário - Central ..:.

Kurayko fora mais uma vez lançada para longe de Isadora, que só fazia gemer de dor aos pés do Samurai da Morte. A batalha já durava meia hora, e até agora ambas não encontraram um modo definitivo de acabar com a existência de Shi.

Shi: -Morram! -e assim, proferindo aquelas palavras tão mórbidas, lançou mais uma onda de trevas na direção da desacordada amazona da Paixão.

Seu corpo sofreu espamos violentos com a potência de tudo aquilo. Kurayko apanhou sua já caída anteriormente lança meia-lua e abateu Shi pelas costas, fazendo com que este caísse em cima do corpo ferido de Isadora. Amor tentou fincar-lhe a arma nas costelas, porém o desgraçado desviou. Se Kurayko não tivesse parado a tempo de percebê-lo, ela teria matado Isadora. Suspirou aliviada, porém não por muito.

Shi: -Por que ainda insistem em tentarem me destruir? É inútil! -desviara de mais uma rajada de Espinhos da Ilusão da guerreira do Amor.

Kurayko: -Porque... -arfava e respirava com dificuldade, pois mantinha em seu diafragma um extenso corte que sangrava a todo minuto. Com uma mão, posicionava-se erguida com o auxílio do Gi Nga Tchan, e a outra amparava o ferimento. -...eu sei que... posso vencer!

Cuspiu mais algumas gotas escarlates e, pela segunda vez, desferiu uma Luz do Amor. Em vão. Shi protegeu seus olhos vermelhos com um pano de linho negro, semelhante às máscaras usadas pelos ninjas do Clã _Royal Sky_.

Paixão conseguiu se pôr de pé novamente e maquinou um pouco, a fim de tentar descobrir a melhor forma de matá-lo. Ele utilizava as trevas para o ataque. Já tentara de tudo para que conseguisse atacá-lo com eficiência. A primeira coisa que pensara antes do início da luta seria que era melhor que utilizassem de ataques baseados na luz para que acabassem com ele. Mas não, não adiantou! Droga!, pensou ela.

Shi: -Não vai mais brincar comigo, amazona? -dirigiu suas palavras à Paixão, que despertou de seus devaneios naquele momento. Ergueu as mãos e anunciou:

Isadora: -Fogo da Paixão!! -Kurayko quase se ferira, não fosse sua agilidade para desviar-se a tempo. Assim que a fumaça se dissipou, Shi mostrara-se saudável, ainda!

Já bufando de raiva, ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Ajoelhou-se, devido à fraqueza de suas pernas. Baixou a cabeça, lamentando a derrota.

Isadora: _Mestra... perdoe-me...eu a decepcionei. _-uma lágrima escorreu timidamente e rolou pelas bochechas rosadas. _Espero que um dia... aceite minhas desculpas..._

O Samurai da Morte notara que ela parara. Olhou à sua esquerda e viu que Kurayko estava realmente desmaiada. Desembainhou novamente a _katana_ e a ergueu na direção de Isadora. Com a ponta da espada, fez com que seus olhos levantassem-se. Sorriu ao notar aquelas lágrimas sofridas escorrerem.

Shi: -Oh! Mas já desistiu?

Isadora: -... -ela silenciou-se. Pretendia que suas últimas palavras fossem de despedida à mestra.

Shi: -Perfeito. Poderei matá-la com a minha mais nova técnica que acabei de inventar. Huhu... -e deixou que a lâmina afiada da espada ficasse recoberta de relâmpagos da cor de seus cabelos, que juntamente com as mechas loiras de Isadora, eram lambidas pelo vento das planícies centrais da ilha.

Ele treinou alguns golpes no ar, o que fora estranho. Amor despertou, porém ficara em silêncio. O que ele pretendia? Estava ele dando tempo à Isadora? Não compreendeu.

Shi: -Não vai levantar-se mesmo? -realmente, ele estava fazendo com que ela ganhasse tempo de reagir.

Isadora: -Não... -o peito de Shi oprimiu-se, porém sacudiu a cabeça. Por que? Estava ele se penalizando com o estado emocional da amazona?

Shi: -Mas...porque? -tinha um certo tom nervoso em sua voz.

Isadora: -Sem... motivos... não há o por que de lutar... -curtos, porém lerdos movimentos fizeram com que suas mãos mexessem-se.

Shi: -É... é claro que tem motivos! -engoliu em seco. Gaguejava levemente.

Isadora: -Mate-me... por favor. -levantou o olhar até que pudesse fitar novamente a armadura negra e resistente do guerreiro.

Shi passou a mão livre nos cabelos negros, como querendo afastar seus pensamentos dali de sua mente. Não queria matá-la... espere! É claro que queria matá-la! Recebera ordens explícitas para isso! Não tinha o por que de fraquejar... os olhos da jovem caída brilharam tristemente devido à uma lágrima que ameaçava cair. Mais uma lágrima...

Shi: -Eu... não! Não tem graça acabar com sua vida se for assim. Tem de lutar. -inventou esta desculpa naquele exato momento. Não sentia mais aquele desejo louco de matá-la, e sim...

...uma vontade de agachar-se, envolve-la em seus braços e afagar seus cabelos castanhos e beijar aquela face avermelhada. Estava atraído por Isadora. Meneou negativamente a cabeça mais uma vez. Impossível!, meditou ele.

Isadora: -Pensei... que isto era o que mais queria, samurai. -sorriu. Quantas horas faltavam para que o tempo se findasse?

Shi: -Há! Não sou tão covarde quanto pensa. -largou a espada próxima à uma pedra que ali havia. Ela não compreendeu.

Isadora: -Não irá... me matar? -indagou.

Shi: -Humpf, não! -mostrava-se aborrecido, o que arrancou alguns poucos risos dela. Ele se posicionou sentado ao seu lado.

Isadora: -O que está fazendo? -afastou-se dele com alguns poucos espasmos.

Shi: -Ué, calma! Vou esperar você se recompor. -reaproximou-se.

Ao longe, Amor observava cada movimento deles e sentiu-se atordoada e confusa. O que estavam conversando?

Isadora: -Não... não pode ser. Há pouco queria me matar a qualquer custo. O que houve?

Shi: -Eu perdi a vontade. -gargalhou.

Isadora: -Haha! Estranho...

E assim, conversaram calmamente por alguns poucos minutos. Isadora já não mais se importava com o fato dele ser seu inimigo, muito menos ele de ter sido incubido de matá-la. Eles falavam e sorriam naturalmente. Amor pensou que Isadora estivesse correndo perigo, e não demorou muito para tomar uma decisão. Com muita cautela e esforço, ela conseguiu ficar apoiada em seus quatro membros, esforçando-se para que conseguisse desferir um único e potente golpe...

Kurayko: -AMOROSAMENTE PERDIDO!! -e então ele se foi.

Piscou constantemente e viu-se no lugar onde estava antes. Olhou ao seu lado. Onde estaria Shi? Viu Kurayko desmaiada, e logo voltou a lembrar-se. Ela se utilizara do artifício do seu terceiro golpe. Paulatinamente, baixou a cabeça e derramou uma lágrima pelo guerreiro. Shi...

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

Mais uma vez olhou o relógio. Cinco minutos. Certamente não conseguiriam. Gargalhou num tom baixo e olhou para Gregory, meneando a cabeça. O ninja ajeitou-se, quase que espetando a arma na delicada jugular de Saori, que já estava quase adormecendo.

Alisson: -Que pena...

Passados alguns segundos, ele voltou a olhar para o relógio. Então começou.

Alisson: -Dez., nove, oito, sete, seis,cinco... -escutou passos pesados e de som metálico adentrarem o salão. Duas haviam chegado. -Quatro... -mais passos, mais duas. -Três... -novamente, aquele característico ruído provocado pelas armaduras encheu o ar. -Dois... -desta vez, outras duas chegaram com passos apressados e ofegantes. -Um... -parou.

Assim que voltou a reerguer o olhar na direção das guerreiras, seu sorriso dissipou-se. Ali estavam, saudáveis, cinco pares de amazonas. Aplaudiu-as por uma fração de minutos. Prosseguiu.

Alisson: -Perfeitamente! Vocês conseguiram! -passou o olhar por cada uma delas, que o fitavam raivosas. -Vejo que até trouxeram os respectivos fragmentos de armaduras pertencentes à cada samurai. -volveu-se para Ying e Yang, que se entreolharam e sorriram malignamente. -Queiram anunciar-se, queridas.

Caroline: -Pois não, com muito prazer. -ambas tinham em mãos, cada uma, um calçado de armadura da cor da terra.

Vanessa: -Nós apanhamos os calçados do Samurai da Terra, Yama.

Alisson sentiu o coração apertar-se. Estava derrotado. Sem que sequer anunciasse, Ódio e Ciúmes prosseguiram.

Cilena: -A gente pegou o cinturão do cara lá. Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Agatha: -...Tayoo, o Samurai do Fogo. -foram bruscamente interrompidas pelas guerreiras seguintes.

Sabrina: -Nossa, foi muito chato acaba com a Samurai da Água, Kawa.

Gabriela: -Porém nós conseguimos, e cada uma trouxe uma ombreira pertencente à ela. -disseram elas, enquanto esticavam, de modo que todos pudesse ver, a armadura da falecida e exemplar guerreira.

Hay Lin: -Aqui está o elmo do guerreiro que derrotamos.

Sophie: -Kaze, o Samurai do Vento. -completou ela, também erguendo aos céus o seu troféu de batalha.

Kurayko: -E nós... -deu um passo à frente, porém fora barrada por Isadora, que enviou-lhe um olhar de súplica.

Isadora: -Deixe... -murmurou. Depois voltou a olhar Alisson. -Nós, Kurayko e Isadora, trouxemos... a _espada_ de Shi, o Samurai da Morte.

Hovue um burburinho entre as amazonas, porém fora cessado rapidamente pelo movimento brusco da mão de Alisson, acenando para Gregory a fim de que ele liberasse Saori.

Alisson: -Ora, e não é que conseguiram mesmo? -sorriu nervosamente. Seu plano fracassara.

Isadora: -E o que ganhamos com isso? -apertou a mão no cabo da espada que jazia em uma bainha na sua cintura.

Alisson: -C-com isso o quê? -aturdido, ele se esquecera do principal...

...se as amazonas ganhassem, o que daria à elas?

Isadora: -Com as vitórias.

O japonês engoliu em seco. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que oferecer à elas. Maldição!, meditou ele, esfregando as mãos. Talvez tivesse de oferecer sua própria vida. Era tão jovem, e morrer daquela forma seria vergonhoso...

Isadora: -Ah!

Alisson: -!! -despertou de seus devaneios após ouvir a exclamação da amazona.

Isadora: -Percebi que simplesmente _não sabe_ o que nos oferecer. -a face do empresário enrusbeceu.

Alisson: -Er.. não! É claro que sei exatamente com o que lhes premiar!

Isadora: -Então diga.

Ele abaixou os olhos. Tentou lembrar-se das ordens de seu mestre. Nada! Ele não havia dito nada aquele respeito! Ambos acreditavam cegamente de que elas seriam mortas pelos samurais de confiança. Um arrepio assaltou-lhe a nuca quando pensou em algo que poderia dar certo.

Alisson: -Façam uma pergunta. -Paixão franziu o cenho, com uma expressão interrogativa impressa no olhar.

Isadora: -Uma... pergunta?

Kurayko: -Qualquer tipo de pergunta? -deu um passo à frente.

Alisson: -Sim! -sorriu. Talvez as enganasse com aquilo. -Qualquer uma! Um exemplo: querem saber a localização de nossa sede principal? Perguntem-me. Responderei.

Kurayko: -E como sab... -foi bruscamente interrompida por Isadora.

Isadora: -Perfeito. -a amazona, orgulhosa, gargalhava por dentre suas entranhas.

Alisson: -Pois então, diga.

Isadora, a passos largos, empunhando discretamente a _katana_ de Shi, agarrou-o pelos curtos cabelos, porém lisos. O semblante do sr. Kinomoto misturou-se numa expressão de horror e orgulho. Sentia a suja e fria lâmina da arma encostar na artéria principal, que pulsava em seu pescoço.

Isadora: -Preste atenção, pois esta é uma pergunta delicada, e um pouco extensa. Certamente não a compreenderá de primeiro momento. Mas eu sei exatamente o que quero. -acariciava-o com a espada, balbuciando em seu ouvido. -E se você mentir...

Alisson: -Não! I-imagine! Por quê mentiria? É claro que entenderei a pergunta! Fale logo!

Isadora: -Você, ou qualquer pessoa relacionada à você ou ao seu mestre... -suspirou. -...tem algo a ver com o fato de nós, amazonas, termos nos apaixonado pelos respectivos cavaleiros que nos adoram?

Um perturbante silêncio estabeleceu-se, antes que a voz de Gabriela soasse como um canto nos tímpanos de cada presente.

Gabriela: -Isadora, por favor, retire a questão. É inútil! -balançava a mão negativamente.

Isadora: -Deixe que eu me viro nessa.. -voltou a olhar para o já enfraquecido corpo de Alisson.

Alisson: -S...sim... -tossiu.

Kurayko: -Mas o quê?! -saltou, estupefata com a revelação.

Saori, que assistia tudo acomodada no trono, levantou-se. Queria impedi-la de perguntar algo tão sem interesse. Era constantemente observada por Gregory.

Isadora: -Há! Eu sabia!! -afundou um pouco a _katana_ na pele amarelada do homem de aproximadamente 45 anos. -Diga-me: como?!

Alisson: -Argh! Er... -arfava e respirava dificilmente. O ar demorava por demais a entrar em seus pulmões. -A explicação.. é longa... pode me... soltar?! Arf!

Um imenso alívio invadiu-lhe o físico assim que Paixão largou-o, fazendo com que este deitasse no chão, porém ainda o ameaçava com a lâmina.

Alisson: -Nós... -pigarreou e piscou várias vezes. -...cogitávamos a hipótese de não conseguirmos recuperar a _Safira Escarlate_, ou então que ela não fosse o suficiente para satisfazer os nossos desejos. Assim, nós resolvemos fabricar uma cópia dela.

Isadora: -Isso é impossível.

Alisson: -Não para nós, guerreira. -gargalhou por uma fração de minutos, e prosseguiu. -Quando nós arranjamos uma jóia de beleza extravagante, imaginamos que ela pudesse ser a substituta da _Safira Escarlate_. Todavia, a parte mais complicada fora como conseguir os poderes...

Isadora: -E como foi isso? -todas observavam e escutavam, atônitas, a história proferida pelo já de meia-idade sr. Alisson Kinomoto.

Alisson: -Descobrimos que a família do mago que lançou a maldição no artefato ainda vivia na Grécia. E também descobrimos que sua memória é muito honrada, tanto que todos os netos, bisnetos ou tataranetos dele, transformam-se em bruxos quando atingem a maior idade.

Sophie: -Zeus...

Alisson: -Conseguimos raptar o mais jovem dos magos, o que fora um erro. Exigimos dele que lançasse a mesma maldição sobre a jóia nova, igualmente a que Herculê utilizou há anos atrás. Em troca de sua liberdade... e a da família também. -sorriu. -No ínicio, ele recusou, mas aí o torturamos até que ele aceitasse. -gargalhou escandalosamente. Porém parou quando recebera um fino e incômodo arranhão na face, através da _katana_ do Samurai da Morte.

Isadora: -Chega de rir. Continue, por obséquio.

Alisson: -Humpf... assim que ele tentou realizar o feito, houve um problema: aquela magia estava sendo aperfeiçoada há poucos meses, portanto, a jóia que nós nomeamos _A Última Glória_ tem apenas o poder que conceder a seu dono a habilidade de controlar uma coisa...

Kurayko: -... _os sentimentos dos humanos_... -balbuciou ela, ainda estupefata com tudo aquilo.

Silêncio. O som das gralhas ao sudeste impestiavam o Santuário com ruídos misteriosos, como o de vozes. Naquele instante, podia imaginar-se que ali era um local apinhado de espíritos mal-encaminhados. Isadora largou a lâmina, provocando um barulho metálico no piso marfim do Salão de Athena. Saori derramava lágrimas silenciosas, como que mortas pelo tempo. Alisson acenou discretamente para Gregory, então ambos correram até a saída. Pensaram que fosse perseguidos. Um equívoco.

Um helicóptero apareceu alguns segundos depois, após Alisson ter se utilizado de um comunicador encaixado no relógio. Uma escada de cordas fez-se desenrolar ao sabor do vento, enquanto os raios lunares penetravam na pele do ninja, já novamente encapuzado. Olhou pela última vez o local onde estavam as garotas mais lindas que jamais vira. Posicionou o pé em uma das cordas e deixou que o helicóptero subisse, entregando-se à noite e á madrugada que se aproximava.

Agatha: -É... mentira...

Assim que aquelas longas horas de silêncio se dissiparam, todas tiveram forças para levantarem a cabeça e olharem nos olhos das companheiras. Então... eles não as amavam pelo o que elas eram... fora tudo... _magia_.

Saori: -Eu sinto muito, queridas...

Sabrina: -De que adianta a sua compaixão, se nem sequer temos a deles... -olhou melancolicamente para a Casa de Leão, há alguns metros longe de si.

Hay Lin: -Pe-perae... deixa eu ver se entendi direito... -com as costas da mão direita, enxugou as lágrimas há muito não derramadas. -Então, quer dizer que eles nos amam porque foram enfeitiçados?

Sophie: -Bingo! -gemeu a amazona.

Caroline: -Que merda...

Vanessa: -E eu achei que ele gostasse de mim pelo que eu sou.

Certamente, Isadora era a mais traumatizada de todas as guerreiras ali encontradas. Demorara a erguer os olhos de cor mel. A primeira coisa que viu foi Kurayko, a amada amiga, recolhida em um canto do salão numa posição fetal, balançando-se como um pássaro desequilibrado solto ao vento. Teve forças para engatinhar até ela e tentar consolá-la...e a consolar a si mesma...

Kurayko: -Isso... é triste...

Isadora: -Muito. -balbuciou.

Kurayko: -Mais uma desilusão amorosa na minha vidinha tão... dramática... -tentou sorrir, porém fora em vão. -Amiga, por quê?

Deixou que a cabeça caíssem pesadamente no ombro de Isadora. Com as mechas negras caindo sobre a ombreira da armadura, a amazona apenas acariciava a face de Amor.

Isadora: _Meu primeiro amor foi um fracasso. Imaginei que estivesse sendo correspondida... mas..._

_Flashback_

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Sua mente mórbida fora arrastada até lembranças de poucos dias atrás. Deitada no sofá, com a cabeça repousada no colo de Milo, ambos apenas ouviam singelas músicas que dançavam juntamente com a brisa de aroma envolvente.

Milo: -Minha vida não seria nada sem você... sabia? -olhou carinhosamente para ela, que se encheu de felicidade.

Isadora: -É mesmo? Isso... é tão bom... -piscou. -Eu te faço feliz? -indagou ela, acanhada.

Milo: -Linda! Mas é claro! -beijou-a na testa, repleto de ternura e compreensão.

Isadora: -Eu simplesmente adoro fazer quem eu amo feliz. Sabia?

Milo: -Você me ama?

Isadora sentou-se no sofá de estampa lisa e clara, e olhou intensamente nos olhos azuis de Escorpião. Ela o amava. Tinha de dizer isso a ele.

Isadora: -...claro. -sua voz gaguejou e saiu nervosa de seus lábios.

Milo: -Eu... -sentiu as bochechas arderem. -Eu também te amo.

Com as mãos de delicadas unhas bem feitas, Paixão afagou os cabelos azuis de Milo, que a aninhou nos seus braços. Em poucos segundos, ela adormeceu, com o refrão da música soando em seus ouvidos...

"_Close your eyes, I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams_

_Close your eyes, I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams..."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, Isadora ergueu-se firmemente, e anunciou com a voz dura.

Isadora: -Vamos embora daqui.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **Tenho umas coisinhas a dizer a vocês...

MUITO OBRIGADA por estarem agüentando lerem isto aqui! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic que sai tão grande, por isso mesmo que a considero minha primeira fanfic, a primeira de todas. Eu tenho muito orgulho de estar tendo tempo, paciência e criatividade para escrever tudo isso.

Uma curiosidade: os nomes dos Samurais são em japonês, e estas são suas traduções:

Samurai da Terra -Yama (_Montanha_)

Samurai da Fogo -Tayoo (_Sol_)

Samurai do Água -Kawa (_Rio_)

Samurai do Ar -Kaze (_Vento_)

Samurai da Morte -Shi (_Morte_)

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por estarem me prestigiando ao se deliciarem com esta história. Comentem!

**P.S.: **Música: Air Supply - Sweet Dreams


	10. O Retorno Parte 1

10

Capítulo Dez

**O Retorno - Parte 1**

.::.. Casa de Câncer ..::.

Novamente aquele característico ruído de fechar um zíper ecoou pelo pequeno quarto da casa de Câncer. Cilena olhou à sua volta, melancolicamente, relembrando-se das últimas alegríssimas semanas ao lado do amado...

Flashback

O dia apenas começara. O sol radiava energia e felicidade atrás das montanhas, mas Ódio já despertara apenas com o som da doce voz de Mephisto em seus ouvidos.

Mephisto: -Bom dia... -seus pêlos eriçaram-se. Sentira falta dele aquela noite.

Cilena: -Bom dia meu amor.

Mephisto: -Levanta. Preparei algo especial para você...

Com um semblante marcado em expressão duvidosa, Cilena deixou ser levantada por Máscara da Morte, até que sentisse seus pés quase que fincados no chão frio do aposento.

Mephisto: -Feche os olhos. -e assim o fez.

Cilena: -O que voc...

Não encontrava palavras para descrever a sensação de curiosidade que seu puro coração abrigava. Queria abrir os delicados olhos escuros, mas ele posicionara a mão de forma que ela não pudesse sequer espiar o que se sucedia.

Mephisto: -Dê as boas-vindas... a ele!

Abriu os olhos num ímpeto. Aos seus pés, um encantador cãozinho menor que sua pantufa de corações rosados latia alegremente. Cilena sorriu. Uma vontade de lacrimejar brotou do fundo de sua alma. O animal começou a pular em sua perna, pedindo atenção. Ele balançava seu rabo de cor caramelo incessantemente. Seus olhinhos escuros como gotas de piche brilharam quando ela estendeu as mãos para apanhá-lo.

Cilena: -Ele é... oh! -agora sim, ela percebera que ele mordera um de seus dedos. -Maravilhoso! Máscara...

Mephisto: -Agradeça-me depois. -piscou. -Agora, temos que escolher um nome para seu novo filhote. -afagou carinhosamente uma das longas orelhas do pequeno.

Cilena: -Ah, você tem alguma opinião? -sorriu largamente. Havia pensado em um nome, mas achou ridículo...

Mephisto: -Tenho certeza que você já sabe um, linda. Diga-me.

Cilena: -...Ohanna.

Mephisto: -Ohanna? -ele não conseguiu deixar um risinho escapar, o que entristeceu a morena. -Perdão, querida. Mas por que Ohanna?

Cilena: -Porque sim e pronto! -bateu o pé com força no assoalho, provocando barulhos ocos, o que fez Máscara da Morte estupefar-se e apenas gargalhar, meneando positivamente a cabeça.

Mephisto: -Está bem. -e voltou a olhar para o bichano. -Ohanna...

Fim do Flashback

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair. Não merecia chorar por ele. Nada deveria sentir por ele. Mas, sentia... o latido de Ohanna chegou aos seus ouvidos, o que a fez despertar de seus devaneios.

Cilena: -Oh! Você esteve aí esse tempo todo, querido? -outro latido, como se ele correspondesse às suas falas.

Ódio apanhou-o com carinho e posicionou o cão em uma pequena maleta apropriada para a ocasião, e assim a fechou.

Cilena: -Não tenha medo. Logo estará livre.

Seus olhos passearam mais uma vez pela casa de Câncer. A última vez... alguns poucos passos dados foram o suficiente para aproximar-se da porta do quarto de Máscara da Morte. Da porta entreaberta, pôde fitar o amado descansando. Seu peito oprimiu-se.

Cilena: -Tenho.. de ir... -a mão encostou-se à maçaneta da porta, fazendo um rangido ecoar e Mephisto remexer-se. -Não... melhor não...

Por um segundo, imaginou que ele tivesse aberto os olhos para ela e avistado sua presença. Seu plano iria fracassar se isso acontecesse. Mas, no fundo de seu inconsciente, queria que ele o fizesse. Desejava muito despedir-se dele dignamente. E assim o fez... abriu a porta, e fitou-o por uma fração de minutos. Mais um passo, e já podia encostar nas mechas azuladas que caíam sobre os olhos fechados. Traços grosseiros, mas ao mesmo tempo... tão delicados! Seus lábios a fascinaram instantaneamente, fazendo com que ela encostasse a ponta dos dedos neles. Mais uma vez, ele revirou-se, coçando a boca com os dentes. Habilmente, ela afastou-se, fechando a porta sem fazer um único ruído.

Cilena: -Adeus, meu amor.

Mais uma lágrima...

.::.. Casa de Peixes ..::.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco do quarto. Afrodite coçou os olhos lentamente. Ainda tinha sono. Porém, sentia que devia acordar. Mas porquê?, indagou ele ao seus botões. Um pequeno barulho veio da sala, logo após, um lamento. Algo se quebrou.

Afrodite: -Sophie? É você? -a passos lentos e curtos, ele foi a porta do cômodo que dava até a sala.

Silêncio. Ele logo girou em seus calcanhares para voltar para a cama, porém ouviu um soluço. Um lacrimejante soluço. Seu coração acelerou. Devia ir até lá.

Afrodite: -É você querida? Me resp... -estacou, ali mesmo, na porta branca.

Tristeza estava trajada com a armadura, munida do Fu Mei Pin que balançava ao sabor do vento. Seus fios de cabelo escuros e curtos também eram lambidos pela suave brisa, juntamente com lágrimas... Peixes deu um passo.

Sophie: -Afaste-se! -e estalou o chicote no carpete da sala, mas fora o suficiente para provocar um som que o fizesse parar novamente.

Afrodite: -Sophie, meu amor... -e assim, ele notou. Suas malas, sacolas. Sim, ela ia embora. -...por quê?

Num ímpeto, Sophie avançou bruscamente até a porta da sala principal de Peixes. Ele correu atrás, mas assim que chegou até ela, sentiu uma dor forte e aguda na nuca. Foi quando viu o mundo desaparecer à sua frente. E então desmaiou.

Não queria ter feito aquilo, mas era a única alternativa. Sabia que o amava. Mas ele estava sob o feitiço. De que adianta iludir-se mais?

Sophie: -"É melhor abraçar os espinhos da verdade do que as rosas da ilusão..." -balbuciou a jovem, sem que as lágrimas deixassem de cair.

Há quanto tempo não tinha tanta mágoa de alguém? Vasculhou as lembranças. De repente, achou alguma coisa...

Flashback

-Vamos, mamãe!

Como a pequena Sophie era curiosa! Adorava observar os pássaros no parque. Mas sua mãe demorava muito. Impaciente e aos passos pesados, ela voltou até a cozinha. E viu algo que preferia nunca ter avistado em toda a sua vida: seu pai... havia batido em sua mãe...

Paul: -Eu já disse pra você ficar quieta!! -um estalido. Um único estalido. Mas fora o suficiente para ficar marcado em sua vida...

Louise: -Por favor, meu amor... -e sua face voltou a se encontrar com o azulejo xadrez escuro da cozinha.

Fim do Flashback

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não. Nada de lembranças. Nada de lágrimas. Nada de tristeza. Com a mão livre, agarrou a maçaneta prateada e a fechou num único e brusco movimento. Ao mesmo tempo em que lacrimejava, apertava a alça da mochila em suas costas até os nós de seus dedos esbranquiçaram-se.

Sophie: -_"E o pequeno pássaro voa, voa, voa bem alto... até que eu não possa mais vê-lo. Adeus, passarinho. Estou indo para casa..."_

.::.. Salão de Athena ..::.

Gabriela: -Onde está Sophie?

Já não bastasse pronunciar o nome da companheira, e escutou seus passos ecoarem pelo salão. Todas estavam reunidas. Armadas. Protegidas pelas armaduras. Pelos respectivos sentimentos. Malas, mochilas, sacolas impestiavam o cômodo. Gabriela acenou para todas e logo anunciou.

Gabriela: -A srta. Saori me indicou uma ótima idéia de onde passarmos as férias. -fitou uma por uma, com o cenho franzido. -E eu a achei estupenda.

Saori: -Obrigada. -e assim, ela encostou a mão pálida na ombreira amarela de Felicidade. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. -Vá em frente.

Gabriela: -Cada uma de nós terá um ano de férias em seus respectivos países, cidades, casas... enfim. -respirou fundo. -Garotas, vamos voltar!

Seus olhos azuis piscina brilharam de felicidade. Que vontade de rever a família!

.::.. Aeroporto de Los Angeles ..::.

Mas, enquanto tudo estava bem para ela, estava péssimo para outras.

Caroline: -Ainda não sei por quê nos deixamos ser trazidas até aqui...

Suspirou e olhou à sua volta. O local estava apinhado de pessoas apressadas, com o cenho marcado de expressões duvidosas, carregadas de preocupação. E assim, Ying percebeu o quanto aquelas pessoas eram idiotas. A vida ali, passando por elas, e ainda assim, elas corriam, não para aproveitarem o que ela tem de bom a nos oferecer, e sim... preocupando-se apenas com o futuro. O futuro não existe. O que é o futuro? O passado? O presente?

Vanessa: -Nós viemos por que quisemos. –fitou a irmã com um olhar carinhoso e compreensivo. –Não é mesmo?

Caroline sorriu timidamente. O futuro... é o próximo segundo. Essa não! Esse segundo que antes era o futuro agora já é o presente! E esse mesmo segundo já se passou, transformando-se em passado... definitivamente: o tempo não pára.

Caroline: -Talvez...

Algumas horas depois, já estavam no hotel de uma das cidades mais agitadas dos Estados Unidos da América. Yang deixou-se desabar na cama de _edredons_ de estampa abstrata, repleta de formas geométricas e coloridas, o que misteriosamente aguçava sua criatividade. Ying apenas deixou a mala de rodas deslizar até perto das outras já jogadas. Seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. Recostou-se na poltrona reclinável de couro escuro do canto da sala, e um sonho mórbido invadiu sua mente cansada.

"_Quem é você?, perguntou-se a jovem. Sua voz ecoou no espaço infinito de azul estonteante. Sentiu uma mão macia envolver seu ombro. Mamãe... é você?, e se virou para a direção da mão. Seu coração disparou. Sua respiração cessou-se por uma fração de segundos. Uma caveira. Sim. Uma esquelética e monstruosa caveira estava com a mão ainda repleta de carne e pele apoiada em seu ombro. Um grito agudo brotou do seus lábios. Sentiu seus ouvidos sangrarem, suas pernas amolecerem, seus cabelos caírem... por quê? Meu Deus, por quê?!?!..."_

.::.. Condomínio Karamaszof – Apartamento 157 ..::.

-Papai?

Agatha deixou que sua voz ecoasse profundamente pela sala vazia do apartamento. Ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. Sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que os cabelos ondulados arrumassem-se. Jogou a única mala que trazia em um canto. Será que sua família realmente ainda morava ali?

Agatha: -Pai, Lucy?! Eu voltei!! -sua voz saía trêmula dos lábios já rachados pelo frio que fazia na Rússia. -Lembram-se de mim??

Agora sim, seu pequeno e solitário coração oprimiu-se. Será que eles ainda lembravam-se dela? Nunca se sentiu tão sozinha. Nunca. A lembrança de Mu assaltou-lhe a mente perturbada, fazendo com que uma lágrima grossa escorresse lentamente pelas bochechas.

A passos lentos, foi até onde deveria ser o seu quarto. Que saudades do seu tempo de menina... Lembrou-se da irmã Lucye. Cabelos longos até os joelhos, ondulados e loiros como fios de ouro. Os olhos azuis, porém escuros, diferentes aos seus. Ela sempre fora diferente. Sempre fora mais inteligente. Era a mais velha. 10 anos, para ser mais exata... Onde estaria ela agora?

Saiu do seu quarto de paredes velhas e descascadas e foi até o quarto do pai. Aliás, onde deveria ser o quarto do pai. Ela foi logo até a cômoda de mogno que se posicionava ao lado da cama de casal com lençóis claros como o dia. Logo, seus olhos perseguiram um curioso retrato. Nele, uma mulher de cerca de 32 anos chorava copiosamente sobre uma mesa coberta por uma toalha branca de bordados lilases... Hey, espere um minuto... Não, aquilo não era uma mesa. Era um caixão... E aquela moça... Quem seria? Cabelos curtos e claros, não pôde identificar primeiramente. Apanhou o quadro nas mãos pálidas e fixou seu olhar nos olhos da moça. Olho escuros...

-Quem é você?

Um pulo. Aquele retrato deslizou pela mão que suava friamente. Olhos vidrados no cristal que envolvia a foto, agora rachado. Virou-se paulatinamente na direção da mulher que entrara. Cabelos loiros, curtos e ondulados. Não pôde ver seus olhos. Estava usando óculos escuros. Trajava também um sobretudo preto e coturnos de couro.

Mulher: -O que faz aqui? Quem lhe permitiu entrar?

Ela retirou os óculos. Os olhos de Agatha brilharam. Sim... Era ela, sim!!

Agatha: -Lu... Lucye? -outra lágrima desceu. Logo o cenho da irmã marcou-se numa expressão de surpresa e alegria.

Lucye: -Agatha?!

Agatha: -Sim... Sim, querida! Sim!!! -e correu para os braços da irmã que não via há anos.

Lucye: -Ah, meu pequeno anjo iluminado! -e apertou os braços em volta do corpo de Ciúmes.

Agatha: -Minha deusa de fios dourados...

Enquanto sentia novamente a presença da irmã abençoada ali, ela relembrava-se dos apelidos que usavam quando eram pequenas.

Lucye: -Quando você chegou?! Está bem mesmo? Como tem sido seus últimos anos?! -com as mãos trêmulas de pura felicidade, ela acariciava com certo nervosismo a face de Ciúmes, afastando os fios loiros que lhe caíam sobre os olhos.

Agatha: -Acalme-se, minha querida! -ela soltou um riso divertido. -Saberá de tudo!!!

E, não se contendo, Lucye a agarrou e levantou-a. Agatha assustou-se, porém logo abriu os braços, e a irmã girou-a livremente no ar daquele apartamento, onde uma brisa fria entrava pela porta, mas que não fazia a mínima diferença. Afinal... o amor esquenta.

.::.. _Bright Eyes _Artigos Informáticos - Liverpool, Inglaterra ..::.

Passou mais uma vez os olhos escuros pelo _laptop_ que jazia em uma das vitrines. Até que, por fim, desviou-os das teclas negras e finas, e apanhou o talão de cheques. À passos pesados e ecoantes, graças a suas botas de couro preto, adentrou a loja.

Vinte minutos depois, carregava uma imensa sacola na mão direita. Ela recostou-se em uma das pilastras do imenso _shopping _e, com o peito estufado de orgulho, balbuciou poucas palavras, mas suficientes para lhe fazerem brotar um sorriso imenso.

Sophie: -Querida... eu não estarei mais sozinha! Nem eu, nem você.. -e por puro ímpeto, beijou delicadamente a palma de sua mão.

Girou a chave uma vez. Trancada. Girou mais uma vez. E então ouviu o familiar _clic _que todos já estão acostumados. Atirando o casaco que estava em uma de suas mãos na poltrona de tecido verde-oliva, Tristeza descansou as sacolas de compras no canto do piso xadrez do _hall_. Olhando para tudo aquilo, sentiu o peito oprimido. _Como irei pagar o que devo?,_ confessou ela a seus botões. Não importava. Simplesmente não importava.

Com um de seus braços e apenas dois movimentos, retirou toda a tranqueira que estava alojada em uma escrivaninha há muito escondida pelo tempo na sala de estar. Aquela casa... há tanto deixada pela família. Quanto tempo ela estaria ali? Sem vida, sem calor, sem... pensamentos!

Sophie: -Não importa! -gritou ela para si mesma. -NÃO IMPORTA!!! -seu grito soltou profundos ecos por toda a mansão.

.::.. Em algum lugar perdido em Nova Delhi, Índia ..::.

Cilena: -POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXAM EM PAZ?!

Encerrando sua audição com as mãos sobre os ouvidos, Ódio gritou, assustada com as vozes que invadiam sua cabeça. Estava ficando louca? Definitivamente. Enquanto fechava seus olhos, vultos passavam à sua frente. Gemia e gemia de dor. A cabeça deveria explodir a qualquer momento. Seu peito oprimiu-se.

Cilena: -Por que... tive de te deixar? –um brilho misterioso brotou em seu olhar negro, e uma gota de tristeza rolou. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma gota de esperança. Aquela esperança. A maldita que nunca morre.

O som de alguém batendo na porta de carvalho ecoou. E uma voz se fez ouvir.

Mayra: -Cissa?

...Silêncio.

Cilena: -Pode entrar.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos encaracolados adentrou o quarto. Carregava uma bandeja prateada, repleta de coisas perfeitas para um café da manhã perfeito. Pelo menos, qualquer pessoa pensaria assim. Qualquer pessoa. Mas não Cilena.

Mayra: -Não! –explodiu ela, assustando Cissa. –Pááára de chorar! Não deve estar triste. Não mais. –ela apanha a borda do lençol claro e enxuga as lágrimas da amiga. –Acabou, querida. Vida nova.

Ódio tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios não se moveram. Parecia que haviam sido congelados por uma nevasca soprada pelo coração da Morte. A vida transmutou-se em um _iceberg_. Fria e sem sentido. Enorme e vazia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pesada.

Cilena: -Eu sei. Acho que sei exatamente o que fazer. Mas... –com um indicador tímido, mostrou seu coração. –_Ele _não me ouve.

Mayra: -Mas, não adianta chorar. Sabia? –ela levantou o olhar de Cissa, que não resistiu à expressão de alegria da amiga e conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso. –Isso! É assim que se faz! Num dá mole pra ela, não!

Cilena: -Acho que você tem razão. –enquanto falava, seus olhos brilhavam. Passou a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los. Só então percebeu que estava definhando.

Num impulso, levantou-se da cama e se olhou no espelho longo e de borda escura. Meu Deus... o que houve comigo!?, indagou-se. Passou a mão ressecada nos cabelos escuros. Fios e mais fios quebrados e sem vida mergulharam pacientemente no tapete persa que afofava seus pés. Uma imensa fraqueza tomou conta de seus membros. Sua visão escureceu. E então, viu o vulto da amiga ajoelhar-se sobre seu corpo.

Mayra: -Cissa... –ouviu ela, antes de cair em profunda inconsciência.

Uma luz. E outra. E mais outra! Abriu os olhos fragilizados e acostumados com a escuridão. E percebeu que havia anoitecido. Olhou para a janela escancarada à sua frente, e com a mão esquerda, procurou algum lençol. Estava frio. Olhou para o lado e viu a amada Mayra, sua prima, com a cabeça reclinada na cadeira desconfortável. Havia adormecido.

Cilena: -Onde eu arranjei este anjo?!- sussurrou ela, levantando-se lentamente.

Suspirou fundo e ergueu a ruiva em seus braços. Abriu a porta que estava encostada com seu pé e procurou a cama de Mayra. Lá estava ela. Em um cômodo fechado, sem janelas, cheirando a mofo. Ódio esboçou uma careta desagradável e voltou para seu quarto, estirando o corpo claro da jovem que jazia em seus braços na cama onde ela esteve.

Com um toque delicado de seus dedos, afastou alguns fios claros que caíam sobre os olhos levemente fechados de Mayra. Foi quando percebeu que uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Não fez questão de limpá-la. Sabia que era uma lágrima emotiva, alegre. E deixou que ela pingasse de seu queixo para o colchão. E ali permanecesse. Até que o Tempo resolvesse secar de vez todas as suas lágrimas.

.::.. Academia Visual Society – São Paulo, Brasil ..::.

-Mais uma vez.

Com o rosto pingando de suor, a garota de cabelos negros levantou-se do chão e foi à luta. Ao olhar para o rapaz que jazia parado à sua frente, desejou que seus punhos fossem feitos de chamas, para acabar de vez com aquilo e mostrar que era a melhor. Cumprimentou-o com um movimento rápido de suas mãos, e ele o retribuiu.

Assim que preparou sua defesa, olhou fundo nos olhos negros do adversário e suspirou. Por pouco tempo. Um potente chute foi desferido em seu peito, e se não fosse por aquela defesa automática, teria tido uma luta mais curta do que as outras. Avançando com um direto e um cruzado, o garoto de cabelos curtos e encaracolados abaixou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Luiz: -Quero ver mais força nisso! Andem!!

Bufou. E avançou novamente, girando o corpo para trás e desferindo um coice no abdômen do jovem, que cambaleou. Ao voltar a olhar para seus olhos tranqüilos, ele sorriu. Um sorriso bonito, de dentes bem alinhados. Com o punho cerrado, acertou um soco em cheio na face da pequena garota, que rodou e foi ao chão.

Luiz: -Saulo! Quantas vezes eu já disse? É só do pescoço até a cintura!!

Isadora: -Deixa, professor. Eu estou bem.

Mas não estava. Um fio incessante de sangue manchava seu rosto, marcado por uma expressão de desgosto por si mesma. Era a segunda vez que perdia pra ele. Não queria. Não! Fora uma amazona, derrotara ninjas malignos com seu inseparável San Ti Kwan. Balançou a cabeça. Não! Esse tempo passou.

Isadora: -Um dia... eu fui boa... –balbuciou ela.

Saulo: -Disse alguma coisa? –ela olhou para o lado e viu novamente aquele olhar negro e sincero.

Isadora: -Não. Eu não disse nada.

Saulo: -Desculpe se eu te machuquei de novo, Dora. Eu não... –com a palma aberta em frente ao rosto do jovem, ela sussurrou.

Isadora: -Não diga nada. Tudo bem. Eu sei que você não queria.

Assim que aquela água fria e refrescante tocou seu rosto, deixou que suas lágrimas se misturassem com sua saudade e seu desprezo. Era fraca. Era pequena, de rosto amável, mas de que adianta?! Era mais fraca que uma mosca. Não conseguia nem acabar com um jovem de 18 anos. Como um dia saberia acabar com seus medos!? Gemeu. Mas gemeu com força. Não de dor física. Mas de uma pontada aguda no coração.

Isadora: -Faz 3 meses que te deixei, Milo. Mas parece que foi ontem que te beijei pela primeira vez...

Ao ouvir a porta do banheiro gemer, assustou-se. Porém ficou tranqüila ao ver o rosto preocupado de Matheus na fresta da porta. Ele trazia uma toalha felpuda, que naquele momento, era tudo que ela queria. Uma toalha felpuda e um abraço do namorado.

Matheus: -Pensei que tivesse se machucado sério. Ta trancada nesse banheiro há quinze minutos! –ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a face.

Isadora: -Desculpe, amor. –ela esboçou um leve sorriso que não convenceu os olhos escuros como piche de seu namorado.

Matheus: -Andou chorando?! –indagou ele, com os lábios tremendo. Ele sabia de tudo.

Isadora: -Claro que não, meu bem. –ela puxou a face dele delicadamente e beijou seus lábios. –Porque choraria?

Matheus: -Sei... –com a boca de lado, ele fez uma careta desconfiada. Paixão sorriu. Adorava o jeito daquele garoto.

Mas não adiantava tentar esconder. Ele sabia de tudo. Ele sabia que tinha 'outro' na parada. Matheus percebia que ela nunca esquecera Milo. Mas ele engolia esse ciúme. Porque a amava profundamente. E tudo que queria era ficar ao lado dela, abraçá-la, olhar bem fundo na sua alma e dizer todo o seu afeto àquela pequenina jovem de cabelos negros.

Isadora conhecera Matheus na infância. Ao retornar ao Brasil em suas férias longe do Santuário, ela voltou á sua cidadezinha remota do litoral, São Vicente, e reencontrou muitos amigos. Muitas pessoas especiais. Inclusive ele. Matheus fora o primeiro garoto que ela olhara diferente. Ela não o olhava com repugnância, como fazia com os outros meninos de sua idade na época, e sim o olhava com curiosidade. Querendo saber o que havia por trás dos cabelinhos sempre longos do moleque.

Nos dias de hoje, quando o jovem soube que ela estava de volta por intermédio de seus amigos, uma profunda saudade assaltou-lhe o peito. Ela fora seu 'primeiro amor', podia-se dizer. Nas aulas do Pré, quando foram colegas de classe, ele sempre tentava fazer trabalhos em grupo ao lado da menininha de cabelos curtos e lisos, com uma franjinha sapeca. E isso fora aos seus 6 anos!

E, quando ela fazia uma visita ao seu antigo colégio, ele foi lá também. E ela chorou de emoção, agarrada à seus braços, escutando seu coração. E os dois diziam o mesmo...

"Que saudade..."

.::.. Casa da Família Watanabe – Hokkaido, Japão ..::.

Mais uma pétala pousou em sua mão delicadamente aberta. Ela apanhou-a com os dedos e soltou-a ao vento. A pétala voou, e Kurayko desejou que a pétala fosse até a Grécia, e sussurrasse no ouvido de seu amor que ela nunca o esquecera.

E naquele momento, parece que foi _ela_ quem escutou alguma alma balbuciar em seus sentidos:

-Eu nunca a esquecerei.

Ela apertou os olhos, fazendo com que a lágrima que tanto demorara a cair escorregasse rapidamente até seus lábios entreabertos. Sussurrava uma canção.

Kurayko: -_"Tell me that past times won't die_

_ Tell me that old lies are alive…"_

Um baque surdo fez-se ouvir por todo o jardim do imenso palacete dos Souma. Com um movimento rápido, olhou para trás. Nada. Ao desviar seus olhos novamente para frente, sobressaltou-se. Dona Michigo olhava-a curiosa.

Kurayko: -Vovó! Que susto a senhora me deu!

Michigo: -Perdoe-me querida. Eu ouvi você choramingar... –ela ajoelhou-se e apanhou uma flor de cerejeira que jazia sobre uma pedra. –Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira me contar?

Kurayko: -Não... –rapidamente, ela limpou a gota salgada de sua face com a manga de seu _kimono_.

Michigo: -Amor... ninguém é feliz se não puder abrir-se com ninguém. –a velha afagou suas bochechas, e um estranho sentimento assaltou a menina.

E, repentinamente, Amor jogou-se no chão, caindo de joelhos nas folhas secas deixadas pelo outono daquele ano cruel. Michigo olhou penosamente para a morena. Amor. A netinha querida estava no auge de sua vida. E naquele momento, chorava por amor. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, a velha Michigo pousou suas mãos ressecadas pelo tempo nos cabelos levemente cacheados de Kuray-chan.

Naquele momento, Kurayko sentia-se a pessoa mais solitária do mundo. Ela sentia que, se olhasse para os lados, não veria ninguém. Apenas ouviria o vento uivante cortando sua audição. Porém quando viu que a avó estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, ela esticou os braços e abraçou como nunca abraçara alguém antes. Era um abraço desesperador. Um pedido melodramático de auxílio.

Michigo: -Diga-me, linda. –ela balbuciava olhando para as nuvens pálidas. –Quem?

Kurayko: -Camus...

A mulher de idade sorriu. Sentiu que a neta estava completamente aberta, para que ela pudesse ter suas feridas curadas com aquele amor de família. Um afeto que não sentia desde seus remotos 6 anos. Um afeto vital para qualquer ser humano.

E, enquanto a morena desabafava sua vida fora do Japão com a velha Michigo, uma suave brisa invadia o jardim. Michigo olhou para o céu. E lançou para o infinito uma oração às almas de Skadi e Yukito. Os pais que nunca tiveram a chance de poderem auxiliar naquele momento em que Kurayko mais precisava de amor.

.::.. Centro da Cidade – Beijing, China ..::.

-Isso! Também bata uma foto daquilo ali também!!

Com os dedos ágeis, a jovem tirou alguns _flashes_ de um lindo parque arborizado da região. Deixou-se cair em um banco de madeira que por ali havia, acompanhada de Hay Lin, que jogou a latinha de refrigerante no lixo que havia ao seu lado.

Suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para os cabelos curtos e negros da irmã. Amy era tão incrível que parecia não existir. Como pudera viver tantos anos longe da pessoa que ela sentia mais amar naquele momento?! Repentinamente, ela abraçou a pequena menina, que esboçou um sorriso verdadeiro e retribuiu a demonstração de afeto.

Amy: -Como é a Grécia?! –indagou ela, com sua vozinha meio infantil, batendo uma foto de alguns pássaros que por ali sobrevoavam.

Hay Lin: -Comparada à esse lugar, não é nada! –gargalhou ela, ao ver que alguns dos passarinhos bicavam o pé da irmã.

Amy: -Ah! Saiam daqui! –ela deu um leve chute na asa de um deles, que recuou assustado. –Não minta pra mim. Lá deve ser incrível!

Hay Lin: -Quando eu voltar para lá, tento te arrastar junto comigo. –disse ela, enquanto fazia cócegas em Amy.

De repente, o semblante da irmã ficou abatido, os olhos brilharam misteriosamente, e os lábios, que antes sorriam, agora forçavam-se para baixo.

Hay Lin: -Meu bem, que foi?! –perguntou ela, preocupada.

Amy: -... –ela abaixou os olhos, e um brilho escorreu até sua saia plissada rosa. –Você vai voltar pra lá? Vai me abandonar aqui de novo?!

Somente naquele momento Amizade percebeu o peso de suas palavras sobre a garota. Amy morava sozinha com sua tia desde então. Devido à uma atitude imperdoável de seus pais, a tia brigou por elas na justiça, e acabou ganhando a guarda de Hay Lin e Amy. Quando estava prestes a completar 6 anos, um homem bem vestido e de terno bateu à porta de sua tia, querendo saber se tinha alguma pequenina garota de 6 anos naquela casa, sem entender nada, a mulher apontou-lhe Hay Lin, que brincava inocentemente com algumas bonecas.

O homem aproximou-se dela, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tentou conversar-lhe.

Homem: -Você é a Hay Lin?! –desviando os olhinhos rasgados dos brinquedos, ela olhou curiosa para aquele grandão de cabelos longos.

Hay Lin: -É. –sem saber pronunciar muitas palavras, ela indagou com dificuldade. –'Tem' é você?

Homem: -Muito prazer. Meu nome é Boonie...

Até hoje, nunca esquecera o rosto de traços firmes e másculos do homem que a ajudou a se retirar do inferno que era sua vida naquela época. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar o passado, ela voltou a olhar para a irmãzinha que, de cabeça baixa, soluçava levemente.

Hay Lin: -Não! Meu amor... –Amizade ajoelhou-se em frente à ela, que levantando os olhos, pôde fitar o rosto amigável da irmã. –Entendeu errado.

Amy: -Entendi? –fungou ela.

Hay Lin: -Claro, sua boba! –abraçou a irmã com muito afeto. –Eu nunca vou te abandonar. _Nunca._ –enfatizou ela. –Entendeu agora?!

Amy: -Entendi... –sorriu ela.

Hay Lin levantou-se rapidamente, esticando a mão aberta para Amy.

Hay Lin: -Então!? Vamos continuar nosso passeio ou não!? –a irmã soltou uma gargalhada curta e inocente, e saiu do banco com um pulo.

Amy: -Vamoooooos! –gritou ela, como se fosse o grito de guerra de uma imponente tribo indígena.

Sentindo a mãozinha quente e fofa da irmã entre seus dedos, Hay Lin sorriu largamente. Estava sendo feliz. Mesmo sem Shaka ao seu lado, ela conseguia abrir um sorriso daquele. Foi quando a imagem de Íris passou-lhe na cabeça. E suas amigas? Será que elas também estavam conseguindo ser felizes?!

.::.. Em algum hotel luxuoso – Milão, França ..::.

-Já vai!

Assim que jogou a última camiseta social escura dentro da _valise_, aquele homem de fios dourados andou até a porta. Não se pode mais nem arrumar as malas sossegadamente!, confessou ele aos seus botões.

Quando deixou que o ar do corredor daquele lugar invadisse seu aposento, ele arregalou os olhos verdes. Passou uma das mãos no rosto de traços andróginos. Não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Jackson: -Ga..Gabi!? –a loira sorriu provocadora.

Gabriela: -_Oui oui mon amore, c'est moi!_

Do chão acarpetado do corredor, Felicidade pulou para os braços do amigo que não via há 12 anos. Que saudade daqueles olhos verdes de Jackson!

Jackson: -Por Deus, eu não consigo acreditar! –gritou ele, emocionado. –Onde você...

Gabriela: -Calma! –pouso seu indicador nos lábios dele, que sorriu. –Eu estou bem. Quero saber de você.

Jackson: -Já fazem mais de 10 anos que não a vejo. Está... está LINDA!! –abraçou-a novamente, que gargalhou de alegria.

Jackson: -Grécia!?

Gabriela: -Uhum! –esboçou um sorriso infantil. –Estive treinando.

Jackson: -Treinando!? O quê? –ele riu ao pensar na possibilidade. –Balé?! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Gabriela: -Não, seu bobo! –tapeou levemente o braço do amigo. –Eu tive uma vida in-crí-vel nesses últimos anos!!!

Jackson: -Porque?! Treinou balé nas montanhas com os ursos!?

Desta vez, Felicidade não se conteve. Gargalhou juntamente com Jackson. Realmente, ele não mudou. E ela sorriu agradecida por isso. Suspirou fundo, e começou a contar como fora sua vida longe da França.

A cada novo capítulo de sua história, o loiro arregalava os olhos, e comentava alegre. Não conseguia acreditar que Gabriela, a menininha dos cachinhos dourados, havia passado por tantas coisas! Tantos treinos, alegrias, tristezas, dificuldades...

Jackson: -Lobos?!

Gabriela: -Sim! Um montão deles!! –ela abriu a boca, fazendo uma careta assustadora. –Com dentes enormes e pontiagudos, prontos para me fazerem de almoço!

Jackson: -E como você se safou dessa!?

Gabriela: -Foi fácil! –disse ela, gabando-se, o que fez com que o amigo esboçasse um semblante desconfiado. –Usei meu melhor poder, Tempestade da Alegria, e uma chuva de trovões acabou com eles!

Jackson: -Há! Então não foi você que os matou!

Gabriela: -Não?! –bufou ela.

Jackson: -Nããão! –ele mostrou a língua. –Foi os raios que caíram do céu. Como você é fraca! Nem conseguiu acabar com uma matilha de lobos da neve!

Gabriela: -Humpf! –enfezada, ela retribuiu o gesto mal-criado. –E você, que não consegue perder esse seu humor que me fere!?

...um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor abateu-se sobre os jovens. Jackson, muito embaraçado, passou a mão calejada nos fios curtos, tentando arranjar algumas palavras para dizer a amiga o quanto ela estava errada.

Jackson: -Gabi, eu não.. –ele olhou para ela, que, com os olhos claríssimos fixos nele, apenas riu.

Gabriela: -Enganei o bobo na casca do ovoo! –cantarolou ela.

Jackson: -Ah! Isso não vale!! –ele pulou em cima dela, jogando-a no chão e metralhando-a com cócegas na cintura.

Gabriela: -Aaaah! _Isso _daí não vale! –ela se contorcia de tanto gargalhar. –Me larga! Me largaa!!

O dia rolou agradável, findando-se com o amontoado de risos, que ecoavam no quarto 616 de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade. Gabriela sentiu seus olhos brilharem. Sentia muita falta das amigas. E, de repente, perguntou-se se um ano demoraria muito para passar...

.::.. De volta ao Santuário ..::.

Logo, enlouqueceria. Aquele silêncio imenso no Santuário deixava a reencarnação de Athena com uma sensação de que era única no mundo. Seus cavaleiros pareciam mortos. Não tinham vontade de fazer _nada_. Há meses estavam assim. 6 meses, para ser exata. Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou que Alisson fizesse aquele teste maluco com suas meninas?!

Olhou para o céu negro, sem estrelas, sem lua. Os olhos escuros emitiam uma luz melancólica.

Saori: -A culpa é minha. _Minha!_ –gritou ela, e logo Tatsumi apareceu para ampará-la, antes que ela caísse de joelhos no mármore branco do Salão.

Tatsumi: -Senhorita... –de repente, o brilho escapou dos olhos de sua mestra.

Devia tanto à ela, que quando sentia que nada podia fazer por Saori, seu peito oprimia-se. Desde que as jovens amazonas deixaram aquele lugar, nada era como antes. Acabou. Parecia que tudo havia morrido. Não havia mais o sorriso inocente das garotas ecoando em algum espaço. Não.

Saori: -Eu não devia... –Tatsumi ergueu-a pelo braço fraco, e conseguiu fazer com que ela se sentasse no trono imponente.

Tatsumi: -Por favor, senhorita. Não se esforce.

Saori: -Se eu não tivesse permitido a entrada de Alisson nesse Santuário, nada disso teria acontecido! –ela bateu o punho fechado no braço da poltrona. Lágrimas de desespero desciam lentamente.

E ela sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para que aquele quadro se revertesse. Daria tudo, _tudo_... para que elas voltassem. E trouxessem novamente a vida ao Santuário... e aos seus cavaleiros.

.::.. Casa de Gêmeos ..::.

Kanon somente acordou de seus devaneios quando o lápis escorregou de seus dedos e bateu na mesa. Um pontinho ficou marcado em algum lugar branco da folha. Há muito tempo não desenhava. Ele parecia um zumbi. Não fazia nada. Sentia como se sua alma tivesse sido roubada. Uma saudade que o corroía de dentro pra fora.

Quando os olhos pousaram na folha, uma lágrima pingou. Ele não percebia, mas havia feito. Enquanto deixava a mão mexer-se sozinha, somente agora ele havia notado que era _ela_ ali. O corpo esguio, os cabelos longos e lisos, a armadura clara, o nariz fino e pontudo. A boca bem delineada. Vanessa jazia ali, parecia viva, em seu desenho. Em sua mente.

Cansado daquilo tudo, deixou que sua cabeça desabasse sobre as folhas, fazendo com que elas voassem ao sabor do vento frio da noite. Volta, meu amor... _Volta!_

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A....**

**N.A.: **Agora que um destino trágico pousou nas mãos de nossas amazonas, o que será de nossos cavaleiros? Poderão elas agüentarem uma vida sem seus amores? Comentem, please! =***

**P.S.: **Música balbuciada por Kurayko: Sonata Arctica – The End Of This Chapter


	11. O Retorno Parte 2

11

Capítulo Onze

**O Retorno – Parte 2**

.:.. Mansão Xadrez – Liverpool, Inglaterra ..:.

-Monica... Monica... Monica...

Com um movimento brusco, apanhou a xícara de porcelana onde jazia o café negro e estimulante. Estremeceu a cabeça. Depois de mais de duas horas de intensa procura, Sophie ainda não achara nenhuma Monica Megrez. Onde haveria de ter se enfiado a jovem?

Sophie: -Argh! Meus dedos dóem...- reclamou ela, com os olhos levemente molhados.

Levantou-se, apanhou uma das malas jogadas no canto do _hall_, pegou algumas roupas e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto abria a torneira e via o vapor subir, Tristeza vagava numa terra distante. Onde a paz reinava. A paz, o amor... e a _família._

_Flashback_

-Onde você pensa que vai?

Louise estacou na porta, pensando numa boa desculpa. Queria apenas levar a filhinha para tomar sorvete e ver os pássaros no parque. Mas, seu marido Paul, pai de Sophie, não compreendia. E ela não entendia. O homem bebia todas as noites e a esposa sempre apanhava sem motivo nenhum. Mas, desta vez, seria diferente.

Sophie: -Mamãe, por que o papai ta gritando?

Louise: -Deixa a mamãe resolver isso, ta bom querida?

Sophie: -Ok. –sorri.

Largando a mão da filha indefesa, Louise puxou o marido pela mão, levando-o escada acima. A futura R.S.H. apenas sentou-se no sofá, apanhou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Alguns minutos depois, um estalido ecoou pela casa.

Louise: -Ah!!

Sophie: -Mamãe!

E logo, uma seqüência de baques fortes ouviu-se na sala. Sophie, sentada no sofá, apenas olhava dali a porta do _hall_. E, de repente, uma mão pálida caiu do primeiro degrau da escada.

_Fim do Flashback_

Finalmente, sentiu a água quente relaxar seu corpo. Olhou pela janela e viu a lua. Cheia. Dourada. Magnífica. Fechou os olhos e rezou brevemente. Desejava encontrar a prima logo. Não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sozinha.

Depois do banho relaxante, ainda com um _robe_ de seda vinho, Tristeza calçava um par de pantufas brancas bem felpudas. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos na escada. Aquela... aquela... escada assassina!

Sophie: -ASSASSINA!!

_Flashback_

Com os olhos arregalados, a pequena Sophie andou pé ante pé até a mão feminina e pálida que jazia caída no _hall._ Sua vida esvaiu-se naquele momento. O carpete azul _royal_ havia transmutado-se em escarlate. Puro sangue de sua mãe. O corpo da jovem Louise estava estirado ao longo dos primeiros degraus da escada. Com uma fratura exposta na canela esquerda e uma lesão grave na espinha dorsal, Louise ainda conseguia gemer e piscar os olhos.

Paul: -O que aconteceu aí hein? –com a voz embargada pelo excesso de álcool, o rapaz de cabelos rubro-negros não se dava conta do que acabara de acontecer. –Deixa de ser vagabunda e levanta daí, 'mulé'!!

Algumas horas depois, os vizinhos da casa espantaram-se com a gritaria de Sophie, correram até lá e chamaram a Ambulância. Lauren teve vertigens ao ver o estado da amiga. Michael correu ao celular, pedindo, logo após acudindo Tristeza, que apenas balbuciava palavras sem nexo. Não acreditava no que via. Simplesmente, era inacreditável. Seu pai... havia matado sua mãe...

_Fim do Flashback_

.:.. Em algum lugar deserto – Angola ..:.

...: -Vamos, vamos!! Eu não vou te perder!! Não vou!

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. O barulho incessante da máquina já estava irritando a jovem Sabrina. Mais uma vez. Afastem-se!, pensou ela. Se tivesse alguém para se afastar, ela teria gritado isso. Nada. Injeção de adrenalina. Mais uma vez. Afastem-se! Novamente, nada.

Sabrina: -Por favor. Fica comigo! Eu não posso perder!!

Um homem negro trajado com uma camiseta vermelha e um _jeans_ velho veio acudir a moça.

Homem: -Não adianta... está morta.

Sabrina: -Nunca! Uma criança de 5 anos não pode morrer assim!!

Mais uma vez. Afastem-se! ...Nada. Mais uma vez. Afastem-se! ...Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Um sentimento imenso de frustração invadiu o coração antes calmo da amazona de Inveja. Largou o equipamento e caiu de joelhos no chão enlamaçado daquela tenda.

Homem: -Eu sinto muito... –aproxima-se dela, colocando sua mão em seu ombro, porém ela desvencilha-se.

Sabrina: -Sente nada.

Levantou-se bruscamente e saiu da tenda. Olhou à sua volta. Por que Deus tinha que fazer isso com suas crias?! Não se conformava com o estado das crianças, mulheres e velhos da pequena região de Malange, Angola. Todos morrendo de fome. Magros. Facilmente adoentados. Morrendo.

Correu para um local mais deserto ao norte. Montou na Shadow que ali esperava, e partiu em direção à capital.

.:.. Hokkaido – Japão ..:.

Criado: -...Senhor?

Uma luz se apagou. O gemer de uma cadeira de rodas ecoou pelo cômodo negro e fechado. O homem de fios brancos olhou fixamente para o criado fiel de quase 25 anos.

Senhor: -Diga-me.

Criado: -O chefe quer recebê-lo em sua sala. Disse que é urgente. –engoliu em seco.

Senhor: -...ok. –sorriu.

Senhor: -Me atormentas à essa hora, Cooler?

Um leve brilho podia-se espiar no canto do aposento. Um homem jovem de óculos escuros voltou sua atenção para o cadeirante. Seu sorriso chegou a ser belo, de tão triunfal.

Cooler: -Não se preocupe. É por uma boa causa, Momiji.

Momiji: -Espero que seja mesmo. Sabes que não posso sair de meu quarto por qualquer tolice.

Cooler: -E desde quando cuidar de nosso problema é tolice?

Momiji pigarreou. Parecia não ter entendido o que o homem de longos cabelos negros queria dizer. Acompanhou-o através de uma porta metálica que se estendia por quase toda uma parede. Um telão se acendeu, mostrando o mapa-múndi. Uma leve luz vermelha piscava numa pequena área no norte da Ásia.

Momiji: -Rússia? –arregalou os olhos castanhos envelhecidos.

Cooler: -Nosso maior perigo vive lá. Aquela amazona não é flor que se cheire. Tem de ser eliminada.

Momiji: -Ok... os meus ou os seus homens?

Cooler: -Os meus, claro. –Momiji sorriu com desdém. –Ou você acha que o _Clã Azul-Royal_ não deve ser incumbido de tal missão? –gargalhou misteriosamente, fazendo com que Momiji debochasse da cara de seu chefe e saísse demoradamente da sala.

.:.. Em algum lugar tumultuado – São Vicente, Brasil ..:.

-Dois _BigMac's_, duas batatas fritas médias e dois refrigerantes grandes.

Atendente: -Qual refrigerante, senhor?

-Não sei... amoor, o que você quer?! –gritou o jovem, assustando a clientela.

Isadora: -Pode ser Fanta!

Matheus: -Uma Fanta e uma Coca-Cola.

Com um papelzinho branco na mão, Matheus correu para a mesa de dois lugares onde estava alojada a namorada, com o olhar perdido, mas que voltou a ter brilho ao olhar para o sorriso dele.

Matheus: -Prontinho, amor.

Isadora: -Obrigada... –disse ela, num tom baixo.

Matheus: -Você ta com fome mesmo?

Isadora: -É que hoje eu não acordei muito bem...

E não acordara mesmo. Desde o momento em que colocou o pé esquerdo para fora da cama quentinha, Paixão sentia um palpitar preocupante no coração. Sentia que algo de extraordinário estava prestes a acontecer. Mas não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim. Por isso, estava a todo momento ligada no celular, esperando alguma ligação.

Matheus: -Ah, bobagem querida. É só impressão sua. Ó, vou lá pegar o lanche e já volto. –beijou a mão de Isadora e saiu em disparada.

Não adiantava. Repetira isso para si mesma o dia inteiro. Mas sentia que algo aconteceria... até que o celular vibrou. A luz azul acendeu e um número desconhecido apareceu no LCD. Era DDI...

Isadora: -Alô! Alô!! –repetia, aflita.

Um chiado intenso incomodava o ouvido da amazona, que nada mais escutava. Foi quando um longo gemido ecoou pelas linhas. E logo, uma voz.

-...Dora...!

Isadora: -Alôo! Quem é?!

...Caiu. Isadora estava de olhos esbugalhados. Parecia a voz de uma de suas amigas. Olhou novamente para o LCD. O número estava lá, piscando. Aquele DDI não lhe era estranho. Sai correndo do _McDonald's_, parando na banca mais próxima.

Isadora: -Senhora! Senhora!! –repetia, ofegante.

Senhora: -Qui qui é, minina?! –disse preguiçosamente uma senhora de pele escura e olhos cansados.

Isadora: -Tem lista telefônica?!

Senhora: -Tem... peraí. –a velha andava tão vagarosamente quanto sua própria fala.

Matheus avistou Isadora da lanchonete e correu na direção dela, que suspirou, aflita. Não queria preocupar o namorado com essas histórias.

Matheus: -ISADORA!! O que pensa que está fazendo!? Fugindo de mim!? –disse ele, enfezado e ao mesmo tempo magoado.

Isadora: -Não se mete, Matheus. É coisa minha. –retrucou ela, calma.

Matheus: -O quê?! É assim que você me trata?! –ruge ele, colocando a bandeja da lanchonete em uma mesa que por ali havia. –Já estou cansado dos seus segredos! Me conta tudo, eu só quero te ajudar...!

Isadora:- NÃO DÁ, MATHEUS! PORRA, JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO DÁ!!

...O jovem fitava-a em choque. Seus lábios tremiam e suas mãos estavam paradas, vazias, inertes ao corpo. Mordeu os lábios.

Matheus: -Quer saber? Cansei. CANSEI!! Não nasci pra ser feito de gato e sapato por ninguém. Ainda mais uma baixinha folgada como você! E...

Paixão levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, interrompendo a fala de Matheus, que não agüentou ver os olhos marejados da amada.

Isadora: -...quer ir embora? Pode ir. Se você não compreende que eu não quero que você se machuque, tudo bem. –deu de ombros. –Eu me viro sozinha.

Mordendo a boca com mais força ainda, Matheus saiu do _shopping_ a passos pesados. Largou-se no banco do jardim que por ali havia e mergulhou o rosto nas mãos. Elas logo se molharam, e um soluço profundo não parava de sair de sua garganta. Amava-a tanto! Só queria ajudar... não queria perde-la. Mas ela não o amava. E sim, aquele tal de Milo. Não havia competição pelo amor de Isadora. Apenas... sofrimento.

Senhora: -...tá aqui. –falou a velha, levantando-se.

Isadora: -Taqueopariu! Demorou hein, velha! –arrancou a lista telefônica das mãos negras e jogou-a na mesa mais próxima.

Senhora: -Não vai pagar não?! –gritou a velha, furiosa.

Antes que pudesse abrir a lista telefônica, olhou para a bandeja do _McDonald's_. Dois _BigMacs_, duas batatas fritas médias e dois refrigerantes grandes. Uma Fanta e uma Coca-Cola. No meio daquilo tudo, uma nota fiscal. E nela, havia um rabisco feito de caneta azul. Era um coração. Com as letras 'M' e 'I' estampadas. Dessa vez, não enxugou as lágrimas. Voltou a atenção para a lista telefônica e acessou a página de DDI's.

Isadora: -Depois eu resolvo minha vida amorosa. A vida de minhas amigas pode estar em jogo... –balbuciou a garota.

Cadê, cadê, cadê... Ah! Achou!!

Isadora: -S. Petersburgo... Rússia. –não acreditava no que lia

Somente um nome lhe veio à cabeça.

Isadora: -...Agatha!

.:.. Califórnia – Estados Unidos ..:..

O vento fresco invadia aquele rosto branco. As mãos delicadas de unhas longas pareciam apalpar o ar. Tirando os óculos escuros, Caroline pôde fitar com mais admiração a paisagem do lugar. Árvores, prédios enormes, praias, e um sol lindo de morrer!

Caroline: -Essa é a vida que eu pedi a Deus! –escandalizou a jovem, espreguiçando-se no banco de trás de um carro esporte verde-escuro que cortava as ruas da cidade.

Vanessa: -Só não vai com muita sede ao pote. –ironizou a irmã, dirigindo.

Ambas estavam fascinantes! Vanessa com os cabelos coloridos soltos ao vento, um top preto e uma calça _jeans _escura, enquanto Caroline cruzava as pernas macias vestidas com uma saia leve de algodão e uma _baby look_ vermelha com detalhes pretos. Na verdade, não sabiam o que fazer naquele lugar incrível! Que saudade da cidade grande!

Vanessa: -Onde eles estão, mesmo?!

Caroline: -Num hotel chamado 'Palace-num-sei-o-quê'. –disse sem muito se importar, pegando o espelho da bolsa preta e admirando-se.

Vanessa: -Bela ajuda, Carol. Vou ter que ver aqui no papel mesmo.

Ao se abaixar para abrir o porta-luvas, Yang acabou distraindo-se ao volante, não percebendo que estava prestes a se chocar com outro carro que vinha na direção oposta.

Caroline: -CUIDADO, VANESSA!

Vanessa: -AAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Pneus freando e pessoas gritando era tudo o que se podia ouvir. Quando a fumaça baixou que Ying pôde ver que todos estavam bem. Uma senhora de cabelos curtos e loiros levantou-se do banco do passageiro no carro que estava escancarado na frente delas.

Mulher: -OLHEM POR ONDE ANDAM, DELINQÜENTES!!

Vanessa: -OOOLHA AQUI, DELINQÜENTE É A SENHORA SUA MÃE!!

Caroline: -PÁAARA A BAIXARIA, PORRA!!

A mulher olhou enfezada para Carol. Quando um homem de cabelos castanhos saiu do volante ao lado dela.

Homem: -Minha jovem, vê se presta mais atenção! Quase nos matou!

De repente, parou. A cor fugiu-lhe do rosto. Olhou para a esposa, que parecia chocada, fitando as gêmeas de cabelos longos e lisos que ali estavam.

Vanessa: -Minha senhora, vocês que estavam dirigindo na contra-mão. A culpa não é só nossa, e...

Yang começou a estranhar o jeito que aqueles dois olhavam para elas. Será que eles nunca tinham visto gêmeas na vida? Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto pálido da mulher, e o homem aproximava-se lentamente de Caroline.

Homem: -...quem são vocês?!

Caroline: -Caroline e Vanessa. –respondeu a jovem, estranhando o comportamento do senhor.

Quando ela olhou profundamente naqueles olhos, viu uma expressão surpresa. Notou que o brilho dos olhos verdes daquele homem era iguaizinhos aos de sua irmã. Olhou para a senhora, que abafava um grito alegre com uma das mãos.

Mulher: -Vanessa! É você?!

Vanessa: -...quem são vocês? –recuou, assustada.

Jovem: -Eles são seus pais.

Todos voltaram suas atenções para um jovem de longos cabelos loiros que abrira a porta de trás do carro do casal.

Vanessa: -Lá vem. Mais um pra encher nosso saco...

Caroline: -Mas quem diabos é você? E o que está falando?

Jovem: -Garotas, esses são seus pais. Lindsay e John. –disse ele, levantando-se, balançando os fios dourados soltos. –Papais, quero lhes apresentar suas filhas... –disse ele, ironicamente. –Caroline do Ying e Vanessa do Yang.

Vanessa: -Tá, isso eu já sei. Mas quem é voc... –estacou, percebendo só agora as palavras daquele homem.

Olhou para Caroline. Não podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Seus pais... aqueles eram seus pais?!

Jovem: -Eu sou Matthew. Meio-irmão de vocês.

.:.. Em um apartamento – São Paulo, Brasil ...:.

-RÚSSIA?!

A palavra estacou no ar como o som de um trovão. Matheus ainda não acreditara no que ouviu e viu ao adentrar o apartamento da namorada... Ou seria, ex-namorada? E os olhos castanhos dela mais uma vez perfuraram sua alma, quando ela jogou o que parecia ser a última muda de roupa no malão de couro.

Isadora: -Exato. Rússia!

Matheus: -O que deu na sua cabeça?! –o cômodo parecia girar ao seu redor. –Primeiro, me deixa falando sozinho no shopping. Depois, pega suas roupas e vai pra S. Petersburgo.

Isadora: -É isso aí. Fico feliz que você entendeu tudo direitinho. –esboçou um sorriso debochado, mas não por muito tempo.

Logo, ela sentiu o hálito quente do rapaz perto de seu rosto. Com os lábios tremendo, ele segurou o queixo de Paixão para fitar seus olhos novamente. Não conseguia deixar de ver o sentimento mais puro de dor naquele olhar. Um frio percorreu a espinha dela. Ele não queria deixá-la. E aquele beijo deixou tudo isso muito claro.

Desvencilhando-se da pura vazão de sentimentos de Matheus, Isadora cambaleou para trás. Não. Não podia deixar Agatha morrer, sofrer, ou qualquer coisa... se bem que seu coração não parava de repetir. 'É tarde. Não adianta! Não vai conseguir salvá-la! É tarde demais...'

Isadora: -Matheus, olha... –ele não hesitou em segurar as mãos dela, suadas pelo nervosismo. –Eu tenho que ir. Ou isso... ou a Agatha vai morrer!

Um bolo de ânsia e medo instalou-se na garganta do jovem, que não conseguiu mais reprimir as lágrimas. Agarrou a garota, agora com os cabelos tingidos, negros lisos e bem longos. Não suportaria uma vida sem ela.

Isadora: -Eu... espero que você me entenda. –ele logo desabou na cama, com o rosto afundado nas mãos. –Ah... por favor! Eu também te amo!

Matheus: -Então não me deixa... –sibilou ele, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Isadora: -Amor... meu bebê, escuta. –ela afastou-o, para que ele pudesse ver o quanto aquilo era necessário. –Você sabe que essa não sou eu. Meu lugar não é aqui! Meu lugar é em algum campo de batalha, ao lado de minhas amigas, munida de nossas armas e armaduras, e...

Matheus: -Mas tudo que você desejou, todo esse tempo, era viver com a sua família aqui! –ele agarrou-a novamente e cheirou seus cabelos. –Eu sou a sua família. Eu te quero bem como ninguém nunca vai querer!

Isadora: -DROGA, MATHEUS! VOCÊ TEM QUE ENTENDER!!

Mais uma vez, ele desabou na cama. Olhos fixos nos dela. Não sabia como, mas ela conseguiu resistir. Matheus respirou fundo por alguns segundos e tentou reorganizar as idéias. Pelo visto, não havia maneira alguma de demovê-la.

Matheus: -Me promete... uma coisa? –gaguejou.

Isadora: -Claro... –murmurou ela, segurando nas mãos dele.

Matheus: -Se você... –ele apertou os olhos, tentando evitar que fantasmas malignos atormentassem seus pensamentos. -...morrer... Promete que vai pensar em mim... quando estiver... para me deixar?

Isadora: -Meu bebê... –ela beijou silenciosamente os lábios vermelhos do namorado. –Eu nunca vou deixar de pensar em você. E pensar que você estava do meu lado quando eu mais precisei... isso é inesquecível.

Ele levantou-se e, pela enésima vez, abraçou-a. Mas, desta vez, fora diferente. Ela o abraçara com mais força do que ele. E uma lágrima grossa escorreu pelo rosto pálido da moça, que se afastou dele, com um coração partido, pegou seu malão e foi até a porta da sala.

Ainda no batente, ela ouviu a voz dele, suplicante.

Matheus: -Eu te amo... –e mais uma vez, apertou os olhos.

Ele não soube a resposta dela. Talvez nunca mais viesse a saber. A amazona correu desembestada até o térreo, onde um táxi a esperava. De lá, olhou pela janela e viu um mundo que não lhe pertencia. Seu mundo era outro. Repleto de amizade, amor, compreensão... e guerras, sangue e armas. Que saudade das amigas!

Isadora: -Eu também te amo, meu bebê... –e um soluço profundo lhe cortou a garganta, fazendo-a chorar como não chorava há alguns meses. Lembrou-se de Milo, e duas lágrimas que pareciam ser vermelhas lhe brotaram do coração.

.:.. Milão, França ..:.

Com os cabelos loiros ainda envoltos em uma toalha felpuda, Gabriela enrolou o corpo de pele branca e imaculada em um delicado _robe_ de seda vermelho. Apanhou uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho. Enquanto sorvia o líquido abençoado com prazer, sentou-se em uma cadeira confortável e fitou a noite que esvaía-se pela janela.

Em breve, estaria indo jantar com Jackson, seu amigo de infância. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia vê-los brincar em um parque verde e saudável de sua infância. Jackson corria, ela logo atrás. Ele subia no escorregador, ela também. Ele ia no balanço, ela também. Mas se ela fosse pra gangorra, ele iria também. Unha e carne, era o que sempre dizia seu pai.

Gabriela: -Será que ele está mesmo vivo? –pensou ela distraída, deixando uma gota de vinho cair no carpete.

Despreocupada, ela caminhou até uma _valise_ púrpura que jazia como que adormecida ao lado da cômoda. Pegou-a e colocou sobre a cama. Quando abriu, deu de cara com uma foto. Franziu o cenho. Não lembrava dela... Lá estava ela. Gabriela, ao canto da foto, com uma regata amarela e um solzinho estampado no peito.

Ao longo da foto, viam-se milhares de rostinhos. Milhares de etnias. Todas as amazonas estavam lá. Mas todas eram tão pequeninas! Cada uma parecia ter uns sete, oito anos. Menos Agatha, que já parecia ter uns 11. E ao meio de todas... aqueles olhos cinzas que perscrutaram-lhe a alma. Uma lágrima quente, grossa e repleta de saudade morreu nos lábios da loira. Apertou a imagem contra o peito, desejando toda a felicidade à sua mestra, à sua mãe...

Depois da morte de Íris, Felicidade ficara com todos os seus pertences. Que consistia naquela _valise_. Passando os olhos por todos aqueles documentos, um deles chamou a atenção da amazona em especial... Era branco e quadrado, maior do que os outros. Munida de curiosidade, apanhou-o e fixou os olhos no título em negrito e _arial_ no topo da folha. Foi quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Gabriela: -Que porra é essa?

Correu o olhar e a mente por aquela folha, e logo empalideceu. Aquilo não podia ser verdade... como sua mãe escondera isso dela durante tanto tempo?! Era algo tão valioso... não tinha necessidade de ser escondido! Com as mãos trêmulas, apanhou o celular, e digitou o número que jazia ao rodapé da folha. Com a garganta já seca, implorando para que alguém atendesse, Gabriela tomou mais um gole do vinho. Foi quando uma voz feminina e enjoada respondeu.

Moça: -'Konforto' Colchões. Em que posso ajudá-la?

Mordeu o lábio inferior. De acordo com a folha, precisaria dizer a senha para ser levada aonde queria.

Gabriela: -Boa noite. Eu gostaria de um modelo V1-157, por favor. –um estalido seco no outro lado da linha.

Moça: -Pois não... –alguns segundos de silêncio. -Boa noite, mestra Íris.

O coração de Felicidade estacou. Então era verdade! Então elas tinham uma salvação! Se mestra Íris tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade antes, talvez elas nem tivessem conhecido os cavaleiros... Uma música de espera cessou e uma voz máscula respondeu.

Rapaz: -Campo de Treinamento de Reservas.

Garganta seca. Olhos revirando. Coração saltado. Até chegou a sentir ódio da falecida mãe. Não! Deveria haver algum propósito para ela fazer isso.

Gabriela: -Boa noite, aqui é a mestra Íris. Eu gostaria de falar com o encarregado do Campo de Treinamento.

Moço: -Só um minuto... –mais alguns segundos silenciosos. –O sr. Tony logo poderá atendê-la, mestra. Queira aguardar, por gentileza.

Ela encheu a taça de vinho mais uma vez. Por que? Por que? Por que?! A pergunta não parava de bombardear sua cabeça. A irritante música de espera cessou enquanto Felicidade grunhia de nervoso.

Tony: -Olá, minha amada Íris! –respondeu com alegria o homem.

Gabriela: -Tony?

Tony: -O próprio, querida! Mas, você está com uma voz diferente! Mais infantil... o que houve?

Respirou fundo. Aquela farsa não poderia continuar.

Gabriela: -Eu não sou a mestra Íris. –por um momento, os olhos do homem perderam o brilho, e seu dedo indicador pousou levemente num botão que por ali havia, parecendo que iria apertá-lo a qualquer momento.

Tony: -Bem... s-se não é a mestra, então... –o homem gaguejou levemente. –Quem é?

Gabriela: -Eu sou Gabriela, amazona da Felicidade.

Ele logo suspirou de alívio e retirou a mão do botão. Ufa! Mas, por um breve momento... seu semblante tornou-se preocupado. Como ela descobrira? Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz da garota.

Gabriela: -Mestra Íris... –fazia um imenso esforço para pronunciar aquelas doloridas palavras. –Morreu. Há um ano.

O homem de cabelos loiros e curtos estacou. Então era verdade! Com os olhos azuis, procurou um cigarro que havia ali na mesa. Achou um Malboro jogado perto do telefone, e já retirou o isqueiro do bolso da calça. Eles haviam recebido uma mensagem de alguns bêbados do Clã _Royal Sky_ há pouco mais de um ano. Achara aquilo tudo a maior besteira. Íris não poderia estar morta...

Tony: -Como achou o número deste lugar e a senha, minha jovem? –retrucou ele, seco.

Gabriela: -Com a morte de minha mãe, seus pertences ficaram comigo. E tudo isso resume-se em uma _valise_. Onde eu encontrei uma foto, vários documentos e este aqui em especial.

Tony: -Então... Íris está... espera! Você disse _mãe_?!

Petrificada, ela não imaginava que ele não soubesse.

Gabriela: -Achei que vocês eram muito amigos...

Tony: -Sim! Mas... –por alguns segundos, seus olhos reviram uma imagem linda e eternizada em sua mente.

_Flashback_

Ao descer do jatinho, fitou admirando os olhos cinzas da mulher que estava à sua frente. A mulher mais linda que já vira... os cabelos escuros e lisos, que iam até os ombros, balançavam-se junto com a brisa. Um sorriso cativante ofuscou seus olhos.

Íris: -Bem-vindo à sede principal das R.S.H. –ela o olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo aprovadoramente. –Quer conhecer as meninas?

Tony não conseguiu dizer nada perante ela naqueles minutos. Apenas balbuciou vogais sem sentido e meneou a cabeça. Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

Passando pelos campos floridos do local, ninguém imaginaria que ali teriam dez garotinhas sendo preparadas para enfrentar a morte. Era inacreditável. Mas, tudo ficou ainda mais surreal quando viu os rostinhos corados e alegres das meninas.

Deus, ele conseguia lembrar dos detalhes de cada uma! Os olhos verdes das gêmeas Carol e Vanessa, os cabelos lisos e escorregadios da pequena Dorinha, a expressão séria no rosto de Sophie, o sorriso gentil de Sabrina, os olhos determinados de Agatha, as brincadeiras de Kurayko, a inocência de Hay Lin, os traços lindos do rosto da Cissa e os cabelos loiros esvoaçantes de Gabriela.

Talvez um dia ele iria compreender por que Deus deixaria coisinhas tão lindas e frágeis serem destinadas a algo tão cruel... Mas, mesmo assim, um sorriso de pura alegria brotou de seus lábios quando a dupla dinâmica, Kuray e Dora-chan aproximou-se dele. (N.A.: Dinâmica, viu?!)

Kuray: -Você é grande... É um adulto que nem a tia Íris?!

Dora: -Vem brincar com a gente! Não temos muito tempo! Depois a gente vai ter que treinaaaaar...

Tony gargalhou do jeito sem-vergonha das duas, e não fez cerimônia. Logo, estava brincando com todas elas. Passaram a tarde inteira juntos. A única de sua vida.

_Fim do Flashback_

Só uma pergunta assaltou a mente dele depois de tantas lembranças.

Tony: -Você é a loira, não é?

Gabriela sobressaltou-se. Aquele homem as conhecia!

Gabriela: -É... Você nos conhece? –ele riu de maneira inocente.

Tony: -Claro! Vi-as somente uma vez, mas foi o suficiente pra que eu me apaixonasse por todas! –o coração de Gabriela se acalmou. –Acho que não irão se lembrar, eram muito pequenas... deviam ter o quê? Sete, oito anos...

Mais uma vez, ela sobressaltou-se. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela voou até a cama e apanhou a foto. Abraçado com a mestra, lá estava ele. Um homem de cabelos um pouco longos e loiros, olhos azuis escuros.

Gabriela: -Você é loiro dos olhos azuis? –o homem gargalhou.

Tony: -Sim! Como sabe?!

Gabriela: -Você... _está nessa foto!_

Com a mão na boca para abafar um grito de euforia, ele exclamou:

Tony: -SIM! Há, eu me lembro dessa foto! Acho que ainda tenho guardada em algum lugar!! Nossa!!

Gabriela: -Eu me lembro de você.

Tony: -Jura?!

Gabriela: -Claro!! Tony, o adulto amigo da tia Íris, como me disse a Dorinha depois.

Tony: -Que incrível! Puxa, que bom que vocês lembram de mim!

E a conversa foi correndo naturalmente, como se eles fossem amigos de longa data. Até que Felicidade resolveu perguntar o que mais queria saber.

Gabriela: -Tony...

Tony: -Sim?

Gabriela: -O que é esse tal de 'Campo de Treinamento de Reservas'?

O loiro suspirou. Devia uma explicação à ela.

Tony: -Você sabe... Íris era uma mulher muito devotada ao que fazia, e super prevenida. Ela resolveu pegar mais quatro garotas ao redor do mundo e treiná-las para que, um dia, em algum caso desesperador, elas pudessem ajudar vocês.

Gabriela: -Minha mãe era incrível, não é? –disse ela, com a vez embargada e os olhos sonhadores.

Tony: -Certamente...

Foi quando Felicidade decidiu contar tudo o que acontecera ao homem. Seus olhos marejaram por um segundo quando teve de rememorar-se da história da destruição da sede, da morte da Mestra, da possível magia lançada nelas e nos cavaleiros. E como elas foram felizes naquele pouco tempo em que passaram lá.

Tony: -Meu Deus, eu sinto muito... Não consigo entender como alguém tão jovem quanto você já agüentou passar por tudo isso.

Gabriela: -Nem eu sei... –ela engoliu em seco, e resolveu expor a idéia que tivera assim que pusera os olhos naquela possibilidade. –Tony?

Tony: -Pois não?

Gabriela: -...Será que nós podemos montar a nova sede das R.S.H. aí no Campo de Treinamento?

As palavras lhe fugiram. Ele realmente não sabia o que responder. Intimamente, convocou a presença de Íris naquela situação. Ele precisava saber o que deveria ser feito...

Tony: -Claro! –os olhos azuis claros da loira brilharam profundamente. –Seria um prazer!

Gabriela: -Não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber disso! Vou me comunicar com as minhas companheiras logo em breve e assim que pudermos, estaremos aí!

Tony: -Exato! Jamais perca a esperança, Gabi!

Os dois sorriram largamente. E Felicidade sentiu que arranjou um amigo pra vida toda!

.:.. Beijing, China – Dia Seguinte ..:.

O telefone não parava de tocar. Quanto mais Hay Lin afundava a cabeça no travesseiro, mais alto ele soava. Deve ser algo muito importante, visto que é tão tarde!, meditou a chinesinha. Apanhou o celular e olhou para o número que piscava na telinha. Por que diabos Dora-chan estaria ligando para ela às 4 da manhã de uma madrugada de sábado?!

Hay Lin: -Cacete, viu... Alô? –enquanto respondia, ela ajeitava os cabelos bagunçados.

Isadora: -Hay! –a voz soava chorosa do outro lado, fazendo o coração de Amizade sobressaltar. –É a Dora! Por Zeus, preciso de vocês o mais rápido possível!

Hay Lin: -Calma! Onde você ta?! –ela apertava o aparelho, visivelmente nervosa.

Isadora: -S. Petersburgo, Rússia.

Hay Lin: -Mas você não mora no Brasil?!

Isadora: -Exatamente!

E, embargada pelas emoções do presente, Paixão relatou tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela chegara para ajudar Agatha. Mas, como repetia seu coração...

'Era tarde demais.'

.:.. S. Petersburgo, Rússia ..:.

O táxi demorara a chegar no aeroporto. Com um espelhinho e um lápis preto em mãos, Kurayko retocava a maquiagem nervosa. Pelo menos, fingia retocar. Quando a buzina ressoou e uma velha conhecida entrou no táxi juntamente com ela, ambas assustaram-se.

Sophie: -Kuray! Quanto tempo! –seus olhos escuros marejaram.

Kurayko: -Tanto tempo sem ver qualquer uma das minhas melhores amigas! To até chorando!!

Sophie: -Eu também...

Elas se olharam profundamente, enquanto o táxi dava a partida. E foi no meio dessa troca de olhares que ambas repartiram suas dores pela perda da amiga.

.:.. Santiago, Chile ..:.

Tudo indicava que aquele seria um dia como qualquer outro. O sol brilhando, os pássaros cantando, as flores desabrochando... parecia o dia perfeito típico das historinhas infantis. E aquilo já acontecia há... hum, quanto mesmo? Uma semana? Era tudo muito estranho...

Jéssica: -Ô se é!- a garota reclamava, escutando com atenção os relatos de sua amiga Nathana.

Nathana: -Ah sei lá, mow tédio... pena que por aqui não têm muita praia.

Jéssica: -Nada pra fazer... –disse ela, distraída, enquanto passava geléia em um pedaço de pão.

E foi quando Camila entrou na cozinha da sede que as duas rolaram no chão de tanto gargalhar. A morena fitou-as sem entender.

Camila: -Que foi?! Ta escrito 'palhaça' na minha testa?!

Jéssica: -Quase... huahauhauahauha!

Nathana: -É que... hehe... tem alguma coisa... hehe, na sua cara, meu bem. –ela corre pro banheiro e explode em risadas junto com as outras duas. Mas, de repente, sua expressão altera-se.

Camila: -Mas quem foi a responsável pela putaria!?

Ângela: -Foi a Jé.

A outra amazona adentrava a sala tranqüilamente, quando o cenho de Jéssica fechou-se.

Jéssica: -Pô, nem dá mais pra brincar nessa casa. Sempre tem alguém pra caguetar!

Camila: -Ah cê ta ferrada!

Logo, as duas estavam rolando no carpete, metralhando-se de cócegas. Foi quando um súbito ar carregado entrou na sala. Nathana espremeu os olhos e fez uma careta de desagrado.

Ângela: -Que foi, Nath? Quem peidou? –ela ainda solta uma risadinha.

Nathana: -Pelo contrário... olhem.

Com todos os olhares voltados para a porta, Tony esboçou um sorriso amarelo. Estava com o cabelo desgrenhado e o celular na mão. Olheiras profundas, e uma pele tão pálida quanto as nuvens lá fora.

Nathana: -Eu sabia... –balbuciou.

Com os olhos azuis fixos na sobrinha, que o observava preocupada, ele largou o aparelho na mesa de tampão de vidro e passou os olhos por todas. Realmente, já não tinha mais por que esconder.

Tony: -Uma das R.S.H.'s foi morta...

Camila arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Ângela murmurou algo e fechou os olhos, como que em meditação. Enquanto Jéssica aproximava-se de Tony e Nathana abanava a cabeça, afirmando que sabia que algo estava errado.

Jéssica: -O que aconteceu, mestre? –os olhos da jovem brilhavam.

Tony: -Foram os japoneses. Malditos japoneses!! –esbravejou ele, batendo uma das mãos na sua própria perna.

Camila: -Então uma delas foi atacada...

Ângela: -Quem?

O homem suspirou fundo. Talvez pudesse lembrar do rostinho dela se fechasse os olhos. Os cabelinhos curtos e ruivos, a cara de mais velha, sardas pelo rosto inteiro. Podia até lembrar que ela usava um par de sandálias azuis naquele dia...

Tony: -Agatha dos Ciúmes.

Os olhares das demais amazonas voltaram-se para Camila. Então era isso. Será que eles precisarão de uma substituta?, pensou cada uma delas. Por dentro, a amazona queria explodir de felicidade! Imagine!! Lutar contra os japoneses lado a lado das verdadeiras Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos!

Tony: -Se bem que... –o coração de Ciúmes disparou. -...vocês não sabem de metade da história.

E, com os olhos apagados, mestre Tony do Sol contou às suas amazonas... suas filhas, o que aconteceu nos últimos meses à todas as outras guerreiras. E finalizou com um gemido de dor, e uma lágrima singela que brotara de seus olhos claros.

Camila: -Como podemos ajudá-las? –perguntou de supetão, a mais interessada das amazonas.

Tony: -Não faço a menor idéia, por enquanto...

Ângela: -Nós poderíamos ir até lá!

Jéssica: -Rússia? –a guerreira fitou com olhos apreensivos a amiga.

Nathana: -Por que não? Poderemos ajudá-las se estivermos por lá! E se o inimigo ataca-las enquanto estiverem fragilizadas?

Jéssica: -É uma possibilidade... –considerou Ódio.

Ângela: -Eu sempre quis conhecer a mestra Íris... mas, agora que ela já se foi, gostaria de conhecer a filha dela. E suas alunas!

Quando Felicidade sorriu abertamente, todos concordaram. Até mestre Tony, que estava mais opaco aquele dia, teve os olhos faiscando com essa possibilidade. Rever as garotas... quem diria!

:.. S. Petersburgo, Rússia ..:.

Foi meio difícil estacionar a moto naquele dia chuvoso e lamacento. As ruas em volta do Cemitério Flores Vermelhas estavam encharcadas. Mas, logo viu uma vaga debaixo de uma árvore. 'Deve servir', pensou Lucye. Esse era apenas um dos milhares de problemas que ela colocava na cabeça pra tentar esquecer tamanha tragédia que lhe aconteceu. Agatha, sua irmãzinha... morta...

Garota: -Com licença...

A loira sobressaltou-se. Mal terminou de descer da moto, e ao virar-se, viu à sua frente uma morena de beleza exuberante. Pele escura como café e olhos grandes e brilhantes. Sabrina sorriu com doçura.

Sabrina: -Você é a Lucye?

Lucye: -Sim. Muito prazer, senhorita...

Sabrina: -Sabrina! –disse ela espontaneamente, estendendo a mão à colega. –Fui uma das companheiras de treino da Agatha.

Lucye: -Ah, sim... –balbuciou ela, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

Sabrina: -A Dora pediu pra eu vir te buscar.

Lucye: -Dora? Aquela baixinha de cabelos pretos que chegou primeiro?

Sabrina: -Ela mesma! Puxa, foi uma surpresa quando nós a vimos de cabelo tingido! Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos antes, sabe? Cheios de mechas loiras!

Lucye: -Ah sei...

Distraindo-se com a voz amigável da amazona da Inveja, Lucye sentiu-se mais confortável. Apesar daquele dia triste que fazia.

Caroline: -Aqui! Aqui!

Vanessa: -Brigada, moço! –disse ela, com pressa, jogando uma nota de 50 pro taxista.

Taxista: -Peraê, dona! O troco!

Ambas as gêmeas trajavam vestidos curtos de seda preta, com os cabelos presos em trança e óculos escuros. Olhando para toda aquela energia negativa em volta, Caroline percebeu que nem parecia que há algumas horas atrás, ela e a gêmea estavam na Califórnia com os pais e o recém-descoberto meio-irmão.

Vanessa: -Já vi a Hay Lin. Vem logo, besta!

Despertando de seus devaneios, Ying correu para acompanhar a irmã. Fazia meses que não viam as companheiras!

Hay Lin: -Gêmeas! Quanto tempo!!

Kurayko: -Aiii! Até que enfim! Ta todo mundo aqui, agora?!

Caroline: -Cara, vocês estão tão animadas! Nem parece que isso é um enterro!

Hay Lin: -Cala a boca e dá logo um abraço na gente!!

Apesar de estar com a garganta coçando devido à dúvida, Cilena resolveu não falar nada antes do enterro. Ela gostaria de saber como foi que tudo acontecera. Mas, ao ver o estado de Isadora, nada saía de sua garganta. A amazona estava inconformada. E Ódio sabia como ela se sentia. Aquela sensação de que poderia ter feito algo, mas não conseguiu. Sensação de incapacidade. Como quando um médico cirurgião perde um paciente na mesa. A frustração é tanta que parece que as cordas vocais desaparecem e as lágrimas tomam o lugar de toda e qualquer palavra. E de todo o ato.

Gabriela: -Esse é meu plano. Assim que todo mundo estiver mais 'alto-astral', eu revelo.

Sophie: -Parece-me uma idéia fantástica, Gabi! Não é à toa que você é a atual mestra das R.S.H.!

Gabriela: -Nha! Qué isso...

Sophie: -Alá! As gêmeas chegaram. A cerimônia vai começar.

Tudo estava escuro, mesmo com os olhos abertos. As narinas pareciam infestadas com o cheiro da morte, mesmo com o esforço de respirar o ar puro. Quando Isadora levantou do banco de pedra, sendo amparada pelas amigas Kuray e Gabi, ela sentia-se sem forças. Por que tudo que lhe aparecia na mente era o visor do celular piscando, e o número da Agatha aparecendo. Será que ela poderia ter realmente feito algo? Ou o destino foi tão cruel ao brincar com ela, a ponto de esfregar na cara da pobre amazona da Paixão: 'Você não pôde salva-la. E agora, ninguém pode salvar você.'

Padre: -E se ela estivesse aqui entre nós, ela estaria orgulhosa...

As palavras do padre entravam e saíam como ar de seus pensamentos. Claro, ela estaria muito orgulhosa da perdedora que deixou ela morrer. Esse padre não sabe o que fala. Nunca perdeu alguém dessa forma. Ninguém jamais perdeu. Ninguém mais sabe o que ela sente. Por que as coisas tinham de ser daquele jeito?

Padre: -Todos a quem ela amou sofrem muito com sua perda...

Não, padre estúpido. Só eu estou sofrendo desse jeito. Só eu.

Padre: -Mas o amor de Deus é grande, e Ele vai ajudar-nos a desejar toda a paz...

Isadora: -PADRE IDIOTA!!

O silêncio caiu como uma mortalha por todos os presentes. Lucye abafou um gemido de desespero, enquanto Kurayko fitava Isadora sem entender.

Kurayko: -Dora, o que você...

Isadora: -Não, padre imbecil! Ninguém ta sentindo o que eu to sentindo! NINGUÉM!! Ela morreu por minha causa! Por minha causa!! Nem Deus pôde interferir nisso, nem eu!! Ninguém pôde!! Nada do que o senhor fale pode mudar isso! Ela está morta!! MORTA!!

O estalo bruto do tapa de Lucye no rosto de Isadora fez com que o padre desse um pulo para trás. A loira olhou profundamente nos olhos da amazona. Isadora deixou as lágrimas correrem mais livres pela marca dos dedos da irmã de Agatha. Quando Paixão levantou o pulso, uma mão morena amparou-o no ar. Sabrina fuzilava a companheira com os olhos.

Lucye: -Você é a única que não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui, Isadora. –sussurrou ela. –Não foi você que perdeu uma irmã depois de acha-la. Não foi você que procurou por ela por 12 anos e, 5 meses depois de te-la achado, perde-a para o sono infinito da Morte. –virando-se na direção do portão, ela ainda balbuciou. –Você realmente não sabe o que é dor.

Com o fim da cerimônia, Isadora cambaleou até o portão e sentou-se no meio-fio da rua asfaltada. Já não sabia mais o que eram lágrimas ou gotas de chuva. Tudo era uma coisa só. Assim como a dor no seu coração e o dilaceramento na sua alma. Foi quando uma mão macia agarrou a sua, e por um momento, ela sentiu o doce perfume de Milo, e seus olhos brilharam. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, a pele dele. Era como se ele estivesse ali!! E...

Gabriela: -Cê tá melhor, amiga?

Quando os olhos castanhos de Paixão pairaram sobre o infinito azul do olhar de Gabriela, a amazona não se conteve. Soltou um choro tão contido, mas tão contido, que seu corpo sacudia-se violentamente a cada soluço. Os braços quentes da amiga foram como uma libertação de toda a dor que guardava em seu peito há 6 meses.

Felicidade tirava as mechas loiras que grudavam em suas bochechas molhadas a todo instante. Ela sentia o desespero da amiga na própria pele. Já não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. Fosse ou não fosse magia, ela ainda o amava como no primeiro dia em que se tocaram. E a sensação única do primeiro beijo de Shura foi ficando cada vez mais forte. E a chuva também.

Mesmo embaixo do velho carvalho, as gotas ainda insistiam em molhar as páginas brancas de um pequeno caderno que jazia no colo de Kurayko. A cada página, seu coração enchia-se de saudade. Nelas, Amor escrevia todos os pensamentos que tinha por Camus. Todo e qualquer sentimento que envolvia o cavaleiro de Aquário.

Sophie: -O que é isso, amiga? Um diário? Que foi, ta com síndrome dos 12 anos?

Kuray disfarçou um sorriso amarelo e entregou o caderno à amiga, sem dizer uma palavra. Tristeza franziu o cenho e abriu o caderno. Logo na primeira página, nada. Ela já estava pensando que era uma piada da amiga, quando, na segunda folha, encontrou as letras suaves da amiga.

"_Segunda-feira, 15 de agosto de 2007_

_14:32. Hoje, eu me lembrei dos olhos dele. Aquele azul tão escuro que arrepiava até os meus instintos adormecidos. E eu fiquei pensando nos olhos dele a tarde toda._

_18:40. Desta vez, eu lembrei do sorriso dele. É tão perfeito! Os dentes pequeninos e bem alinhados. Um sorriso tão sincero que me dá até vontade de chorar. E eu pensei no sorriso dele até adormecer."_

"_Terça-feira, 16 de agosto de 2007_

_09:02. Logo que eu acordei, eu fiquei pensando na voz dele. Tão grave e sensual, ao mesmo tempo! Sempre combinada com as expressões sérias que ele fazia quando queria me impressionar. E eu escutei a voz dele até o chá da tarde._

_17:22. Agora, eu não sei por quê, mas eu me lembrei do beijo dele. Acho que foi aquele doce que a vovó fez pra mim. Seria maravilhoso poder beijá-lo mais uma vez, sentindo o gosto desse doce na boca dele. Foi aí que eu fiquei com vontade de beijá-lo o resto do dia..."_

Sophie estava impressionada. Kurayko simplesmente não esquecera Camus durante todo aquele tempo. Sim, porque ela deu uma folheada no caderno e tinha anotação _todo o santo dia_. Aliás, ela tinha feito uma anotação ali mesmo, naquele instante! _"16:54. Agora, eu tava pensando no nosso primeiro encontro de verdade. Quando a gente se beijou no meio daquele sorvete. Foi tão gostoso! Eu sinto tanta falta dele... E é assim que eu vou pensar no nosso primeiro encontro até a noite cair."_

Sophie: -Kuray, eu... –a amazona fez um movimento com uma das mãos.

Kurayko: -Relaxa, amiga. Eu não sou a única. Sabia que a Hay Lin fez um fotolog que ela postava uma foto do Shaka por dia? Todo dia?!

Sophie: -Eu não sei o que eu ainda faço no meio de vocês, suas loucas... Mas, escuta. Você ta bem? Apesar de toda essa saudade?

Kurayko: -Vou te contar uma coisa... –disse ela, diminuindo o volume da sua voz e aproximando-se da amiga. –É essa saudade que me dá vontade de viver. Todos os dias. Cada vez mais, com uma esperança mais forte. De que eu vou voltar a vê-lo. –ao terminar a frase, ela deu uma piscadinha e soltou um leve sorriso, que tranqüilizou Tristeza.

E, todo aquele drama fez Sophie pensar na carta que escrevera à Afrodite. Talvez, um dia, ela fosse mandar essa carta pro seu amado. De longos cabelos azul-piscina e lábios brilhantes. A pinta, que sempre a chamava, todas as noites. O cheiro de rosas. E agora, as lágrimas que brotavam quentes de seus olhos. Mas, ela sabia que já era hora de acabar com aquele drama. Bola pra frente, amiga!

Com os olhos fixos no carpete do quarto do hotel, Cilena pensava sobre o passado. O passado que passou ao lado de Máscara da Morte. O seu serial killer predileto, como ela gostava de chamá-lo. Por um momento, ela sorriu. Lembrando-se do dia em que ganhara Ohana, o beagle de estimação. Mas, logo, ela perdeu-se de novo na tristeza eterna que é não estar ao lado de quem ama. Lembrou-se dos cabelos curtos e rebeldes do amado. Do sorriso sacana que ele soltava sempre que Ódio bancava a teimosa com ele. Da voz que ele fazia quando queria chantagea-la. A voz que podia derreter até um iceberg dentro de seu coração...

Quando o clic da porta se abrindo despertou-a, junto com os latidos de Ohana, que pulava na direção da maçaneta. Pela fresta, pôde ver que era Vanessa.

Vanessa: -Apronte-se! Temos visita!

Cilena: -?

Descendo as escadas da hospedaria como um furacão, Hay Lin encontrou todas as amazonas no _hall_. Franzindo o cenho, ela também constatou a presença de mais 5 pessoas ali: um homem alto e loiro de olhos claros, uma ruiva baixinha de pele morena, uma branquela de cabelo encaracolado, uma peituda de cabelo grande e uma morena de cabelo preso e olhos verdes.

Gabriela: -Eu não esperava que vocês viessem tão rápido! Vem logo, Hay! Só falta você!!

Amizade estranhou quando percebeu que só Gabriela conhecia os visitantes. Olhou para Isadora, que parecia ter os olhos opacos pousados em algum lugar da sala, enquanto as outras amazonas analisavam as garotas com curiosidade.

Camila não estranhou o ambiente e as expressões das amazonas. Ela interessou-se pela fisionomia de todas. Tão lindas! Mas... uma delas parecia a mais perdida de todas. Uma baixinha de cabelos pretos, que estava no canto do último sofá. A mestra das R.S.H. a chamou de Dora. Que nome estranho! Mas, mesmo assim. As mãos pálidas e inertes preocuparam Ciúmes.

Gabriela: -Agora que já estão todas aqui... –a amazona levantou-se. –Garotas, deixe-me apresentar-lhes nossos novos amigos. Este é Tony. E essa são Camila, Jéssica, Nathana e Ângela. Meninas, essas são Hay Lin, Kurayko, Sabrina, Caroline, Vanessa, Sophie, Cilena e Isadora.

Todas sorriram, cumprimentando umas às outras. Menos Isadora, que ainda tinha a expressão apagada. Ângela franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a prestar atenção ao que Gabriela dizia.

Gabriela: -Amazonas... tenho algo importante pra contar a todas vocês.

Com uma expressão curiosa, Kurayko foi absorvendo tudo que a mestra dizia. Reservas?! Que idéia genial! Mestra Íris era mesmo demais!

Gabriela: -Bem, agora que vocês já sabem da verdade... tem algo a dizer? Querem xingar a mim ou ao mestre Tony?

Kurayko: -Foi uma idéia genial da mestra.

Hay Lin: -Sem dúvida! Ela realmente sabe como nos impressionar! –disse ela, com a voz embargada. Falar da mestra ainda era muito emocionante para todas as amazonas.

Isadora: -Então... o que eles querem?

A voz grave de Isadora ecoou pelo _hall_. Fazia horas que ela não dizia uma palavra. Seus olhos escuros pairavam sobre Tony, que a fitava com uma expressão preocupada. Pobre Isadora... sofreu tanto...

Gabriela: -Co-como assim, Dora?

Isadora: -Eu perguntei o que eles querem. –repetiu ela, tossindo levemente logo em seguida. –Sim, claro! Porque pra eles aparecerem logo depois da morte da Agatha, algum interesse tem!

Tony: -Eu entendo como se sente, senhorita..

Gabriela: -Ssh!! Nunca diga isso!

Isadora: -Ninguém sabe como eu me sinto, ô loiro! Nós existimos há mais de 10 anos. E vocês nunca deram as caras! Nunca nem quiseram saber de nós!! Aposto que faz somente alguns dias que souberam que a nossa sede foi destruída! Nunca apareceram para nos ajudar. O que querem de nós, afinal?

Camila: -Ajudar!

Tony levantou-se, num espanto. Camila fitava Isadora com faíscas saltando dos olhos. Paixão retribuía o olhar, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Tony: -Camila, não...

Camila: -Não seja ingrata, amazona. Nós só viemos ajudar no que vocês quiserem. Afinal, vocês irão morar com a gente dentro de alguns dias.

Isadora: -Ah, mas não vamos mesmo!!

Gabriela: -Do que você ta falando, Dora?!

Paixão sorriu melancolicamente. Essa era a chance que queria.

Isadora: -Nós já temos um lar, Gabi.

Gabriela: -Não temos não... No-nossa sede foi destruída, e... –de repente, um frio na espinha assolou Felicidade.

Ela não poderia estar pensando realmente nisso.

Isadora: -Claro que temos! Ou será que não se lembra de um lindo e aconchegante lar que nós achamos há 6 meses atrás?

Gabriela: -Isadora, não...

Isadora: -O Santuário é o nosso lar, Gabi!

Cilena: -Santo Deus, Dora! Você não pode ta falando sério!! –assustou-se a amazona, levantando-se de supetão.

Isadora: -Qual o problema, Cissa?! Vai me dizer que você não quer realmente voltar pra lá?!

Cilena: -Eu...! –a amazona não conseguiu responder. Estava entre o coração e a razão.

Gabriela: -Dora... –começou ela, respirando fundo. –Você lembra-se do que aconteceu lá, não lembra?

Isadora: -Perfeitamente.

Gabriela: -ENTÃO POR QUE QUER VOLTAR?! –gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

As quatro amazonas olhavam aquilo tudo, confusas. Já tinham ouvido falar no Santuário, mas não sabiam o que as R.S.H. podiam ter a ver com aquele lugar. Isadora estava boquiaberta com a reação da mestra.

Gabriela: -Quer sofrer mais do que VOCÊ já está sofrendo?! É?! Gosta de viver na mentira, na ilusão?! Pois eu não vou levar a nós todas aonde isso tudo começou! Essas coisas estão acontecendo por causa DELES!! –ela arfava, respirava com dificuldade. –Ok, quem está comigo?!

Kurayko estava tremendo. Ela agarrava o caderno entre os braços, como num abraço desesperado. Não podia deixar aquela chance escapar. Nunca!

Kurayko: -Não, Gabi!

Quando Amor levantou-se, Felicidade arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Kurayko: -O Santuário é o nosso lar!

Gabriela: -Não viaja, Kuray! Se vocês querem sofrer, que sofram longe daquele lugar!!

Hay Lin: -Nãão! Eu também quero ver o Shaka de novo! –disse a chinesinha, balançando os cabelos escuros e as lágrimas pelo aposento.

Gabriela: -Hay Lin...

Sophie: -Você se lembra que nós nem tivemos chance de nos despedir? –grunhiu Tristeza, apertando os punhos.

Cilena: -Ou de pedirmos explicações?!

Caroline: -Vai saber se aquilo que aquele velho japonês falou não era uma mentira deslavada!

Vanessa: -Concordo!! Não agüento mais uma vida sem Kanon!

Sabrina: -E eu prefiro morrer do ficar longe do Aiolia por mais um dia!

Gabriela não acreditava no que ouvia. Todas as suas amazonas, ali, na frente dela, quase de joelhos, implorando para voltarem. Quando ela ouviu um baque no carpete, e avistou o caderno de capa preta da Kurayko.

Kurayko: -Será que você nunca se sentiu assim, Gabi?

Com os dedos tremendo, ela apanhou o caderno, e virou as páginas. Os olhos. O sorriso. A voz. O beijo. O abraço. Sim, como era maravilhoso pensar no seu amado cavaleiro de Capricórnio!

Gabriela: -ISSO É PASSADO, MENINAS!!

Isadora: -NÃO É NÃO!!

Isadora reapareceu na frente de todas, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Os lábios roxos e tremendo. Os cabelos desgrenhados, molhados pelas lágrimas. Ela apanhou o caderno e abraçou-o. Fechando os olhos por um segundo, a amazona viu todos os seus últimos meses sem Milo passarem na sua mente. Quando abriu os olhos, Felicidade estava de joelhos.

Isadora: -Eu, mais do que tudo, sei que isso não é passado. No Brasil, eu reencontrei uma antiga paixão do colégio, Matheus. Nós ficamos juntos por todo esse tempo. E, apesar de eu sentir um carinho imenso por ele... –a amazona engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do ex-namorado que abandonou em São Paulo. –Eu _sei_ que eu ainda amo o Milo.

Gabriela: -Eu também amo o meu cavaleiro, Isadora... –balbuciou ela, entre soluços. –Eu o amo mais do que a minha vida. Mas ele não me ama!

Hay Lin: -Como você sabe, amiga?!

Cilena: -Ele, alguma vez, disse isso a você?

Felicidade sabia que não. Mas, não conseguia acreditar em um retorno.

Gabriela: -Eu... acho que não consigo...

Sophie: -Claro que conseguimos, meu anjo! A vida é feita para buscarmos a felicidade nela!

Caroline: -E eu sei que a nossa felicidade ta na Grécia.

Vanessa: -Mais precisamente, na terceira casa do Santuário.

Gabriela levantou os olhos azuis, e deixou-se mergulhar nos olhos castanhos bem claros de Paixão. Não havia outra escolha.

Gabriela: -Bem... –disse ela, levantando-se. –Já que vocês insistem...

Todas se espantaram. Isadora abriu um sorriso como não fazia há dias. Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de Tony. Ele sabia que Gabi fez a escolha certa.

Sabrina: -Aii! Não acredito que vamos voltar!!

E, alegres, todas abraçaram-se. Uma felicidade infinita percorreu o cômodo, fazendo até com que Camila, Jéssica, Nathana e Ângela sorrissem com naturalidade. Foi quando Gabriela afastou-se delas para dar uma última notícia.

Gabriela: -Bom, tem mais uma coisa... Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu, realmente, achei a idéia do mestre Tony ótima, então, resolvi aceitar. –disse ela, com os olhos brilhando. –Quero apresentar a todas vocês... –ao aproximar-se das amazonas, Gabriela não se conteve e soltou um belo sorriso. –Camila! A nova amazona do Ciúmes!!

Parecia que ninguém acreditava! As gêmeas pularam em cima da amazona, enquanto todas as outras comemoravam, soltando gritinhos de alegria. Menos Isadora, que ainda fechou um pouco a expressão, lembrando-se da afronta de Camila.

Mas, Gabriela nem notou isso. Ela notava somente uma coisa: Finalmente, elas iriam voltar! Foi quando ela sentiu uma leve pontada na testa, e olhou instintivamente para um dos cantos do _hall_. Ao constatar que não havia nada ali, ela voltou para abraçar as amigas. Mal sabiam elas que Mestra Íris também estava ali, orgulhosa de suas filhas, da decisão que elas fizeram. Foi quando um grito de guerra irrompeu do salão.

Todas: -O Santuário é o nosso lar!!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **Depois desta decisão emocionante das amazonas e a morte de Agatha, tudo mudará bruscamente. Como será que as Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos serão recebidas no Santuário? Aguardemm! Comentem!

**P.S.: **Interrompemos a nossa programação para um boletim especial...  
o Perfil das novas amazonas!

.:.. Camila do Ciúmes ..:.

Nome: Camila Fernández

Sentimento: Ciúmes

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Roxa, detalhes pretos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 18 de março de 1987

Signo: Peixes

Cidade Natal: Santiago, Chile

Mestre: Tony do Sol

Arma: Pa-Sin, leque

Golpes:

-Sopro Polar #1ª Fase#: Agitando seu leque, a amazona consegue um efeito impressionante, ao congelar seus inimigos atingidos.

-A Ilusão #2ª Fase#: Cria-se uma cópia ilusória da guerreira, porém tão forte quanto ela e com a capacidade de soltar os mesmos golpes. Dura 6hs.

-Morte Precisa #3ª Fase#: Uma lança de gelo brota da mão da amazona, fazendo com que ela jogue-a contra apenas um oponente, matando-o ao atingir algum ponto vital.

Par: Shiryu de Dragão

História: Odeia seus pais. Sua mãe, porque nunca se importava com ela como deveria, estava sempre fumando por aí. Seu pai, porque batia nela e a humilhava. Fugiu de casa ao quatro anos, quando esbarrou-se com seu atual mestre, Tony do Sol. Desde os seis anos, foi treinada para, quem sabe um dia, abandonar o famigerado banco de reservas e ficar junto das tão famosas R.S.H.'s.

Personalidade: Falante e alegre, parece que nunca se intimida a bela Camila. Adora fazer amigos, fazer 'roda-punk' e escrever algumas cartas. Toca violão e canta muito bem. Também é muito sonhadora e apaixonada. Acredita que um dia será tão importante quanto qualquer um que estiver ao seu lado.

Aparência Física: Morena, cabelos ondulados até os ombros, rubros. Média, de 1.59m, pesa 60kg. Olhos castanhos-mel.

.:.. Nathana da Amizade ..:.

Nome: Nathana Macquarie

Sentimento: Amizade

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Verde, detalhes brancos.

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 01 de Novembro de 1987

Signo: Escorpião

Cidade Natal: Sidney, Austrália

Mestre: Tony do Sol

Arma: Kan Van Tou, facão de nove argolas

Golpes:

-Algemas #1ª fase#: As nove argolas do facão se desprendem, atando o inimigo desejado ao melhor lugar possível. Dura 3hs.

-Deslizamento #2ª fase#: Com um único movimento da arma, a amazona invoca um Golem de 6m de altura para lutar por ela. Dura 6hs.

-A Queda #3ª fase#: Ao golpear seu facão na terra, forma-se uma imensa fenda, que levará os inimigos ao redor da guerreira para os confins do Mundo Subterrâneo.

Par: --

História: Não se lembra de seu passado, posto que teve uma leve fratura craniana aos 8 anos e não lembra-se de nada antes desse período. Mas, de acordo com seu mestre, seus pais estão bem e vivendo felizes em algum lugar da Tailândia.

Personalidade: Teimosa e esquentada, ninguém tira algo da cabeça dessa amazona quando ela realmente quer alguma coisa. Gosta de lutar por quem ama e de provar seu valor. É muito inteligente e adora conversar! Gosta também de assistir TV e ler livros de culinária. Acredita que u dmia irá reecontrar seus pais e talvez um irmão perdido em algum lugar do mundo.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos ondulados até a cintura, castanho claro. Média, de 1.64m, pesa 68kg. Olhos castanhos escuros.

.:.. Jéssica do Ódio ..:.

Nome: Jéssica Sallas

Sentimento: Ódio

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Laranja, detalhes pretos

Idade: 19 anos

Data de Nascimento: 11 de abril de 1986

Signo: Áries

Cidade Natal: Madri, Espanha

Mestre: Tony do Sol

Arma: Am Rei, arma escondida shuriken

Golpes:

-Faíscas #1ª fase#: Com os olhos faíscando de um vermelho alaranjado, a amazona consegue soltar pequenos, porém mortais, lasers pelas órbitas.

-Drenar! #2ª fase#: Ao ativar este golpe, se alguma das Am Reis da guerreira tocar um inimigo, este terá sua energia sugada, que servirá para recuperar ferimentos da amazona.

-Papoulas #3ª fase#: Se a guerreira lançar 5 Am Reis ao executar este golpe, um intenso aroma de campo de papoulas permanecerá no ambiente, fazendo com que todos os presentes morram intoxicados.

Par: --

História: Seu pai morreu no dia em que Jéssica nasceu, vítima de um atropelamento. Sua mãe criou-a até os 7, quando foi enviada para a proteção e os cuidados de seu tio Tony do Sol. Tem um sotaque forte de sua terra.

Personalidade: Fanática por futebol e karatê, Jéssica adora uma briga e sempre quer defender todo mundo! Adora álbuns de figurinhas e jogos de computador. Tem uma leve afeição por bruxas e todas essas coisas 'das trevas'!

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos longos e bem encaracolados, castanho escuro. Alta, de 1.75m, pesa 69kg. Olhos azuis cintilantes.

.:.. Ângela da Felicidade ..:.

Nome: Ângela Brunswick

Sentimento: Felicidade

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Azul, detalhes brancos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 18 de setembro de 1987

Signo: Virgem

Cidade Natal: Toronto, Canadá

Mestre: Tony do Sol

Arma: Fu Tao Ngau, gancho cabeça-de-tigre

Golpes:

-A Ordem! #1ª fase#: Movimentando um círculo no ar com seu gancho, a amazona pode fazer o tempo parar por uma breve fração de minutos. Dura 5min.

-Saliva de Tigre #2ª fase#: Ao executar o golpe, a arma da guerreira toma um tom levemente esverdeado, que é um veneno poderoso. Tem probabilidade de matar um inimigo instantâneamente, se pego no lugar certo.

-Rainha #3ª fase#: Combinado com 'A Ordem!', a amazona poderá parar o tempo por mais tempo. Dura 15m.

Par: --

História: Sua origem é metade brasileira e metade canadense. Por isso a pele morena e os olhos verdes. Seus pais abandonaram-na em um orfanato, antes de fugirem para o Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Foi encontrada por Tony quando tinha 6 anos, e assim conheceu as Reservas das R.S.H.'s.

Personalidade: Sorridente e prestativa, Ângela adora cozinhar e contar piadas. Gosta muito de crianças e sempre quis conhecer a tal da Mestra Íris, que seu mestre Tony tanto fala! A única coisa que ela não gosta é quando ninguém está prestando atenção nela.

Aparência Física: Morena, cabelos curtos encrespados, sempre presos num coque. Baixa, 1.58m, pesa 65kg. Olhos verdes bem profundos.


	12. Aldebaran e os Cavaleiros de Bronze

12

Capítulo Doze

**Aldebaran e os Cavaleiros de Bronze**

**PS:** Um aviso aos fãs de plantão! Este episódio contém um leve YURI/FEMALE SLASH. Quem não gosta, eu aconselho que pare de ser viado e leia o capítulo mesmo assim, porque ele tá show de bola! o/\o

.:.. Proximidades de Atenas, Grécia ..:.

O pé não parava no mesmo lugar desde que saíram de S. Petersburgo. As mãos cutucavam-se a todo instante, enquanto que suas unhas quase nem mais existiam. O nervosismo era tanto que Kurayko também não conseguia parar os olhos em um só ponto. Mesmo com uma música agitada no MP4 em seus ouvidos, ela não se distraía. Só de pensar que, ainda naquele dia, ela veria Camus...

A ruivinha de pele morena não tirava os olhos do mundo lá de baixo. A viagem de avião parecia estar demorando dias! Camila estava muito ansiosa para conhecer o tal Santuário. Todas as batalhas que envolveram aquele lugar, todas as histórias... Seria alguma delas verdade? Será que um dos cavaleiros realmente foi um Mestre impostor durante alguns anos? E será que um deles foi realmente morto quando tentou salvar a reencarnação de Athena?! Mas, o que a mais intrigava, é por que todas as outras amazonas estavam tão mais nervosas que ela...

Hay Lin: -Sophie...?

Sophie: -Sim, querida? –disse ela, levantando os olhos simpáticos de um livro que está sobre seu colo.

Hay Lin: -Você acha que eles ainda... lembram da gente?

Sophie: -Claro, meu anjo! –soltou a amazona, dando um leve sorriso. –Eles diziam que nos amavam, certo? Eles não nos esqueceriam tão fácil. Vai por mim.

Amizade suspirou de alívio. Tristeza conseguira deixar ela mais calma. Mas, mesmo assim... E se eles estiverem com raiva? Ou pior... E se eles tiverem arranjado outras garotas?! Com este pensamento, espremeu os olhinhos e balançou os cabelos. Eles não seriam tão idiotas assim!

Tomara...

.:.. Santuário, Grécia ..:.

Depois de um pouso agitado no aeroporto da capital, as amazonas foram logo em direção ao Santuário. No caminho, Gabriela parou para olhar para trás. A última vez que elas entraram lá, Mestra Íris estava junto... Elas passaram por tantas coisas depois da morte da mãe. Gostaria que ela estivesse aqui, pra nos guiar. Será que este é realmente o caminho certo? Foi quando ela olhou para Tony, e o sorriso confiante do mestre tranqüilizou-a.

Camila: -Caracas, que lugar enorme! –sibilou a amazona, quando chegaram na entrada da primeira casa, Áries.

Sabrina: -Deixa eu adivinhar. Não tem ninguém aqui porque senhorita Gabriela resolveu fazer uma surpresa?!

Caroline: -Claro! –sorriu a amazona, nervosa. –Ou então, teria uma enorme festa para nós aqui mesmo!

Vanessa: -É verdade! Uma festa de boas-vindas!

Isadora: -Será que o Mu ta aí? Tava morrendo de saudade dele! –ela largou uma das malas no chão, e pôs-se a correr na direção da casa. –Muuuuu!! Muuuu!

Camila: -Por que ela ta mugindo, Cissa?!

Cilena: -Haha! Não, ela ta chamando o Mu, cavaleiro de Áries.

Camila: -Aah!

Isadora: -Sou eu, Dora! Ce ta aí?!

Quando ela chegou mais perto da entrada, pôde constatar que não havia ninguém ali.

Isadora: -Estranho... –sussurrou ela, coçando a cabeça.

Sabrina: -Que foi, Dora?

Isadora: -Não tem ninguém! –gritou ela, do alto das escadarias. Sophie fez uma cara de desconfiança.

Tony: -Vamos logo. Quero ver como a senhorita Saori está.

Gabriela: -Eu também! Nós a abandonamos aquele dia também, né...

E assim foram, em uma grande fila indiana, subiram as escadas. Passando por Touro, que estava vazia, Kuray meditou se o cavaleiro de Ouro ainda não teria retornado das férias. Por Gêmeos, onde Carol e Vanessa exaltaram-se, mas logo suspiraram quando viram que não havia ninguém lá também. E assim foi por Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra...

Isadora: -Que porra é essa?!

Quando todos aproximaram-se da casa de Escorpião, ouviam-se gritos. Vozes misturadas com risadas e gritos de ódio.

Vozes: -Vaaaai, porraa! Esse merda não marca, não sei o que ta fazendo ai! Juiz filhodapuuuta!!

Camila: -Sempre tem alguém pra xingar o juiz...

Sophie: -Futebol?! Essa é nova!!

Vozes: -Vai! Marca, seu imbecil! Vaai! Nãaaaaao! Nem pra bate um pênalti!! Tománocu...

Chegando cada vez mais perto, a garganta de Gabriela secou por inteiro. Podia jurar que ouvira a voz de Shura no meio de toda aquela confusão. Logo, puderam distinguir cada voz, uma por uma.

Shaka: -Passa mais uma cerveja ae, Milo!

Milo: -Acabou, campeão!

Aiolia: -Relaxa ai, tem mais lá na minha casa.

Quando Leão se levantou num pulo, seus olhos fixaram-se na entrada da casa de Escorpião. Quem mandou tomar cerveja demais, campeão?! Seus olhos bambearam por todas elas. Isadora, de malas na mão, no meio da entrada. Enquanto que todas as outras amazonas apareceram, uma por uma. Sabrina estacou no batente quando viu seu cavaleiro de pé, fitando-as.

Kanon: -Que foi, cara? Parece que viu um fantas...

Quando os gêmeos também olharam, todos viraram os rostos para a entrada. Não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Quando um grito vem da televisão!

Shura: -GOOOOOOOOOOOLL! PORRA!!

Mu: -Até que enfim! Já tava achando que ia dar zero a zero!!

Máscara da Morte desligava a TV, enquanto não tirava os olhos de Cilena, que afagava Ohana, com os olhos apagados. Ela sabia que seria estranho olhar para ele, mas não sabia que eles seriam tão frios quanto estavam sendo naquele momento.

Aiolia: -Bom, onde eu tava indo mesmo? –disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça e desviando o olhar.

Shaka: -Pegar mais cerveja... aliás, ta na hora da minha meditação.

Saga: -Eu ainda tenho que ir pra casa arrumar a bagunça da última festinha do meu querido irmão gêmeo...

Afrodite: -E eu... tenho que cuidar do meu canteiro. Até mais, galera!

Como um ser invisível, Caroline foi passada, enquanto todos esbarraram por todas as amazonas. Vanessa tropeçou em um dos degraus, quando Kanon passou ao seu lado, olhar impassível. Seu rosto transformou-se em puro ódio. Quando ela levantou o punho, Camila o amparou no ar.

Camila: -Alguém pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo?

Saori: -Já não via a hora de voltarem! –disse ela, correndo para abraçar Gabriela.

Gabriela: -Se bem que nem era essa nossa intenção!

Saori: -Como não? –perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. –Podem me explicar tudo direitinho, por favor?!

Enquanto todas as amazonas colocavam suas malas no canto do salão, Felicidade foi contando tudo à Saori. A deusa arregalava os olhos cada vez mais, e sua boca abriu-se num grito mudo de tristeza quando ouviu a morte de Agatha. Com uma lágrima rolando por seu rosto, Saori abraçou Tony com ternura.

Saori: -Há quanto tempo, mestre...

Tony: -Nem me fale. A senhorita ainda era uma pirralhinha de oito anos a última vez que a vi!

Saori: -Fiquem á vontade, amazonas! Vão ficar no mesmo lugar de sempre, se é que me entend... Vocês não me apresentaram à ela. –disse, sorrindo, ao olhar carinhosamente para Camila.

Isadora: -Esta é a Camila, Saori. É uma amazona do Ciúmes, e veio substituir a Agatha.

Saori: -Mas isso é maravilhoso! –soltou ela, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Camila: -É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita Saori! –disse, enquanto estendia a mão à jovem.

Saori: -O prazer é todo meu! –e nisso, ela puxou Camila para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, o que deixou a amazona corada. –Continuando... vão ficar no mesmo lugar de sempre?

Gabriela: -Err...

Kurayko: -Isso é, se os nossos amiguinhos quiserem ver-nos, ta tudo certo!

Saori: -Como assim?!

Caroline: -No caminho pra cá, nós passamos por todas as casas, inclusive a de Escorpião.

Vanessa: -Nela, os meninos estavam fazendo uma reuniãozinha pra beber cerveja e ver futebol!

Hay Lin: -Aí, no meio daquilo tudo, quando eles olharam pra nossa cara...

Cilena: -Passaram pela gente como se fossemos vento! Não nos cumprimentaram nem nada!!

A deusa não acreditou no ouviu. Ta, os cavaleiros ficaram muito putos quando elas saíram do Santuário daquele jeito, sem nem ao menos ouvirem uma explicação. Mas, aquilo fora demais! Amanhã, ela iria ter uma conversa muito séria com eles!

Saori: -Bom, meus anjos... Já está tarde. Vocês precisam ficar em algum lugar. E agora?

Sabrina: -Eu... tenho uma sugestão.

Todas: -!!

.:.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Quando jogou a última mala na cama, Isadora estava exausta. Quem diria que voltaria a morar com o Mu algum dia? Logo, o cavaleiro bateu a sua porta.

Isadora: -Entra!

Mu: -Tá tudo bem? Não precisa de mais nada?

Isadora: -Não, ta tudo ótimo! Obrigada, Mu.

Mu: -Então ta. –dizendo isso, o cavaleiro foi fechando a porta.

Isadora: -Espera!

Mu: -O que?

Isadora: -...Cê ta fazendo alguma coisa?

Mu: -Não. Eu acabei de vir do banheiro, já ia pôr meu pijama...

Isadora: -Então, conversa um pouquinho comigo!

Mu: -Ah, eu não sei...

Isadora: -Pelos velhos tempos... conversa comigo enquanto eu penteio seu cabelo...

Mu: -Tá bom, vai...

Nas escadarias, a noite era intensa. As estrelas brilhavam sem cansar e os grilos cricrilavam baixo, devido ao ar quente. Mu sentou-se enquanto a amazona afagava seus longos cabelos lavanda.

Isadora: -Eu... senti sua falta, sabia?

Mu: -Agora que você ta me fazendo cafuné, eu percebo que também senti saudades. –disse ele, rindo.

Isadora: -Nha...

Mu: -Dora...

Isadora: -Eu.

Mu: -Por que vocês foram embora, sem se despedir?

Isadora: -É que...

Mu: -Sem nem ao menos uma explicação da nossa parte!

Isadora: -Mu, nós...

Mu: -Ok, esquece! Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Isadora: -...

Mu: -...

Isadora: -...

Mu: -...

Isadora: -_E aonde o vento me levaaaaaaaar! Vou abrir meu coraçããão..._

Mu: -Tá bom! Responde logo!!

Isadora: -Nós não queríamos mais falar com vocês! Estávamos muito magoadas, coração partido sabe? –disse ela, diminuindo o tom de voz. –Poxa, saber que vocês não nos amavam de verdade...

Mu: -Como vocês foram acreditar numa mentira dessas...?

Isadora: -Eu não sei, Mu. Eu não sei...

Mu: -...

Isadora: -Tudo que eu sei é que meu amor agora não quer me ver nem de armadura de ouro.

Mu: ...Dora?

Isadora: -Fala, meu puto.

Mu: -...e a Agatha?

Uma estaca de gelo afligiu o coração da amazona. Ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Áries perguntaria pela amada. Na garganta, sua saliva parecia ter se congelado. O ar parecia mais frio. As estrelas diminuíram o brilho. A lua ficou mais escura, também. Respirou fundo e abriu os lábios.

Isadora: -Agatha está morta.

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Sabrina: -_Tem sempre alguém nos cosmos ajudando um cavaleiro a venceeeeeeeeeeer! E só o vencedor pode vestir sua armadura de ouroooo... _

Shura: -ABAIXA ISSO, SUA POIA! –gritou Capricórnio, batendo com força na porta do quarto de sua hóspede.

Sabrina: -TÁ! Chato... –sibilou ela, trocando de CD.

Sabrina: -_Bem lá no céu uma lua exiiste... Vivendo só no seu mundo triiste... O seu olhar sobre a Terra lançoou... E veio procurando por amoor... ­_–de repente, a amazona faz uma voz grossa e continua a cantar. ­–_Então o mar frio e sem cariinho... Também cansou de ficar soziinho... Sentiu na pele aquele brilho tocaar... E pela lua foi se apaixonaar!_

A porta do aposento abriu-se lentamente, quando a cara de Shura aparece na fresta. Uma cara de sono.

Shura: -Que porra é essa?

Sabrina: -_Luz que banh..._ ah! –surpreendeu-se ela, desligando o aparelho. –Até que enfim resolveu me dar alguma atenção.

Shura: -O quê?! Ah! –quando ele ameaçou fechar a porta, a amazona colocou o pé. –O que você quer, afinal?

Sabrina: -Você não liga mais pra mim. –sussurra ela, fazendo bico de choro. –Antigamente, você cozinhava pra mim. Assistia filme comigo. Me batia. Agora, nem isso você faz!

Shura: -Sabrina, eu to...

Sabrina: -Tá ocupado, fazendo o que?! Vendo filme pornô?!

Shura: -Olha que eu corto essa sua língua fora!

Sabrina: -Ah é?! Vem pegar!!

Quando ela saiu de perto da porta, Capricórnio pulou feito um furacão pra dentro do quarto. Inveja deu um grito e saltou para a cama, onde o cavaleiro jogou-se pra cima dela, imobilizando-a.

Shura: -E agora?! Põe a língua pra fora! Põe!!

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Camila estava meio desconfortável. Naquela casa estranha, no meio daquele monte de gente estranha... o pior era estar do lado do Milo, um cara tão bonito e atraente, e saber que não podia fazer nada. Seria muita sacanagem com a Dorinha, pensou ela. E, apesar do jeito frio que Escorpião tratou Paixão, Ciúmes sabia que nada que ela fizesse poderia mudar alguma atitude de Milo.

Milo: -Já jantou?

Camila: -Ah, não obrigada. To sem fome.

Milo: -Eu também... –disse ele, bem baixinho, pegando uma lata de refrigerante da geladeira. –Então... você é uma nova amazona?

Camila: -É. Sou Camila do Ciúmes.

Milo: -Ciúmes? –sibilou Escorpião, com a lata pairada no ar. –Por que? O que aconteceu com a Agatha?

Camila: -Ela... morreu. –disse solenemente a amazona, fechando os olhos.

Milo: -Puxa... –ele engoliu em seco. –Mas, como?

Enquanto Camila contava, Escorpião abandonou a lata em cima do balcão, impressionado com tudo. Porém, quando Ciúmes mencionou Isadora, Milo fez uma expressão de desagrado.

Camila: -Algum problema? Quer que eu pare de contar a história?

Milo: -Não, só que... –nervoso, ele mordeu os lábios. –Bom, eu não sei se você sabe de tudo, mas...

Camila: -Sei. Eu imaginei que você fosse ficar abalado quando eu mencionasse a Dora... ah, desculpe!

Milo: -Não! Imagine, não tem problema nenhum. –quando um plano mirabolante passou pelos pensamentos de Milo.

Ah não, isso seria muita sacanagem!, pensou o cavaleiro. Mas, ela o abandonou, sem nem ao menos dizer adeus, ou algo parecido... Era sua chance de se vingar!

Milo: -Mas, conta aí. Da onde você veio? Quer uma cerveja? Você é uma gracinha, sabia? –disse ele, rapidamente, sorrindo malevolamente.

Camila: -O que?! Milo, se você vai...

Milo: -Vou o quê, gata?

Camila: -Dá pra parar com a palhaçada?

Milo: -Mas eu não fiz nada... ainda.

Camila: -O que você quer, afinal?

Milo: -Vingança! –disse ele, sobressaltado. –Vingança contra aquela baixinha de cabelo preto que me abandonou!

Camila: -Cara, você não sabe...

Milo: -Não sei o que? Hein?! Me diz mais alguma coisa que eu ainda não saiba, porra!!

Camila: -Calma! Eu não quero te deixar nesse estado. Eu também te acho uma gracinha, mas...

Milo: -Mas o que, gata? Vamô se divertir!

Camila: -Ah, tománocu, Milo! Não dá pra ter uma conversa civilizada com você.

Milo: -Mas você também me chamou de gracinha! O que você quer, afinal?!

Camila: -Eu quero ver todas as minhas novas amigas sorrindo! –o cavaleiro estacou.

Milo: -Co-como?!

Camila: -Você não sabe o estado dessas garotas antes de virem pra cá. Não sabe tudo pelo que elas passaram durante esse tempo que ficaram afastadas de vocês. Isadora não sorria há dias, mas quando sua opinião de voltar pra cá foi aceita, ela não parava de rir ou de falar de coisas boas.

Escorpião estava abismado. Então, Isadora ainda o amava?!

Milo: -E elas não sabem como nós ficamos quando elas partiram!

Camila: -Será que você pode me contar, então?

O cavaleiro respirou fundo. Já era hora de botar tudo aquilo pra fora, mesmo.

Milo: -Bom, eu não sei se você sabe, mas, um dia antes daqueles japoneses idiotas estarem aqui no Santuário, todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram chamados para uma missão especial, lá nos confins na China. Quando chegamos lá, percebemos que tudo não passava de uma peça pregada pelos japoneses! Então, isso significava uma coisa...

.:.. Casa de Peixes ..:.

Afrodite: -...Eles queriam nos ver longe das nossas amazonas! Mas, por que, afinal?! Não sabíamos a resposta, mas nós voltamos para cá o mais rápido possível! E quando chegamos aqui, estava tudo quieto, repleto de um vazio incontestável. Ao olharmos para Saori, parecia que algo nos dizia que tudo havia acabado. As companhias agradáveis. O aroma doce do perfume de nossas amadas...

.:.. Casa de Leão ..:.

Aiolia: -Tudo parecia ter se desvanecido! Foi quando Athena nos contou que Alisson, o japonês chefe do caralho-a-quatro, veio aqui e fudeu com tudo! Ela nos contou das batalhas com os Samurais, de como elas descobriram a "verdade", e até nos mostrou as armaduras que cada dupla trouxe. Eu não sabia como a Sabrina conseguiu acreditar que eu não a amava de verdade! Todos nós ficamos inconformados. Por alguns dias, parecia que o Santuário havia se transformado em um velório eterno, onde tudo que reinava era o silêncio absoluto...

.:.. Casa de Câncer ..:.

Máscara da Morte: -Até que, passado mais de uma semana, eu e Milo resolvemos que já não era mais hora de ficarmos assim. Sacudimos a poeira, cabeça erguida e bola pra frente, campeão! Mas, quem disse que todos queriam? Shaka já não saía de casa antes, depois daquela confusão, ele meditava 24 horas por dia. Afrodite estava em depressão, só ficava em casa vendo filmes como 'Titanic' e 'Um Amor Pra Recordar', sempre comendo pipoca doce, tomando refrigerante e chorando no final de todos os filmes...

.:.. Casa de Gêmeos ..:.

Saga: -Camus também já era outro anti-social, depois, passou a ficar metade dos dias dentro daquele frigobar gigantesco, fazendo esculturas de todos os animais marinhos possíveis e imagináveis!

Kanon: -E o Aiolia gostava de fazer tudo que lembrava a Sabrina. Olhava fotos dela, comia as comidas preferidas dela, ouvia as músicas que ela gosta, ficava horas olhando pra um vestido que ela deixou na casa de Leão...

Saga: -Já eu e meu irmão... bem, nós tentamos fazer algumas 'festinhas', mas elas sempre acabavam com um 'Acho que hoje não vai dar, gata. Minha patroa ta em casa me esperando...' e coisas do gênero. Eu, pelo menos, não conseguia pensar em outra garota que não a minha amazona...

Kanon: -Eu também. A cada rosto que eu via virando uma esquina, eu achava que era ela. E, quando eu via que não era, voltava pra casa e enchiiia a cara...

Saga: -É por isso que eu sempre chegava em casa e você já tava dormindo, com um bafo de cachaça!

.:.. Casa de Virgem ..:.

Shaka: -E, há uns meses atrás, todos nós, eu disse _todos_, decidimos que já não podíamos mais ficar assim. Foi quando nós todos ganhamos uma madrugada de folga e fomos pra uma festa de uns amigos do Milo. Lá, eu nem lembro o que aconteceu, porque o Shura me fez tomar um negócio chamado _Bloodmary_. Só com o cheiro eu já fiquei doidão. De manhã, eu acordei do lado de uma morena muito bonita, e todos diziam que eu tinha mandando bem, mas quem disse que eu lembrava de alguma coisa?!

.:.. Casa de Capricórnio ..:.

Shura: -Alguns de nós até voltaram com algumas ex-namoradas, como o Aiolia voltou com a Marin e eu com a Shina. Mas, eu a trato como uma amiga. Não consigo esquecer o meu anjo. Aliás, nenhum de nós consegue. Nós nem tínhamos mais esperança de que alguma de vocês voltasse. Aiolia ainda tentou ir pra Angola, atrás da Sabrina. Mas era mais difícil do que ele pensou. Camus foi pra Sibéria, distrair a cabeça, mas voltou em menos de dois dias, alegando que aquele frio dava vontade de dormir abraçado com a Kuray...

.:.. Casa de Aquário ..:.

Camus: -Eu... tentei ligar pra Kuray uma vez, sabe? Só que apenas tocava, ninguém atendia. Acho que o fuso horário nos desencontrava. E, uma vez, uma senhora atendeu, até perguntou se eu me chamava Camus. Eu imaginei que fosse porque meu nome devia ter aparecido no visor do celular. Acho que o nome dela era Michigo, ou algo assim. Quando eu disse que meu nome era realmente Camus, ela me xingou de alguma coisa em japonês e desligou na minha cara. Vai entender...

.:.. Casa de Escorpião ..:.

Milo: -E hoje, quando eu vi a Dora ali, de pé, com as malas na mão, e aquele olhar esperançoso em cima de mim, eu não me agüentei. Quase derrubei ela da escada! Como ela pôde simplesmente ir embora e depois, voltar assim, sem mais nem menos?! Como ela pôde duvidar do meu amor...?

Camila estava pasma com toda a história. Ela, realmente, não fazia idéia de como todos os cavaleiros se sentiam. Agora, parecia que as R.S.H.'s eram as vilãs! Como elas puderam fazer isso com eles? Como?!

Camila: -Ok, agora eu to confusa... eu fico feliz que você tenha se aberto pra mim, Milo. Agradeço a confiança. Mas, um dia, você vai conversar com ela, e vai descobrir o real motivo delas terem ido embora.

Milo: -Conversar com ela? Nem morto e de alma estraçalhada, viu?! Não quero ver aquela baixinha nem pintada de ouro! Ou de armadura de ouro!

Camila: -Homens... –sussurrou ela, colocando a mão na testa.

.:;.. Casa de Áries ..:.

Mu estava mudo havia mais de 30 minutos. Os olhos fixos em algum ponto vazio, as mãos inertes, a lua brilhando sobre seus fios de cabelo cor-de-lavanda. Agatha... morta? Agora que aquela pergunta já não lhe saía da cabeça e Isadora voltara a sentar ao seu lado, ele finalmente resolveu abrir os lábios.

Mu: -Morta...? –balbuciou o cavaleiro, apertando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos.

Isadora: -Ela... morava na Rússia, ce lembra? Então, parece que ela foi atacada... pelos japoneses.

Mu: -Isso eu já imaginava! Mas, por que ela?! Justamente ela!

Isadora: -Eu não sei! –gritou ela, ajoelhando-se. –Só sei que a culpa é minha...

Mu: -Como assim? –perguntou, franzindo os pontos de sua testa.

Era isso que ela estava temendo. O momento de dizer o que havia acontecido, exatamente.

Isadora: -Eu morava no Brasil né... Um dia, eu acordei com um pressentimento horrível! Até falei isso pro meu namorado, mas...

Mu: -Namorado!? Então você tava namorando quando viajou pro Brasil?!

Isadora: -Posso.. terminar? Depois a gente fala disso...

Mu: -Claro...

Isadora: -Nesse dia, um número desconhecido ligou no meu celular. Pelo DDI, eu descobri que se tratava de...

Mu: -S. Petersburgo, Rússia!

Isadora: -Exato! Ah, você não sabe como foi difícil, Mu... –sussurrou ela, afundando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. –Ela me ligou, ainda falou meu nome, num gemido baixo... uma voz sofrida! E, quando eu cheguei lá...

_Flashback_

De acordo com o cartão, era ali mesmo. 'Condomínio Karamaszof – Apartamento 157'. Quando o elevador aproximou-se do 5º andar, a amazona segurou o fôlego. Um cheiro forte de queimado invadira a construção, levando-lhe a conclusão de que, realmente, era tarde demais...

Isadora: -AGATHA!!

Ela entrou no apartamento derrubando a porta com um chute. Entrando, ela viu o corpo de uma linda mulher, loira. Por sorte, a garota estava apenas desmaiada. Antes de continuar, ela pegou a mulher no colo e a colocou a salvo no corredor, onde a fumaça era menos intensa. Quando seguiu adiante, foi abrindo todas as portas e janelas. Foi quando chegou no último quarto do corredor que seu coração ameaçou sair da caixa torácica.

Um ninja trajando uma roupa de linho azul _royal_ estava ajoelhado, ao lado do corpo de Agatha. Sua Agatha... A amazona estava com sua armadura, antes tão reluzente, agora recoberta de cinzas e sangue. Ao redor dos dois, chamas espalhavam-se. Uma cama e um armário estavam pegando fogo, o que completava aquele cenário macabro de dor e morte. A perna direita de Agatha estava num ângulo irregular e uma de suas mãos estava cobrindo seus próprios olhos. Um corte profundo partia de seu peito, atravessando até mesmo a armadura.

O ninja depositou um cravo por dentre os dedos da morta. A pele, antes corada e sardenta de Agatha, agora estava fria e pálida. Quando levantou-se e olhou para Isadora, os olhos lacrimejantes e cheios de ódio da amazona não deixaram outra alternativa para o ninja. Uma adaga dourada veio na direção do rosto de Paixão, que, com uma precisão incrível, agarrou-a no ar e atirou-a no joelho do adversário, que ganiu de dor e agachou-se.

Isadora: -Você vai saber o que acontece com quem mata uma de nós, seu verme!

Paixão desferiu um chute potente na face do ninja, fazendo com que sua carapuça voasse, e ele caísse acidentalmente da janela. Mesmo depois do grito surdo de dor, Isadora olhou pela janela pra ver se o desgraçado estava mesmo morto. Ele ainda estava vivo, mas não conseguia andar devido à adaga no seu joelho.

Com uma sede de vingança, Isadora pulou em um toldo que havia no prédio, do lado esquerdo, e depois pulou diretamente no chão. O ninja estava com seus olhos escuros arregalados. Os cabelos curtos e lisos espalhados por todo o rosto sujo de suor e sangue. Aproximando bem seu rosto do de sua vítima, Isadora cuspiu em seus olhos e sussurrou.

Isadora: -Morra.

Com uma velocidade impressionante, a amazona sacou seu San Ti Kwan, girando-o por todo o seu corpo. A cada movimento, sua arma tornava-se cada vez mais vermelha, mais flamejante. Foi quando ela começou a gira-lo à frente de seu corpo e gritou.

Isadora: -Você vai experimentar A FÚRIA DO ENAMORADO!!

Um inferno de chamas azuis direcionaram-se da arma para o ninja, que ardeu por muitos minutos. A cada minuto, Isadora girava o San Ti Kwan cada vez com mais força e velocidade, enquanto grossas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Foi quando o grito de seu inimigo extinguiu-se no ar que ela diminuiu a velocidade, enquanto pessoas passavam longe da rua, correndo e gritando coisas em russo. Somente quando o bastão esfriou que ela ajoelhou-se e pediu perdão à sua mestra Íris.

Isadora: _Mestra, eu sinto tanto... não pude deixar de vingar a morte de Agatha. Sei que foi errado atacar um inimigo indefeso, mas eu... eu..._

_Fim do Flashback_

O cavaleiro de Áries estava pasmo. A força de Paixão estava além da compreensão de qualquer cavaleiro de ouro. Quando balançou a cabeça para despertar de seus devaneios, Mu deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto pálido pela trágica notícia. Soluços profundos partiam de sua garganta, enquanto que um choro nunca antes libertado saía aos borbotões. O que faria sem sua Agatha... o que...?

.:.. Enquanto isso, na Praia do Tridente ..:.

O barco foi suavemente, estacando o casco grosso e longo nas areias brancas. Um homem muito alto, pele morena e cabelo curtos, desceu da embarcação com uma mala e uma mochila nas costas, e um sorriso incontestável no rosto. As sobrancelhas grossas franziram-se, quando ele olhou tudo ao seu redor. Fazia mais de um ano que estivera fora. Que saudades estava de todos! Dos seus amigos, da sua casa...

Aldebaran: -Até que enfim, Santuário! Já não agüentava mais...

.:.. Salão de Athena ..:.

Quando Saori levantou a cabeça, algo lhe fez sorrir. Talvez tivesse sido o canto de algum pássaro, ao longe, ou quem sabe o sorriso discreto de Tatsume que se aproximou dela para lhe trazer alguma notícia.

Tastume: -Parece que alguém voltou de viagem, senhorita.

Saori: -??

.:.. Casa de Touro ..:.

Milo: -Eu não acredito, cara! O grandalhão voltou!

Shura: -Viva o nosso chifrudo prediletoo!

Aldebaran: -Você nem pode falar nada, hein Shura!

Assim que todos estavam reunidos na segunda casa, comemorando a volta do Grande Chifre, as amazonas organizaram-se num canto. Até agora, ninguém lhes apresentara o tal cavaleiro. E Afrodite nem olhava pra cara de Sophie.

Sophie: -Mas que merda... parece que nós somos invisíveis.

Kurayko: -Isso não pode durar muito, garotas.

Gabriela: -E nem vai!

Todas: -!!

A loira estava com um sorriso mirabolante. Seja lá o que ela tenha pensado, era algo muito legal!

Gabriela: -Esse cavaleiro não é lá essas coisas né? Bom, pior do que um homem sentir ciúmes de um cara bonito...

Isadora: -É ele sentir ciúmes de um cara feio!

Caroline e Vanessa: -Vamo dá em cima do Debaa!

Aldebaran: -Aí, quando eu tava lá, na balada, pegando geral...

Sabrina: -Com licença!

Cavaleiros: -!!

Sem piedade, Hay Lin abriu passagem até o cavaleiro, empurrando Shaka e Aiolia de seu caminho. Os homens estranharam, alguns soltaram risos abafados, mas não comentaram nada. Quando todas as amazonas estavam rodeando o Touro, eles desconfiaram. O que estava acontecendo?

Camila: -Queira desculpar-nos pela falta de cavalheirismo dos nossos namorados. Eles são cavaleiros, mas o resto...

Mu: -Namorados?! Quem elas pensam que são?!

Aldebaran: -Ora ora... quem são as senhoritas?

Todas sorriram e disseram seus nomes, com a voz mais doce que puderam fazer. Até Camila estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Deba sorriu e apresentou-se também.

Aldebaran: -Vocês são amazonas?! Nossa, vocês devem ser bem poderosas!

Isadora: -É melhor ter medo da gente, grandão!

Aldebaran: -Além de, é claro, serem todas tão lindas quanto qualquer modelo brasileira!

As garotas soltaram risinhos abafados, fingiram corar e tudo o mais que pudesse enriquecer aquele teatro. Camus estava mordendo os lábios e Câncer estava nervoso, encostado em uma das pilastras, batendo o pé num ritmo acelerado.

Cilena: -Onde esteve durante todo esse tempo, garotão?

Mephisto: -Garotão?! –sussurrou ele, inconformado.

Aldebaran: -Tarra no Brasil, visitando uns parentes.

Isadora: -Ah! Eu sou brasileira! Que coincidência!

Milo: -Tão grande que dá até vontade de me matar!

Sophie: -Poxa, se nós soubéssemos que você era _tudo isso_, tínhamos mandado a Saori trazer você o mais rápido possível!

Afrodite: -Tudo isso o quê?! Metade dele são só os chifres!!

Aldebaran: -Bom, se as senhoritas me derem licença, eu tenho que guardar minha bagagem e descansar um pouco da viagem.

Todas: -Aaaaaaah...

Aldebaran: -Calma! Nós nos veremos mais tarde.

Sabrina: -Hum! Gostei da idéia!

Aiolia: -Cara! Nem comigo ela era tão assanhada!

Aldebaran: -Não é isso, garotas. Vou dar uma festa aqui em casa, e...

Cavaleiros: -FESTA DO DEBAAAAAA!!

Aldebaran: -...todas vocês estão convidadas!

Cavaleiros: -...

Kurayko: -Ai, que maravilha! Vai ser um prazer festejar seu retorno! Nós todas estamos muito felizes, não é garotas?!

Camus: -Eu também, não se esqueçam de mim! Bah... –disse ele, em tom de deboche.

Aldebaran: -Bom, até mais tarde! Ah, rapazes! Dá pra vocês ficarem? Preciso de ajuda nos preparativos.

Mu: -Seem problema!

Shura: -Tudo para agradar o nosso GRANDE amigo Deba!

Quando todos eles se aproximaram dele e as garotas já estavam na porta, elas se viraram.

Garotas: -Tchaau Debaa... –Dora até manda uma piscadinha, o que faz com que Milo levante sua Agulha Escarlate num impulso. Quando elas já estavam a uma boa distância:

Shaka: -Tchaaau Deeba... Puá!

Aldebaran: -Algum problema com elas, rapazes?

Cavaleiros: -Nãaao! Nenhum, imagine, qué isso... –enquanto falavam, todos abanavam a cabeça, faziam cara de desinteressados, balançavam uma das mãos...

Aldebaran: -Aliá, o que elas quiseram dizer com 'nossos namorados'?

Shura: -Aí é que ta. Você as tratou como garotas comuns. E elas são _nossas namoradas!_

Milo: -SÃO?! –perguntou, voz levantada, olhando espantado para Capricórnio.

Afrodite: -Concordo, Deba. Foi uma afronta sua deixar que nossas namoradas dessem em cima de você!

Aldebaran: -Em cima de mim?! Hahauhauahuahauhaua!! –o grande Touro quase rolava no chão, de tanto rir!

Shaka: -Qual é a piada?! O Touro caiu na lama?

Aldebaran: -Caras, relaxem. Elas só estavam sendo gentis comigo!

Saga: -Isso na sua terra!

Kanon: -Eu nem imagino o que as garotas do Brasil fazem quando dão em cima de alguém...

Aldebaran: -É sério. Tenho o maior respeito por vocês, caras! Nunca furaria o olho de ninguém.

Mephisto: -Bom saber. Porque, se o fizesse, eu iria arrancar os seus olhos!

Aldebaran: -Ao invés de discutirmos isso, por que não preparamos as bebidas?!

Aiolia: -Tá né... a propósito, Deba. O que vai ter nessa festa, além de uns gorós?

Aldebaran: -Feijoada!! O que mais?!

Shaka: -Ai meu estômago...

Afrodite: -A noite vai ser longa!

.:.. Mais à noite, na segunda casa do Santuário ..:.

Caroline: -_E vai rolar a festa! Vai rolar..._

Vanessa: -Não tinha uma música pior não?

As gêmeas foram as primeiras a chegarem na festa. A decoração estava bem neutra, o que demonstrava que ninguém fazia aniversário ou que não era Halloween. Mas a mesa de comes e bebes era imensa! Logo ao entrarem, encontraram seus anfitriões, Aiolia e Afrodite.

Aiolia: -Mas que honra encontrá-las tão cedo! –disse, beijando a mão de Vanessa.

Afrodite: -Se me permite um comentário, garotas, estão lindas!

E estavam mesmo. Vanessa estava bem rebelde, com uma calça _jeans_, um par de _All Stars _vermelhos e uma blusa com a estampa do Superman. Já Caroline estava bem meiga, com um vestido preto de listras brancas, sandália rasteira e o cabelo preso em duas trancinhas.

Kurayko: -Hum, será que eu consigo falar com o Camus hoje?

Sophie: -Você não vai falar com ninguém! Lembra do nosso plano.

Kurayko: -A gente vai dar em cima do Deba de novo?! –disse ela, choramingando.

Sophie: -Não! Provavelmente, não será só nós e os cavaleiros de ouro nessa festa, saca?

Kurayko: -É mesmo...

Assim que entraram, também deram de cara com Aiolia e Afrodite. Leão cumprimentou as duas gentilmente, enquanto Peixes mantinha a expressão fria e apenas sorriu para Kurayko.

Sophie: -Caralho, que saco! Será que eles nunca vão esquecer disso!? Tô com tanta saudade do meu peixinho...

Apesar de ter ignorado Tristeza, Afrodite não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela estava vaidosa aquela noite. Os cabelos alisados; a maquiagem leve nos olhos, mas expressiva nos lábios; a blusa decotada e a saia longa davam-lhe um destaque especial, e o barulho das botas de salto alto da amazona ecoavam por todos os lados.

Mesmo sabendo dos planos das amigas, Amor não cansou de procurar Camus com os olhos por todo o salão. Depois de alguns minutos, decidiu distrair-se, pegando uma bebida. Kurayko também estava encantadora. Com uma blusa preta de gola alta e manga longa, saia _jeans_ e salto alto preto também. Os cabelos agora estavam diferentes; escuros ainda, mas com longas mechas violetas, e os olhos também escuros, estavam envoltos por uma sombra cinza de tom metálico, e os lábios, de um vermelho escuro e profundo.

Hay Lin: -Nhaa... eu ainda acho que devia ter vindo com uma calça e uma blusa mais comportada... to me sentindo nua desse jeito!

Sabrina: -Deixa de frescura, sua china louca! Ce ta tão linda assim, ninguém vai resistir de te 'comer com os olhos'. Inclusive o Shaka!

E era tudo verdade. Quando entraram no salão, todas as meninas ficaram impressionadas! E os rapazes adoraram. Amizade estava com um vestido curto, cinza prateado, salto alto preto e uma tiara prateada nos cabelos, dando destaque à sua recém-cortada franjinha. Os lábios rosados, as bochechas brilhantes e os olhos escuros pelo lápis completavam o visual da amazona, que estava se sentindo irresistível.

E Sabrina não ficara muito pra trás. Depois daquele incidente com o vestido na casa de Leão, ela o esquecera lá, mas comprara um muito parecido quando estivera na Rússia, o que impressionou muito Aiolia. Os seios grandes da jovem eram o destaque da produção, com um vestido branco de estampa com flores vermelhas e amarelas. Um par de sandálias rasteira vermelhas e um par de enormes brincos também vermelhos combinavam tudo. O colar com um pingente de um coração vermelho chamavam ainda mais a atenção para seu colo, enquanto que seu rosto estava iluminado por uma sombra azul metálica e os lábios com um batom marrom claro.

Enquanto Virgem olhava impressionado para Hay Lin, ele comentou com Shura, que estava ao seu lado.

Shaka: -Cara, eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse se vestir assim, um dia...

Shura: -Mas ela ficou linda pra caralho, hein!

Shaka: -Alá como fala da minha mina, hein chifrudo!

Shura: -Credo, num dá nem mais pra brincar nesse lugar...

Gabriela: -Alá, sua poia, a festa já começou!

Cilena: -Taqueopariu! Vamo logo né!

Gabriela: -Peraê que eu to de salto, porra!

Mesmo atrasadas, elas suspiraram de alívio ao perceberem que nem tinha tanta gente assim no salão. Capricórnio ficara o tempo todo olhando pra entrada do salão, pra saber quando que Gabi iria chegar. E ela estava tão divina! Com os cabelos loiros soltos e o rosto brilhando pela maquiagem, tudo nela prendia sua atenção. Uma calça de algodão caía perfeitamente nas curvas da francesa, enquanto que uma blusa branca meio transparente dava destaque ao seu sutiã azul-claro, e o salto branco combinava com todo o visual da amazona.

Mu: -Gabi, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas todo mundo ta vendo que seu sutiã é azul-claro e tem uma borboletinha aqui no meio...

Gabriela: -Por que você acha que eu coloquei um sutiã tão bonito, Áries? –disse ela, dando uma piscadinha, acompanhada de um sorriso.

Mu: -Que saudade das garotas comportadas de antigamente...

Kanon: -Mu... por algum acaso você é gay?! Os homens tem de dar graças à Zeus pelas garotas de hoje serem mais ousadas!

Já Cilena estava a morena mais sensual daquele lugar. Os cabelos presos num coque, brincos azuis balançavam em suas orelhas, enquanto que uma blusa preta também meio transparente (e decotada) davam um destaque perfeito, juntamente com um pingente de uma estrela azul e pulseiras brancas enormes em seus pulsos. Uma saia de cetim preta bem justa dava um ar formal à amazona, juntamente com as botas de couro e cano longo.

Saga: -Máscara, cê num se importa se eu for lá e passar a mão na bunda da sua 'namorada', né?

Mephisto: -QUÊ?! –bufou ele, levantando um punho.

Saga: -Hahauhuahuahauahuahau! Brincadeira, não ia te fazer mais um chifrudo do Santuário...

Camila: -Aposto que nós seremos as primeiras a chegarem!

Isadora: -Não tenho tanta certeza. Você demorou tanto pra escolher o batom que ia usar...

E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Ao chegarem lá, todos já haviam chegado. Até os outros convidados, isto é, os cavaleiros de bronze. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estavam perto da mesa de comes e bebes, admirando a 'paisagem'. Tinham até umas garotas por ali que elas não conheciam, o que as deixou com um pouco de medo. E se algumas delas tentassem dar em cima de seus cavaleiros?

Aldebaran: -Alá Milo, tua namorada chegou.

Milo: -Já disse que ela não é a minha namorada, cacete!

Mas, depois que Milo a viu daquele jeito, ele até quis que ela fosse. Com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto bem curto, com uma estampa de flores no peito, um par de sandálias prateadas de salto baixo, cabelos soltos com uma pequena flor branca no lado direito. A maquiagem também estava perfeita, com olhos envoltos por uma sombra preta e os lábios delineados por um batom vermelho bem puro. Daquele jeito, todos podiam ver que a amazona tinha uma tatuagem na perna direita: um cisne de asas abertas.

Hyoga: -Ah, essa já ta no papo!

Shiryu: -Você quis dizer 'no pato', né?

Enquanto isso, Áries estava olhando curioso para Camila. A blusa preta bem decotada, a calça _jeans_ modelando a cinturinha, o salto preto e branco de bico fino, os cabelos de um ruivo flamejante soltos. A maquiagem estava bem clara, um blush rosado nas maçãs do rosto, os olhos escuros pelo lápis e os lábios brilhando pelo gloss.

Isadora: -Ce ta melhor, Mu? –disse ela, esboçando uma expressão preocupada.

Mu: -Tô melhorando, meu anjo...

Kanon: -Quê que aconteceu pra ela te perguntar isso, cara?

Mu: -Não é da sua conta, Gêmeos!

Kanon: -Ninguém tem paciência comigo...

Isadora: -Ah, fico tão feliz! Aproveitando que você ta melhor, queria te apresentar a nova amazona do Ciúmes, Camila.

Áries corou quando a garota o olhou com curiosidade, como ele estava fazendo há alguns minutos atrás. Mas, logo a lembrança cortante de Agatha voltou á tona, e o sorriso desapareceu como fumaça no ar.

Camila: -Algum problema, moço? –pergunta ela, com um sorriso inocente.

Mu: -Nenhum! –disse ele, espontaneamente. –Vamos lá pegar alguma coisa pra beber? –ele estende seu braço para Ciúmes, que aceita alegremente.

Isadora: -Esses dois...

Kurayko estava a cumprimentar as gêmeas, quando Sophie chega e enturma-se na conversa.

Sophie: -Qual é o papo? Qual é o papoo?

Caroline: -Tá cheio de gente bonita, esse lugar!

Vanessa: -Concordo. Ah, aqueles franguinhos de bronze... –sussurrava ela, abanando-se e deixando as pernas amolecerem.

Kurayko: -Tem razão, meu anjo. Mas, o que vamos fazer?

Sophie: -Como assim?

Kurayko: -Ué, eu não to afim de ficar com mais ninguém nessa festa, a não ser o meu gelinho esquentado. Quem tá comigo?

Caroline: -Olha, Kuray... eu até acho o Camus bonito, mas...

Kurayko: -Não! –assustou-se ela, caindo no chão. –Vamos pôr nosso plano em prática ou não?

Vanessa: -Ah, entendi! Peraê, a Dora tá chegando. Ela é ótima pra começar essas coisas...

A amazona da Paixão vinha chegando de um jeito sensual, fazendo as amigas rirem.

Isadora: -Impressão minha ou eu escutei meu nome saindo de alguma dessas bocas sexys? –disse ela, sorrindo para as gêmeas.

Sophie: -É sim. A gente tava te esperando pra começar nosso plano.

Isadora: -Aah! Bom saber... –ela passa os olhos pelo salão em questão de segundos. –Pelo visto, não temos muitas vítimas de qualidade. Eu pego o loiro! –esta última ela disse com velocidade.

Kurayko: -Oh, men! –lamentou a morena. –Ok, eu pego o cabeludo chinês!

Caroline: -Eu e a VanVan agradecemos a oportunidade, mas nós temos ooutros planos...

Sophie: -Vão abandonar a gente?! Eu fico com a bonequinha de cabelo verde!! –termina ela, rapidamente.

Vanessa: -Relaxa. Nós vamos chamar a Cilena e a Gabriela pra ajudar vocês.

Kurayko: -Melhor! Grandes amigas vocês são... humpf! –fazendo uma cara de emburrada, ela ainda mostra a linguá para as gêmeas, que saem do salão, fazendo caretas também.

Felicidade não conseguia mexer um músculo. Estava abismada. Seu olhar ficara daquele jeito desde que vira uma linda mulher de cabelos verdes sentar-se no colo de Shura e dar-lhe um beijo repleto de paixão e desejo. Os olhos claros pareciam mortos, mas vertiam lágrimas lentamente. Tentou despertar quando viu Ying se aproximando, mas seus pensamentos ficaram atentos a qualquer movimento daquela mulher.

Caroline: -A Dora tá te chamando. Parece que elas vão começar o plano principal. Tem ainda um garoto lá pra você escolher. Parece que um dos pangarés tá com a Saori e... –ela diminui o tom da voz, quando percebe o rosto molhado da amiga.

Gabriela: -Eu não vou participar.

Caroline: -Meu anjo! Que aconteceu? –desistindo de tentar arrancar alguma palavra da amazona, ela apenas segue seu olhar. E aquela visão deixa Ying puta da vida.

Gabriela: -Porque... –ela queria dar uma resposta melhor do que 'acabei de entrar em depressão'.

Caroline: -Fica aqui. Eu vou chamar a Cilena. E você, para de olhar pra aquilo! –ela segura o rosto rosado de Gabi entre uma das mãos e, com a outra, vira-se e pega um drinque. –Bebe.

A loira olhou conformada para a taça de líquido transparente e uma azeitona mergulhada.

Cilena: -Veeem! Eu quero dançaaaaaaar! –ela puxava um dos braços de Hay Lin, que já estava se cansando daquela cena.

Hay Lin: -Mas eu não sei dançar, louca!

Cilena: -É fácil e divertido! Vem que eu te ensino. Além disso, isso pode chamar a atenção de outras pessoas!

A chinesinha parou e refletiu por um minuto. Quando estava quase aceitando, ela viu Caroline aproximando-se.

Caroline: -Ótimo! Você não tá chorando. Vem, Kuray, Sophie e Dora precisam de você para começarem aqueele plano!

Cilena: -Xii! Tem razão! Sobrou alguém pra mim?

Caroline: -Creio eu que um dos mais bonitos...

Ódio logo soltou do braço de Amizade e foi acompanhar Caroline. Desamparada, sentou-se e pediu ao _barman_ um licor de framboesa. Foi quando seus olhos interessaram-se pelo rapaz.

Jabu: -O quê?

Hay Lin: -Não. Eu tava só... –suas palavras se perderam, enquanto ela olhava para o brilho dos cabelos louros escuros do jovem. –Nada. E o meu licor? –resmungou ela, sorrindo em seguida.

Hyoga estava distraído, olhando para as cores das milhares de bebidas daquela mesa longa de toalha branca. Foi quando, com o canto dos olhos azuis, viu aquela estonteante garota andar em sua direção. Disfarçando, fingiu pegar uma taça de vinho. A moça olhou para ele de soslaio, com aqueles olhos misteriosos. Os cabelos esvoaçando por onde quer que passasse. Ela parou de frente à mesa, o salto cessando o barulho. Apanhou uma taça do mesmo vinho que o cavaleiro havia pegado. Ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e a fitou longamente, quando ela virou os olhos para ele.

Isadora: -Olá.

Hyoga: -Oi... –estranha ele. Por que ela estava conversando com ele?

Isadora: -Hum... –sussurra ela, saboreando o vinho por entre os lábios. –Uma delícia, não?

Hyoga: -Certamente... –diz ele, com uma voz baixa, tomando um gole de seu vinho também.

Isadora: -Ah! –sobressalta-se ela, assustando o cavaleiro. –Perdoe-me minha falta de etiqueta. –ela apoia a taça na mesa e estende a mão ao loiro. –Isadora.

Hyoga: -Muito prazer. Hyoga. –ele beija-lhe delicadamente a mão pálida. Estava fazendo o jogo dela.

Isadora: -Então... você é um cavaleiro, também?

Hyoga: -Sim. Cisne. –ele sorriu, lembrando-se da tatuagem da moça.

Isadora: -Que graça. Você viu a minha tatuagem quando entrei, não é?

O pat... quer dizer, Cisne ficou sem-graça com a observação dela. Então, ficou tão na cara assim que ele a olhava desde que ela chegara?

Hyoga: -Sim. É... linda.

Isadora: -Lembra-me a minha infância. Sabe por que? –pergunta ela, com um sorriso inocente.

Hyoga: -Não. –responde ele, interessando-se por aquela figura, que parecia ter tanto a oferecer, muito além do que só uma beleza diferente.

Isadora: -Porque eu passei a maior parte da minha vida treinando ao lado de um lago. Um lago repleto de cisnes.

O cavaleiro suspirou suavemente. Quando respirou, sentiu o perfume dela. Cítrico. Misterioso. Ela o olhou, desafiadora, por alguns segundos, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele iria dizer em seguida.

Hyoga: -É uma amazona, também, certo? Eu e meus amigos ouvimos falar de vocês, Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos.

Isadora: -É... –sussurra ela, concordando com os olhos.

Hyoga: -E onde treinou durante tanto tempo?

Seus olhos sorriram mais uma vez. O papo ia render.

Sentada sozinha num canto do salão, Sabrina olhava tudo de longe, como se fosse uma ave rapina. Porém, seus olhos escuros estavam muito opacos. A ausência de Leão afligia-lhe a alma. E, pior do que isso, era saber que ele não estava sozinho. Quando ela entrou no salão, ele já estava acompanhado de uma mulher de corpo repleto de curvas, cabelos ruivos longos e de aspecto bagunçado. Mas, aquilo dava um ar rebelde à mulher. Ela era uma mulher, sim, e não uma garotinha como a pobre amazona da Inveja. Uma lágrima ameaçou cair, mas a amazona não se atreveu a deixá-la cair, passando suavemente um lenço pelos olhos.

Vanessa: -Ah! Vamô, chega de deprê! A festa tá tocando uma música ótima, tá cheia de bebida espalhada pelas mesas e a feijoada, então! Já experimentou?

Sabrina: -Pra falar a verdade, não... –diz ela, sorrindo do jeito espontâneo da amiga.

Vanessa: -Então, aproveita! Porque eu e minha gêmea temos um plano magnífico para o final da noite!

Mesmo com um certo receio das palavras de Yang, a amazona levantou-se e foi buscar um prato de feijoada, acompanhado de um copo de caipirinha bem gelada.

Perdido na multidão, Shaka olhava para todos os lados. Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de festa, ainda mais regada a música alta e muita bebida alcoólica. Foi quando, num de seus passeios, deixou os olhos na expressão diferente de Hay Lin. Ela estava estranha. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, o sorriso não lhe escapava dos lábios e os olhos pareciam sorrir para Jabu, o _barman_ da noite.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Ela? Com Jabu?! Sua amazona estava mesmo diferente. O vestido estava lááá em cima, e ela nem sequer havia se preocupado em arrumar. Nesse momento, seus olhos viram três copos vazios em cima do balcão, de frente à amazona, e mais um em sua mão, até a metade de licor de tutti-frutti. Aquilo já era demais. Quando estava perto da saída, alguém gritou às suas costas.

Mephisto: -E aonde você pensa que vai, loiro?!

Câncer veio bem rapidinho ao encontro de Virgem, que suspirou, desolado, e fez menção de continuar seu caminho.

Mephisto: -Pois pode ir parando. –ele segura o amigo pelos ombros. –Não é por causa de nenhuma delas que qualquer um de nós vai perder esse festão.

Shaka: -Máscara, eu não...

Mephisto: -Tu nada, caraleo! Vai entrar e vai beber até cair!

Shaka: -Por Buda...

Sophie estava decidida a chamar a atenção de Afrodite. Por isso, ajeitou o decote, passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi andando na direção de Shun, a bonequinha de cabelo verde. Chegando perto dele, sorriu sem cerimônia, o que deixou o cavaleiro confuso. Mas, educado como sempre, ele sorriu de volta, e até ofereceu o outro lugar de sua mesa.

Sophie: -Obrigada! –diz ela, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas, ao mesmo tempo que levava um gole da caipirinha aos lábios.

Shun: Não há de quê, senhorita...

Sophie: -Claro! Sophie.

Shun: -Prazer. Shun.

Ela sorriu largamente, fazendo com que seus olhos transparentes brilhassem. O cavaleiro encantou-se. O brilho na maquiagem dela estava perfeito. Os lábios, perfeitamente destacados. E os cílios pareciam de uma boneca de porcelana.

Sophie: -Andrômeda, certo? –pergunta ela, fingindo indecisão.

Shun: -Exato. E você é uma das novas amazonas?

Sophie: -Eu mesma! Sophie da Tristeza.

Shun: -Curioso. –ele perdeu seu olhar por um instante nas botas da jovem. –Então, como é sua estratégia de batalha?

Sophie: -Eu uso um Fu Mei Pin, chicote de sete rabos, pra atacar. Por isso, prefiro ficar á distância.

Shun: -Incrível! –exalta-se o cavaleiro, notando a semelhança entre o dito chicote e suas correntes. –E quais as suas técnicas?

Sophie: -São baseadas em armas de fogo, como bombas e granadas. Mas, eu posso invocar um Cerberus! –gaba-se ela, confiante.

Shun: -Nossa! Que coisa mais malévola!

Sophie: _Esse garoto hein... sei não. Acho que ele é do outro time. No caso, do MEU time!_

Isadora: -Você não acredita! –a amazona estava com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso levado. –Sabe o que ele fez?

Hyoga: -Não! Conta aí! –o cavaleiro também estava animado, ao lado de uma garota linda e bem-humorada como Isadora.

Ao longe, Milo olhava tudo com muito ciúmes, nenhuma novidade pra Kanon.

Kanon: -Bom, eu vou encomendar chifres pra sua armadura, meu caro... –diz ele, dando um tapinha no ombro de Escorpião.

Milo: -Não viaja! Cadê aquela amiga gostosa dela? Cadê?! –ele olha ferozmente à sua volta, procurando por Ciúmes.

Kanon: -A tal da Camila? Já era. Tá com o Mu.

Milo: -Traidor... humpf.

Depois, Gêmeos ficou distraído, à procura de sua musa inspiradora. Onde aquelas gêmeas se enfiaram, afinal?

Enquanto isso, num dos cantos do salão.

Saga: -Essa garota não perde o jeito. Pára de dar em cima de um gay e vai dar em cima de outro! –ria o cavaleiro, apontando para Sophie. Afrodite o congelou com os olhos.

Afrodite: -Ela não sabe o que está fazendo. Deve tá morrendo de saudades de mim!

Saga: -Falou o gostoso!

Afrodite: -Tô falando sério! Alá, o sorriso nervoso dela. Os olhares falsamente interessados. E, direto, ela olha pra mim de soslaio, só pra ver se eu tô de olho.

Saga: -Tem certeza que você tá falando da Sophie?

Afrodite: -Eu não sei porque ela fez isso comigo... eu a amava tanto!

Saga: -Foi você que a ignorou na entrada da festa. Seus olhos se cruzam a todo instante. Não sei por que ainda não foi nem cumprimentá-la.

Afrodite: -E você tá falando muito com a Caroline, né?

Saga: -Ei! Cada caso é um caso! –disse ele, ficando sério.

Afrodite: -Esquece. Alá, ela tá começando a ficar entediada!

Saga: -Será que ele já contou que é gay?

Afrodite: -Ele não é gay!

Saga: -Há! Falou o cara com o nome mais másculo que eu já ouvi! –foi quando, com movimento de seus dedos, uma Rosa Sangrenta surgiu nas mãos de Peixes, fazendo com que Saga saísse de fininho.

Era indescritível a saudade que ele tinha da sua menina. Ainda lembrava-se claramente do dia que ela fora embora. Ele acordou, com seus soluços. Encontrou-a de malas prontas para deixar a Grécia. E seu coração. Droga! Era tão difícil o frio cavaleiro de Peixes amar alguém! Seus olhos escureceram quando viram sua amazona tão longe de si. Seus braços formigaram, pedindo para senti-la mais uma vez. Seus lábios tremeram, suplicando pelo calor da boca da amada. Mas sua mente gritava profundamente. Não, de novo não...

Agora, era a vez de Cilena atacar. Intimamente, ela esperava que aquele plano desse certo. Ela não agüentava mais a cara de desdém com que Máscara da Morte a fitava.

Ela olhou sua vítima. Cabelos curtos, azuis e bagunçados. Expressão mal-humorada, mas pervertida. Os braços musculosos cruzados, dando a entender que não queria ninguém por perto. Mas será que aquele garoto iria resistir à presença da amazona do Ódio? Ela decidiu atacar fogo contra fogo. Passou pela mesa de bebidas e pegou uma taça de vinho. Ao passar em frente ao cavaleiro de Phoenix, que a comeu com os olhos, ela fingiu tropeçar e derrubou o vinho em sua camiseta pólo verde escura.

Cilena: -Ai, caramba! Desculpa moço! –ela fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, mas Ikki fechou a expressão mais ainda e bufou.

Ikki: -Olha por onde anda, tapada!

Cilena: -É a sua mãe! Alá, sujou tudo! Deixa que eu ajudo. –ela pega um guardanapo e faz questão de ajudar a tirar o excesso do vinho, mas o cavaleiro estava realmente irritado.

Ikki: -Não preciso de garotas como você!

Cilena: -Vai ser grosso assim no Inferno! –disse ela em voz alta.

Ikki: -Ah é? Volta aqui então!

Bruscamente, ele agarrou o pulso dela, o que fez a garota sorrir. Ele era do jeitinho que imaginara.

Ikki: -Não precisa ir embora tão pressa, doçura. –disse ele, amaciando a voz.

Cilena: -Pensei que você fosse pular no meu pescoço...

Ikki: -Eu só pularia nele pra fazer coisas que você quer... –sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido da amazona. Talvez as coisas estivessem ficando um pouco fora de controle.

Cilena: -Me desculpa mesmo. Não foi minha intenção, moço!

Ikki: -Você pode se desculpar comigo me falando mais de você. –ele se afasta um pouco e pega dois drinques da mesa.

Um pouco? Não, estava bem fora do controle!

Kurayko: _Tá legal, chega de enrolação!_

Jogando seu cabelo com todo o charme, a amazona andou sensualmente até o cavaleiro de Dragão, que estava distraído olhando para a janela. Com uma capirinha em mãos, ela ficou ao seu lado e, somente quando ele notou é que ela exclamou.

Kurayko: -Oh minha nossa! Você é o Shiryu, Cavaleiro de Dragão?! –o chinês olha à sua volta, confuso.

Shiryu: -É... sou eu mesmo.

Kurayko: -Aaai! Eu sou sua fã, cara! –diz ela, agarrando o cavaleiro para um abraço forte.

Shiryu: -Uau! –sussurra ele, sentindo uma garota linda como ela tão próxima dele.

Kurayko: -Me dá um autógrafo! Aii, nem acreditoo!- ela realmente estava parecendo uma fã louca que encontra os Backstreet Boys no meio da rua.

Shiryu: -Tá! Onde eu assino?

Kurayko: -No meu sutiã!

...Um minuto de silêncio constrangedor.

Kurayko: -É brincadeiraaa! Assina nesse guardanapo.

Shiryu: -Hehe... claro! –diz ele, sorrindo falsamente.

Depois daquela brincadeira, Dragão passou a pensar com a cabeça de baixo, que estava mais animada aquela noite.

Shiryu: -E você é...? –pergunta ele, tentando se distrair da proposta indecente da jovem.

Kurayko: -Uma amazona também! Kurayko do Amor! –diz ela, sorridente. –Quer um autógrafo também?!

Shiryu: -Ah, não! Que isso, estou sem guardanapos.

Kurayko: -Eu posso autografar na sua cueca!

... Mas um minuto de silêncio beem constrangido.

Kurayko: -É brincadeiraaaaa!!

A amazona da Tristeza já estava entediada do papo 'levinho' que estava tendo com Shun. Daquele jeito, Afrodite só riria da cara dela. Tinha que mostrar pra ele que ele tem muitos motivos pra ter ciúmes.

Shun: -Ai eu gritei 'Ikki!' e ele apareceu e me salvou! E teve aquela outra vez...

Sophie: -Er... Shun? Minha boneq... Quer dizer, meu anjo. Podemos ir lá pra fora?

O jovem cavaleiro fitou-a estranhamente. Por um instante, os olhos verdes da criatura encantaram Sophie.

Shun: -Tá. Mas... por quê?!

Sophie: -Tá tão calor aqui, sabe...

Finalmente, o garotinho percebeu aonde ela queria chegar: No quarto dele. Ou, na localidade mais próxima.

Shun: -Ahn, Sophie... eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa. –o coração da amazona disparou.

Sophie: -Fala, querido. –sussurra ela, com uma voz sexy.

Shun: -É que... err, olha, não é por nada não. Você é muito bonita, mas... eu percebi suas intenções e quero te falar que eu não... quero nada com você, ok? –o cavaleiro estava feito um tomate.

Sophie: -Ahn? Sem problema. –diz ela, fingindo desapontamento na voz. –Mas, por que?

Não que aquilo realmente lhe interessasse, mas ela precisava saber se ele era uma frutinha!

Shun: -É que... bom, como eu te digo isso? É meio complicado!

Sophie: _Aaah..._

Shun: -Bom, eu vou tentar ser bem direto.

Sophie: _Gay não. Gay não. Gay não. Gay não!_

Shun: -Poxa nunca foi tão difícil! As garotas sempre ficam decepcionadas quando eu digo isso a elas...

Sophie: _GAY NÃO! GAY NÃO! GAY NÃO! GAY NÃÃÃO!!_

Shun: -É que eu sou um cara... comprometido. Saca? –a amazona olhou pra ele. –A minha namorada não pôde vir. Teve que ficar lá no Japão.

Sophie: -Ah! Você é comprometido, é?! Ufa!!

Quanto à Cilena... se eu havia dito que a situação estava bem fora de controle, eu quis dizer MUITO fora de controle! O cavaleiro já havia tomado dois copos de batida de maracujá e estava grudado no pescoço da amazona há uns 10 minutos.

Ikki: -Não quer ir lá pra fora? –pergunta ele, em meio a mais beijos e beijos no cangote da moça.

Cilena: -Ok! Você já tá pegando pesado.

Ikki: -Pensei que gostasse de homem!

Ela estranhou a fala dele.

Cilena: -O que você quis dizer com isso?

Ikki: -Que, pelo seu jeito durão, eu até podia dizer que você é uma baita duma sapatão!

Cilena bufou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. E não se conteu. A perna subiu como num ato reflexo. E os ovinhos de Phoenix estavam bem no meio do caminho da bota da amazona.

Um pouco longe dali, Gêmeos procurava Caroline com seu olhar. Quando as achou, ambas estavam entrando no salão, com uma garrafa de _vodka_ vazia. Franziu a sobrancelha, perguntando-se o que elas fariam com aquilo. Mas, logo, todos os olhares do salão dirigiram-se à um só lugar.

O balcão do bar.

Jabu: -Pegae o microfone.

Hay Lin: -Uuh! –gritou ela, no microfone. –Aee! Eu vou cantar! E todo mundo vai ficar quietinho pra me ouvir cantar! –a voz, meio rouca, estava cambaleante. A amazona subira no balcão onde antes estava conversando com Jabu. Ao seu pé, 5 copos vazios de licores de vários sabores.

Distraído bebendo uma Coca-Cola, Shaka nem vira ainda o que estava acontecendo.Foi quando a voz engraçada de Máscara da Morte o tirou dos devaneios.

Mephisto: -Ae! O show vai começar! –disse ele, alto, largando um copo de caipirinha na mesa em que estava e batendo palmas. Logo, todos o acompanharam.

Hay Lin: -Eu vou cantaaar... Rosas! –disse ela, de supetão.

O loiro estava embasbacado. Amizade estava bêbada. De um jeito que ele jamais imaginara antes! As pernas brancas e bem torneadas encantava a todos os cavaleiros, apesar da amazona ser bem magrinha. O vestido curto era um deleite para os olhos.

Shaka: -Eu não acredito...

Ele saiu da mesa e foi para mais perto do balcão. A amazona olhou pra ele e mandou uma piscadela.

Hay Lin: -Uh! E ai, gatão?

Shaka: -Hay, por que você não...

Hay Lin: -Larga meu pé! Eu vou cantar agora!

A música de fundo começa, e a voz dela ecoa com a ajuda do microfone:

Hay Lin: -_Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser_

_Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar_

_De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser_

_Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar!_

_Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser_

_Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar_

_De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser_

_Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar!_

_Porque eu sou feita pro amor da cabeça aos pés_

_E não faço outra coisa do que me doar_

_Se causei alguma dor, não foi por querer_

_Nunca tive a intenção de te machucaaaaaaar!_

_Porque eu gosto é de rosas, e rosas, e rosas_

_Acompanhadas de um bilhete me deixam nervosa_

_Toda mulher gosta de rosas, e rosas, e rosas_

_Muitas vezes são vermelhas, mas sempre são rosas!_

Saga: -Realmente. Mulheres gostam tanto de rosas que até o Dite virou uma!

De repente, Gêmeos viu uma rosa vermelha cheia de espinhos voar na sua direção.

Hay Lin: -_Se o teu santo por acaso não bater com o meu_

_Eu retomo o meu caminho e nada a declarar_

_Meia culpa, cada um que vá cuidar do seu_

_Se for só um arranhão, eu não vou nem soprar!_

_Porque eu sou feita pro amor da cabeça aos pés_

_E não faço outra coisa do que me doar_

_Se causei alguma dor, não foi por querer_

_Nunca tive a intenção de te machucaaaaaaar!_

_Porque eu gosto é de rosas, e rosas, e rosas_

_Acompanhadas de um bilhete me deixam nervosa_

_Toda mulher gosta de rosas, e rosas, e rosas_

_Muitas vezes são vermelhas, mas sempre são rosas!_

Pra não contrariar a bêbada, as amazonas só se aproximaram de Hay Lin quando a música havia acabado. Caroline e Vanessa seguraram as mãos dela, uma de cada lado, enquanto Kuray pegou uma perna e Isadora a outra, fazendo com que Amizade sentasse no ombro das amazonas.

Hay Lin: -Eu sou a dona do muundo!

Cilena: -Argh! Cadê o balde de água fria? Cadê?!

Sabrina: -Credo, Cissa! Deixa ela se recuperar!

Gabriela: -Foi tudo culpa nossa. Cada uma estava tão afundada em seus problemas que ninguém notou na chinezinha!

Cilena: -Eu a abandonei junto com aquele _barman_ idiota que...

Hay Lin: -Eeeei! Não fala assim do meu amoor... –diz ela, olhando para Cissa.

Isadora: -Ai, pronto.

Marin: -Era ela a sua ex namorada?

Marin estava sentada ao lado de Aiolia, que olhava a situação com um sorriso sarcástico. Quando surpreendeu-se com a pergunta da amante.

Aiolia: -Ela? Não, amor!

Marin: -Ah... –ela enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos, pensativa. –Quem era, então?

Aiolia: -Você quer mesmo saber? –pergunta ele, fitando os olhos curiosos da Águia.

Marin: -Quero. Afinal, tenho que tirar ela da sua cabeça.

Aiolia: -O quê?! –o cavaleiro solta um riso nervoso. –Pra quê?! Não tem mais ninguém na minha cabeça, amor. Só você. –ele termina dando um selinho na namorada.

Marin: -Mesmo assim... –ela acaricia as bochechas de Leão. –Mostra. Quem é?

O cavaleiro suspirou. Mulher era um bicho teimoso! Receando olhar novamente para Sabrina, ele enrolou um pouco para achá-la. Mesmo sabendo o tempo todo onde ela estava. Então, distraídamente apontou a amazona para Marin.

Marin: -Aquela moreninha ali? –pergunta ela, meio sorrindo.

Aiolia: -É, sim. –ele franze o cenho.

Marin: -Ah, com o quê eu estava me preocupando, afinal?! –diz ela, sorridente, abraçando o namorado. Mas, é afastada levemente.

Aiolia: -Ououou... –ele coça a cabeça. –O que você quis dizer? Que ela não é bonita?!

Marin: -Bonita? –a amazona olha novamente para Inveja. –Não tanto. Além disso, ela parece ser tão fraquinha...

Aiolia: -Por que? Eu a acho linda, com aquela cor de pele exuberante, aqueles seios que...

Foi quando Leão percebeu pra quem ele estava falando tudo aquilo.

Marin: -Ah é? Gosta tanto assim dela?! –ela pega uma taça de _gyn_ e joga na cara do cavaleiro. –É toda sua.

Se as amazonas achavam que a confusão já estava feita, é porque elas ainda não haviam escutado o que as gêmeas tinham pra dizer.

Camila: -Fala logo o que vocês querem!

Caroline sorriu tão inocente como um garotinho quando amarra latinhas no rabo de um gato, enquanto que Vanessa tirava de suas costas, uma garrafa vazia de _vodka._

Isadora: -Mas a melhor parte da garrafa já foi embora!

Vanessa: -É aí que você se engana!

Quando a festa já estava menos agitada, algumas pessoas já estava saindo e outras já estavam cantando sertanejo de tanto beber, as gêmeas pediram que todas as amazonas fossem saindo pelo salão para fazerem apenas uma perguntinha.

Gabriela: -Quer brincar de Verdade ou Desafio?!

Camus: -Ah, claro. Olha pra mim, eu tenho 14 anos!

Sophie: -Vai, Camuzinhu! Vai ser legal! Alá, todo mundo vai participar!

Camus: -Você quis dizer 'todas as amazonas', né? Porque eu não vou, e aposto que mais nenhum outro cavaleiro vai querer brincar!

De repente, Aquário escuta uma conversa do lado dele.

Mu: -Verdade ou Desafio?! Adoro!! Não brinco desde a oitava série!

Sophie: -...E então?

Shura: -Há! Depende. Não pode ser só Desafio?

Sabrina: -Talvez depois eu consiga manipular as garotas. Aí a gente faz só Desafio. –a morena sorri malevolamente.

Shura: -E quem sabe eu não manipulo o Deba pra jogar a cabeça dele no fundo da privada?

Aiolia: -Verdade ou Desafio? Não seria Verdade ou Conseqüência?

Caroline: -Ah, e o que importa o nome? Que tal?

Aiolia: -Tá né. A Marin já foi embora mesmo...

Caroline: -Bem que eu percebi. Aliás, por que ela foi embora?

Afrodite: -Não viaja, moleca. Já tô com coisa demais na cabeça.

Vanessa: -Deixa de ser véio, tio! Dá pra fazer umas coisas 'cabulosas'!

Naquele momento, o cavaleiro tem uma ótima idéia.

Afrodite: -Se é assim...

Camila: -Milo! Vem brincar com a gente!

Milo: -Não dá! Eu já tô bem ocupado.

Camila: -Mas você tá aí, sentado, sem fazer nada!

Milo: -Quem disse? Eu tô aquecendo meu fígado!

Camila: -Se você ficar bêbado, eu te deixo eunuco no meio da noite!

Milo: -Qual é o nome da brincadeira, mesmo?

Assim, após alguns minutos de muita ladainha por parte das garotas, logo lá estava uma imensa roda no meio do salão da Casa de Touro. No sentido horário: Sabrina, Camila, Sophie, Aiolia, Caroline, Vanessa, Afrodite, Saga, Kanon, Kurayko, Hyoga (ele foi o único dos cavaleiros de Bronze que não foi embora assustado), Isadora, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Gabriela, Hay Lin, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Cilena, Mu e Aldebaran.

Mu: -Cadê a garrafa, meninas?!

Vanessa: -Aqui!

Milo: - Mas a melhor parte da garrafa já foi embora!

Todos os cavaleiros riram, menos as amazonas. Inclusive, todas olharam pra Isadora. A amazona fizera a mesma piada quando vira a garrafa pela primeira vez.

Aiolia: -Quem começa?

Hay Lin: -Eu! Eu! Euuu!

Shura: -Tá. Só pra comemorar o seu sucesso como cantora...

A amazona girou com a mão direita. Rapidamente. Gira. Gira. Giira. O bico pára na Camila e a base pára no Máscara da Morte.

Camila: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Mephisto: -Verdade.

Ela faz uma cara de entediada. Depois, ela olha pras suas amigas com uma cara de 'Me ajudem! Eunãoseinadadessecara!' Foi quando Vanessa atravessou todo mundo e cochichou algo na orelha da amazona.

Camila: -É verdade que você deu um cachorrinho pra Cilena?

Alguns cavaleiros sorriram sarcasticamente, não acreditando na pergunta. Aquilo não era nem um pouco típico do companheiro. A não ser que fosse o crânio de um cachorrinho morto.

Mephisto: -É, sim.

Um pequeno burburinho entre as pessoas. A amazona do Ódio ruborizou-se. Mesmo depois disso, o cavaleiro nem tentou olhá-la de soslaio.

Cilena: -Gira, Mephisto! –ele a encarou friamente, mas girou com precisão.

Saga: -Hum... interessante. Verdade ou Desafio?

Milo: -Verdade!

Saga: -É verdade que, na primeira noite que a Dorinha passou na sua casa, você nem dormiu de tão excitado que tava?!

Kanon deitou-se no chão de tanto rir, e Escorpião estava mais vermelho que sua Antares, juntamente com Isadora, que só fazia olhar o chão. Ele bufa e grita:

Milo: -DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO?!

Saga: -Tá! Eu sei que é mentira! Mas, você precisava ver a cara que você fez!!

Depois dessa, Gêmeos permaneceu o resto da brincadeira em pé, devido a uma bela Antares em seu traseiro.

Shaka: -Sua vez, Milo. –gira, gira, gira.

Isadora: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Aldebaran: -Verdade!!

Shura: -Saco, ninguém pede um desafiosinho...

Gabriela ainda fez menção de engatinhar até a amazona para sugerir o que passara na cabeça dela, mas esta recusou.

Isadora: -Se pudesse, com qual de nós amazonas você ficaria?

Afrodite engasgou-se com a batida de maracujá, Camus arregalou os olhos e Saga até conseguiu sentar-se novamente, tamanho choque da pergunta.

Aldebaran: -Que pergunta é essa, Dora? Eu acho todas vocês lindas! –ao mesmo tempo que as amazonas ficaram ruborizadas, uma delas gritou:

Sabrina: -Nem vem com essa! Vai, uma só!

Isadora: -É isso ae, grandão.

Touro mostrou-se bem confuso. Olhava de rosto em rosto, sem saber qual o melhor deles. Queria ser sincero, mas não conseguia se decidir. Olhou para os olhos azuis de Gabi, os lábios sedutores de Isadora, a ingenuidade no rostinho perfeito de Hay Lin, o sorriso brincalhão da Kuray-chan, a beleza semelhantemente diferente das gêmeas, o corpo perfeito de Sabrina, a voz de Cilena, os cabelos flamejantes de Camila...

Aldebaran: -Argh! Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu escolho a... –seu rosto ficou tal qual um pimentão. –A... Você mesma, Dorinha! –ele abaixa a cabeça, no instante que revelou a resposta.

Milo bufou discretamente. E ele foi tão discreto que todos perceberam. E a Dora soltou um riso abafado, ao mesmo tempo que falou:

Isadora: -Ah! Que fofo! Obrigada pela preferência! –ela solta uma piscadinha, fazendo com que Escorpião bufasse novamente.

Camus: -Controle-se, cara. Você é muito ciumento!

Milo: -Impressão sua... –sussurra ele, fechando os punhos.

Mu: -Gira, Deba!

Roda roda roda, roda roda roda, roda roda roda... Rodoooooou! \o/ N.A.: dã!

Kurayko: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Mu: -Verdade!

Sabrina: -Eu vou cortar esse negócio de Verdade no próximo turno!

Kurayko: -Quantas estátuas de gelo minhas o Camus fez depois que eu fui embora?

As amazonas todas estavam pasmas. Aquário fechou os olhos. Amor o fitava com uma estranha perseverança.

Mu: -Ah... perae. É que eu não vou muito na casa dele. Quem deve saber disso é o Milo. Mas... –quando a amazona havia se desanimado um pouco, ele tentou puxar algo do fio de sua memória. –Acho que pelo menos umas três.

Camus: -Isso é ridículo, Mu. Eu não perderia meu tempo fazendo três estátuas de gelo!

Mu: -Como não?! Você entrou em depressão depois que ela foi embora! Não saía daquele lugar! Por favor, Camus. Mente pra elas, mas não pra nenhum de nós.

O cavaleiro olhou para os amigos. Cada um deles tinha um olhar de reprovação. Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto Áries levava a mão até a garrafa. Desta vez, ele pegou de mau jeito na garrafa, fazendo com que ela rolasse pro lado de Gabriela, ficando numa posição um tanto impensável.

Milo: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Hyoga: -Verdade.

Cilena: -As pessoas nem sabem brincar!

Milo: -Você já tentou beijar a Dora?

O cavaleiro de Cisne franziu o cenho. Ele, realmente, tinha ciúmes da garota.

Hyoga: -Não. Porque eu a conheci hoje.

Milo: -Humpf...

Hyoga: -Mas... –Escorpião sobressaltou-se. –Eu teria tentado, se ela não parasse de olhar pra você a noite inteira.

Isadora, que estava ao lado de Hyoga, olhou para Milo, que simplesmente desviou o olhar frio. Ela, com muita raiva, abraçou o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Hyoga: -Calma. Você vai ficar bem... –ele sussurra, alisando os cabelos da moça.

Isadora: -Eu não entendo... –balbucia ela, com o rosto vermelho.

Vanessa: -Dá pra você girar logo, Hyoga?! –a amazona leva um cutucão da irmã.

Caroline: -Cê gosta de estragar um clima, né? –sussurra.

Vanessa: Você quer que ela fique com quem? Com ele ou com o Milo?!

Depois que Isadora desencostou do peito de Hyoga e Milo contou até dez bem devagarinho pra não ir lá apartar aquela palhaçada, finalmente o loiro colocou a garrafa novamente no centro e girou. Girou, girou, giroou...

Shura: -Nham.. Verdade ou Desafio?

Sabrina: -Desafio!

Todos: -Óooooooooh...

Shura: -Até que enfim! Bom, deixa eu pensar, deixa eu pensaar... –a amazona ficou com um certo receio, porque ela sabia o quanto Capricórnio poderia ser malévolo. –Já sei! Eu quero que você dê uma mordida na bunda do Shaka!

Shaka: -Na minha?! Por quê justo na minha bundinha sagrada?!

Sabrina: -Vira!

A morena estava com um olhar sinistro. O loiro fechou os olhos, segurou o rosário e, seja o que Buda quiser!

Shaka: -AAII! PORRA!!

Sabrina: -Ui que delícia!

Caroline: -Eu sabia que os desafios do Shura seriam os melhores! –comenta ela com a irmã.

Hay Lin: -Tá, agora é a minha vez! –ela fez menção de morder a bunda do loiro também, mas este recusa.

Shaka: -Tá louca?! Você tá bêbada! E eu ainda quero o meu traseiro inteirinho!!

Isadora: -Ok! Agora roda, loiro!

Roda, roda, roda... N.A.: de novo não!

Hay Lin: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Caroline: -Verdade.

Hay Lin: -Desafio?

Caroline: -Não, Verdade!

Hay Lin: -Ah! Desafio?

Caroline: -Não, Hay! Verdade!

Hay Lin: -Eu sei! Desafio?!

Caroline: -Não! Ver...

Cilena: -Caralho! Escolhe logo Desafio, Carol! Ela tá bêbada, não pode falar nada de mais!

Camus: -Credo, Cissa. Tá virada no siri!

Mephisto: -Eu ouvi essa!

Cilena: -Não foi você que teve que meter a perna no meio de um ninho de Phoenix.

Ele não sabia por quê, mas Hyoga teve um mau pressentimento sobre a fala da amazona.

Caroline: -Tá legal! Desafio!!

Hay Lin: -Ótimo!! –ela olhou confusa para os gêmeos, que também tiveram um mau pressentimento. –Você vaai.. dar um beijo nele!

Caroline: -Tá louca?! Eu não vou beijar o... –ela olha pro dedo da amiga e o segue. –O KANON?!

Hay Lin: -Táá... essa num valeu... –ela dá uma fungada e tem outra idéia. –Ah! Dá um selinho na sua irmã, dáa!

Milo: -Dá! Dá! Dá! –anima-se ele, quase pulando no lugar onde estava.

Shaka: -Você é uma alma perdida, Milo...

Vanessa: -Vem, minha gatona!!

E elas dão o selinho. Para o delírio de Escorpião, dos Gêmeos e do... Afrodite?

Caroline: -Rodando! Rodaando!

N.A.: Silvio Santos rulezz!

Mais uma vez, a garrafa sai do centro do círculo.

Afrodite: -Verdade ou Desafio?

Isadora: -Desafio!

Todos: -Óoooooohh...

Isadora: -Vocês vão fazer todo isso que alguém tirar desafio?!

Mephisto: -Vamos fazer isso até que alguém com espírito esportivo tire a maldita opção 'Verdade'!

Afrodite: -Ok. Você dá um beijo na Kurayko.

Kurayko: -Ai, que romântico!

Afrodite: -Espera. Eu acho que vocês não entenderam...

As duas: -LÍNGUA?!

Afrodite: -Isso mesmo. Se quiser, pode ter umas passadas de mão, apertadinhas aqui e ali, além de umas mordidinhas...

Milo, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia, Mephisto: _DITE EU TE AMOOO! DITE EU TE AMOOO!_

Kurayko: -Seus punheteiros! Eu não topo!

Isadora: -Por que não, Kuray?!

Todos surpreendem-se com a resposta doce da amazona. Amor estacou.

Kurayko: -Como assim, Dora? Você quer me beijar?!

Isadora: -E por que não? Quer dizer, só se o Camus me garantir que é de qualidade! –ela pisca para amazona e sorri para o cavaleiro, que cora e balança a cabeça.

Kurayko: -Ai, não sei...

Hyoga: -Se é pra alguém beijar a Dora, deixa que eu mesmo...

Milo: -Você vai é ficar na sua, a não ser que queira amanhecer como um "Pato com Laranja"!!

Kurayko: -Eu topo.

Milo, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia, Mephisto: _DITE EU TE AMOOO! DITE EU TE AMOOO!_

Isadora sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas de frente para Kuray, que relaxou os braços, preparando-se mentalmente. Quando chegaram uma perto da outra, a amazona pensou: 'Não deve ser tão difícil!'. E quando ela sentiu os lábios macios da amiga, sua língua foi com empolgação. O beijo foi rolando naturalmente. Um gosto de batida de maracujá e _gyn_ foi se misturando àquele momento de prazer. Saga e Kanon, que estavam do lado, simplesmente não piscavam. Aliás, ninguém piscava. O momento era tão intenso que Isadora até colocou uma das mãos atrás do pescoço de Kuray, acariciando a amiga, o que deixou o beijo mais intenso. Quando elas encostaram os seios uma da outra, Kurayko afastou os lábios e olhou para a amiga, que sorriu. Os olhos dela brilharam como nunca.

Isadora: -...Onde estão os rapazes?

Gabriela: -No banheiro! O que vocês acham?!

Cilena: -Nossa! O beijo da Dora pareceu tão intenso e delicioso...

Sabrina: -E a Kuray, então?! Parecia que elas eram namoradas!

Kurayko: -Você beija tão bem, Dora!

Isadora: -Obrigada. E sua língua é muito gostosa!

Somente Shaka que ainda estava ali, escutando a confissão de cada uma. E, foi logo após isso, que ele foi correndo ao banheiro, também.

Vanessa: -Estão todos aliviados?!

Camus: -Não enche!

Peixes rodou. Rodou, rodou, rodoou tanto que...!

Sophie: -Verdade ou Desafio?!

Gabriela: -Verdade!

Cilena: -Ok! Só pra esclarecer, essa vai ser a última Verdade do jogo!

Camus: -Ah, não inventa, Cissa!

Mephisto, Sabrina, Hay Lin, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shura: _CISSA EU TE AMOOO! CISSA EU TE AMO!!_

Isadora: -Vai ser isso toda hora, é?!

Sophie: -Tá, deixa eu pensar... Você teve algum relacionamento com outros garotos enquanto esteve fora do Santuário?

A loira suspirou. Seus olhos brilharam, antes de voltar a pensar no amigo de infância que revera há uns meses atrás.

Gabriela: -Eu... –ela cora, mas quando lembra-se de Shura com aquela mulher de cabelos verdes, ela bufa e responde. –Sim!

Shura estacou com a resposta. Tá, ele também não fora nenhum santo. Mas, lhe doía imagina-la com outro homem.

Kanon: -Olha os chifres aumentando!

Shura: -Vá se ferrar!!

Sophie: -Sem brigas, meninos! Rodae, Gabi!

Ela sentiu-se bem depois de falar aquilo. Afinal, não estava mentindo.

Aiolia: -Ai...

Caroline: -Cê ainda teve sorte de pegar o Shaka. Ele nem é tão criativo!

Aiolia: -Ah não é? Você não sabe o quanto nós já sofremos na mão desse garoto...

Shaka: -Huum... Minha vingança será maligna!

Aiolia: -Mas eu não fiz nada!

Shaka: -Mas alguém vai ter de pagar pelo pedaço da minha bunda!

Aiolia: -Eu não disse?

Shaka: -Ah, sei... Espera! –ele sorri. –Leão, você vai ter que levar um Quebra-Ovos da Sabrina!

Aiolia: -Oxi! Por que justo ela?!

Shaka: -Porque ela merece ser feliz, trouxaa! –ele mostra a língua pro amigo.

Aiolia: -Ai, Zeus... por que eu fui aceitar participar dessa palhaçada?!

Sabrina: -Alguém lá em cima me ama... primeiro, a bunda do Shaka. Depois, os ovos do meu ex-namorado...

Uma boa porrada no saco do Aiolia depois...

Mephisto: -Eu não sabia que Leão chorava.

Shura: -Nessa situação, ele tá até mudo!

Shaka: -Pelo menos gira né!

Com uma expressão de sofrimento, ele põe a mão no objeto e o gira leeeentamente...

Kanon: -Fufufufu... está na hora de pagar pelos seus pecados!

Sabrina: -Ai...

Saga: -Manda ela beijar outra garota, manda!!

Kanon: -Ah, não! Que falta de criatividade! –ele faz uma cara de pensativo, para o desespero da amazona. –Tive uma idéia.

Sabrina: -Não, Kanon! Isso já é exagero!!

O cavaleiro volta com um copinho, contendo um líquido vermelho meio transparente.

Kanon: -Que nada! _Blood Mary_ é suave!

Isadora: -_Blood Mary_? Tequila, tomate, pimenta e sal?!

Saga & Kanon: -É!

Isadora: -Experimenta! É uma delícia!

Gabriela: -Mais uma bêbada, não...

Corajosa, Inveja vira tudo de uma vez só. Seus olhos ardem e sua garganta se extingüe.

Sabrina: -Hum! Gostoso! Tem mais?! –as amazonas caem para trás.

Depois de Sabrina rodaaar...

Sabrina: -Um, dois, três indiozinhos...

Vanessa: -Eu te desafio... para uma Batalha Pokémon!

Sabrina: -Quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos...

Camus: -Há, há! Muito engraçado.

Sabrina: -Sete, oito, nove indiozinhos...

Cilena: -Eu sabia que não ia agüentar outra bêbada! Kanon, traz outra dose de _Blood Mary._ Quem sabe, dessa vez, ela não apaga...

Vanessa: -Você vai ter que... nham... levar uma chifrada do Deba!

Aldebaran: -E como eu vou fazer isso?!

Vanessa: -Fácil! Você pega o seu elmo e enfia...

Aldebaran: -Tá. Já entendi!

Vanessa: -Mas eu nem disse onde eu quero que ele seja chifrado!

Camus: -Neeem precisa!!

Vanessa: -Seu malicioso! Dá uma chifrada nas costas dele! Eu não arriscaria a sua masculinidade, querido!

Aiolia: -E vocês arriscam a MINHA?! –grita ele, com os olhos vermelhos.

Shura: -Nossa. Tá osso aí hein...

Aldebaran: -Voltei. –ele chega com o seu elmo, que tem um par de chifres grossos e pontudos.

Camus: -Athena... por que me abandonaste?!

Milo: -Depois dessa, ele dorme em pé.

Camus: -Rodei...

Mephisto: -Mas o quê...? –ele olha para a pessoa que irá fazer seu desafio, e não acredita.

Cilena: -É uma pena que eu não precise perguntar Verdade ou Desafio.

Mephisto: -O que você quer?!

Cilena: -Seu desafio é me dar um beijo como você nunca deu em nenhuma outra pessoa.

Todos pensaram que ele iria recusar. Todos. Menos ele mesmo. O cavaleiro levantou-se, furioso, agarrou o rosto de Cilena no meio de suas mãos e a beijou com tamanha paixão que nem os Deuses haviam visto algo assim. A amazona entregou-se, enlaçando o pescoço do amado.

Caroline: -Uma a menos...

Vanessa: -Oh... get a room!

Quando a largou, ela deu um sorriso que ele sentira saudade por tanto tempo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele virou e sentou-se com os olhos baixos. Procurou a garrafa e a girou.

Cilena: -Máscara... –o cavaleiro não respondeu. –Máscara... – ele a ignorou mais uma vez. –Mephisto, pelo amor de Zeus...

Os olhos amendoados da amazona suplicavam pela atenção dele, que finalmente a olhou. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela não hesitou em verter lágrimas até não poder mais.

Cilena: -Não pode simplesmente me perdoar, aceitar que você me ama, que eu te amo, e vivermos logo a nossa vida juntos?!

Ele estava pasmo. Ele sentiu que fora o coração da amazona que proferira aquelas palavras. Por um momento, hesitou em sua decisão.

Mephisto: -...Não, enquanto eu não conseguir olhar pra você e ver a menina que eu sempre quis.

Ela entristeceu-se ainda mais, jogando-se no ombro de Mu, que estava visivelmente emocionado. Aliás, todas as amazonas estavam. Aquele pequeno diálogo fez com que todos os cavaleiros repensassem em suas decisões.

Camila: -Cissa, ainda tem clima pra continuar?

Cilena: -Cl-claro. Eu tô bem. –diz ela, disfarçando um sorriso.

Hyoga: -Qual vai ser a proposta?

A recém-chegada amazona do Ciúmes apenas ergueu um dedo e proferiu.

Camila: -Beije-a.

Milo teve a visão escurecida por um segundo. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

Isadora: -O quê!? Você enlouqueceu, Cami?!

Camila: -Não, eu só quero fechar com chave de ouro. –diz ela, um sorriso sarcástico.

Ninguém estava concordando com aquilo. Hyoga olhou para ela, esperançoso. Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Milo, mas este estava com o olhar abaixado. Ela bufou. Provavelmente ele nunca a perdoaria. Por que teria de atrasar sua vida por causa de um cara como aquele? Ela olhou para o cavaleiro de Cisne. Os olhos azuis suplicantes, os cabelos louros impecáveis. Um desejo louco por aquele homem a invadiu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o cavaleiro a beijou. Como nunca havia beijado uma pessoa antes. Suas línguas entraram em uma sintonia perfeita, e os lábios da garota pareciam um imenso morango, de tão delicioso. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, que retribuiu, passando a mão no pescoço do loiro, puxando-o mais para perto de si.

E agora?

Camus: -Milo, espera!!

Já na saída do salão de Touro, Milo andava um pouco apressado. Seu coração doía. Intensamente. Ela não o amava mais. E só aquilo já era como se lhe tirar o ar, o chão debaixo dos seus pés. Era como se lhe tirassem a vida.

Milo: -O que é?

Camus: -Você queria o que, cara?! –ele estava bufando. –Ela tenta falar com você, consegue te deixar mais ciumento a cada minuto, vocês se olhavam a todo instante. E, mesmo assim, nem bola pra ela você fingiu dar.

Milo: -E agora, Camus?!

Camus: -E agora?! Ela vai seguir em frente. Procurar por alguém que saiba valorizá-la. Que deixe-a feliz. Que acredite nela. –o cavaleiro vira-se de volta para o salão.

Milo: -Então... no final disso tudo, a culpa é minha?

Camus: -Se você prefere acreditar assim...

Milo: -E se eu não preferir?

Aquário virou-se, sorrindo para o amigo.

Camus: -Então, passe na casa dela esta noite.

Quando seus rostos se afastaram, uma lágrimas rolou pelo rosto da amazona. Ela não acreditava no que havia feito. Ela beijara outro homem. Outro que não era seu. Não era o homem que preenchia seu coração, que povoava seus sonhos.

Hyoga: -O que...?

Isadora: -Eu sinto muito, Hyoga. –ela balbucia, voz vacilante.

Assim que ela se levantou, o cavaleiro fitou-a sem entender. Ela havia deixado aquilo acontecer. Mas, afinal, por que?!

Assim que Aquário voltou, ele olhou para seu relógio.

Camus: -_Mon Dieu!_ Quatro horas da manhã! –ele olha pra Sophie. –Querida, temos de ir.

Sabrina: -Eu também já quero ir, Shura. Não tem mais clima pra continuar isso.

Shura: -Você é que manda, amazona.

Aiolia: -Bom, isso quer dizer... tchau, né Carol?

Caroline: -Parece que sim, Leão eunuco!

Afrodite: -Pronta pra ir, moleca?!

Vanessa: -Na verdade, a festa até que tá acabando cedo...

Mephisto: -Divertiu-se, Gabi?!

Gabriela: -Não tanto quanto eu esperava. Mas deu pra rir!

Saga: -Kuray! Vamos!

Kurayko: -Já to indo! Vem logo, Kanon!

Kanon: -Tô esperando a Hay Lin, essa bêbada!

Shaka: -Cissa? Você tá bem?

Cilena: -Tô, eu só... preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

Camila: -Cadê o Milo?! Vou ter que ir embora sozinha!

Shura: -Vem com a gente, Cami! Te deixo lá na casa do Antares.

Aldebaran: -Falou, galera! Foi uma festa e tanto!

Hyoga: -Eu nem prefiro comentar...

Mu: -Pior eu, que vou ter que correr atrás daquela doida da Isadora!

_All my friends keep telling me  
That I should leave you for a while_

Ela já não agüentava mais. Ela sabia que havia errado. Mas, precisava ser tão duro e difícil deixá-lo?!

_So you must show your love to me  
And tell me what you feel__…_

Ele já estava debaixo da chuva que caía há horas. Ele não podia deixá-la partir de sua vida definitivamente. Não daquele jeito.

_I thought that even you  
__Had feelings for me too_

Como ela pôde simplesmente duvidar do amor dele? Aquela pergunta não saía de sua cabeça desde que voltara.

_I know I was wrong__!_

E como ele pôde ser tão idiota aquela noite? Ela estava linda, radiante! Como pôde deixá-la escapar mais uma vez?!

_And baby when you care  
Than I will be there  
__…by your side._

Será que teria outra chance? Se pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca teria beijado outro. Nunca teria ido embora dali. Simplesmente teria ficado e sido a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

_And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you_

Ele também. Se pudesse desfazer todos os seus erros, teria uma vida maravilhosa. Uma pessoa perfeita ao seu lado. Como sempre quis.

_There's nothing more than I would like  
To be with you_

Foi quando ele a achou e pôde olhar para o rosto dela. Estava vermelho e os olhos brilhavam. Quando ela o notou, não acreditava.

_I close my eyes but I can't stop  
Thinking of you_

Ela simplesmente levantou-se e o abraçou como nunca… Eles se amavam. Como o mundo jamais havia visto antes. Um beijo molhado e desejado por mais do que uma noite. Um beijo que ambos sentiram falta por 6 meses.

_And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you__._

.:.. S. Petersburgo – Rússia ..:.

Quando ele olhou para a lápide branca e leu o que estava escrito, não pôde conter o pranto. O cavaleiro de Áries caiu de joelhos na grama morta do Cemitério. Os olhos não sáiam daquelas palavras. Ele não podia acreditar. O que ela... ela...

'_Agatha Menphis. Amada companheira, guerreira, filha e irmã._

_Aquela cujo coração pertenceu à somente uma pessoa no mundo._

_Mu, eu te amo.'_

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

**N.A.: **Nossa, eu não dormia se não terminasse esse capítulo hoje! Pessoal, desculpa a demora. Eu voltei a reescrever a fic há alguns meses atrás. E, numa descarga intensa de inspiração, saíram essas 24 páginas (Word) de puro _nonsense_ e muito romace. Espero que estejam gostando. Nem falta muito pra fic acabar! Uns 3 capítulos mais... xD Prometo que os próximos serão mais curtinhos! Desculpe o Yuri entre a Dora e a Kuray, pra quem não gostou. Mas eu gosto de Yuri... ç.ç E, outra: esse capítulo ficou parecendo mais uma _songfic_ do que qualquer outra coisa!

**PS:** Músicas

Ana Carolina – Rosas

Lasgo – Alone


End file.
